The Gate Way
by Blade-Claven
Summary: COMPLETE Harry Potter find himself wondering about what really happened in the department of mysteries. He finds himself wanting to know what really happened to Sirius Black.rnHowever what he finds is that you can't always believe what you see because it
1. What the?

**A/N: This is a disclaimer as no one decides to sue me for my story. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in it, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros or whoever owns the rights at this time, but I do not nor do I claim any rights. **

**Now that the disclaimer is done with all I can ask is that read and review my story and let me know what you think of it. Sorry I know the first chapter is a bit short, but the chapters to follow will make up for it I hope.**

* * *

Harry laid a wake most of the night fighting the images of his godfather, Sirius Black. He was falling through the mysterious veil in the department of mysteries. What bothered him the most was the fact he was not even certain what had really happened to Sirius in that room that night. Everyone told him that Sirius was dead but all Harry knew for sure was that he had disappeared, and that he may never see him again, well except for in his horrifying dreams about that night. The night that his very life was once again destroyed by that villainous creature known as Lord Voldemort.

Harry slammed his fist into the mattress on his bed in total rage. "First he takes my mother and father and now he took Sirius too!" Harry said as tears began to run down his face. He couldn't help but blame himself for Sirius' death. After all it was his fault that Sirius had come to the department of mysterious looking for him! If only he had tried harder to block out his dreams and not have been so gullible to believe what he had seen. Then maybe just maybe Sirius would still be alive today!

Harry turned placing his feet on to the floor and then grabbed his glasses off the stand by the bed. "I have to know" thought Harry as he quickly got dressed. He looked out his window and see it was dark out still and as he looked at the clock he seen why it was dark, it was only two o'clock in the morning. This didn't matter to Harry though cause he had to know. He just had to find out what had happened to Sirius when he fell through that veil.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and his wand from his trunk. He knew he would probably end up needing them both, even though using magic outside of Hogwarts was illegal to underage wizards like Harry.

Harry slowly made his way out of his room and into the hallway. As he quietly pulls his bedroom door shut he listens closely to make sure all the Dursleys are sleeping. After a few second he can hear all three of them snoring loudly and knows the coast is clear.

Harry quickly made his way out of the house and down the street to an empty alley where no one would see him. He then removed his wand from his pocket and extended it out to summon the Knight Bus. A half a second after doing this there was a bright blue flash that seemed to engulf Harry and a section around him. At first he thought that he had been hit by a spell or something but he felt nothing.

Harry was soon brought back to reality as a big purple double-decker bus appeared out of nowhere. Harry made his way on to the bus and was meet by Stan Shunpike the conductor of the knight bus, and he seen Ernie Prang the driver of the Knight Bus.

Harry got on and expected that Stan would probably throw a big fuse about the famous Harry Potter being on the bus but instead Stan just said "good evening sir" and motioned for Harry to take a bed. Ernie spoke up and said "Where to tonight sir?"

Harry was really in shock but figured that they must just being polite or maybe they hadn't noticed who he was totally. Harry said in a low voice "Ministry of Magic Offices."

With that said Harry made his way to a bed for his ride to the ministry building where he would finally look for the answers to what had happened to his godfather Sirius Black. Harry managed to fall asleep easier on the bus than he had been able at his aunt and uncle's house.

It wasn't long before Harry felt Stan shacking him awake. "Sir, it is time to wake up you are at your stop."

Harry sat up and looked at Stan a bit confused at first and then realized where he was. After paying Stan he exited the bus and looked at the big building that housed the Ministry inside.

It was around 5 am and it didn't look like many people were entering or exiting the building. Harry figured this had a lot to do with the fact that adult wizards could just apparate to work and there for had no need to enter the building through the front door.

Harry was so interested in getting here and finding out what had happened to Sirius that he had not really given any thought as to how he actually planned on getting into the building. It wasn't like he could just walk right in the building and go to the department of mysteries unseen or could he?

He quickly remembered that he had brought his invisibility cloak with him. He could use it to sneak into the ministry building undetected by anyone. He was sure he could pull it off as he pulled out his invisibility cloak and made his way towards the door.

As he reached the door he seen that the security area was empty and so he placed the cloak over himself and made his way through the door into the building. It was weird to be back here and yet it seemed different some how.

Harry couldn't figure out what was different about the building but something about it just bugged him. Trying to avoid any areas he could be detected he made his way down some stairs towards the department of mysteries. What he seem when he entered the room however shocked him.

Harry now knew something was incredible wrong. The entire department was gone and replaced by shelves of books and other pamphlets. "No this can't be!" said Harry to himself as he looked around.

Harry figured that he must have made a wrong turn somewhere and began looking around the building trying to find anything that would explain what was happening here, and what had happened to the department of mysteries.

After searching for what seemed like hours Harry came up with nothing and decided that he needed some help and he knew just who to ask for the help. Harry made his way back out of the building and once again summoned the Knight Bus.

This time Harry took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry quickly made his way through the Leaky Cauldron and into the dead end alley that leads to Diagon Alley. Harry taps on the bricks and opens the wall and heads off to send an owl to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione I think something every strange is happening and I could really use your help. I am going to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron and I hope that you can come and meet me there as soon as possible. Send an express owl back letting me know if you can meet me or not._

_Your Friend_

_Harry Potter_

After Harry had finished writing his letter to Hermione he made his way over to Gringotts Bank. He only had a few galleons left and he wanted to make sure he had enough to buy anything supplies he might need.

As Harry walked into Gringotts Bank he was meet by Griphook. He wasn't the nicest goblin one could meet but then again not many goblins are nice. "Can I help you?"

Harry just looked at him for a moment. Griphook has always known Harry since the first year he came in but this time something was different. "Yes I would like to get some money out of my vault."

Griphook looked at him sternly and in a forceful tone said "Not without a guardian present!"

Harry was shocked by this comment. Surely Griphook knew by now that Harry's parents were dead and that he had full access to his vault. Before Harry could protest however two goblins had forcibly grabbed him and escorted him out of the bank.

Harry was thoroughly confused and had no idea why the goblins throw him out but he knew he had to get back to the Leaky Cauldron and await the response from Hermione. He would have to wait till later and sort out the problem at the bank.

Harry made his way back into the Leaky Cauldron and went to talk to Tom. It took a bit of convincing but finally he was able to get a room. Harry made his way up to the room and fell on the bed.

What a day he was having first nightmares of Sirius kept him awake all night, then he finds that the department of mysteries had disappeared, then he can't get money from his own vault and now he had to almost bribe Tom into renting him a room. Nothing about this day was making any sense at all to Harry.

At some point in his thinking Harry must have dozed off cause he was awoken an hour later by an owl rapping on the window. Harry quickly went to the window and seen it was the express owl that he had sent to Hermione. Harry brought the owl in and took the letter from its foot and was in total shock by what he read.

_Harry,_

_HARRY POTTER! You have some nerve writing to me asking for help after what you did last school year! How dare you even think that you are my friend after what happened! NEVER write to me again Harry or I will turn you into the ministry!_

_Hatefully Yours_

Hermione Granger 


	2. Where am I?

Harry couldn't help but just stare at the letter he got from Hermione as he reread it hoping that he had just read it wrong the first time.

"This can't be!" Harry said to himself as he looked over the letter again. "I know I wasn't very nice to people at the end of the school year but if anyone should be mad it should be me! They kept their motives hidden from me and won't tell me anything! I thought we were all a past that night though, I thought we were becoming friends again."

Harry threw down the letter and stood up as he looked at himself in the mirror. The mirror the spoke to him. "You look very handsome young man though you should do something about that hair."

Just what Harry needed, like it wasn't bad enough that his whole day was hell, and now he has a mirror telling him that he needs to do something about his hair. Harry just fell on to the bed and began to pray that it was all a bad dream and that he would wake up from it soon enough. However he knew it wasn't a dream and only time would tell what was really going on here.

Harry dozed off asleep easily and awoke just about dinnertime. He made his way down into the Leaky Cauldron and used one of his last galleons to get some dinner. After he was finished he decided that he would head back to his aunt and uncle's house. There was no telling what was happening but if he got back there he could get his secret stash of galleons and then try to get a hold of Dumbledore to see if he could make heads or tails of the events of the day.

Harry made his way out and once again summoned the Knight Bus. As the bus arrived and Harry got on he looked at Stan and Ernie. "Where too sir?" said Stan to Harry as he boarded the bus.

"Number 4 Privet Drive." Harry said to Stan as he made his way towards a seat.

Ernie just looked at Stan for a moment. "Why would he be going to a muggle section of town like that for?" Stan just shakes his head as he took a seat behind Ernie and prepared for the ride.

Harry just sat down and watched out the window as things flew by him. He knew that in a short few hours he would arrive back at his aunt and uncle's house and would have to deal with them once again. They would not be happy that he left without telling them where he was going. Even if they didn't like him they still wanted to make sure he wasn't out getting them into trouble with his freakish ways.

It was dark when Harry arrived at the house and slowly made his way to the door. He was a bit shocked when he reached the door and found that it was locked. He knew the Dursleys didn't like him all that much but surely they would not lock him out like this unless they thought that he had left for the summer. He pounded on the door trying to get their attention, as he knew they would be up watching the television still.

Uncle Vernon came to the door and just looked at Harry for a moment. "What can I do for you boy?"

Harry was a bit taken back from his uncle's reaction to him. "Uncle Vernon I have had a bad enough day just let me in!"

Vernon grew red in the face as he blocked Harry's entrance to the house. "I don't know who you are boy but no one talks to me that way!"

Harry now knew something was definitely wrong about this situation. "Uncle Vernon you know that I am your nephew Harry Potter even if you don't like me livin with you, you got to allow me in the house!"

Harry was becoming very angry by the way Uncle Vernon was acting and he could see that Uncle Vernon was getting mad as his face became even redder than it was before. "Petunia! Get your butt in here right now!"

Petunia makes her way up behind Vernon and looks at him and then at Harry. "Is something wrong Vernon?"

Harry spoke up before Vernon could even reply. "Aunt Petunia will you please tell Uncle Vernon who I am so I can get in the house and go to my room!"

Petunia just looks at the boy for a moment. "Dear boy do I know you?"

Harry now becoming very angry shocks at the top of his lungs. "I AM HARRY POTTER DAMN IT!"

Vernon just about had enough as he slams the door right in Harry's face. Behind the door he could hear Vernon and Petunia talking. "That boy really had the nerve! Thinking that he lived in a beautiful house like this. I beat that he is just another bum off the street."

Petunia looks at Vernon for a moment. "Vernon he called us aunt and uncle, maybe that was my freak sister's boy."

Harry just look dumbfounded at the door that had been slammed in his face. "What nerve! When Dumbledore hears about this they will pay for kicking me out!" Harry walks down the drive and makes his way onto the street. He figured that there had to be some way to get help and so far no one has been around to help him.

Harry decided that he would take the Knight Bus back to the Leaky Cauldron and then maybe tomorrow he could get a hold of Dumbledore and find out what is happening around here. He had to find out what was happening and just where in hell he was.

As he enters the alley, which he had entered the night before he placed his wand out to summon the Knight Bus again, and again there was a bright blue flash of light that surrounded Harry.

A/N: Sorry I know this is not a long chapter but it did help set up some more of the plot, and the next chapter will probably be short but it will all soon make sense I hope. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	3. Back to Reality

**A/N: Again I find myself updating this story and again I find that not one damn person has reviewed. I will tell you this now and only because of this will I continue. I have finished up to chapter five of this story, and I will continue to post the final chapters over the next few days, but at the end of that time if no one has reviewed then I will view this story as a lost cause and stop it where it is at the end of chapter five. You have been warned and now I ask you to REVIEW this story if you want it to continue on!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Back to Reality**

Uncle Vernon was in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia and Dudley having their breakfast, which consisted on a half a piece of grapefruit. Vernon looked at Petunia and in a harsh voice began to speak. "What is that no good boy just going to sleep all day!"

Dudley just laughed to himself not wanting to make his father angrier. "Dad I will go wake him up."

Vernon just smiled at Dudley. "At least one kid in this house knows his manners. Go ahead Dudley and get that lazy freak out of bed there are chores to be done."

Dudley left the kitchen as Vernon continued to rant on. Dudley stormed up the stairs and forcefully pounded on the door to Harry's room but got no answer. "HARRY! Get your ass up dad wants you downstairs now!"

Dudley grows tired of not getting a response and opens the door to find that the bedroom is completely empty. Dudley makes his way back down to the kitchen to tell his father that Harry is missing.

Uncle Vernon looks at Dudley as he walks into the kitchen. "So where is the freak?"

"I don't know dad he isn't in his room." Replied Dudley in a not so caring tone as he sat back down to finish his breakfast.

Uncle Vernon stands up from the table and is about to scream about Harry some more when he hears someone at the front door. Vernon makes his way to the door and opens it to find Albus Dumbledore standing there. "What do you want!" yelled Vernon as he looked at Dumbledore.

Albus just looks at Vernon with his normal calm expression. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I have come to see Harry, I fear that he might be in grave trouble."

Vernon just laughs as he looks at Albus. "Well your too late."

Dumbledore looks a bit shocked and taken back by Vernon's comment. "What do you mean I am too late? What has happened here and where is Harry?"

Vernon's face grew red in color as he looked at Dumbledore. "Look here old man I do not know where that freak is and frankly I am glad he is gone! Maybe he finally figured out that he wasn't wanted and left to be with other freaks like him."

Dumbledore is about to let Vernon have it when Vernon shuts the door on him. Dumbledore turns away knowing that Vernon will not longer be any help and makes his way off of Privet drive and apperates to Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore immediately summoned all the available order members to discuss the current situation.

After waiting for an hour the other members arrived at the house and Dumbledore had them all set around the table. "Earlier today I was worried that Harry might be in grave danger. Upon going to the Dursleys' residence to check on young Harry I found that he had disappeared."

At the sound of this everyone made a low gasping sound and then Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence. "Albus what do you mean Harry disappeared?"

Dumbledore just looked down at the table and his eyes lost their twinkle as he looked at the group. 'All I know at this point is that Harry is no longer at the Dursleys' house and that they do not know where he is."

Mrs. Weasley just broke down and began crying, as she looked at all the members of the order. "Albus" she said between sobs "How could they just lose him?"

Albus still looked as hurt and confused as Molly did. "Molly I do not know how muggles can do a lot of what they do but I assure you that we will find him."

At that moment a witch with bright pink hair walks into the kitchen and she looks like she has been crying for a while. Her eyes are all blood shot, red, and puffy as she looks at the other members of the group. Albus looks at her for a second before speaking. "Tonks where have you been? You were on watch last night right?"

Tonks sits down in a chair and looks like she is about to start crying again. "Dumbledore I am so sorry. I was watching Harry last night and watched him walk out and summon the Knight Bus. I thought that he had gotten on the bus and so I followed it to the Leaky Cauldron and waited to see if Harry came off the bus. However when he did not come off I became concerned and stopped the bus. I then asked Ernie and Stan where they had left Harry Potter off at." Tonks pauses as swallows hard as she thinks about the answer. "They said that Harry Potter never got on board the bus. I told them that I seen him summon the bus, and they said that they were summoned but when they arrived no one was there so they continued on their way."

Everyone just gasped with shock. Then Dumbledore was the first to break the silence. 'You mean that Harry just disappeared right in front of you and you do not know how he did it?"

Tonks' face grew a bit red as tears began flowing from her red puffy eyes. "Dumbledore I have went over this event in my mind hundreds of times and I can not figure out how Harry escaped my detection I was watching him very closely sir I swear it."

Just then there was a load pop as Alastor Moody apperated into the kitchen and looks at the group around the table. "Sorry I am late all, I have been doing a little investigating for Tonks."

Tonks jumps up and looks at Moody for a moment. "Mad Eye did you find anything?" she asked in a concerned voice as all the other just looked at him waiting for his answer as well.

Moody just looked at Tonks for a moment and then spoke directly to her as his magical eye began spinning around the room looking at everyone else. "Tonks think really hard but was there anything strange when Harry disappeared?"

Tonks fell back in her seat. As many times as she played the events over in her head she had never really thought about that too much and then it hit her. "Come to think of it Mad Eye there was something a bit odd. When Harry summoned the bus for a split second I could have sworn I seen a flash of blue light but then the bus appeared and I figured it must have come from it."

Dumbledore just looked at Tonks and Moody for a moment before looking at Lupin. "Remus are you thinking what I am? I think it is time that we get Hermione and begin to examine this blue flash of light. If my hunch is right then time is of the essence."

Molly now really looked scared as Remus apperated out of the kitchen headed for Hermione. Molly looked at Dumbledore then spoke in a concerned mother voice. "Albus what is going on?"

Dumbledore just bent his head down and then slowly spoke in a calm but shaky voice. "If I am right and I pray to Merlin I am wrong but if I am right then young Mr. Potter was somehow sent to either another time or another dimension all together."


	4. Who is this boy?

**A/N: Again I find that no one has reviewed my story and again I must ask WHY? As no one seems to give a damn about reviewing why then should I care about writing this story? The answer I keep telling myself is because I want to, and at first that would have been good enough to keep me going, but now I find that it isn't. Here is chapter four, and though I know no one will review I am posting it any way. I will post up to chapter five if at which point no one seems interested in this tale then it will end then and there! If you wish to know how it turns out then REVIEW if not than way bother reading it in the first place?**

* * *

**Recap**

Dumbledore just bent his head down and then slowly spoke in a calm but shaky voice. "If I am right and I pray to Merlin I am wrong but if I am right then young Mr. Potter was somehow sent to either another time or another dimension all together."

* * *

**Chaper Four: Who is this boy?**

Harry waits for a second and then the Knight Bus arrives and he gets on the bus. Ernie and Stan just look at him for a moment and then Harry tells them that he is going to the Leaky Cauldron.

After his ride he arrives at the Leaky Cauldron and makes his way into the building to find Tom. As he looks around he doesn't see Tom at first but then he appears from a back room. "Tom I could use a room again."

Tom just looks at Harry a bit confused and then speaks. "I am sorry we are all full. You will have to find a room somewhere else."

Harry was a bit shocked he had never been told that the Leaky Cauldron was full before and now he really needed to find somewhere to crash for the night. Then it hit him; he would go to Grimmauld Place and try to get the order member to meet him there and try and figure out what was happening to him.

Harry summoned the Knight Bus once again and took it to number 12 Grimmauld Place. He made his way up and waited for the house to appear to him and then made his way inside the house.

Harry was absolutely shocked when he made his way into the house and see Sirius Black standing in the kitchen with Kreature. Harry ran up and threw his arms around Sirius as tears began flowing from his eyes.

Sirius was as shocked as Harry was about his reaction to see him. Sirius left Harry have a moment and then pulled away. "Harry is there something wrong?"

Harry's face just about dropped by Sirius' question. "Yes there is something wrong Sirius!" Harry said in a concerned, confused, and angry voice. "For the last month I have thought you were dead! How could you allow me to believe this when you are here alive! Never once did you come and tell me that you were alive!" yelled Harry now even angrier than he had intended to be.

Sirius' expression is one of shock and confusion as he looks at Harry. "Harry I am not sure what is happening but I assure you that I have been alive. So please sit down and tell me why you think I was dead and why you are so upset about it."

Harry sat down as Kreature brought him some tea. Harry took a sip of the tea and then looked back at Sirius. "Sirius are you trying to tell me that you do not remember the events that took place at the Department of Mysteries when Voldemort attacked and you were hit by a curse and fell through a mysterious veil?"

Sirius now had a really confused look on his face that was mixed with concern as well. "Harry are you sure that you are feeling okay? Maybe you should lay down for a while and rest."

Harry jumped to his feet and looked at Sirius. "I don't know what is happening but I feel just fine! I know for a fact that you were killed that day or at least that is what Lupin said you were. Voldemort has killed so many people and yet you act as if nothing has happened!"

Sirius looked even more confused as he stood up to look at Harry. "Harry my dear boy I assure you that I am alive and I will discuss with Lupin why he would tell you that I was dead. However I must ask you this because I am rather confused about it. Who is this Voldemort you speak of and why do you say he killed a lot of people?"

Harry now was totally red in the face with rage as he looked at Sirius. "Sirius what have they done to you?" then Harry stops and thinks about it. "Wait a minute! I know what is happening here! Yes it has to be! When you fell through that veil you must have had your memory altered for some reason! Instead of killing you like Lupin had thought you were just sent back with no memories of any of it!"

Sirius now sat down and looked even more confused than Harry had been. "Harry I remember everything just fine. I do not remember ever going to a department of mysteries and I surely do not know any Voldemort. When did you say I died?"

Harry now feeling that Sirius truly had lost his memory he sat back down calming himself a bit. "It was about a month ago."

Sirius just looked at Harry for a moment. "Harry a month ago I remember coming to Hogwarts to watch you in the finals of the Quidditch Cup Tournament, which I was glad to see you were as good of a seeker as your father was. I was glad that his teachings did good in that area, since I wasn't that great at it myself."

Harry now was becoming enraged again. "Damn it Sirius! I was banded from playing Quidditch by that bitch! You were killed in an attack at the department of mysteries and my father was killed when I was a baby so he didn't teach me anything about playing Quidditch and you know that!"

Sirius' face just about dropped as he looked at Harry with a disbelieving expression. "Harry I understand that you are angry but I will not allow you to slander the name of James Potter in my house! Now I know that your father is a very loving man that has spent years teaching you Quidditch and also making your life as much fun as possible! I do not know where you get the nerve or the idea that he is dead but I assure you that James Potter is very much alive and probably worried about where you are right now! Which brings me to my next question. Why are you here and not at the mansion with your mother and father?"

Harry just about faints from Sirius' statements and his unable to speak as Sirius stands up and walks over to the fireplace. Harry just watches and listens as Sirius uses the fireplace to contact James. Harry can't see his father's face but can faintly hear his voice.

"Sirius what can I do for you my friend?" asked the head of James Potter out of the fireplace.

Sirius just looks at him for a moment. "James I have Harry here and he seems really worked up about something."

James' expression changes dramatically at this comment. "Sirius I think you are mistaken. Harry is here with Ron and a few other of his friends we were just about to play a game of Quidditch."

Sirius looks back at Harry and then looks back at James. "James something is very wrong here but I am telling you that this is Harry here in my house and I think you, Lupin, and Dumbledore had better get over here at once. I will keep him here till you get here and figure out what is happening here."

James still looked confused as he looked at Sirius. "Ok I will have Lupin and Dumbledore get there at once, but I will be a little longer cause I have to wait for Lilly to get back. She took Ginny and Hermione out shopping with Mrs. Weasley and I really don't want to let the boys here alone."

Sirius said ok and then went back to the table where Harry was sitting in shock even though he hadn't heard to much of what his father or Sirius had said. Sirius looked at Harry and then at Kreature. "Kreature get Harry something to eat!" Sirius then looked back at Harry. "Harry I just spoke to James and he is going to come and prove to you that he is alive. I also asked that Lupin and Dumbledore come as well and try to help figure out what is happening here."

Harry jumped to his feet. "Sirius I don't know what is happening here but I know you and my father are both dead!" Then Harry thought about it, this had to be a trap. Voldemort had to be behind this and there was no way he would allow him to win.

Harry turned to run away and then heard Sirius yell "STUPEFY!"

That was the last thing that Harry remembered before he was awoken and seen that Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore surrounded him. His head felt like someone had hit him with a car. He then heard Sirius speak to him. "I am sorry that I stunned you but I just couldn't let you escape before Dumbledore and Lupin arrived."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and the guy looked just like him and had the same twinkle in his eyes. There was no way anyone could try to be him not like that at least. "Dumbledore is that really you?"

Albus just looked at Harry a bit confused at first. "Yes I am Albus Dumbledore, and now maybe you could tell us who you really are."

Harry was a bit confused by Dumbledore's question. "I am Harry Potter!" Harry said as he tried to get up but found that he was being held down by magical rope.

Lupin looked at Harry and then again at Dumbledore. "Albus he does look a lot like Harry does with the exception that Harry doesn't have the scar that this guy has."

Harry was now very angry as he looked between Lupin, Dumbledore, and Sirius. "Listen to me! I am Harry Potter damn it! I got this scar from that bastard Voldemort when he tried to kill me as a fucking baby!"

Lupin, Dumbledore, and Sirius just looked at each other a bit confused and then Sirius broke the silence. "He was going on about this before you two got here. He says that James and I were killed by this mysterious Voldemort."

Dumbledore just looked at Lupin and Sirius. "I do not know what is going on here but I will have Severus come here with his truth potion and then we will find out what is going on here. Sirius you said that James was coming as well?"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore for a second. "Yes he will be here as soon as Lilly gets back to watch the kids."

"Have James bring Harry with him" said Dumbledore in a low tone.

Sirius went to tell James the new developments as Dumbledore apperated out of the house to go get Severus Snape.

Lupin was left guarding Harry as the others were out. Lupin was intrigued by the boy claiming to be Harry Potter. "You really messed up thinking that we would believe you were Harry Potter boy."

Harry just looked at Remus Lupin for a moment. "Remus I am Harry Potter and I know that you are a werewolf and a Marauder Mooney!"

Lupin was just in shock by the knowledge the boy had. "I do not know who you are boy or how you got your information but I know we will find out soon enough!"

Harry was enraged by his statements "Lupin you are one of the most intelligent wizards I know with the exception of Dumbledore and Hermione Granger there aren't many as smart as you! So how is it that someone who is so smart can be tricked into believing that I am not real! I thought we were better friends than this!"

Lupin couldn't take any more of this and walks out of the room leaving Harry all by himself in the room. Harry just stared at the ceiling and mumbled to himself. "For the sake of Merlin I have no idea what is going on but I know for a fact that I am HARRY POTTER!"


	5. Truth be Told

**A/N: This is outstanding that of all the possible number of people who have read this story I have ONE person who is willing to actually review my story. For that I would like to say thank you to Winter Blaze for reviewing at least someone understands what it means to show support for a story. Unfortunately it seems that no one else really cares though about the story. Here is the final chapter I have written as I said I have written to Chapter Five and as such am posting it now. I will most likely work on the sixth chapter in my spare time that is unless others review like Winter Blaze did. Then I may be convinced to continue applying my time and effort to the story. My thanks again to Winter Blaze for reviewing and to those of you that don't review WHY NOT?

* * *

**

**Recap**

Lupin couldn't take any more of this and walks out of the room leaving Harry all by himself in the room. Harry just stared at the ceiling and mumbled to himself. "For the sake of Merlin I have no idea what is going on but I know for a fact that I am **HARRY POTTER**!"

* * *

**Chapter Five: Truth be Told**

Harry remained tied down on the couch, as everyone had left him alone in the room. Harry just kept staring at ceiling wondering what in the world was going on. His mind raced through all the events that had happened since he had left his Aunt and Uncle's home, and nothing about the events were making sense to him at all.

Harry just laid there with tears beginning to form in his eyes as he thinks to himself. "Why wont anyone believe that I am Harry Potter? I know that I am him, but everyone around here seems like they don't even know me. It isn't like Dumbledore to act that way and I have known Lupin long enough to know that he isn't acting like himself."

Harry is brought back out of his thoughts as Remus Lupin walks back into the room. "Boy this is your last chance to come clean about how you really are. If you continue to insist that you are Harry Potter than we will have to leave Snape give you the truth potion. However if you come clean now we will see what we can do to help you."

Harry looks up at Lupin with a glare of anger in his eyes. "Good have Snape give me that Truth Potion then maybe you will realize that I have been telling you the truth all along, and then you can undo these magical ropes that are tying me down and explain to me why in the hell you act as if I am a complete stranger to you!"

Remus doesn't know how to react to the mysterious boy's response and so he walks back out of the room and lets him in there alone again. Remus makes his way into the kitchen to find that Albus Dumbledore has returned with Severus Snape. Remus looks at Albus for a moment. "Whoever that boy is in there, he really thinks that he is Harry. I threatened him with the truth potion and he said he wanted you to use it on him."

Albus just looks at Remus with a bit of a shocked expression on his face. "It does seem weird that he would come in claiming to be Harry and then agree to have the truth potion used on him. However we know it isn't Harry because James and Harry are in the other room with Sirius."

Remus looks at Albus with a bit of a concern on his face. "I hate to say it but in a way I think the boy is telling the truth."

Albus looks at Remus his blue eyes twinkling like they always down with an intent look on his face. "Remus I too am wondering if somehow this boy is telling the truth."

Severus looks at Remus and Albus with a cold stare that says he could careless who the hell this boy was. "We will know soon enough if he is telling the truth or not. I have brought the most powerful truth serum that I have in stock. Even if this boy had his mind altered into believing his is Harry by some unknown charm this potion will see right through it and bring us the truth no matter how deeply it is rooted in his subconscious."

Albus and Remus just stare at Severus not knowing whether he should be commended for bring just a powerful potion with him or if he should be hauled off to the ministry for having just a power potion.

The silence is finally broken by Albus as he looks at Remus. "Bring our young friend into the kitchen and we will begin."

Remus walks back into the room and undoes the spell that is holding Harry down. He then motions for Harry to follow him to the kitchen. As Harry walks into the kitchen he spots Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. He is relieved that Albus was here for this, but feared that if something was wrong with him it would soon be known.

Albus motions for Harry to sit down at the table and then looks at Snape. "Ok Severus you can give him the Truth Potion now."

Severus looks at Albus with a demented glare. "Shouldn't we at least bind him so he can't run away?"

Harry looks at Snape with a glare of pure hatred. "Snape I may hate you, but I want to prove I am telling the truth as much as you want to prove that I am not."

Remus, Albus, and Severus were all a bit shocked by the outburst from Harry. After a moment of silence Albus finally speaks. "Severus he will not run, just give him the potion."

Severus walks over and gives Harry the potion, which he drinks down in one gulp. The potion tastes bitter at first and then burns as it goes down his throat. Harry begins to feel a bit dizzy and nausea, as everything around him seems to go into a foggy state of being.

Albus walks over to Harry and looks at him for a second. "Who are you?"

Harry without any hesitation replies. "I am Harry James Potter."

Albus turns and looks at Severus. "How long does it take for the potion to take effect?"

Severus looks at Albus with a gleam of loathing in his eyes. "It should be instantaneous, so as soon as he took it, it should have made him tell the truth to anything you ask."

Albus looks back at Harry. "Who is your father?"

Harry again replies instantly. "James Potter."

Albus is a bit shocked that Harry continues to answer as if he was really Harry Potter. "Once again who are you?"

Harry once again replies without hesitation. "I am Harry James Potter."

Remus looks at Albus for a second. "Maybe he is Harry, but I don't see how he could be."

Albus looks at Remus and then at Severus "He truly believes he is Harry, and Severus you said that even his mind was altered this potion would make him tell the whole truth correct?"

Severus looks at Albus with a glare that could kill. "Yes, he should be telling us who he really is by now! I do not understand why this potion isn't working!"

Albus turns his attention back to Harry. "How did you get here?"

Harry replies instantly "I took the Knight Bus from the Leaky Cauldron."

Remus looks at Harry. "How did you know how to get into this place?"

Harry again replies instantly "I was shown this place by Mad Eye Moody and other members of the Order of the Phoenix when we were fighting Lord Voldemort."

The three professors just stood there in shock by his answer. Albus knew of no Lord Voldemort and he never knew of the Order either, but he did know Mad Eye Moody. Albus then turns his attention to Harry. "Who is this Lord Voldemort?"

Harry once again replies without the slightest hesitation. "Lord Voldemort is the most powerful evil wizard that ever lived. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he disliked the name because of his muggle father named Thomas. That is when he came up with the name Lord Voldemort to strike fear into all those that he terrorized. He even found a way to cheat death after trying to kill me as a baby. That is when he killed my mother Lilly and my father James Potter."

No one knew what to say as they looked at Harry. Surely he could not have been making all this up as he had answered each question without the slightest hesitation. Albus looks at Severus. "I have heard enough give him the reversal potion and bring him out of his trance."

Severus walks over and gives him a second potion. This one tasted sweeter than the last and had a cooling effect as he went down his throat. Slowly everything came back into focus and Harry was no longer dizzy and nausea.

Harry just looked at the three professors for a moment before speaking. "Now are you satisfied that I am telling you the truth?"

Albus looks at Harry for a second with his eyes firmly locked onto Harry's. "I believe that you believe you are Harry Potter but there is one problem to this theory and that is the fact that I know the real Harry Potter is in the next room with his father James."

Harry was in utter shock. Even after submitting to taking the truth potion they still couldn't believe he was Harry. He couldn't image what it would take for them to see the truth.

Albus walks out of the room as Harry is lost in his own thoughts. Moments later Albus walks back into the room accompanied by James and a boy who looked almost exactly like Harry except he didn't have a scar on his forehead.

Albus looks at the Harry in the chair. "You see this is the real Harry Potter and his father is very much alive."

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was his father standing there right in front of him, there was also a boy the same exact age as him standing there that looked almost exactly like him. "I a." Harry stammered not sure what exactly to think. "I don't know what to say but I know I am Harry Potter."

Remus looks at the two boys for a moment and then turns to Albus. "Maybe he is telling the truth. Maybe he was some how brought here from another time or dimension."

Just as Remus said that everything began making a lot more sense to Harry. "That's it Remus you're a genius after all. That explains all the weird things that have happened to me today. I must have been sent to this dimension from my own. The world is almost like mine except for the fact that Voldemort never came into power and James and Lilly were never killed by him and that means that Peter Pettigrew never betrayed James and told Voldemort where he was hiding me."

Albus looks at Remus for a second and then looks at Harry once again. "If that is truly what has happened here then your nightmare is not yet over my young friend in fact it is just beginning!"

* * *

**A/N: Once again I will say this. If you wish for this story to continue then you need only to REVIEW and tell me truthfully what you think of it whether you like it or not. Then please review and tell me what you liked about it or what you disliked about it.**


	6. Worlds Apart

**A/N: I must say that I was shocked and amazed when I found that I had a total of six reviews for this story. I guess after the first one came in other people didn't feel so bad about reviewing. I also assume from the reviews that people want the story to continue, so I am now working on Chapter Six of this story solely to show that appreciate the reviews. If the reviews keep coming then so will the chapters.**

**I have seen authors do this and so I figured I would too.**

**Winter Blaze: Again I would like to thank you for getting the review ball rolling since you were my first reviewer.**

**sadistic introvert: Yes Harry has found himself in a world he doesn't understand, and if all goes as planned he will find more worlds that will make you feel even sorrier for him. (_Evil Grin_)**

**chibineo24: Thank you for your review. I have been thinking about the Harry (scar) vs Harry (No Scar) duel that you said about, but this leads on to think about the possibility that if Harry was raised as the "scar less freak" as you named him was would he be much of a dueler or would he be a wimp? I am going to have to think about this and you will have to read on to find out. (_Evil Grin_)**

**dweem-angel: Thank you for your support and your review. If people continue to show interest in the story then I will continue to show interest in writing it.**

**chikorita: Thank you and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Lo: Thank you but let me ask you what's wrong with the shagging? Anyway thank you for reviewing and I will try to keep the shagging to a minimum in the story though there might be some later if I think of where it would fit.

* * *

**

**Recap**

Albus looks at Remus for a second and then looks at Harry once again. "If that is truly what has happened here then your nightmare is not yet over my young friend in fact it is just beginning!"

* * *

**Chapter Six: Worlds Apart**

Harry just sits looking at Albus to sure of exactly how he should take what he just said. On one hand he knew that what he had said was true; that in fact he was in another dimension and that it would not be easy for him to return to his own. On the other hand there stood his father standing there trying to figure out what was going on just like Harry was.

James had his arm firmly placed on his son's shoulder as he continued to look between the two boys. He could see that there were similarities in the boys, but he could also tell that there was something different about them as well.

Before James even knew what to think Harry (The scared one) jumped off his seat and grabbed him into a hug the likes of which would rival that of a Molly Weasley hug. The boy beside James (the scar less Harry) was push aside by the force of the hug and was unable to do anything but stand there and stare at his father being hugged by a kid that looked like him.

Harry wished that the hug he was giving to James could last forever but he knew it couldn't as he felt Remus put on hand on his shoulder and softly tugged on it to tell him that it was enough.

Harry reluctantly pulled himself away from James and went back to his seat once more. There was another moment of silence before Harry spoke again. "Dumbledore is there any way to get me back to my own dimension?"

Albus looked at Remus and then at Harry. Harry could tell that Albus had lost the twinkling in his eyes as he looked at him. "Until this moment I wasn't even sure that there multiple dimensions. There are a lot of theories out there about them ranging from the plausible to the down right weird. However since it is clear that you are who you say you are then it also become clear that there are multiple dimensions as well. Though to be honest I do not know how they work in the slightest."

Here Harry was stranded in a dimension that he knew was not his own looking at the man he knew was the best wizard in the wizarding world and yet the very same man was telling him he didn't know.

Harry stood up and it was clear by the expression on his face that he was not the least bit happy. "If you of all people don't know how to get me home then who in the bloody hell does?"

Albus looked as though he was going to complain about Harry's language but instead he looked at Remus with questioning eyes. "Remus do you know anything about dimensional travel?"

Remus didn't look at Harry or Dumbledore instead he looked down at the floor for a moment. After a few seconds he brought his eyes back up to look at Dumbledore. "I haven't dealt a lot with it. Like you I have read some theories on it, but other than that I have no knowledge that would help us with it."

Harry (scar) looked at Remus and then at Dumbledore again. "I would ask Hermione about it but she seemed rather mad for some reason when I sent her an owl."

To this comment James looked at the boy who resembled his son. "When did you send Hermione an owl?"

Harry looked at James almost forgetting that he was in the room. "The other day and I got a response from her yesterday why?"

James pulls away from his son and looks at Harry. "You must be mistaken because Hermione has been at my house for over a week and she hasn't received or sent any owls."

Harry was about to protest James' statement and then he thought of something different to say. "If that is the case, then that means this is the second dimension I have been in, in two days!"

Everyone was shocked by Harry's statement as they all looked at him. Dumbledore cleared his throat and then began to speak. "This is most interesting. Remus do you think he could be randomly jumping to dimensions at a certain time?"

Remus looked at Harry for a moment and then returns his gaze to Dumbledore. "He could be, but it is more likely that there is a gate way or a portal of some kind sending him from one dimension to the next. Though this may not be correct either given the limited knowledge we have on dimensions."

Snape not liking the way the other adults in the room were acting looks at Dumbledore with a glare that would kill if lethal. "Albus I don't believe that you are actually going to consider that this kid is who he thinks he is!"

Harry has almost forgot that Snape was still in the kitchen with them until he heard his comment. Harry turned and glared at Snape with as must loathing as Snape had in his expression. "Snape you greasy git why the hell are you still here?" Harry said before he even realized how rude he was being but his anger was getting the best of him now, and considering the possibility that this was an alternate dimension he didn't feel to badly about letting Snape have the full furry that he felt inside. "You have been a pain in my ass since I met you and for what reason just because my father and the other Marauders were mean to you? Well guess what Snivellus I don't care how much you hate me because frankly I think you're a bloody git that should be taken out of his misery after the hell you put me and my friends through!"

No one said a word after Harry's outrage. Instead Snape just glared at him with rage and hatred boiling inside to the point that it seemed steam would come from his ears. However before Snape could say anything Dumbledore spoke. "Severus I don't think your services will be needed any longer, so if you would please return to Hogwarts and wait for my arrival." Dumbledore then turns to Harry and looks as if he were mad himself but then regains his composure as he speaks. "You young man I would suggest that you remember who you are speaking too. You may not be from this dimension, but I will not allow you to bad mouth my friends. I am will to help you however I can, but if you do that again I will be forced to not help you in any way."

After hearing what Dumbledore said to Harry Snape decides that he better listen to the Headmaster and Apparates out of the house. Sirius heard the shouting from the other room and made his way in and looked at Harry. "You surely left ole Snape have it. He must have been right down awful where your from."

Harry looked at Sirius still with a gleam of hate in his eyes, but tried to control it as he spoke to the man resembling his godfather. "Snape on my world was awful, and treated me like I was scum because of the way the Marauders treated him mainly the way my father treated him, though I have found that he deserved all of it."

Albus looks at Harry and then at Sirius. "Sirius why don't you have Kreature get us some tea and pastries and take them in the living room. I would like a word with this young man alone."

Sirius didn't look like he was too happy about Dumbledore's request but decided to go ahead and do it anyway. Everyone else followed Sirius into the other room except for Dumbledore and Harry they remained in the kitchen. Dumbledore quickly pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room before returning his attention to Harry. "Harry I can't say that I am happy with the way you addressed Snape, but I can't say that I blame you either. Now I did not keep you in hear to discuss that. What I am most interested in is how you might have come to be here in this dimension. Can you think of any way you might have got here?"

Harry sat back on to his seat and looked at Dumbledore trying to replay all the events of last two days in his mind. "I was sitting on my bed thinking about Sirius after returning to the Dursleys for the summer. I remember wanting to know what had happened to him so I left late at night and caught the Knight Bus to the Ministry of Magic. I was hoping to sneak into the department of mysteries to find out what was behind the veil that Sirius fell through." Harry continued on telling Dumbledore all that he could remember of the last two days.

Dumbledore sat listening to Harry until he had finished and then looked at him for second before speaking. "That is an interesting story Harry, but isn't there anything that you can think of that might be a portal like Remus suggested?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds as he looked at Dumbledore once more. "No professor there was no portals or any gate ways that I know of."

Dumbledore sits looking at the floor for a moment longer and then speaks again. "I am sure we will figure it out Harry. How I am famished so how about we go get some tea and pastries?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment and then spoke again. "Go ahead professor I will be in, in a moment. I just need to be alone for now."

Dumbledore just nodded and then left the kitchen forgetting that the silencing charms were still in place or just deciding to allow Harry to have his privacy either way he did not take them done as he left.

Harry sat the table with his head in his hands resting his elbows on the table for added support as he tried to figure out in his mind what was happening around him. Harry had been thinking for only about five minutes before his alternate self from this world interrupted him.

The scar less Harry walked into the kitchen shutting the door behind him and looked at his double at the table. "What in the hell do you think you are doing? First you come here claiming to be me, then you force yourself on to **my father**, and then you have to audacity to belittle Snape to his face! Are you asking to be sent to away because it is clear to me that your bloody bonkers!"

Harry (scar) looked up at his double and was shocked by his statement and became even more enraged by the way he defended Snape. Harry stood up looking at the boy who in all respects was him except for the scar and the fact that he had not felt the pains that Harry had. "Look I am not pretending to be you I thought I made that clear to everyone already! As for forcing myself on **your father**! If you had been put through half as much as I have you would have done the same damn thing, but no you have a family to go home to I don't! So yes I do force myself on James because this was the first time I had ever been able to though I don't expect you to understand that! As for what I said to Snape he deserved every bit of it, and I can't understand why you would defend him! Then you have the nerve to say that I am crazy, well maybe I am after all I am having an argument with myself right now!" Harry could feel his rage becoming even more instance as his hand clamped down firmly on his wand watching his double with an almost surreal glare.

* * *

_A/N: Ok I have to put this in here because this whole Harry (scar) and Harry (scar less) thing isn't going to work for this next portion, so I have decided instead it will be. The **Harry** in **Bold **will refer to our favorite wizard the **Harry with the scar**. Then that means that anything not in bold is from the scar less Harry._

* * *

Harry looks at the other **Harry** and it is clear that neither of them like each other. Before **Harry** can say anything else about his actions however the other Harry grabs his wand and points it at **Harry**. 

"You think you are me then prove it! Fight me now or leave!" Harry's anger rising inside him as he keeps his wand poised at his double.

**Almost on instinct Harry pulls his wand out and has it aiming at his double. "If you want to duel then bring it on, but I warn you now I have fought a lot tougher people than you!" though in the back of Harry's mind he wasn't really convinced of what he said, after all this was essentially himself he was going to fight. If nothing else Harry knew that he fights with the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself would help him in this duel, but he didn't know how his alter self would have been trained since he did get to grew up with James without having to fight any real battles for his life.**

Both boys take a step away from each other and just stare at what could be considered their mirror double standing across from them in the kitchen. Neither boy moved once they were in position it was as if neither one actually wanted to fight the other, but it was clear that they both were enraged enough to do it.

**Harry just stared at his double not wanting to make the first move. He knew he would have to defend himself if it came down to it but he could not pull himself to fight his double.**

Harry watching his double without blinking just kept staring at his double for a moment and then with his wand pointed out at his double the battle began. "Stupefy!" A red bolt of light flies from Harry's wand at his double.

**Harry seeing that his double has begun the duel quickly snaps out of his trance he was in. "Protego!" Instantly a magical barrier is formed in from of Harry and the curse from his double hits the shield and sprays off in red sparks. Harry quickly decides to send a curse of his own back. "Stupefy!" A red bolt of light flies from Harry's wand at his double.**

Harry stared at the flash of red light coming from his double's wand and quickly steps to the left as the beam goes crashing into the wall letting a scorch mark on the wall. "Impressive you at least know how to use some curses! Expelliarmus!"

**Harry quickly steps aside as the light from the spell comes at him. He could not afford to lose his wand to his double and he didn't want to prolong the duel to long as he really was becoming exhausted from his days travel. Not to mention he hadn't eaten or slept for since the day before. "You think you're a match for me! Engorgio!"**

A beam of light comes at Harry from his double which he tries to dodge by jumping out of the way but is a tad bit to slow and is hit in the foot. Instantly his foot began to swell at an alarming rate till his foot and shoe came to look like a clown's shoe. "Very funny you git! You will pay for that one!" Harry tries to walk but his enlarged foot got in his way and he fall face first on to the floor.

**"Ha! Ha! God you are as clumsy as Tonks now! Petrificus Totalus!" Harry says as he spots his double lying on the ground.**

Harry seeing that he was in trouble quickly brings his wand up. "Protego!" The curse hits the shield and is deflected off of it as Harry tries to pull himself up off the floor by using the table as support.

**Harry seeing his double using the table as support decides that it is time to make him look like an idiot again. "Evanesco!" the spell leaves from Harry's wand and hits the table right where it was intended to and the table vanishes.**

As the table vanishes Harry loses his only support he had and falls again face first on to the floor. "You are having way to much fun with this! Stupefy!" A red bolt of light flies from Harry's wand at his double.

**Harry sees the red light coming at him and quickly conjures up his shield again to deflect the spell. Though Harry himself was having fun making his double look like an idiot but the over all duel was exhausting him and he knew he needed to end it quick. "Lumos Solarum! Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"**

There is a blinding light that floods the kitchen and Harry is unable to see. Before he even realizes what is happening he feels his wand being violently ripped out of his hand, and a second later is nailed by the full body bind spell. His arms slam to his sides and his legs slam together as he lay motionless on the floor.

**After the light subsided Harry opens his eyes to find his double lying on the ground motionless his wand lying a few feet away from him. "Told you that your no match for me!" Harry begins to make his way across the kitchen to his double.**

However before he is able to get to him immobilized double Remus Lupin comes into the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks as he sees the one Harry lying on the floor motionless with one extra large foot and the other Harry standing frozen in place by his entrance. "What in the bloody hell happened here?"

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't a great duel, but I never said I could write good duels. Anyway I hope you found it a bit funny or at least I did when I wrote it. Please review and let me know exactly what you think and remember if you want more chapters than people need to review otherwise I will not update!**


	7. Bloody Hell

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter and my comments for reviews.**

**KLARE: WOW Klare maybe next time you can tell me what ya really think lmao Just joking thanks for the review and I am glad you like it.**

**Lo: Before I respond to all that you wrote I would like to say thanks. You have written on of the more interesting reviews so far not only because you question what I did, but you also made me think about what I wrote even more. Also thanks for not just saying good job and actually showing an interest in knowing what I was thinking when I did it. Your comments about shagging are well noted and I know exactly what you mean. I have read quit a few stories that I skipped large portions of it because they were so badly written in the shagging sections. Don't worry if I do any of it in my story it will be limited and I will not drawl it out to much. I too have asked myself some of the questions you wrote and here is what I have come up with for them. _"How would Harry be different if he had not suffered so much tragedy?"_ In my story in chapter six the second Harry didn't suffer the tragedies that the real Harry had. That is why the second Harry grew up not knowing to much torment or pain. He had James and Lily to love and support him. He did not have to fight Professor Quirrell/Voldemort in his first year at Hogwarts. So I seen this Harry as being timid at first but when the real Harry "forced" himself on James out of longing the second Harry became mad and felt threatened for the first time in his life. (Thus was the first step towards the duel.) _"If Harry could have his parents back for even 5 minutes, what would he ask them?"_ This question is hard in that I am sure he would have a lot of questions for them. However he first reaction once realizing what was going on was to hug the man that in a sense was his father even if it wasn't his real father. I think that would be his first reaction, because he never really got to do that in his life. As for his questions I really didn't give him a chance to ask any as Lupin insisted he sit back down. Also you have to consider all that Harry had been through since he left Number Four, Privet Drive looking for answers to Sirius' death. _"If Harry were in a dimension where he could spend time with his parents, would he WANT to go back?"_ This is a hard one for me to answer as well, but here is what was going through my mind when I wrote it. I think Harry is as confused as everyone else is. Here he is finding that he is in a dimension so closely related to his own, but yet so different. As true as it might be that he would love to stay and be with his family that he never had before, I think part of him knows that he can't stay. If he did stay behind some many would suffer and die in his real dimension and Harry would not be able to live with himself knowing this. No matter how much he hated how they treated him at times he has grown to love all those around him and he couldn't allow Voldemort to make them suffer and you surely couldn't let him kill them. So that is why I think Harry would want to go home. "_I skimmed through part 6 so I don't exactly know why Harry 1 and Harry 2 are dueling, wouldn't they have so many questions for each other they would be too busy to fight?"_ First let me say that after all your good questions I am shocked that you only skimmed the chapter. Wasn't it interesting enough for you? As for the two Harry's dueling at first I was thinking that the second Harry would have a lot of questions for him, especially after all he had heard. However I thought I made it clear in the story why they came to be dueling. The second Harry felt threatened by the other Harry. He was afraid that he had come to replace him. He was going to be nothing once everyone started to like the "Real" Harry. It is a bit naive of him to feel this way, but you must consider the fact that this Harry really didn't grow and mature the way the "Real" Harry had. In some ways this Harry is nothing more than a spoiled brat the likes of which would be rivaled by Draco Malfoy. I know it is not easy to believe but think about it like I am for a minute. This Harry has had his family his whole life; he has had his friends with him all his life even over summer holidays. Everything that he ever wanted he got, and so as I said before he is a spoiled brat! _"Looking forward to future chapters; this is the only story so far on this site that has stuck in my mind."_ Well I am glad that my story stuck in your mind, and I hope it continues to be stuck there. I also hope you continue reviewing with well thought out questions and comments since they are a nice challenge for me.**

**winter blaze: Thanks for the review and no problem about not logging in. I also hope I get more reviews and I will keep the updates coming as long as the reviews keep coming.  
**

* * *

**Recap**

However before he is able to get to his immobilized double Remus Lupin comes into the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks as he sees the one Harry lying on the floor motionless with one extra large foot and the other Harry standing frozen in place by his entrance. "What in the bloody hell happened here?"

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Bloody Hell**

Harry just stood looking at this dimensions Remus Lupin and he could tell that Remus was not happy in the slightest. "I...a...he.." Harry tried to speak but the words just weren't coming to him as he looked at the enraged expression on Remus' face.

Remus didn't know what in the bloody hell to think as he looked around the kitchen. He knew that a duel had broken out in there, but he still wasn't sure as to exactly why. "I want an explanation!" Remus shouted as he made his way over to the Harry motionless on the floor. "**Enervate!**" Remus said as he pointed his wand at the immobilized Harry and then he muttered another incantation that brought Harry's foot back to its normal size again. Remus then help Harry to his feet and conjured a seat and has him sit down.

Remus steps away from the Harry on the seat and positions himself in between the two, so he can look at them both. "Now then maybe you two can explain just what in the bloody hell happened in here."

Harry just stood looking at Remus and then at his double. He just stood there for a moment thinking to himself. 'Great not only have I used underage magic, now I have to explain to this Lupin why I was fighting myself! Could this day possible get any worse?'

As if the second Harry were reading his doubles mind he begun to speak and it made the "real" Harry's day seem a lot worse. "Uncle Lupin I came in here to talk to him because I was curious about where he was from when he attacked me for no reason."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Had his double really just say that it was him who started this fight? Harry couldn't hide his rage as he yelled in response to the allegations that his double was making. "That's a bunch of shit! You came in here threatening me and then attacked me you fucking liar!"

Remus looked at the Harry he knew sitting in the seat and then at the boy who thought he was Harry. "Look I don't know what happened here, but I will not tolerate your swearing. As for calling Harry a liar I will not have you calling him that either. I suggest that you leave before anything else happens."

Harry was outraged by Lupin's comments as he stood glaring at him. Harry glanced at his double and could see an evil grin on his face and it all became clear to Harry. "That kid is a spoiled brat! You can't even tell when your being manipulated by him! If you think he is so damn innocent why not have Dumbledore come in here? He will tell you want happened after all he is a mind reader or didn't this one ever learn Legilimency?" Harry seen Remus' eyes light up with rage at his statements, and he also seen his double slouch down in his seat, which told him that Dumbledore could still read minds and it would clear him of these allegations.

The other Harry just sunk down in his chair, he forgot all about Dumbledore knowing Legilimency and he knew what that meant. It meant that Dumbledore would see right through his lies, and then everyone would know what he did.

Remus didn't say a word to either Harry as he walked over to the kitchen door. "Albus could you come in here." Remus turned back to the two boys in the kitchen and waited for Albus Dumbledore to come into the kitchen.

Albus walked into the kitchen and had the same reaction that Remus did as he stopped in shock looking around the kitchen with an expression of disbelief on his face. "Remus what happened in here and where is the table?"

Remus looked over and for the first time since entering the kitchen realized that the table was actually missing. "I am not sure Albus I came in to find our Harry motionless on the floor and the other Harry standing where he is now. I was kind of hoping you would solve this mystery."

Albus turned to look at the Harry who was standing with a twinkling in his eyes. "Harry would you care to explain?"

Harry was in shock that Albus would ask him first what happened, even though he wasn't the Harry he really knew. "I think it would be best if you looked for yourself. That way you know it is the truth."

Albus just nodded and Harry could feel Albus using his Legilimency to probe his mind. He could feel the memories of the events that occurred in the room. Then as quickly as it began it was over.

Albus just stood there for a short while before Remus broke the silence. "Albus what happened here?"

Albus snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Remus. "Remus I will deal with this, if you would please head to Hogwarts and see if you can find anything on dimensional travel in the restricted section of the library."

Remus doesn't say a word as he looks at the expression on Dumbledore's face. Instead he decides to do as he was asked, and he walks out towards the kitchen door.

However before Remus can leave entirely Dumbledore speaks and stops him. "Also Remus could you ask Sirius to check the Black family library for any books that might help."

Remus just nods in agreement as he walks out of the kitchen to do as Albus had asked him.

Albus turns to the Harry that is still standing. "I think it is best if I refer to you as Mr. Potter for the time being as I am old and would easily become confused talking to two Harrys. Now then Mr. Potter I would like to apologize for the way Harry had acted. He had no right in doing what he did." Albus then turns his attention to Harry as he sinks lower on his chair. "Harry I am ashamed at the way you acted. Even worse than your behavior in this kitchen is the fact that you would sit there and lie to Remus like that. Now I will not tell him that you lied, but let me assure you of this Harry if you ever lie again about anything I will not hesitate in telling not only Remus but also you father! Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Harry stood up from the seat he was in and slowly walked across the kitchen towards the door with his head down in shame. As he got to the door and turned to look at Harry and Albus. "I am sorry for disappointing you Professor, and Harry I should have acted better than I did." Without another word said Harry walks out of the kitchen.

Dumbledore watches as Harry leaves and then turns his attention back to the other Harry. "Where did you learn to duel like that?" Asked Dumbledore with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Harry was shocked by this version of Dumbledore. He knew that Dumbledore would let a lot slide, but here he was more concerned with how he learned to duel than he was with what had happened in the kitchen. "As I said I have had my share of battles. When you are the prophesied savior of both the wizarding world and the muggle world you have to learn how to fight. That and the fact that I have had to fight Voldemort in some fashion four out of five years at Hogwarts you begin to learn to fight as if your life depends on it."

Albus just looked at him with an astonished expression on his face. "Yes I guess you would have to learn to fight, but I mean the way you deliberately tried to embarrass your opponent was not a normal style of fighting no matter how you lived."

Harry tried to fight back his laugh but a small laugh still escaped his mouth at Dumbledore's comment. "Oh that...well I couldn't bring myself to hurt him even though he enraged me. That's why I decided that embarrassing him would teach him more than just blasting him to oblivion with curses."

Albus laughed as Harry made his comment. "Yes you really managed to embarrass him. You have a kind heart Harry and you will get far with it, but you still have a lot of pent up rage inside you as well. Not to mention the power that you possess, that you could have unleashed in this very room had it not been for your kind nature."

Harry didn't know what to think this Dumbledore was just like the other one he knew but in other ways he wasn't. This whole experience was just to much for Harry as he finally collapsed into the seat near him. "Professor I don't know what is happening here, but I can't stay here no matter how much I would love to. I would love more in my life than to have a family that loves me, to be able to talk to my parents for the first time in my life. To actually be able to hold them in a hug and know how it feels to be held by them, but I can't! I can not stay here because I can not allow all those I love back in my dimension to die because I was not there to prevent Voldemort from taking full control. I can not stay here while they may be suffering and being tortured by his death eaters. I really just need to go home before anyone else dies because of me." Harry drops his head as a wave of emotions that he had been holding back for so long finally broke through and was rushing to his head. Tears began to slide quietly down his face as he buried his head in his hands.

Albus didn't know what to say to make Harry feel better, so he just rested his hand on Harry's shoulder as he thinks to himself. 'I understand Harry I really do. I know that you need to get back to your own world, and one day you shall. Until then you will experience things that none have ever but imagined in their wildest dreams. I will do whatever I can to aid you in getting home. Though I barely know you, it seems as if I have known you for a life time and I want to help you.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I guess a lot of these chapters aren't long. I will have another one done soon as long as people keep reviewing and showing interest in the story.**


	8. Reality Check

**A/N: I meant to add this in the last chapter's A/N, but as many things these days it slipped my mind. I wanted to explain that I boosted the rating of the story from PG-13 to R because of the words I used in the previous chapter. I normally try to keep the swearing to a minimum, but that was the only way I could express Harry's outrage at his double.**

**I want to warn everyone right now that this is probably going to be a short chapter because there isn't a lot to say in it, but what is said and done does play a role in the story's plot. I will make it as long as I can without adding a bunch of useless information, but I fear it will be short like the last chapter. Also to avoid confusion that might come from this chapter I will explain right now that this chapter is taking place in Harry's real dimension just like chapter three did.**

* * *

**Recap**

Albus didn't know what to say to make Harry feel better, so he just rested his hand on Harry's shoulder as he thinks to himself. 'I understand Harry I really do. I know that you need to get back to your own world, and one day you shall. Until then you will experience things that none have ever but imagined in their wildest dreams. I will do whatever I can to aid you in getting home. Though I barely know you, it seems as if I have known you for a life time and I want to help you.'

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Reality Check**

Albus, Remus, Hermione, Moody, and Tonks are found in library at Hogwarts. Albus is pacing back and fourth with a worried expression on his old wrinkled face. Remus and Hermione are both sitting at a table with stacks of books around them looking for anything they could use to solve the mystery of what happened to Harry. Mad-Eye Moody stands by a shelf of books just staring off into space lost in his own thoughts. Tonks meanwhile is sitting off in a darker corner still trying to keep from crying over losing Harry the way she did.

* * *

**Alastor Moody's Point of View**

Moody just stares off thinking to himself. 'Harry you don't deserve this! You don't deserve anything that has happened to you! Your to young to have all this thrown at you like this! You have faced some much shit in your life, and yet you continue to fight on. Harry you will make a great Auror if that is what you decide to do with your life. I would be honored to fight by your side any time that is if you make it back.'

* * *

**Remus Lupin's Point of View**

Remus is flipping through a book glancing over the information on the page as he thinks to himself. 'Harry wherever you are I knowing that you are doing your best to get back. I know that you wont give up hope of coming home just like we wont give up hope on finding you.' Remus stops as his eyes fall on to one of the theories in the book he is looking at. Thinking to himself again. 'Hmm this book is interesting I didn't know there was that many different theories on dimensional travel.'

* * *

**Hermione Granger's Point of View**

Hermione continues to stare at the same page that she had been for five minutes lost in her own thoughts. 'I can't believe this I am one of the smartest witches for my age and yet I can't find one single thing in these damn books to help me get my friend back! I have no way of even knowing where to start in trying to get him back! How could these people just let him disappear! How could Tonks lose him like that when it was her job to watch him? How could she!!!' Hermione slams her fist on to the table out of frustration and anger. "Sorry" she says as Remus looks at her.

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks' Point of View**

Tonks sits alone slumped down in the cushioned seat that she is sitting in thinking about Harry. 'Oh Harry how could I allow this to happen? How could I have been so dumb to allow you to leave that house that night? Harry why didn't you just stay where you were safe? I know those muggles treated you like dung, but really you were safe with them. Now your missing and there is nothing that we can do to save you!' Tears slide down her face as she continues to think about that night. 'I should have come and talked to you. I should have came in and held you and comforted you like I wanted to so badly that night. After seeing you earlier in the day seeing how sad and alone you looked, but I had to stay professional. I couldn't allow my emotions to guide me! I know in a way I was right in not going in his house, but if I had he wouldn't be gone now.' Tears continuing rolling down her face as she sits in the dark with her thoughts. 'I am an Auror I have been trained to deal with these kind of things but yet I still can't but feel that everyone blames me for this. It is my clumsiness that has causes him to disappear I should have been keeping a better eye on him! I should have been with him when he needed me. Harry I am so sorry for failing you.'

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore's Point of View**

Dumbledore paces back and fourth with no twinkle in his eyes. He glances over at Mad-Eye Moody as he stands by bookshelf. He begins to think about Moody. 'Alastor my old friend I know you feel terrible about this, but yet there was nothing you could have done to prevent it from coming to pass. I just hope that you can understand that as you stand there thinking about what has happened.'

Dumbledore continues pacing as he looks to Remus and begins thinking to himself again. 'Remus I know this is hard on you as well. First you lose a dear friend when Sirius died and now you think that you have lost Harry as well. Remus I have faith that you will find something that will help.'

Dumbledore continues his pacing as he looks at Hermione after her outburst by slamming her fist. 'Hermione I know your frustrated because it seems that there is nothing that you can do to save your friend. However I know that you and Remus will find some way to save him from the fate he is now facing.'

Dumbledore pauses in his pacing as he looks at Tonks and sees her face stained with tears even while she tries to hide it by staying in the shadows. As he begins to pace again he feels his own eyes begin to tear up as he thinks about Tonks. 'Tonks I wish there was some way to prove to you that it wasn't your fault. There was no way that you could have known what was going to come to pass. No it wasn't your fault at all.'

Dumbledore slows in his paces as a single tear falls down his cheek. 'No Tonks it wasn't your fault it was mine! I failed Harry just like I have been failing him for years now. I failed you Harry the night your parents died by sending you to live with those muggles. I know I was doing the right thing at the time, but in the end it has proven that it might not have been such a wise choice to make. I then failed you in your first year here at Hogwarts I should have known that Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort, but I just couldn't see it. Maybe I did know and just didn't want to believe it. Harry I have failed in every attempt I have made. Every time I think I am protecting you, it just seems to hurt you more! Once again I have failed you once again I didn't act in time and again it has come with a price!'

Another tear streaks down his face into his silvery beard. 'I knew you were upset still over Sirius. I knew that you would want to find the answers you looking for, but I didn't want to believe you would go looking so soon. Who am I kidding I knew you would go and I knew that you weren't going to find the answers how you wanted to! I knew that night was going to be trouble and I should have prevented you from leaving. I should have brought you here where you would have been safe! Harry I am so sorry that I was unable to stop this from coming to pass! If only I would have listened, if I would have listened I could have stopped you from going through that gate way! I should have listened when I found out and now I have no way of helping you where you are now!'

* * *

**Hidden Away From Everyone**

A giant snake named Nagini lied on the floor on a red carpet as she slept while her master walked around the room looking at a woman kneeling on the floor at his feet. "Bellatrix you failed me at the Ministry!" The man hissed in a snake like tone as he looked down at the woman. "However I can forgive that since you didn't fail me this time! Rise Bella it is time for the world to know what it means to tremble beneath my feet! I will once again strike fear into the heart of those around me like I did before that bratty kid came to be! With him out of the way I shall once again rise to power and this time I will wipe out all that get in my way!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know it is not a long chapter, but I had to show you what was happening in the real dimension. You can boo and flame me all you want in the reviews, just make sure you REVIEW because I think two shorter chapters on the same day is a good to be put out, so you can review now about them.**


	9. Dimensional Travel is Born

**A/N: I would have tired to get chapter nine up yesterday (Monday) but after putting up chapter seven and eight I decided that I needed to flesh out my plot planning a little more. That is what I spent the rest of last night doing laying out my story timeline and working on the worlds that Harry will go to. By my outline I will have 31 chapters in all to complete this story. However this is solely based on my outline, and so there are a few things that might change the total number of chapters. The first being that people lose interest in the story and it never gets finished. The second being that people really do take an interest in the story and begin reviewing with ideas that I should use. Either way things may change in the end but right now I am shooting for 31 chapters to end the story.**

**On to brighter subjects, which concern this very chapter. I am going to put a device in this story much like that used in the television show Sliders. You will see what I mean when you read the chapter, but I want to make something very clear right now. Though I am using a similar device this is not and will not be a Sliders crossover.**

**Finally that brings me to reviews. I would like to say that I appreciate that some people namely Lo and Winter Blaze are diehard reviewers and actually show that they like the story, but I am disappointed that they are the only two that are.**

**Winter Blaze: Thanks again for your reviews and I know a short chapter is better than no chapter but I still felt bad that's why I tried making up for it by posting two in one day.**

**Lo: I felt that I needed to apologize for the short chapters, because I know people (myself included) don't like finding updates that are short and then have to wait for the next one to be up. As a struggling writer I find that writing comes naturally and I have no problem writing multiple chapters as long as it seems it is worth doing. That's why me writing chapter 7 and 8 yesterday were not that hard. I am glad you enjoyed my responses and I hope you continue giving me your views and critiques on what I write. I find it as a personal challenge to please my readers with my writing. I was a bit afraid no one would like the POV chapter, but I am glad you enjoyed it. It seemed like the right way for me to show what the characters state of mind were at the lose of someone close to them. _"What kind of reviews do you want?"_ What kind of reviews do I want? That is a good question to ask. I want reviews that are first and foremost Honest! That is the main thing I ask all that would care to review, I want your god honest thoughts on what I write. As for the exact content of the reviews. I want people to read what I write and tell me exactly what they liked or disliked about it. Whether that be the content of the story/plot, the character development, the way I write a character, or any other type of constructive criticism that they care to give. As for your technical criticism you gave, I thank you and I will try and do better at using the right wording and also fewer words in my statements. Please continue to review however you see best to do it, because the only wrong way to review in my opinion is to not review at all!**

* * *

**Recap**

A giant snake named Nagini lied on the floor on a red carpet as she slept while her master walked around the room looking at a woman kneeling on the floor at his feet. "Bellatrix you failed me at the Ministry!" The man hissed in a snake like tone as he looked down at the woman. "However I can forgive that since you didn't fail me this time! Rise Bella it is time for the world to know what it means to tremble beneath my feet! I will once again strike fear into the heart of those around me like I did before that bratty kid came to be! With him out of the way I shall once again rise to power and this time I will wipe out all that get in my way!"

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Dimensional Travel is Born**

Harry awakens to find he is laying in a warm bed, a bed all to familiar to him. He finds that he is surrounded by red and gold and then he remembers where he is. The Dumbledore of this world had brought him to Hogwarts. He was back safe behind the walls of the one place he called home, but yet he knew deep down that this was not home. This place though very close indeed to his own, could never be home for him.

Harry just laid in bed remembering the events of the day before. He had arrived some how in this world and found himself wanting nothing more than to be home. At least that is what he thought when he first found out he was in an alternate dimension, but now he didn't know what to think. Dumbledore had arranged for Harry to come with him to Hogwarts, so he could find a way to get him back to his own dimension. Dumbledore also insisted that the Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry of this world come to Hogwarts as well. That way Remus, Lily, and Hermione could try and find a way to get Harry home. This would also give Harry time to spend with his friends and family even if they weren't really the ones he knew.

Harry stood up and looked around the dorm room he was in. It was strange to see all the beds empty. Especially when Harry had grown use to seeing his roommates sleeping in their beds when he woke early in the morning. Harry grabbed his wand and mutter "**Tempus**". A grayish white cloud of smoke appeared in front of him that read. "July 1, 1996 5:56 am"

Harry quietly began to change out of his pajamas into some clean clothes that Dumbledore had conjured up for him. He slide on a part of black jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. He decided not to put on the school robes that Dumbledore hand conjured for him. Instead he quietly made his way down to the familiar confines of the Gryffindor common room and sat on a soft couch in front of the roaring fireplace. Dumbledore had insisted that it be lit since people were staying in Gryffindor house.

At some point Harry must have dozed off for a while because when he next knew it he was being awoken again by the sound of people coming down from the other dorm rooms.

Harry peered over the top of the couch to see Sirius, James, and Lupin making their way down the stairs from their room. Harry's heart thumped loudly in his chest seeing the three friends together like this. Harry knew from stories that they had been the closest of friends, but to see them together again just made it clearer to Harry.

Remus was the first to notice Harry's head peering over the top of the couch and could tell which Harry it was instantly. "Good morning Harry your up early."

Sirius and James turned their attention to Harry as well as he stood up from the couch. Harry seen them even better now and felt as if his heart was going to jump up through his throat. "Good morning Remus, Sirius, James did you guys sleep well?"

Sirius looked at Harry and could still see the longing in his eyes that he had seen when he first encountered him. "How about we get some breakfast I am starving!"

They made their way silently down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. Harry was surprised when he walked in through the big door into the great hall and found it basically deserted. Except for Dumbledore who was sitting at the staff table eating his breakfast. Harry still couldn't get use to Hogwarts being so empty.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table along with the others and watched as food appeared on the table. Harry grabbed a slice of toast and began to fill his plate in silence. Harry was almost finished eating when Lily and Ginny came into the great hall for breakfast.

James stood up and kissed Lily before sitting back down. "Your up late my dear. Have a rough night sleeping alone?"

Lily just laughed as she began to fill her plate. James and Lily had decided it would be best if they slept in the dorms with the rest of the guests instead of staying by themselves in the guest quarters that Dumbledore offered them.

Harry looked at Lily and Ginny for a second as he finished eating his piece of toast. "Is Hermione still sleeping?" He asked thinking about the Hermione of his world that was always the first up and to breakfast.

Ginny grinned as she looked at Harry. "No, she been up for hours. I think she is in the library."

The day continued on much the same was as the morning had in silence. Remus and Lily went to the library to help Hermione search through the books for a way to get Harry home. Harry stayed in the common room until lunch time. He had been talking to Sirius and James while his double and Ron played a couple games of chess. After lunch Harry decided to head down to the lake.

He loved to just sit down by the lake it was so peaceful there. He liked watching the water of the lake to see if the giant squid would surface. He didn't know if this world would even have the giant quid in the lake, but he didn't really care. It was the peace and quiet of the lake that drew him to it.

The rest of the day until supper Harry sat by the lake just staring into not wanting to leave his surroundings. However the roar of his stomach made him think otherwise and headed up to the castle for dinner.

Dinner was as quiet as the rest of the meals had been that day. No one knew exactly what to say, and everyone was more or less lost in his or her own thoughts.

Harry was just finishing his meal when Hermione came running into the great hall. "I think I got it!" Was all she said as she ran to the table with a book firmly in her hands.

Harry looked at her as she sat down. "What do you got?"

Hermione smiled as she opened the book. "I couldn't find anything in the school's library, so I decided to check out a few muggle books I had. Sure enough in one of the book on physics I found it. I found a scientific theory on interdimensional travel."

Remus slide over to look at the book as it laid open on the table to the theory. After glancing over it quickly he looked at Harry and Hermione. "Harry it might just work. Hermione you're a genius I would have never thought of this."

Hermione just smiled as Harry looked at them both with questioning eyes. "How will this theory get me home?"

Hermione looked at Harry and the smile left her face. "Well the theory wont get you home exactly. Unfortunately since I have no way of knowing which dimension you actually are from I can't narrow it down to just that one."

Harry still had a confused look on his face. "What are you saying? Your not making a lot of sense you know."

Remus just grin and then spoke trying to explain it to Harry. "What she means is that this theory will allow you to go to other dimension. However we wont be able to know which dimension it opens into."

Harry lost all hope in his eyes as he looked at them. "You mean to tell me I could be bouncing around to hundreds of different worlds and possible never get home?"

Remus lost his grin as he looked at anything but Harry. "Actually you could go to thousands of different dimensions or you could get lucky and go straight home. This is the problem with dimensional travel it is to unpredictable to be reliable."

Harry spent the rest of the day and half the next day by himself up in his dorm room. He was thinking about all that could happen if he went through with the plan. If he began this life of jumping to and from alternate dimensions where would it end? Would he be able to just go one time and make the leap home? Would he have to travel to thousands of worlds before getting home? Was there even a home to go to? After all there was no telling what Voldemort would have done in his absence. Were the people he cared about the most in his life looking for him? Did they even know or care that he was gone?

Harry would have probably continued on with his way of thinking had it not been for a knock at his door. "Come in its open!"

Harry watched as Ginny made her way into the room with a tray of food in her hands. "We were a bit concerned when you skipped lunch and breakfast today. Dumbledore suggested that I bring some food up to you."

Harry just smiled as he motioned for Ginny to come in. "Thank you." Ginny smiled as she sat down the tray and turned to leave the room, but stopped when Harry spoke again. "Don't go just yet. Have you eaten?"

Ginny smiled and turned back to him. For the first time since meeting him she could really take in the resemblance that he had to the Harry she knew. She stared at his sparkling emerald green eyes. "Yeah I did, but you go ahead."

Harry's stomach let out a loud roar, and Harry knew that he was actually really hungry. He began to eat as he looked at Ginny. "I know a girl just like you at home. Had to save her life in my second year at Hogwarts." Ginny just smiled not really knowing what to say. "She is a very beautiful lady, and she will make a great wife for someone some day."

Ginny just looked at him for a while in silence before speaking. "What's it like being in a world so much like your own but yet so different?"

Harry looked up at her for a moment. He had been lost in thought while eating and almost forgot she was in the room. "It is weird to say the least. I see all of you around me and though you are familiar to me you are different as well. It is even stranger to actually be able to talk to my parents I mean Lily and James. Then seeing Sirius after losing him a few weeks ago it is all just so bloody mind blowing."

Ginny didn't know what to really say to that. She could only image what it would be like not to have her family around her. "Well I will let you finish eating. I have to go check and see what Ron and Harry are up to."

Harry didn't say anything as he watched Ginny leave. He just sat and finished his food in silence. His mind just keep racing through all his questions that he had been thinking about before Ginny showed up.

* * *

**July 3, 1996**

Harry didn't know what expect from this day. He knew that Remus and Hermione were busy working with the theory they had shown him two days ago. He didn't want to be around people to much yet he didn't want to be alone either. Finally he decided after lunch to go to the Room of Requirements.

When he walked in some magical lights on the walls it the room and hanging in the center was a large punching bag. "Just what I need to relax some."

Harry didn't know how long he had actually been in the room punching away to the bag, but when he stopped his hands were bruised and bleeding a little. It was clear that he had been punching it with some great force.

Harry was brought back to reality when he heard the door open to the room. In walked everyone that was in the castle with him. Remus however was the one to speak first. "Harry there you are. We have been looking all over for you."

Sirius looked at Remus with a small grin. "Well if you would have listened to me and looked at the map you would have known sooner where he was."

Remus just shot Sirius an unwavering glare and then turned back to Harry. "We finished it Harry. However the timer on it is a bit tricky. It seems to set a random count down before the device will open the gateway. It is counting down now, and so you only have a few minutes to decide if you want to use it or not."

Hermione looked at Remus and then at Harry. "We aren't totally certain what will happen once the gateway closes and the timer resets. That means you might be trapped here if you don't go."

Harry turned and looked at everyone. "I have been thinking about this a lot. As much as I would love to have my mom, dad, and godfather around me all the time I know it can't be. No offense James, Lily, and Sirius but your not them. To this world's Harry you are but to me your not. I have decided no matter what happens I must do this."

Remus hands Harry the timer, and then shakes his hand. "Be safe Harry."

Hermione, Ginny, and Lily all gave Harry a hug and then stood back out of the way with tears in their eyes.

Sirius walked up and Harry gave him a hug. "Harry I know it is hard saying bye again, but it will all work out in the end."

James walked up and Harry gave him a hug. James then handed him the Marauders map. "Take this it might help you if you find yourself in another world other than your own." James then handed him a sack. "Here is some wizard money as well just in case. Don't worry I wont miss it."

Harry took the map feeling a bit foolish since he had the same map at home in his trunk. He then took the money bag, and gave James another hug. "I will miss you all."

Dumbledore was the last to hug Harry goodbye, and then Harry seen that the timer was about to hit zero.

Harry hit the button and a large blue water like vortex opened in front of him. "Goodbye I love all of you." Harry hesitated for a moment and then jumped into the vortex and vanished. The vortex closed a moment after he went through.

* * *

**A/N: Well I was hoping to get it up earlier than this, but my wife keep me busy today. It is now a little after 2 am but here it is Review and let me know what you thought of Chapter Nine.**


	10. Three World Trip Part One

**A/N: Well I am not all to surprised that there aren't any reviews for the latest chapter. Though I do hope that reviews start coming in more in volume or I might direct my attention more to my novels than to my fan fiction.**

**I would like to also state something that I should have back in chapter one. This story has been adopted to a Harry Potter fan fiction from events that take place in a novel that I am writing. The main character in my novel goes through similar worlds that Harry is finding himself in. That is how I am able to write the chapters as quickly or slowly as I want since I already have an understanding of the worlds. The biggest challenge for me is altering it to fit Harry Potter universe instead of the one I created. Also all sequels to this story are ones I have loosely altered from ones I am using in my novels.**

**Oh well enough about me here is Chapter Ten and if you want to find out more about what happens than you really need to REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Recap**

Harry hit the button and a large blue water like vortex opened in front of him. "Goodbye I love all of you." Harry hesitated for a moment and then jumped into the vortex and vanished. The vortex closed a moment after he went through.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Three World Trip (Part One)**

Flying through the vortex was like being pulled by a Portkey except that the feeling was all around Harry, instead of the tugging behind the navel like from a Portkey. Another difference that Harry felt was that the vortex was like a tunnel made of pure water. Though he knew it wasn't water, but as he flowed through it he did feel like he was sliding down a long tunnel.

Seconds later a vortex opened inside the Room of Requirements and Harry was hurled out of it. Harry landed with a thud on the floor as the vortex behind him closed. Harry quickly looked around and found that the room was empty and dark. He began thinking about where he left from and then used his mind to see if he was still in the same room.

Instantly responding to his mind the room made a magical light appear on the ceiling that lit up the room. Harry breath a sigh of relief as he looked around the empty room once more. "Well I know which room I am in, but which world am I on now?" Harry looked down at the timer in his hand and seen it had reset it now read. "01:31:32" Harry looked at it a moment. "Great if this isn't my world then I am only stuck her for a little over an hour and a half."

A/N: Confused, well let me explain. The 01 on the time timer is the hours, 31 on it are the minutes, and 32 is the seconds. If there is a number before the 01, which later there will be then that is days.

Harry pulled out his wand, knowing since he was at Hogwarts that he could use it even if he was on his own planet. "**Tempus**". A grayish white cloud of smoke appeared in front of him that read. "October 31, 1995 5:00 pm"

Harry just stared at the date and time that the spell showed. He knew that the time was right, but the date was wrong. How could it be October 31, 1995 when he left the other world on July 3, 1996? "I thought I only went to different dimensions not through time."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who might be confused at this point let me explain a bit. No Harry didn't go through time so to speak. In fact he did go to another planet, but this one rotates at a different rate than our Earth. What that means is it takes longer for a year to pass than on our Earth so to Harry he is in the past (his past) but to this world it is the present.**

* * *

Harry remembering that he was in the Room of Requirements needed a book on dimensional travel. Harry looked as a book appeared in from of him. He quickly began looking through it for an answer. After several minutes of searching his eyes fell on to an incantation.

Harry pulled out his wand. "**Accro Tempus**!" A silvery cloud of smoke appeared in from of Harry that read. "October 31, 1978 5:13 pm"

Harry couldn't believe it when he read the date in the smoke. It was worse than he thought. Not only had he went back in time, but he went back eighteen years! "How is this possible? This can't be right this has to be some type of mistake. I have to find Hermione she will know how to figure this all out."

Harry quickly pulled out the Marauder's Map, and felt happy that he had been given it once again on the other world. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." the blank parchment began to change and slowly turned into a map revealing all that was around him. "Now then where is she?"

Harry began scanning the map and could believe that he seen. He spotted the names James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Seeing Peter's name made Harry feel even angrier that him than he was to start with. "How can they be here? How can they be alive?" Harry's eyes widened as he seen where the name James Potter was. His name showed him inside the same room that Harry was in for a moment and then it vanished. Harry looked over the map again thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him as he seen James' name now out in the corridor. "I must be losing my mind."

Harry scanned the corridor that had James' name and knew he was standing not far from the door to the Room of Requirements. Harry then seen Dumbledore walking out in the hallway. "That's it I will talk with Dumbledore. He will be able to help me I know he will." Harry folded up the map and then muttered "mischief managed" and the parchment returned to being blank.

Harry placed the map in his pocket and then placed his invisibility cloak over himself. He made his way out of the room and began to follow behind Dumbledore. Harry decided he would follow him to his office and then reveal himself.

Dumbledore was walking back to his office when he felt a presence behind him. He stopped walking and turned around. "Ok Mr. Potter you can come out now, I know you're there."

Harry couldn't believe it not only did Dumbledore know he was following him, but he also knew who he was. Harry began to think how was that possible when he see James Potter pop out from under his own invisibility cloak. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Dumbledore hadn't meant him after all.

Dumbledore looked at James with a twinkling in his eyes. "So Mr. Potter would you care to explain why you are following me?"

James just looked at Dumbledore for a moment knowing there was no point in lying he looked at the floor. "I was...a" James stammered at first trying to figure out what to say. Taking a long breath he tried again. "I wasn't following you sir exactly. I was following a strange boy that appeared out of no where."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at James. James began to think that Dumbledore didn't believe his story even though it was the truth. Harry on the other hand could barely stand as his legs began to feel weak. James had seen him after all, and that meant that James had been inside the room of requirements when he arrived.

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at James and then the very spot where Harry stood frozen. "Oh yes Mr. Potter I see what you mean. Might I ask that our young friend also remove his cloak so we may see who we are talking to."

Harry knowing he was caught slowly removed his cloak and rolled it up. He was nervous as he stuck his cloak inside his pocket.

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at Harry. "That's better. Now then Mr. Potter I believe you are to be in your common room getting ready for the Halloween festival tonight. I will take our guest up to my office and we can talk there."

James was going to complain but decided that he would find out later who the boy was that looked so much like him. Dumbledore turned and motioned for Harry to follow him as he made his way to his office.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore's office was pretty much like Harry remember it. Though the items he had broken out of rage at the end of his fifth year were in tact. When Dumbledore sat down at his desk he pulled out a sack from it. Dumbledore slowly opened the sack and pulled a lemon drop out as he motioned for Harry to sit. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as he held the sack out a bit for Harry.

Harry sat down and looked at the sack. "No thank you."

Dumbledore put the sack back in his desk and looked at Harry his eyes twinkling. "Now maybe you will explain to me who you are and where you came from."

Harry looked at him for a moment thinking about what to say but decided the truth would be best. "Harry Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he looked at the boy again. Clearly Dumbledore could see the resemblance to James Potter. Harry looked almost like him all except for the scar and those eyes. Those emerald green eyes weren't like any that a potter would have. Then it struck him who's eyes they looked like. "Tell me Harry are you from the future? You look like you could be James Potter and Lily Evans son."

Harry was a bit shocked that Dumbledore could pick up on who is parents were, but then again he always had a way of knowing things. "No Professor I am not from your future, though your right about who my parents are."

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room**

James returned to the Gryffindor common room like Dumbledore had instructed but he still couldn't get the vision of that boy out of his head.

James had been in the Room of Requirements sitting in the dark thinking about Lily. He needed to be alone to think about just how to ask her to the Halloween festival without making her hate him more.

He was about to leave the room and had already put on his invisibility cloak when a bright blue light appeared in the room. He watched as a boy flew out of the light and landed on the floor. He then watched as the boy made a light appear on the ceiling.

He even watched as the boy made the time and date appear. Then he watched as a book appeared and the boy again made the time and date appear only it was different this time. He then watched as the boy pulled out a map and used it. A map that him and his friends had just got done making a few days before or at least a map very similar to it.

James didn't know what to think especially after the boy was spotted in the hallway and removed an invisibility cloak just like James' cloak. James thought to himself 'I wonder if that boy was a future me? No why would I come back in time? Maybe I came back to help myself get lily to go out with me.'

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore just stared at Harry for a moment thinking. "If your not from the future then where are you from?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore knowing that the truth would sound bizarre but he had no choice but to tell him the truth. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out. I am from an alternate dimension. On my dimension James and Lily were already married and had me before I was some how sent to another dimension."

Dumbledore's eyes widened with surprise. "Your from another dimension. How is that possible? How many have you been to so far?"

Harry just smiled as he pulled out his timer. "I have been to two worlds so far I think. I am not sure how I initially started my journey. However on the last planet I came from I was given this timer. With it I am hoping to get back home."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then at the timer. "May I?"

Harry was a bit hesitant at first, but seeing as it was Dumbledore decided to allow it. Harry handed him the timer.

Dumbledore looks down at the timer with great interest and read. "01:00:56" He turns his attention back to Harry as he hands the timer back to him. "So it is counting down and when it hits zero then what happens?"

Harry takes the timer and glances at it's current time before placing it back in his pocket. "When it reaches zero a vortex will open for me to go to the next world, and hopefully the last one I need to go to."

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room**

James sat in silence as he continued to think about all he had seen. Just then Sirius and Remus came bursting into the room.

Remus seeing James being quiet and looking a bit shaken made his way over to his friend. "Hey James what's wrong?"

James looked around to see that they were alone in the room and then began telling them all that he had seen. After he finished the three friends just sat there in silence. Remus then looked at them with an idea flaring in his eyes. "It couldn't have been our map James cause I have it here. Which I think it is a good time to find out who our guest really is."

Remus pulled out the map he had and laid it out on the table. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The blank parchment began to change and instantly it became a map. James and Sirius got close as their eyes went to Dumbledore's office. There they seen Dumbledore sitting at his desk and in front of him they seen Harry's name. There eyes widened as Sirius said allowed. "Who is Harry Potter?"

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore looked at Harry with renewed interest. "That is a very interesting story Mr. Potter, but I have to ask that you do not share this with any of the other students here at Hogwarts. I would not want any of them trying to figure out how to travel to alternate dimensions."

Harry just smiled as he thought about what had happened to get him here. "Actually professor you have nothing to worry about. You see I am not here because of magic. In fact this timer and the vortex it creates was designed based on a muggle theory. So you can see professor there is no way any of the students could try and do as I do."

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked over to one of the many shelves in his room. "I guess you are right, but I would feel better if you didn't mention anything about it. When it is time for you to leave I think that it would be best if you did so where no one could see you leave." Dumbledore glanced at Harry as he spoke, and then turned his attention back to the shelf in front of him. He pulled a necklace off the shelf with a long gold chain. He then turned to Harry again as he sat back down. "This is a shield of honor that I received many years ago. I want you to have it Harry, as I will place a charm on it for you. A charm that will instantly make any version of myself know that you are honest and trustworthy. That way if you encounter more worlds with me on it, my alter selves will know you for who you are."

Harry watched as Dumbledore muttered an old incantation in a language he didn't understand. Dumbledore then handed him the necklace. "Put it on Harry and then I will know you no matter, which dimension you meet me on."

Harry did as Dumbledore said and put the necklace on. Once in place Harry felt a warm sensation come over him. Dumbledore's eyes shined brightly as he looked at Harry and smiled. "Now then Mr. Potter might I suggest we go to the great hall for the feast before you must leave us."

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room**

James was in shock from finding out that the boy wasn't him that he seen. It was actually someone different, but yet so much like him. "I have to find out who this Harry is. I have to know how he got our map and my cloak!"

Remus looked at the map and then at James. "Then I suggest we hurry to the great hall. It would seem that Dumbledore is taking Harry there now."

Sirius looked at the map and then at Remus. "Great I am starving so we can kill two birds with one spell so to speak."

The three friends stood up to leave for the great hall when James stopped. "Where's Peter he should go with us."

Sirius just grinned as he looked at James. "Sorry buddy I forgot to tell ya. Pete got himself into a bit of trouble with Professor McGonagall after class. She made him stay there and clean up the mess he made."

Remus just looked at Sirius as he began laughing, and then James began laughing as well. The three marauders made their way to the great hall.

* * *

**Great Hall**

In the Great Hall Harry found that there were already a lot of students piling in to eat as he and Dumbledore made their way in. Dumbledore made his way towards the staff table followed by Harry. "Harry way don't you go and eat I am sure you can find a place at the Gryffindor table to sit." Harry looked at him amazed and Dumbledore just gave him a wink as he continued towards the staff table.

Harry walked over and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and began to fill his plate with food. Not long after he had finished getting his food James, Remus, and Sirius joined him at the table.

James looked at Harry with awe. "Hello I am James Potter and these are my friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and you are?"

Remus and Sirius both looked at James wondering what he was up to since they already knew who the boy was.

Harry looked up at James and could feel all his emotions coming to surface about his father. "Nice to meet you I am Harry Potter." Harry paused as he looked at the three marauders and realized they weren't to shocked by his name. "But I guess you already knew that right?"

James felt his heart jump up his throat at Harry's comment. Remus just grinned as he looked at his friend. "Well James seems that Harry is as bright as you are. He even seen through your little introduction."

Harry just smiled as he continued to eat. James however wasn't satisfied. "I never seen you before Harry and I know the majority of my family."

Harry looked at James and now he felt like someone was tightening a grasp on his throat. "I a. well you see we are related, but I can't say how or how I know you."

James looked at Harry with a glare of concern. "You know me but yet I am not allowed to know you? Then tell me how did you get that map and cloak you used?"

Harry knew he could lie much more to them and seeing as he wasn't from their future he seen no point in lying anymore. "Meet me in the Room of Requirements after the meal and I will explain everything. Just be there before six thirty or you will miss me."

Harry finished a little more of his food and looked at his timer again. He had about twenty minutes left and knew he had to go. Harry stood up and made his way to the room of requirements.

* * *

**Room of Requirements**

Harry had summoned up a cushioned chair and a book entitled _Dark Arts and ways to protect yourself by_ _Alastor Moody_. Harry was sitting in the chair reading the book when the door to the room swung open. He watched as James, Sirius, and Remus made their way into the room and towards him.

Harry closed the book and mutter "**Reducio" **shrinking the book and placing into his pocket as he stood up. "I was wondering if you would show up. I have to leave in about fifteen minutes, so we need to make this quick."

Harry used his mind to summon the three marauders chairs to sit in and then looked at them for a moment before beginning. "My full name is Harry James Potter." At this Harry seen James' eyes widen. "That's right James you are or rather will be my father in a few years. As for my mother well you know her as Lily Evans I believe." No one made a sound they just kept staring at Harry. "In three years on this very day Voldemort will find out the location that Dumbledore has hidden you and Lily James. He will come in and kill both of you and try to kill me also."

James can't remain quiet any longer as he hears this. "Why would Dumbledore hide us only to allow you-know-who to find and kill us?"

Harry's face showed little emotion as he looked at the three marauders. "I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but if I can prevent this from happening again I will. James you will select Sirius as your Secret-Keeper, however no will know that at the last minute Sirius begs you to change it to Peter Pettigrew. You will make the change without informing anyone about it. Peter then betrays you to Voldemort and that's how he finds out where you are!"

Sirius stands up and looks at Harry with rage in his eyes. "Pete would never betray James and Lily!"

Harry looks at him for a moment wishing that he was right. "That's where you are wrong Sirius that way of thinking is what got you lock away in Azkaban for twelve years for killing a large crowd of muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Only Peter never died and it was him who killed the muggles and framed you! Don't you see if all of you trust Peter with your lives then two of you will be die for you foolishness!"

Remus looked at Harry just wondering if him telling them the future was the best idea. "Harry why would you tell us all of this? If we change the future then it could cause a paradox if it prevents you from coming here now to tell us."

Harry now laughs as he looks at them. "That's the best part I am not from your future. I am from somewhere else, and it is there that I learned all about you. Professor Lupin I know all about your secret and being a werewolf. I know all about your map you made in fact Remus in my third year you gave it back to be after Professor Snape took it!"

Sirius looks at Harry in shock. "You mean sniveling Snivellus becomes your professor along with Remus while James and I die?"

Harry could help but think about all he had said and felt he was doing the right thing for this world's Harry. "That's exactly what I am saying! Snape becomes the most hated Potions Professor ever known and Professor Lupin becomes the best Defense the Dark Arts teacher we ever had."

Harry pulls out his timer and looks at it. "00:02:04" Harry looks from the timer towards the marauders. "I only have two minutes left before I leave, but remember this above all else James. No matter what think of what I told you never trust that rat Peter! I mean I know he is your friend now, but after the hell I been through I know he is nothing but the rat he changes into!"

The marauders didn't know what to think as they watched Harry in silence get ready to leave. Harry pressed the button on the timer and the blue vortex opened once more with a shimmering water look to it. "Good bye marauders and be true to your pranking natures!" with that Harry jumped into the vortex and vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Well so much for only have 31 chapters. I didn't think this chapter would be this long, but since it is I have decided to break it into two parts sorry guys for the cliffhanger. **


	11. Three World Trip Part Two

**A/N: Well here is Part Two of Three World Trip. I would like to say that I am disappointed in the amount of reviews chapter ten received. I am shocked that the information article I placed on this site got two reviews within hours of it being posted. While this story is barely getting any reviews at all.**

**Winter Blaze: Once again I must say thanks to you for reviewing like you normally do. I understand that you didn't get to review for chapter nine and that's fine. The novel(s) I am working on have a lot in common with Harry Potter Universe, so really I just have to adapt the characters and places for Harry Potter from my characters and places in my novel(s).

* * *

**

**Recap**

The marauders didn't know what to think as they watched Harry in silence get ready to leave. Harry pressed the button on the timer and the blue vortex opened once more with a shimmering water look to it. "Good-bye marauders and be true to your pranking natures!" with that Harry jumped into the vortex and vanished.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Three World Trip (Part Two)**

Before Harry knew it the feeling of being pulled down a watery tunnel had stopped as quickly as it had started.

Harry landed with a thump and just about wound up landing in a swamp. Harry looked around him shocked. There were no signs of Hogwarts School, and to make matters worse there were no signs of anyone being around.

Harry looked down at the timer in his hand. "01:00:15" Harry groaned as he placed the timer in his pocket. "Just great I am stuck on this planet for a hour! There is nothing here except for the bugs that are in the swamp."

Harry decided that he would use his time to head towards Hogsmeade. He wanted to see if there was anyone around the village. He knew that if there was life here it would be there, that was unless he found it void of buildings like where Hogwarts should have been.

Harry walked down the path towards Hogsmeade and got the odd feeling that something was following him. Harry slowed his pace and listened closely to see if someone was following him, but he heard nothing. He looked over his shoulder and found that the path was deserted other than him. All the way into Hogsmeade Harry continued to have the feeling that someone or something was following him, but yet when he looked and listened there was nothing there.

Harry reached Hogsmeade and found that it was at least built. All the normal buildings seemed to be there. Harry walked a past the Hogsmeade train station and noticed that it was eerily quiet. That feeling didn't change as he made his way down the main street of Hogsmeade. It was as if the whole area was deserted. If it weren't for the buildings being there, Harry would have believed that there was never any life on this planet.

Harry walked up to the deserted looking Three Broomsticks. He quickly began thinking about Madam Rosmerta. She was a very nice witch to Harry, and he felt a lump of dread build in his throat as he entered the bar. He found that the bar was as deserted just like the streets and path was.

He began to look around the bar trying to figure out just why it was so deserted. Harry couldn't find any signs of anyone in the building, but it became clear that there were people in it at one time.

Harry found that there were still bottles of butterbeer in the refrigerators (**A/N: Not sure if they chilled them in refrigerators or magically cooled them in the true Harry Potter Universe, but on this world they are in refrigerators**.)

Harry looked at the bottles and it seemed that they had just been put in the refrigerators about a week or two before Harry looked at them.

That meant that there was life here up till a few weeks ago, but yet now as Harry stood there, there was no life around him. "Maybe everyone was evacuated from this area. Maybe there was a Death Eaters attack on Hogsmeade or something. However that doesn't explain why Hogwarts isn't built."

Harry grabbed one of the butterbeer bottles and began drinking it as he continued his search. After finishing the butterbeer Harry looked at his timer "00:39:25".

Harry left the Three Broomsticks feeling guilty for having taken the butterbeer without paying for it. He would make up for it later he told himself as he continued searching. He made his way to Honeydukes Sweetshop and found it as deserted as the rest of the village.

As he looked around the candy store he found that it was filled with all the normal sweets that Harry would have suspected in it. It was very strange to see it so deserted though, even if Harry was coming to terms with being alone.

Just as Harry was about to leave he hard a crashing sound. Harry quickly went to find out what caused the crashing sound. Harry made his way down into the basement of Honeydukes where the noise came from.

As he made his way into the basement he seen that there was a young man crumpled up staring at the stairs and glancing towards a trap door. Harry instantly knew that the trap door lead to the secret passage that on his world lead to Hogwarts, but he had no idea where it lead on this world.

"Are you okay?" Asked Harry is a surprised tone. Harry was shocked to see someone else alive since there were no signs of life.

The young man was shaking as he stood up and looked at Harry. "You're human?" The young man asked in a scared tone.

Harry looked at the man not sure if it was the shock of seeing him or if he was just insane. "Yes I am just like you."

The young man feel back to the floor and tears flowed from his face. "You're the first person I have seen in weeks. I kept hoping more were alive but was beginning to think I was the last one."

Harry just looked at him for a moment. "What happened here? Why isn't there anyone but you here?"

The man looked at Harry with a confused expression on his face. "You aren't from around here are you? I should have figured that. No one lived around here. Those creatures made sure of that. They killed all of them!"

Harry didn't have time to ask what the man was talking about as he seen a large claw like pincer come out of the trap door.

The young man jumped back. "No they're coming! They know we are here!"

The young man went to run for the stairs but the rest of the bug like monster stepped out of the trap door. It grabbed the young man with its pincer around his throat. The young man fought for a moment, but they hung limp in the monster's grasp.

Harry seen the monster grab the man, and shot some stunning charms at the monster but they didn't seem to work on it. "Just great it is immune to stunners!"

Harry backed up the stairs a few steps as the monster dropped the young man. It turned and looked at Harry and he seen that it looked like a large mutated crab of sorts. Harry held his wand steady in his hand. "**Acidica Mentala!**"

A stream of acid flew from the tip of Harry's wand and nailed the monster crab right in the face. The mutant crab screeched in agony and Harry knew that he hurt it some but it was more anger than it was to start.

"Great I just bloody pissed it off!" Said Harry as he backed up a few more steps. "**Antere!**"

The grab screeched loudly as the spell went to work pounding on it with large clobbering blows. Harry used this time to escape out of the basement and locked the door behind him. "That thing isn't going to be happy from that!"

Harry was thankful that he had learned those two spells. After all he didn't have much to do during his summer vacations with the Dursleys. He had got a few books that he took with him to try and learn new spells without actually being able to perform them.

Harry made his way out of Honeydukes and wondering how many more of those monsters there were. Harry pulled the timer out of his pocket again and looked at it "00:27:05".

Harry had less than a half hour before he could leave this world. He knew that if there was one creature on the loose there would probably be more. Harry made his way to Dervish and Banges and hoped that he could find something to tell him what was happening here. He really wished he were in Diagon Alley. At least there he could have found some books that might have helped him.

After looking around for some time Harry found that there was nothing that would help him. "Damn! When I find a place that has books to learn from I am going to get them!"

Harry made his way out of Dervish and Banges and found that there was a new creature waiting for him. This one looked like a cross between a crab and a scorpion but it was as large as the first one he faced. "Damn this day just keeps getting worse!"

Harry was about to try sending a spell at it when a man mysteriously appeared in between him and the monster. The man had a black cloak on that concealed his appearance, but Harry knew the voice when the man spoke. "Leave now! I will handle this monster."

Harry took off heading down the street heading out of town. That voice Harry knew it seemed very familiar to him. As he continued running and thinking about it, it hit him who it was. "That was my voice! That man had to be my alter self."

Harry stopped half way up the path towards Hogwarts trying to catch his breath. He pulled out his timer. "Thank Merlin its almost time to go." Harry only had another fifteen seconds to wait for his next vortex.

As the timer reached zero Harry hit the button and the vortex appeared in front of him. As he jumped into the vortex he thought he felt something hit him in the back.

* * *

(**A/N: Well that is the second of the three worlds found in this chapter title. So you probably are wondering if this is the end of the chapter? Well guess what? It isn't! That's right quit reading this A/N and continue on to world three!**)

* * *

The vortex opened and Harry landed on a deserted path that he had left. Harry quickly inspected his clothes to see what hit him when he went through the vortex, but couldn't find anything. "Maybe it was my imagination after all." Harry said as he made his way up the path towards Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for the people of this world it wasn't Harry's imagination. In fact it was a creature from the previous world. A small slug like creature had attached itself to Harry as he left the previous world. The slug like creature was now slinking off towards Hogsmeade. As it continued down the path the creature began to evolve into a mutated version of a scorpion.

Harry looked at the timer as he made his way towards Hogwarts "25:15". Harry placed the timer back in his pocket and continued to walk towards his former school.

As he reached the gates however he soon found that it was not his school. A sign on the gates read "Hogwarts High School". Harry just stared at the sign for a while in shock. Hogwarts appeared to be some sort of Muggle School or something.

He made his way through the gates and made his way up to the castle he was expecting to see. However there were a lot of differences that hit Harry at once. Nothing about this area looked familiar to Harry.

As he continued walking he saw a man in his forties riding a lawnmower around the grounds of Hogwarts cutting the grass. "There is something some thing definitely not right about this place."

Harry made his way into the castle and found that the stairs that normally moved around didn't do that now. They were transfixed in place as if there were no magic to make them move.

As he looked around he found that the portraits in the castle were different as well. They did not move like they did on his world. Here they were just like normal muggle pictures.

Harry instantly figured out what was happening. This world did not have magic, and so everyone one here must have been muggles. Harry was shocked by how the castle looked without the use of magic, further proving his theory that there was no magic on this world.

He made his way towards what should have been the Room of Requirements but found that it was a normal classroom on this world. he was amazed that it was even here but made his way inside the room.

The room had desks placed in it. They went three rows across and when about ten seats in each row. At the front of the room was a big desk that Harry instantly figured was the teacher's desk. Harry sat down at the desk and found a book on it.

"World Cultures Teacher Edition." The book had written on it as Harry looked at it for a moment. He pulled out his timer and it said "5:02". Harry just sat relaxing in the teacher's seat waiting for his timer to hit zero, so he could leave this non-magic world and hoping the next one would be a lot better.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it! That is the third of the three worlds, though there wasn't much to it. However the concept of the mutant insect being transported to a non-magical world will be giving those people nightmares for a while. HA HA HA Well as always I ask that you REVIEW NOW!**


	12. War World

**A/N: I will forgo my normal ranting at this point and go directly into my reviews.**

**Dweem-angel:** Well I am only guessing that your questions came from the title of the last two chapters. Well I will tell you right now that Harry has a good many more worlds to visit before I finish with him. So to answer your questions. **"Will Harry be going to other dimensions?"** Yes he will go to many more. **"Will be end up home?"** He will just not right now, and you won't expect how he gets home either. Thanks for your review.

**G3tog4:** Thanks; though I wish there was more than that to the review, but thank you nonetheless.

**Winter Blaze:** You're welcome and i am glad I could answer it, though I am not sure what I exactly answered for you. Sorry about the insect thing, but I couldn't resist doing it. As always thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**The Gateway:** I must say that your review was one of the most touching ones I have read. I am very sorry to hear about your son Johan and I will keep him in my prayers. As for him liking the story I have written here I am really glad. If there is one thing I like to do with my writing it is to reach my reader and have them really enjoy what I write. I would like to thank you and your son for your compliments and I hope that I will continue to write a story that he really enjoys and one that you might like as well.

* * *

**Recap**

"World Cultures Teacher Edition." The book had written on it as Harry looked at it for a moment. He pulled out his timer and it said "5:02". Harry just sat relaxing in the teacher's seat waiting for his timer to hit zero, so he could leave this non-magic world and hoping the next one would be a lot better.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: War World**

The vortex opens and Harry finds himself in what he believes is the Room of Requirements. At least that is what it looked like to him as he stood in it. He looked around the room and found it was empty of everything. He began thinking of a chair, hoping that this was really the Room of Requirements.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as a red cushioned chair appeared right beside where he was standing. "Well at least this world has magic, but is it home?" Harry asked himself as he sat down in the chair. He pulled out his timer and looked at it to see how long he was on this current world "4:23:04:41"

Harry was shocked at first, for the past three worlds he was only there for a few hours. Now he would be stuck on this world for almost five days. He pulled out his wand to check the time "**Tempus**". A grayish white cloud of smoke appeared in front of him that read. "October 31, 1995 7:56 pm"

Harry was in shock as he looked at the date. "What you mean I came back to the world where I tried to save my parents?" Harry couldn't believe it, but it seemed he was on the same world he had been on two worlds ago. He moved his wand again "**Accro Tempus**!" A silvery cloud of smoke appeared in from of Harry that read. "October 31, 1989 7:56 pm"

Harry couldn't believe it. It was like he was on the same world only eleven years after he had left it. Harry began to think about the possibilities. Maybe he had looped back around to the same world just at a different point in their history.

Harry had to find out if he was right. He just had to know if this was the same world that he tried to save his family on. Harry stood up and placed the timer back into his pocket and then made the chair vanish.

He made his way towards the door. He would go and find Dumbledore. If this was the same world then Dumbledore would surely remember him from before. Harry made his way out of the room and decided to head for the Great Hall. He figured that they would be having their Halloween Fest in there.

As Harry drew closer to the hall he began to get a weird feeling. There was something not right about this world, but he just couldn't figure out what it was. As he rounded the corner in the hallway he was struck and sent hurling to the floor.

Harry laid there for a moment not sure what had hit him. Then as he grabbed his glasses off the floor and put them on he seen what hit him. He just stared for a moment not quit sure if what he was seeing was real.

"I am so sorry," came a slightly familiar sounding voice "I didn't even see you there and then I ploughed into you, and then, oh now I'm rambling."

Harry just stared at her for a moment. She was about sixteen years old and had bright bubblegum pink hair that was spiked. "Its no problem." Harry said as he got himself off the floor.

The young witch smiled and blushed as she looked at the floor. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but if..."

Harry didn't even allow her to finish as he spoke. "Don't worry Tonks I wont call you by your first name I know how much you hate it."

Tonks just looked at Harry for a moment a really confused. "How did you? Who are you?"

Harry looked at her for a moment. "Sorry Tonks I can't explain right now. I really need to find Professor Dumbledore."

Harry was about to take off but what he heard next made him stop in his tracks and an expression of horror come to his face. "Professor Dumbledore is dead!" Shouted Tonks as Harry began to leave.

Harry turned around and looked at Tonks. "What? When? How?"

Tonks just looked at him for a moment. "I am not sure where you're from, but I know your not from around here. Albus Dumbledore was killed four years ago by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry fell to the floor as a tear rolled down his cheek. How could Dumbledore have been killed? How could he have lost to Voldemort? "How!" Harry shouted through his clenched teeth.

Tonks knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will tell you, but then you have to answer my questions deal?" Harry just nodded unable to bring himself to speak. "Dumbledore along with some Order member and some Aurors went to fight You-Know-Who. He had become really powerful and they tried to bring him and his Death Eaters to justice. However they were ambushed them and didn't stand a chance against them. They were all killed in that bloody ambush."

Tonks jumped to her feet and stood in front of Harry once more. "Now its your turn. Who are you and where did you come from? Also how did you know Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry stood up trying to conceal his sadness. "I am Harry Potter and".

Harry didn't even get to finish talking as Tonks exploded on him. "How dare you! I was honest with you and now your going to lie to me like this!"

Harry took a step back with a shocked expression on his face. "I am telling you the truth Tonks I am Harry Potter."

Before Harry even knew what hit him Tonks slapped him across the face. "How dare you! Everyone knows that Harry Potter died as a baby eight years ago on this every day!"

Tonks went to hit him again but this time Harry caught her and pulled her into a bear hug. "Listen to me Tonks. I am not from this world and if you give me a bloody minute to explain you will see I am telling the truth. How else would I have known that you don't like your first name?"

Tonks calmed down as Harry left go of her. "Fine start talking." Truthfully she was wondering how he knew she didn't like her first name.

"It all started a few days ago." Started Harry and began explaining to her about the different worlds he had been to. Then he pulled out his timer. "This is the timer I use to get to the different worlds. With each new world I get to I find that I have some new challenge I must over come."

Tonks just stared at him in amazement as he continued to tell her all about what he had been put through. She didn't speak again until she was sure he was finished with his story. "That is an amazing story Harry, but I am afraid this world is going to be the biggest challenge than you have faced so far."

Harry looked at the floor because he knew this world was going to be rough. Especially since he died on it meaning Voldemort had eight long years to gather his forces and gain more power. "How bad is it?" Harry asked not even really wanting to know how bad it truly was.

"With Dumbledore dead." Tonks began and then paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. "With the most powerful wizard gone the forces of light have really taken a dire hit. With so many Order members killed it has been a real up hill struggle. Not to mention that a lot of Aurors have been killed as well. The few Order members and the surviving Aurors have all come here to use Hogwarts as their last refuge. However it doesn't seem likely that this place will last long either. Already the dark forces are moving closer to Hogsmeade than anyone cares to admit. It will only be a matter of days before they actually get here. When they do this will probably be the last place anyone will want to be."

Harry vowed to himself that if the fight came to Hogwarts before he left that he would be ready to face off against Voldemort. He had done it at the end of fifth year in the Department of Mysteries and would do it again if needed. "If I am here he will regret attacking this place and killing Dumbledore!"

Tonks just looked at him, not really sure if she believed all he had told her or not. "I don't know if you would even be able to take him on. He is really powerful and a lot of great people have died."

Harry drooped his head as he thought about all the people who had died. "I know a great many have died and a few more have died on worlds I been too. Though he is powerful I will do what I can to stop him or at least slow him down."

Tonks placed an arm on his shoulder. "Come on Harry we better get to the Great Hall before people think that something happened to me."

Tonks dragged Harry off to the Great Hall. As they entered Harry seen that there were quit a few people there that he knew. Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and others that he didn't recognize right off. Then he looked over from that group and seen Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley standing off to the side.

Kingsley Shacklebolt came over towards them as they stood in the doorway. "Nymphadora where have you been and who is this?"

Tonks looked at Kingsley but remained silent. Harry could tell that she hated the fact that he was using her first name. Kingsley kept staring at Harry with an unrelenting stare.

"I am Harry Potter." Said Harry and he could see Kingsley's face screwed up into an unimpressed expression.

Kingsley just glared at him for a minute. "You can't be him!"

Harry now feeling his rage and hurt return exploded yelling loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear him. "I know you believe Harry Potter is dead and on this world he is! However I am not from this world! Damn I am sick and bloody tired of explaining myself on every bloody world I go to!"

There was a dead silence in the Great Hall as everyone just stared at Harry. Then Harry could hear the familiar clunking sound of Alastor Moody's wooden leg making its way towards him. Moody examined him with his magical eye for several seconds and then turned to Kingsley. "For some reason I believe him. Though I am not one to really trust anyone. However there is something about him that tells me he is on our side."

Tonks had managed to find her voice by time Moody had finished. "Yeah he is here to help and from what he told me he might be able to stop You-Know-Who!"

Moody shot Tonks a glare with his good eye. "Cool it girl and go sit down."

It took Harry a good half hour to explain in detail everything that had happened to him over the past few days. Everyone sat around as he spoke in silence taking in every last word of what he had to say. When he finished he figured that Snape didn't believe him as well as a few others, but he didn't care. He knew what he was telling them was the truth and it didn't matter what they thought.

There was still a silence for minutes after he finished and Moody finally broke it. "I think it is time for everyone to turn in for the night. Kingsley and I will take first watch everyone else get some sleep."

Tonks jumped up and grabbed Harry by the arm. "Come on mate you can stay in Gryffindor House with me and the Weasleys."

Tonks had practically pulled his arm off pulling him to the portrait of the fat lady, only stopping momentarily for her to say the password. After the fat lady move she pulled him in the rest of the way until they got into the common room.

Finally Harry pulled himself away from her. "Thank you Tonks but I am sure I could have walked here without having my arm pulled out of socket."

Tonks just snorted as she looked at him. "Fine then I will see you in the morning." With that said Tonks stormed off up the stairs into the girls' dormitory. Harry would have followed her to apologize for his rudeness but he knew the stairs would not permit him to. So he decided to wait until the next day to do it.

It took a couple of hours for Harry to finally get to sleep as the Weasley twins kept him awake asking him questions long into the night. Harry probably would not have gotten any sleep if Arthur had not told his sons to shut up and go to sleep.

The next three days Harry spent in the Room of Requirements with Tonks who had decided she wanted to see what he was up to. He had made all sorts of books to appear to help him in learning new spells and better ways to fight. When it came time for him to face Voldemort again he wanted to be ready for anything.

On the final day he was stuck on this world Harry and Tonks were once again found in the Room of Requirements. Harry had just found a book called "_Tesi Shun Lotos_ by Leonardo Matrix." Harry had just got the book opened and began to read it as he heard loud shouting outside the door.

"You-Know-Who is coming! His Death Eaters are closing in on the castle." Came a voice from outside the door.

Harry quickly shrunk the book and placed it in his pocket. "Lets go Tonks!"

Harry and Tonks made their way out of the room and ran down the Entrance Hall. As they made their way in they seen that everyone was surrounding the main doors to the castle.

Moody stood with wand in hand. "They will be here any second. Everyone be on guard."

Harry pulled out his wand and then his timer to see how long he had left. He was shocked when he seen what it said "00:04:41". He thought to himself 'damn he would wait till I was ready to leave.'

No sooner did Harry get the timer back in his pocket as a group of Death Eaters came through the doors. There was a wave of stunner sent at the Death Eaters by the light forces, but the Death Eaters dodged them with no problem.

Harry held his wand firm in his hand as he unleashed a wave of spells at the Death Eaters. "**Deferentio Minitrao, Dementorcy, Electisilisi, Reducio, Protego**!"

The Death Eater that the Deferentio Minitrao curse was headed for blocked it, but could not block the Dementorcy curse. Instantly he began to feel the effects that were normally associated with that of a Dementor. As his happy thoughts were being drained out of him he was electrocuted by the Electisilisi curse that struck him dead one. Another Death Eater was dodging another curse when he was accidentally struck by the Reducio curse in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain as his shoulder began to shrink in size.

Harry was doing his best to block the spells flying at him and before he knew it everything went silent. Everyone grew silent as Voldemort entered the castle looking at everyone. "The last of the light will go out tonight." Voldemort said in a hissing voice as looked at everyone.

Harry watched in horror as Arthur Weasley was struck in the back by the Avada Kedavra curse. Harry became enraged and aimed his wand at the back out of the Death Eater who had just killed Arthur. "**Acidica Mentala**!" A stream of acid left his wand and nailed the Death Eater right in the back. As he fell Harry heard the voice of Draco Malfoy as he fell to the floor screaming.

Harry pulled out his timer again checking it "00:00:31". Harry began to pull back and seen Tonks limping near him. She had been hit in the leg by a curse and there was blood flowing from the gash in her robes. Harry hit the button and the vortex opened in front of him. He grabbed Tonks and shoved her through it and then went to jump in himself. However as he did he heard a Death Eater shout "**Flammere Ioblous!" **As Harry heard it he felt the fire burn against his clothes and head as he fell limply through the vortex. He has been struck in the back of the head by a fireball spell as he went to leave. The vortex closed behind him seconds after he fell through it.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this world. Everyone is going to hate me though because it is a cliffhanger ending. Also next chapter will take place on Earth Prime so you have to wait till Chapter 14 to find out what happens! Ok bring on the flaming!**


	13. Earth Prime In Turmoil

**A/N: I am going to keep this A/N ranting relatively short. I am going to do something different this chapter. Instead of recapping the last chapter like I normally do. I am going to put a recap in here from chapter 8 because that was the last time you seen what was happening on Earth Prime.

* * *

**

**Review Comments**

**Winter Blaze**: lol thanks for your review. Sorry you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out Harry's fate.

**Dweem-Angel**: lol I know people just love those great adrenaline filled cliffhangers. Unfortunately for my readers there will be not answer to it until the next chapter. As for the R rating, if you look at the sixth paragraph in chapter seven that should explain the rating. I try to limit the severity of my swearing but at times like that one there isn't much I can do but use vulgar language.

**Tabitha78**: First off thank you for all your reviews. I think you reviewed almost every chapter in story that you have read so far. I liked this statement of yours. "**Woah! Ok. I wasn't thinking about THAT... I just thought he was dreaming and was going to wake up.**" I think you are the first person to believe that or at least the first to say it in a review. At first I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but the dreaming part had never crossed my mind. "**I can understand your frustration with few or no reviews. It's tough being an author, and just wanting to share your story, and not getting any feedback**." Was another comment you made that I liked. It was rough at first and I didn't think that I would get this far. Though I only got two reviews for my last chapter until all your reviews came in. I was beginning to think that people were losing interest in the story. "**Did you finally get someone to help you catch your mistakes? I still see one ****every now and then, but less now**." No I didn't I just take more time in reviewing my chapters before posting them. Also most of the beginning chapters were done in the early morning hours after working twelve or fourteen hours on my novel. I was under a lot of stress for while trying to write this tale, and it still is bad. I would like to say thank you again for your reviews and also to tell you a belated **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!

* * *

**Recap**

A giant snake named Nagini lied on the floor on a red carpet as she slept while her master walked around the room looking at a woman kneeling on the floor at his feet. "Bellatrix you failed me at the Ministry!" The man hissed in a snake like tone as he looked down at the woman. "However I can forgive that since you didn't fail me this time! Rise Bella it is time for the world to know what it means to tremble beneath my feet! I will once again strike fear into the heart of those around me like I did before that bratty kid came to be! With him out of the way I shall once again rise to power and this time I will wipe out all that get in my way!"

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Earth Prime In Turmoil**

It has only been nine days since Harry disappeared, but a lot has happened to the world in nine days. Everyone is feeling the affects of Harry being missing, but there are some feeling it more than others.

**World Events: Daily Prophet Headlines**

**WHERE IS THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER WHEN WE NEED HIM!**

London has once again fallen under the attack of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Where is the boy who lived now? Why does he choose to remain hidden when so many are being tortured and killed!

**Ministry of Magic Attack!**

A group of Death Eaters managed to gain entry into the Ministry Of Magic. They made their way towards the Minister of Magic's office killing everyone that got in their way. Once inside the office it is believed that the group tortured and then killed Cornelius Oswald Fudge. He was found later in the day with a shocked expression on his face.

**Wizengamot Emergency Meeting**

The Wizengamot has met in an emergency meeting concerning the head of the Minster of Mage. They now are given the task of selecting a new Minister of Magic to lead us through the remainder of this war. There will not be an election by the people until this war is over. The Wizengamot are said to have their selected Minster in standing elected tomorrow or Thursday at the latest. They have a difficult task a head of them, as they must select a person that will be able to handle the pressures of this war.

**Where is the Order of the Phoenix when it is needed!**

There is not a lot known about this mysterious Order of the Phoenix except that it is ran by Albus Dumbledore. However even with the lack of knowledge about they we still wonder where they are? Why aren't they coming to aid the Minister during these attacks by You-Know-Who's Death Eaters! Is the Order of the Phoenix to afraid to help, or is it that they can't function without Harry Potter?

**The Tower of London Attacked!**

The Tower of London, which borders the City, is London's oldest landmark. It lies on the north bank of the Thames in the East End, in the borough of Tower Hamlets. Was attacked by a massive group of Death Eaters. The attack happened when there was a large crowd of muggles at the Tower of London. There was an undetermined number of Muggles there, but reports suggest it may have been as many as two thousand. Minister officials have told us that there was only thirteen muggles killed in the attack, but there were hundreds injured.

* * *

**Alastor Moody's Point of View**

Mad Eye Moody had returned with Tonks to the Ministry. Even if he was retired from being an Auror it didn't stop him from trying to help. He slammed the Daily Prophet, that he had been looking at, down on a desk.

He thought to himself. "If only those idiot reporters actually knew what was happening. If they knew the whole truth, they would not be slandering Harry and the Order." It was clear by the expression on Moody's face that he was not happy about what he had read. His tired old scarred face looked like it had been through hell over the last nine days.

Moody turned to the empty seat at the desk, and sat down thinking to himself. "Tom knows that Harry is gone some how and that's why he is attacking. If he didn't know Harry was missing he would not have the balls to attack like this."

* * *

**Remus Lupin's Point of View**

Remus had stuck around Hogwarts to continue in his efforts to find a way to get Harry back. He had been up for the better part of the last nine days and looked like hell. It was clear to all of those around him that he wasn't sleeping too much.

Earlier in the evening Hermione had snapped at Remus telling him. "Either you go and get some damn sleep or I will curse you to sleep."

Remus wasn't to concerned about being cursed, but it was the way that Hermione snapped at him that told him it was time to leave. 'Hermione says I need sleep. I think that young witch needs some sleep too. She has been working at this longer than I have.' Remus thought to himself as he made his way out of the library towards his sleeping quarters.

He went into his sleeping quarters slamming the door shut behind him. He made his way over to his bed and sat down on it. "Harry I beg you to return quick. I don't know how much more this old werewolf can take. Hermione is going to drive me bloody bonkers!"

* * *

**Hermione Granger's Point of View**

Hermione watched as Remus left the library and then turned her attention back to the book on the table. She stared at the same sentence for a few minutes before finally giving up and slamming the book shut.

"Maybe I was a bit hard on Remus. I mean he is only trying to help." Hermione said as stared at the closed book. She looked even worse than Remus did. It was clear from the black spaces under her eyes that she had not slept much lately.

Hermione hardly left the library for the past nine days. When she did sleep it was normally because she passed out in the library from exhaustion.

Hermione made her way over to a more comfortable cushioned seat in the library. "I think I will just rest a bit before continuing my search. I don't think my eyes can take much more strain."

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks' Point of View**

Tonks had returned to the Ministry of Magic along with Alastor Moody. Tonks was still not fully allowed to do her Auror duties due the injuries she received in the Department of Mysteries.

Tonks sat alone in her small cubicle staring at her copy of the daily prophet. She couldn't believe what she had read. She still had not fully come to terms with the fact that Harry was truly gone. Deep inside she knew the truth, but the pain of that night kept haunting her. Over the last nine days she had been suffering from nightmares about that night. Nightmares that woke her in a cold sweat. Her fiancé tried to comfort her, but she couldn't find much comfort in his arms these days.

"How can those people at the Daily Prophet be so damn rude at a time like this. You would think they would have learned to be nice after what happened over the past year." Tonks said as she threw the Daily Prophet into the trashcan.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore's Point of View**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at his desk. His office was strangely darker than usual, as he had most of the light in the room down to a dim glow. His face looked a lot older than it should have or normally did. He had also lost the twinkle in his eyes as he stared at a corner in his office.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dumbledore asked as he stared at the dark corner.

There came an eerily deep voice in response to Dumbledore's question. "I couldn't!"

Dumbledore slammed his fist on to his desk. "Don't give me that crap! You this would happen and yet you remained silent about it!"

"Du Arschloch!" The voice said with a deep German accent this time. "Do you honestly believe that this is easy for me?" the voice asked returning to its original eerily deep tone without the accent.

Dumbledore looked like he was really pissed as he stared at the spot where the voice was coming from. "You could have given me some warning! At least we could have prevented some of the deaths from happening! We could have at least warned Fudge."

The man stepped out of the corner and stood a good six-foot and some inches tall. He was dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body. He wore a hood that concealed his face from view as well. "Fudge got what was coming to him! That's the upside to this whole damn war! Dumbledore you know better than anyone here that I could not tell you about anything! Look it is only going to get worse as time goes on. I can't tell you what is going to happen, but I will tell you that many more will die!"

Dumbledore was about to say something in response when the mysterious man stormed out of Dumbledore's office slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore stared at the door for a moment. "Harry!" Dumbledore shouts and then places his head in his hands speaking in a hushed worried voice. "Where are you now? How many horrors have you faced? How much more do you still have to face? Harry what will happen to you where you are?"

* * *

**Hidden Away From Everyone**

A man hissed in a snake like tone as he looked at his group of followers clad in black robes and masks. "The war has just begun but now is not the time to go lightly on the world. We must increase the number of attacks and the locations of the attacks."

A short man hidden off to the side of the group moved slightly and then spoke in a ratty tone. "Master what about the Order?"

The man hissed in a snake like tone as he looked at Wormtail. "Like those idiots at the Daily Prophet said the Order is either to afraid to help, or they can't function without Harry Potter! If I know Dumbledore he has been focusing his efforts on getting that brat back! Though I am sure that we have now got his attention. That is why we will increase the randomness of the attacks. That way there is no one spot for the Order or those Auror scum to focus on. They will not even know what hit them before it is too late!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was chapter thirteen. I know it wasn't that great or long but there is a good bit in there to think about. It is after six am so I am going to keep this short, but I know people will be wondering what in the hell Du Arschloch means. Well so you don't have to go hunting a translator I will tell you. It means You asshole in German. Also I would like to say that I do not like the new document manger, so if things look blotchy it is because of this new way of doing things. Well that's it from me time for you to REVIEW!**


	14. Dead World or Virus World Part 1

**A/N: I felt bad about making you wait five days for chapter thirteen so here is chapter fourteen. I figured by putting up two chapters in one day it might make up for the longer than normal wait.**

**The statements that appear in "bold and are underlined" come directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, so no complaining about anything said. I know it is plagiarism to copy the direct words, but in this case it was needed. I needed the scene to be as authentic as possible, so I ask that no one turn me in for using the exact words. I do not own them and have told you where they come from, so I am admitting to copying them.

* * *

**

**Recap**

Harry pulled out his timer again checking it "00:00:31". Harry began to pull back and seen Tonks limping near him. She had been hit in the leg by a curse and there was blood flowing from the gash in her robes. Harry hit the button and the vortex opened in front of him. He grabbed Tonks and shoved her through it and then went to jump in himself. However as he did he heard a Death Eater shout "**Flammere Ioblous!" **As Harry heard it he felt the fire burn against his clothes and head as he fell limply through the vortex. The vortex closed behind him seconds after he fell through it.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Dead World or Virus World**

A bluish watery vortex appeared in an empty Entrance Hall. Moments after it opened a sixteen-year-old girl with spiked bubblegum pink hair came hurling out of it. She landed with a thud on the floor of the hall. "What in the bloody hell was that?" She asked in a shocked tone of voice.

She looked around and seen the hall was empty. There was no sign of the battle that had been taking place moments before she landed here. She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a loud thud near.

Tonks turns to see Harry lying on the floor; his back is covered in flames. She gasped in horror as she looked at him. "**Aquarius!**" Tonks shouted as she aimed her wand at Harry. A stream of water gushed out of her wand and hit Harry's limp body putting out the fire that was covering his back.

Tonks ran over and knelt by Harry with a worried expression on her face. "You better not die on me! You got me here and now you have to get us out of here! **SOMEONE HELP!**" Tonks shouted, as she remained knelt by Harry holding his wet limp form against her.

* * *

**Where am I**

Harry woke to find himself in a very dark and shabby place. He remembered going through the vortex, and then it hit him. He had been struck by a fire curse. Harry quickly checked and found that there was no sign of the fire or any scorching from it. Harry didn't know what to make of it, but something very strange was happening to him again.

He knew that he should have wound up in the Main Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. However from what he could tell he was nowhere near Hogwarts. Harry looked around and seen that a few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.

When Harry looked at the bartender for a second things began to click. He was in fact not near Hogwarts instead he was standing in the Leaky Cauldron looking at Tom the owner. He didn't know what to make of it; he should not have been there. The timer had never taken him so far off course before. That is when Harry thought about his timer, he reached into his pocket for the timer and found it was missing. 'Just great not only did I end up here, now I lost the bloody timer too.' Thought Harry as he felt around his other pocket looking to see if the timer was in it.

The low buzz of chatter stopped and the silence brought Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked to see a giant of a man enter with a small messy black hair boy beside him. It didn't dawn on Harry until he heard the bartender speak as to what was happening.

The bartender reached for a glass and said "**The usual, Hagrid?**"

"**Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business,**" said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on the boy's shoulder and making the boy's knees buckle.

"**Good Lord,**" said the bartender, peering at Harry, "**is this -- can this be --?**"

All eyes in the Leaky Cauldron were planted on the giant and the boy. Harry found himself staring as well not sure how he could be here. He knew exactly when and where he was. This was the first time he had come to the Leady Cauldron with Hagrid.

Harry ignored a lot of what was going on as people fused to get a chance to speak to the young Harry Potter. Harry's attention was drawn to the crowd when he heard Hagrid's voice.

"**Professor Quirrell!**" said Hagrid. "**Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.**"

Harry stared at Quirrell as he grasped his younger self's hand. 'Voldemort must not have yet possessed Quirrell when I first met him here. If he was possessed he wouldn't have been able to grasp my hand.' Thought Harry as he continued to stare at the events going on around him.

A good ten minutes passed before Harry heard Hagrid's voice come barreling over all the other noise in the bar. "**Must get on -- lots ter buy. Come on, Harry.**"

Harry watched as Hagrid and his younger version left the bar, and then out of the corner of his eye he seen something. He quickly turned to look, but what he seen was gone. He was sure that he seen a man that stood a good six-foot or taller. The man was dressed in a black cloak or maybe a black robe that covered his entire body. Harry only got a quick glance, but he seen that the man's face was concealed by a hood.

Harry didn't know what to think about the mysterious man he thought he seen. Maybe he had been imagining it. After all he had been under a lot of stress lately. Harry reached back into his pocket to continue his search for the timer. However he did not find the timer, instead he found a small pocket watch. It was different from a normal pocket watch however because it had a digital display on it that was counting down like Harry's timer did. He didn't remember ever having a watch like this, and had no idea where it came from as he looked at the time on the watch. The watch was counting down and read "3...2...1".

* * *

**No Help in Sight**

Tonks had been shouting for help for a good ten minutes but yet no one was coming to her aid. She remained sitting on the floor holding Harry's limp head in her lap. As she looked at him, she decided she should see how badly he was burnt.

She carefully moved him slightly and seen that his robe was scorched from the fire, but it had not burnt through. Then she saw where the most damage was. The back of Harry's head was burnt pretty badly. All the hair on the back of his head had been singed off, and there was some first and possible second degree burns on his scalp.

Tonks carefully placed Harry's head down on to the floor, and stood up. She removed her robe to reveal a black T-shirt with a Weird Sister's logo on it and a pair of blue jeans. She placed her robe on the floor and then used her wand to transfigure the robe into a pillow. She carefully lifted Harry's again and placed it on the pillow.

"Sorry mate, but I need to find you some help. I just hope there are some people around here some where." Tonks said as she stood back up and started to walk to see if she could find someone to help Harry.

* * *

**Leaping Again**

As the watch it zero Harry felt a tug behind his navel and felt his feet leave the ground as he was hurled somewhere else.

When the feeling ended Harry was looking directly at the Hogwarts Express. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd. Harry saw cats of every color wound around the legs of their owners. As students were loading on to the train, owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the chatter and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Harry looked and seen the wrought-iron archway, which was the entrance and exit of platform nine and three quarters. As he was looking at it he saw his eleven-year-old self come through the barrier. Instantly Harry realized where and when he was. He remembered fondly his first trip to Hogwarts. That was when he met Ron and Hermione, and instantly made friends with them.

The thought of meeting Ron and Hermione made Harry sad as he realized that he might never get to see the real Ron and Hermione again. Real meaning the ones that he knew and cared about on his own world.

Harry watched as his younger self, made his way on board the Hogwarts Express. Harry began to wonder why he had been brought to this moment in his life. Surely there had to be some reason for him to be replaying his life. Harry looked at the watch and seen that it only had a little over five minutes on it. Harry didn't what the point of this leap was, but he knew he needed to figure it out quick as his time was running out.

Harry quickly began looking around the platform looking for anything that might explain what was happening to him. He quickly looked around twice and didn't see anything strange about the platform. He looked at the watch again and now he only had a minute and a half left to figure out what was happening.

The whistle on the train sounded and the train began to pull away from the platform. Harry just stood staring at it until the back end came into view then he saw something. At least he thought he saw something. It was only a quickly flash but it seemed like the glimmering off of metal. It was like he had seen light reflecting off a metal blade.

* * *

**No One Around**

Tonks was becoming very concerned and terrified that she was alone in the castle with the exception of Harry. She had checked the teacher's lounge, (**A/N: Not sure if there is a real teacher's lounge or not but I am putting it in.**) but found it was empty like the rest of the rooms she had checked.

Tonks made her way into the great hall and was again disappointed to find that it was empty. Tonks was beginning to get really depressed about her situation. First she was on her own world where a war had broken out. Now she was on some strange world where there seemed to be no life to speak of. Then there was Harry, who was lying in the entrance hall still in bad shape from the curse that hit him.

Tonks decided to make her way back to Harry. She couldn't just let him lying there like that. She needed to get him somewhere better than that hard stone floor he was on.

* * *

**What Is Going On**

Harry found himself in a dark corridor and was pretty sure that he was now in Hogwarts. As he was trying to figure out what was happening he seen the door open and watched as his eleven year old self, Ron, Hermione, and Neville quickly shut the door and lend against it listening.

Harry instantly knew where he was and definitely didn't like the idea of being here. As he looked away from the group of friends and he saw **the eyes of a monstrous dog.** **A dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.**

Harry looked away from Fluffy and at the group at the door. "**He thinks this door is locked**," the younger version of Harry whispered. **"I think we'll be okay-- get off, Neville!" For Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's bathrobe for the last minute. "What?"**

Harry watched the horrified expressions on the faces of the kids in the room with him. He knew this was not the best place to be right now. He watched as the younger him, Ron, Hermione, and Neville ran out of the door shutting it tight behind them.

Harry found himself locked in the corridor with Fluffy. Then it happened Harry thought that Fluffy was swiping at him but instead the large paw went through him and hit the door.

Harry couldn't believe it; Fluffy's paw had gone right through him as if he weren't even there. Now things were starting to a little more sense. That explained why no one seemed to notice him when he was in the Leady Cauldron or on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Harry quickly began to think about everything that was happening. 'Maybe that fire curse killed me. That would explain why I am reliving my life, but why would I be leaping around like this?' Harry thought as he looked at the claw marks in the door, which should have hit him.

* * *

**Moving Harry's Body**

Tonks made her way back to the entrance hall, and raced over to Harry who was still unconscious on the floor. She knelt down beside him and ran her hand lightly through the hair on the front of Harry head. "Harry I am so sorry. I tried to get help I truly did, but there isn't anyone here. It looks like I am on my own to get you fixed up."

Tonks stood up and aimed her wand at Harry again. "**Mobilicorpus!**"

Harry's body rose into the air, and Tonks used the spell to carefully move Harry to a better location. It took her some time but eventually she managed to get Harry up to the hospital wing.

She carefully maneuvered Harry on to a bed, and then began looking around to see if she could find any potion that might help Harry.

* * *

**Fire in the Sky**

After feeling the familiar tug again Harry found that he was standing in the middle of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. He could tell that it was the evening by how the sun was beginning to set. He began to think about what memory this was, but it didn't strike him till he heard Wood's voice.

**"Hey, Potter, come down!"**

Harry watched as his younger self landed on the ground beside Oliver Wood. Harry watched as Oliver explained all about Quidditch to the young Harry. Harry couldn't hold back his laugh as he watched Oliver explain what the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it from breaking his nose, and sent it zigzagging away into the air -- it zoomed around their heads and then shot at Wood, who dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground. (A/N: If you didn't guess it, the Harry in this statement is the eleven-year-old not the fifteen year old.)

Harry just laughed as he watched Oliver struggle to get the Bludger back into the box. Harry watched as Oliver and the younger version of him went into the air and practiced with golf balls. Harry remembered that Oliver didn't want to use a real snitch for the practice since it was getting dark out.

After a half hour of watching the two in the air they finally landed and headed back towards the castle. Harry just stood in the middle of the pitch, not really sure what the point of this memory was.

"I thought the memories had something to show me. The first one I caught a glimpse of a strange man. The second one I caught the glimmer of light hitting off something like a blade. The third one I had I found out why no one noticed me, but so far I haven't learned anything from this one." Harry said to himself as he made his way over to the bench seats.

After sitting down Harry pulled out the watch and seen that he only had a minute left. "Well if I am going to learn something it should happen soon."

Just as Harry said that he got his answer. The sky became bright as Harry seen a trail of fire race across the sky.

* * *

**Harry Don't You Die**

Tonks had looked around the hospital wing, but didn't find anything she knew would help Harry. She wished that Madam Pomfrey would have been there, she would have known exactly what to do to help Harry. Unfortunately for Harry and her it didn't seem like anyone was around. Tonks made her way over to the bed she had placed Harry on. "I am sorry Harry I have failed you again." A tear rolled down her cheek as she placed her hand on to Harry's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Well I have decided to be evil! _Evil Grin _You will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens to Harry. Now if you review like good readers then I will get the next chapter up as quick as possible. However if you're bad and don't review then no chapter 15 for you! lol I also gave you more to think about in this chapter.**


	15. Dead World or Virus World Part 2

**A/N: I must say that I am a bit disappointed that I only got two reviews for the last chapter and one for the one before that. Well maybe I shouldn't post any more chapters until people begin reviewing more. Maybe I should take a week or two to post a chapter that way people have time to review. Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Winter Blaze**: Thanks for your review. It was a bit small, but oh well at least you reviewed.

**Tabitha78**: Thank you again for all your great reviews. I hope that you received the responses to them that I sent you via e-mail. I really enjoyed being able to read what you thought and respond to it. It was the highlight of my day, which I don't get many of them.

* * *

**Recap**

Tonks had looked around the hospital wing, but didn't find anything she knew would help Harry. She wished that Madam Pomfrey would have been there, she would have known exactly what to do to help Harry. Unfortunately for Harry and her it didn't seem like anyone was around. Tonks made her way over to the bed she had placed Harry on. "I am sorry Harry I have failed you again." A tear rolled down her cheek as she placed her hand on to Harry's shoulder.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Dead World Or Virus World Part Two**

Tonks just kept looking at Harry's limp body as it laid in the hospital bed. An hour had almost passed since they had come through the vortex, and still there was no change in Harry's condition. Tonks was becoming even more worried, as she had no idea what to do.

* * *

**Back on the Pitch**

Harry finished watching the fire in the sky. As the last bit of fire left the trail in the sky Harry felt an all to familiar tug behind his navel.

* * *

**What Happened**

Harry's eyes shot open and he stared at the red-rimmed eyes of Tonks sitting next to him. Quickly his mind raced through his memories to make sure this wasn't another memory. Though it didn't take him long to realize that this wasn't one of his memories.

As Harry's eyes had popped open, Tonks heart about jumped out of her chest. A great feeling of relief washed over her as she grabbed Harry in a hug. "You're alive!"

"Not for long" Harry cried as he was being crush by an over excited Tonks.

Tonks quickly left go of him and sat back down in her seat. "I was so worried about you! I was beginning to think you were dead or something."

Harry cringed at the thought as he looked at Tonks. "For a time there I thought I was dead or at least dying."

Tonks just looked at him shocked. She was not sure what to think as she had no idea what Harry was talking about. "Harry what happened while you were unconscious?"

Harry looked at her for a moment as he tried to sort through what had happened to him. "Well it was sort like my life was flashing before me, as I just stood there and watched. The first memory I relived was the first time I went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. Only when the memory ended I could have sworn I saw a man standing behind me. It was like he was watching what was happening in the leaky cauldron just like I was."

Tonks just looked at him, she didn't know what to think about what he said. "Do you know who the man was?"

Harry looked at her as he thought about the man he thought he saw in his dream or memory. "No I didn't get a good look at him. He was gone when I turned around to see him better."

Tonks looked down at the floor. "That's too bad, might be nice to know who was stalking you."

Harry grinned, as he never thought about the fact that the man was possible stalking him. "I never thought of it that way. Well after that I felt like a Portkey was pulling me. Then I was in my next memory. This time I was watching myself as I got on to the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Only this time when the train pulled out of the station I thought I seen light glimmering off something metal, like a sword blade."

Tonks eyes widened as she listen to Harry's story. "You mean you seen someone with a sword on the train?"

Harry thought about what he had seen and then spoke. "No I didn't see anyone, all I seen was a quick glimpse of the blade. Then I felt the pull of the Portkey again. This time I was sucked into the memory of when my friends and I got stuck in a corridor we shouldn't have. The corridor had a big three headed dog named Fluffy in it. That was one mean ass dog."

Tonks was shocked again, she never heard of a three-headed dog being at Hogwarts. "Wow I bet that was scary. Why would they put a big three headed dog in a corridor at Hogwarts?"

Harry just laughed as he thought about Fluffy. "Fluffy as Hagrid called him, was set in the corridor to protect a trapdoor. Dumbledore was protecting a stone there that Voldemort wanted. Anyway that was the memory that I realized that I had to be dreaming, because Fluffy took a swipe at me and it went right through me. Once I realized this fact I again felt the pull of the Portkey. That is when I entered the last memory I had. This one was when I first learned how to play Quidditch after I had been accepted to the house team. After it was all done I began to think that there was nothing special about the memory. Then after the me in the vision and the team captain left the pitch I saw it. I saw a trail of fire streak across the night sky."

Tonks eyes widened with fright at the mention of fire. She hadn't thought about it since Harry had awoken, but now she remembered. She remembered about the burn on the back of Harry's head, where it had scorched off his hair on the back on his head. "Harry I think the fire you seen was a result of the fire that hit you when we left the last world."

Harry had been so wrapped up in trying to understand his memories or dream that he had forgot about the fire. "I forgot all about that."

Harry went to get out of bed but stopped when Tonks jumped in front of him. "Harry you need to rest. You took a nasty shot to the back of your head. I tried finding you help, but it doesn't seem like anyone is around."

Harry forced his way a past Tonks and tried to see what damage had been done. He transfigured a bed into a three-way mirror, so he could see the back of his head. He about fell over when he seen the hair was gone from the back of his head. "Why hair! That bastard singed off my hair!"

Tonks was shocked that Harry was only concerned with his hair. "Harry look closer! You also have some nasty burns from it too, and I think you should rest."

Harry looked closer but he could not see any burns on his head. "What are you talking about Tonks? All I see is my bald scalp from the missing hair."

Tonks went over and looked at the back of his head for herself. Sure enough the first and second-degree burns that she had seen earlier were gone. "What the hell? How could you have healed from the burns already?"

Harry didn't know how he had healed or what was going on with the burns. Maybe Tonks had only been seeing things or maybe something else was happening. Harry didn't know, but what he did know was that he was getting tired. "Tonks lets worry about it in the morning I am getting tired. I think we both should get some sleep after I check the timer."

Harry pulled out the timer and was glad to see that it was back in his possession. As he looked at it he seen it said "14:14:13:12" Harry couldn't believe it he was stuck on this world for fourteen days more.

Harry and Tonks laid down in separate beds after discussing what the time on the timer meant to them and their stay on the planet. It didn't take long for Tonks to fall asleep. Harry on the other hand laid in the bed just wishing that his hair was back to normal. He hated the idea of his hair being missing; it would just give people something else to stare at. After a while he finally managed to fall into a restless sleep.

Harry awoke the next day and found himself starving. He got of out of bed, and seen that Tonks was still sound asleep. Harry decided to allow her to sleep as he tried to find something to eat. Harry made his way towards the kitchen. Even if the castle was completely empty he hoped that there was at least some food in the kitchen.

Harry was shocked as he entered and found a passed out Winky lying on the kitchen floor. As he began to look around he saw Dobby appear in front of him. "Wow where you come from Dobby?"

Dobby was as shocked as Harry was. "Your human? How are you alive? Dobby thought all humans were dead. Sir how did you know Dobby's name?"

"Dobby I will explain what I can, but first is there any food here?" Ask Harry as he looked at the house elf.

Dobby found Harry some food to eat and as he ate he explained to Dobby how he had got to the world. He also told Dobby about how Tonks came to along with him. After he had finished he got some food for Tonks and headed back up to the hospital wing.

Harry walked in and found Tonks just waking up as he made his way towards her bed. "Good morning my lady, here is some breakfast for you."

Harry sat the tray of food down on the bed for Tonks and began to turn around to go sit down.

"Harry!" Tonks yelled as he turned to go sit down.

Harry turns back around and looks at Tonks to see what is wrong. "What?" Harry asked in a scared tone not knowing what the problem was.

"Your hair!" Tonks cried as she looked at Harry.

Harry got a disappointed and angry look on his face. He had hoped that Tonks would have been the one person to a past his missing hair. "Tonks come on I know it's gone, but do you have to rub it in?"

Tonks grinned widely as she jumped out of bed almost sending the tray of food flying at Harry. Luckily he his seeker skills added to his advantage and managed to catch the tray of food before it totally left the bed.

Tonks now stood in from of a disappointed and angry Harry. "Harry I am not making fun of your hair being missing. I am just shocked that your hair has grown back already. It looks like it did when I first met you. I was going to ask you where you got the food and how you managed to get your hair back. Are there other people in the castle after all?"

Tonks would have probably kept on rambling but she stopped when she seen Harry run for the three-way mirror he had transfigured the night before. Harry was shocked as he looked in the mirror. His hair was in fact back to normal, and he had no idea how it happened. "I don't know how my hair returned but I am grateful that it did."

Tonks looked at Harry for a moment. "You mean that someone didn't help you to grow it back?"

"No one helped me with the hair Tonks." Said Harry as he looked at the floor. "There aren't any other living humans left on this world." Said Harry in a hushed tone.

"Harry" Tonks said after a moment of silence. "Do you mean it just grew back over night without any help at all?"

Harry just looked at Tonks still confused. He did not know what Tonks wanted him to say. After all he went to bed hoping and praying that it would go to normal and now it was normal. "Yes Tonks it grew back without any potion or spell. All I did was wish that it would normal then I fell sleep."

Harry didn't know what hit him as Tonks practically knocked him to the floor by jumping on to him giving him a massive hug. "Harry do you know what this means?" asked Tonks very excitedly.

Harry tried to escape Tonks tight hug but found that she was really stuck on. "It means you so excited your going to crush me to dead." Harry gasped as he tried to breath under Tonks gripping hug.

Tonks blushed scarlet red as she left go of Harry and looked at the floor. "Sorry about that. Guess I got a bit over excited."

Harry laughed as he was finally able to breath again. "Yeah maybe just a little. So what got you so excited?"

Tonks looked up at Harry and her face was still bright red. "Harry you know that I am a Metamorphmagus right? Well as you know it is very rare to find other Metamorphmaguses because only one is born normally in a century. Harry I believe that you are a Metamorphmagus too."

Harry was shocked. He never thought it was possible for him to be a Metamorphmagus, but now that she mentioned it, it made sense. That explains why when Aunt Petunia shaved his head bald it had grown back by the next day. It also explained why it grew back this time. "Tonks I think you might be right, but how come I wouldn't have known?"

Tonks just looked at Harry a moment not really sure how to reply. "Well Harry it is possible that you just didn't know what you were looking for. For me it came natural because I had been changing my appearance since I was a baby. You however it may be harder to get use to it, though I am quit certain that you are a Metamorphmagus. There is no other possible way for your hair to have grown back over night. Well at least without the aid of a hair replacing potion or a hair repairing spell."

Harry didn't know what to think. He was still in shock and disbelief as he listened to Tonks. Though there were other matters that needed attention other than his ability to grow is hair back overnight. "Tonks you had better eat before your food gets cold."

Tonks had been so excited about Harry being a Metamorphmagus that she had forgotten about the food that Harry brought her. She went back to the bed with the tray on it and sat down to eat. "Harry where did you get the food?"

"From the kitchen." Said Harry as he sat down in the chair by the bed. He knew he would have to tell Tonks all that he knew, but he wasn't sure how to tell her.

"So are there others here?" Asked Tonks as she continued to eat.

Harry swallowed hard as he looked at Tonks. "Well that is a bit complicated. There are house elves here. That's how I managed to get the food. However there are no living humans left on this world."

Tonks gasped and sent bits of egg flying at Harry. Tonks blushed as she seen Harry wipe the eggs off his face. "Sorry, what do you mean there are no living humans on this world?"

Harry swallowed hard as he stood up and began pacing. "Dobby said that it was the muggles that caused all this to happen. The muggles became aware of the wizarding world and wanted it destroyed. They put their best scientists on to it, and came up with a virus that was to kill only those who were witches and wizards. From what Dobby told me it worked at first. At first it had only killed those of the wizarding world, but then the virus began to mutate. It began to kill off all humankind whether they were magical or muggle it didn't matter to the virus. It spread like wild fire everywhere killing them all. Though Dobby did say that the virus did not kill some of the more powerful of the muggles and wizards. Instead they were changed into zombies or some other dark undead creature. Though they do not come out during the daylight hours, at night they will hunt for food."

Tonks this time launched pumpkin juice out of her mouth and nose. "So what you're saying is that they hunt for food at night and we just happen to be the main course?"

Harry hadn't thought about it that way, but she was right nonetheless. "Unfortunately it would seem that way. Dobby said there are about twenty creatures around here in the Forbidden Forest. They have been feeding on the creatures of the forest, but if they find out we are here they will come looking for us."

Tonks sat the tray off to the side of the bed, all this talk about undead creatures wanting to eat her made her lose her appetite. "We are safe as long as we stay in here right?"

Harry smiled as he looked at Tonks. "Yeah we are safe inside the castle. We just can't go outside when it begins to get dark here. During the daylight we are safe to go out, but not from dusk till dawn."

Tonks breathed a sigh of relief at this fact. "Well I don't plan on leaving this castle. We only have two weeks here, and I am use to spending much more time in here than that. Though I am not sure what we will do for the next two weeks to keep use occupied." Tonks said with a wink to Harry and then turned and blushed as she thought about what her mouth had just said.

Harry just looked down at the floor feeling his face begin to get warm. "Well I plan on using these next two weeks to train myself. I need to get better at fighting, or else I will never be able to protect those that I care for. I will not stand by and watch as my friends are tortured and killed!"

Tonks could tell that Harry was becoming aggravated again because he was thinking about what Voldemort has done to him. Tonks couldn't blame him; because after all she had been through on her world she hated Voldemort just like Harry did. Though it was clear that Harry hated him even more. "That sounds like an excellent plan Harry. I think we both could use the training. I know if I was better I would be able to defend myself better and watch your back better."

Harry didn't know what to think about Tonks reaction. He knew that she would want to help on her own world, but why would she want to help Harry now. After all it was Harry that had drug her along with him into his hellish life. It was his fault that she was now stuck on a world where there were undead creatures possible threatening to kill them at night. "If that is what you want Tonks, but why would you want to help me?"

Tonks blushed a bit as she was starting to care about Harry more than she should have. There was something about him that she had felt when they first met that told her to trust him. There was something about Harry that drew her to him and yet she wasn't sure what it was. "Why wouldn't I help you? You helped me on my world. I would have been dead if it wasn't for you. Now it is my turn to help you by being by your side on each world we come to until we finally reach your world."

Harry knew that Tonks was pretty good at dueling if she could just gain more control over where her feet went. It was her clumsiness that caused her to mess up when dueling not her lack of knowledge. Harry just hoped that clumsiness wasn't a part of being a Metamorphmagus. "Well I will help you train in fighting, if you help me train in being a Metamorphmagus."

Tonks just smiled as she thought about all that she could show him. "You got yourself a deal."

They spent the rest of the daylight hours searching around the castle for anything that might help them in their training. They knew that they would need a lot of practice to get better, and they had two weeks to begin their improving. Harry arranged with it with Dobby to bring food up to the Gryffindor common room for them to eat for supper that evening. Dobby was more than willing to help since he didn't have anyone to work for, for the last five years since the last living wizard became a zombie.

That night they watched the grounds from the astrology tower. They wanted to see what they might be facing one night soon. However the light outside was not bright enough to see anything, so they decided to call it a night. They retired to Gryffindor common room where Harry transfigured two of the couches into beds so they could sleep in the same room. Harry didn't want her to far away just in case something it happen.

The first week of them being on the world passed pretty quietly. They had spent the week training in the art of dueling and also in the art of changing their personal appearance. Tonks was proving to Harry what he already knew. She was excellent at dueling she just needed help getting her legs to work right. Harry was making great improvements in altering his appearance. He had managed to change his eye color and the color of his hair. He was still having problems changing other aspects of his body, but Tonks kept telling him he would get better with practice.

Now they only had six more days left on this world. Surprisingly they were finding that being locked up in the castle alone was becoming rather boring. Sure they had their training to take up their time. They also spent time talking to Dobby and the other house elves. They even found that Nearly Headless Nick had a few stories that they had never heard, so they spent a few hours listening to him as well. However now they sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room reading. Harry was reading the book _Tesi Shun Lotos_ by Leonardo Matrix. Tonks had been reading _Dark Arts and Ways to Protect Yourself _by Alastor Moody, which Harry had given to her to read after he finished it.

Tonks put down the book and looked at Harry. "Harry could we go into Hogsmeade today?"

Harry marked his place in his book and reduced it in size to fit in his pocket. He learned by now never to leave anything important behind even if you had a long time till you left. "I suppose we could, but we have to make sure we are back before dark. I don't feel like running into any of those zombies that are said to be outside."

Tonks agreed and they left the Gryffindor common room. Harry had decided to use the secret passage into Hogsmeade since it was faster than the main highway was. However once he got to the statue leading to the passage he began to get a feeling that he shouldn't be going that way.

Harry paused before opening the entrance and looked at Tonks. "This way is faster, but maybe it would be safer to go on the main road."

Tonks looked a bit scared. "Do you think something might be down there?"

Harry just looked down as he thought about one of the earlier worlds he had been on. "There was a world I went to where a giant crab like monster came up through this very passage. Now I don't know I might just be worrying over nothing, but there might be a nest of zombies down in this passage."

Tonks was really scared as she looked at the statue. "If there is why haven't they attacked?"

Harry thought about this, and had only come to one conclusion. "Since they are zombies they don't have the ability anymore to open the passage way on this end. However in Hogsmeade they could open the trap door."

Tonks just looked at Harry for a moment. "Well we could always take the road. It will only take an extra twenty minutes."

"Yeah I think we should just in case." Harry said as they made their way out of the castle. This was the first time since they got there that they had been outside. The rays of the sun felt great on their skin after being trapped in the castle for so long.

They made their way into the village of Hogsmeade and found it just as empty as the castle, which in a way was a relief. That at least meant that there were no zombies hiding in the buildings of the village.

Tonks decided to help herself to a change of robes in Gladrags Wizardwear. She figured since everyone here was dead they wouldn't mind. She really needed to get out of the robes that she had been wearing for the past week.

Harry happened to walk into the shop as Tonks was trying on some of the outfits. He was shocked and embarrassed when Tonks walked out in just a bra and panties while grabbing a different set clothes to try on.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry as he turned scarlet in the face and turned to look away.

Tonks blushed and then laughed. "What you never seen a lady in just her under garments before?"

Harry blushed even more but thankfully Tonks couldn't see his face. "Actually...to be honest I haven't."

Tonks stopped laughing as she realized what she was doing to Harry. She was really making him feel awkward standing there. "How about I meet you at The Three Broomsticks when I am done."

Harry just nodded and rushed out of the shop. He was never happier to be out of there than he had right at that moment. He decided to go check out The Three Broomsticks and see what he could find there as he waited for Tonks to finish with her clothes gathering.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful while in Hogsmeade though Harry did find a bit hard to look at Tonks the same way. He admitted to himself that she was beautiful, but to see her that way was just too much for him to take. Every time he looked at her now he had to think about anything but her or else he would return to thinking about how she looked in the robe shop.

They had slightly lost track of time while in Hogsmeade and seen it was slowly getting closer to being dark out. Harry looked at Tonks. "We will have to chance taking the passage way back. Otherwise it will be dark by time we hit the castle grounds. I really don't want to find out if those zombies really want to eat us or not."

They made their way to Honeydukes and went to the trap door. Harry had that same unnerving feeling that he had before. Though this time he didn't have the option of going around.

Harry took the lead going into the tunnel and made his way down the passage making sure that Tonks was right behind him. However about half way down the tunnel Harry saw what he had been dreading. There were five big nasty smelling zombies standing in the passageway glaring right at Harry and Tonks.

* * *

**A/N: Oh how evil I left ya with another cliffhanger. I was hoping to finish this world in this chapter but it is getting a bit long, so I have decided to end it here. I hope I start getting more reviews from people, or else I may start feeling more depressed than I am now. So if you want the next chapter up SOON you need to review!**


	16. Dead World or Virus World Part 3

**A/N: I am glad to see that I got more reviews this last chapter. That is great and I hope the reviews keep coming in. I was thinking about what one of the reviewers had said, and believe she may be right. It might be better if I just post on certain day(s) instead of when I finish the chapter. With this in mind I have a question for you the reader. Would you rather have the random posting every two to three days (normally), would it be better if I posted on Monday and Friday only? That way you know when to look and it might give people a chance to review more. OR would it be better for some if it was Monday, Wednesday, and Friday? (Though this would limit the time people have to review if they don't know to look for the new chapter.) I will look at your votes in the reviews and post my next chapter on Friday with the results of the voting.**

**Dweem-Angel**: I have heard that chapter 14 was confusing, though I wish you would have told me what confused you. That way I could have tried clarifying it for you. Well I hope that chapter 15 made things clearer. Thank you for reviewing.

**Tabitha78**: Thanks for another informative review. Well I decided that you deserved a detailed response to your reviews since you gave pretty detailed reviews for most of my chapters, except chapter 2 and 15. ;) I suppose you don't need to reply to the e-mail, I just wanted to make sure you got it. though some of the questions I put in the responses were real questions I had. ;)

Being evil is one of my privileges that I like to use a lot (**Evil Grin**). As for the zombies yes I had to have Harry and Tonks meet them at some point, otherwise that would have been no fun. lol

I have taken your comment in your review into account and that's why I put the above part in my A/N about posting only Mondays and Fridays. Though I am glad your addicted enough to check daily that means I am doing my job right.

**Paul**: Thanks for the review and yes it should resemble Sliders since certain aspects of it come from the show.

**Johanroyal**: Thank you Gayda for your review and I am glad that Johan continues to enjoy my story. I am glad that I am able to brighten both your days and yes when I make my readers happy that does brighten my day, so thank you again.

**Kkenny**: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the cliffhanger endings. I try to use some of the Slider concepts without actually making it into a sliders' story. I like the idea of Sliders and felt it would fit great into the Harry Potter Universe as well as my own Universe.

If any of you have a question about the story or are confused by something I write do not be afraid to contact me. My contact information can be found in my profile. I will reply to any questions or comments I get. Normally I will respond the same day that I get the question or comment.

* * *

**Recap**

Harry took the lead going into the tunnel and made his way down the passage making sure that Tonks was right behind him. However about half way down the tunnel Harry saw what he had been dreading. There were five big nasty smelling zombies standing in the passageway glaring right at Harry and Tonks.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Dead World or Virus World Part Three**

Harry gasped at the sight and smell of the zombies. "Tonks this doesn't look to good."

Tonks just glared at the zombies. "Oh its not that bad, its only five against two. It could be worse."

The zombies growled as the first one moved forward. If there was one thing to make this worse other than the number of zombies it would be who the zombie once was. Once the zombie moved into the light Harry and Tonks could see whom the zombie resembled.

"No it can't be!" Gasped Tonks as she looked at the zombie.

"Don't think about who it was, only concentrate on what it is!" Yelled Harry, but his heart was being ripped apart. He was faced with the fact that the lead zombie was Remus Lupin!

The zombie moved forward and took a swipe at Harry who dodged it with little effort. Harry rolled back into a crotched position. "Merlin forgive me for what I have to do. **Typioro!**"

A whip of fire comes out of Harry's wand. Instead of the normal red or orange flame that the whip takes, this whip was a brighter red with an eerie blue tip. Harry swiped the whip from his wand at the zombie, making it move back to the other four.

"Just as I thought they are afraid of fire. Tonks we are going to have to use fire spells against them if stunners don't work!" Yell Harry to Tonks as he keep his concentration on the fire whip in front of him.

Tonks leveled her wand at the zombie resembling Remus. "**Stupefy!**"

Tonks sent the stunning charm right at Remus, and it hit him right in the chest moving him back a foot. However the stunner didn't even faze the zombie as he began to move forward again.

Harry seen the Remus zombie continue to move forward, and used the fire whip to keep him at bay. "Stunners are useless against them! We will have to take them out with fire, there is no other choice!" Harry fell back beside Tonks who looked about as scared as he felt. He distinguished the whip and leveled his wand.

Tonks and Harry both shouted the same incantation at the same time. "**Ignispila!**"

A small red and orange fireball flew from Tonks wand making impact on the Remus zombie right in the chest. A small red and blue fireball flew from Harry's wand and also impacted with the zombie at the same time Tonks did. The two balls of fire merged together on impact and engulfed the zombie. However to their horror the zombie did not drop like they expected. Instead it kept coming at them, while the other four zombies backed up away from the fire.

"How is it still coming?" Asked Tonks in a scared voice.

"I think it is because Remus was a werewolf in life. That might mean in death he retained his curse." Yelled Harry as he watched the flaming zombie continue towards them.

Harry tried to think about any spell that he knew that would help in this situation. There had to be something in his memory that would help him. Then he remembered a spell he had seen in a Defense Against Dark Creatures book he read. "Remus my old friend forgive me! **Zenklioky!**"

A large pure silver spear like shard left Harry's wand and nailed the flaming zombie right in the chest. The zombie moaned as it hit the floor of the tunnel.

"Tonks concentrate fire towards the remaining four before we see who they once was. That's the only way we can beat them!" Harry hissed as he looked at the four cowering zombies still blocking their path.

Harry and Tonks both unleashed fire spells at the remaining zombies and watched them fall to the floor moaning in pain as the fire engulfed them.

As the last one hit the ground silence fell within the tunnel. Tonks fell to her knees crying about what they had just done. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder as he thought about what he had done. Though the zombies were undead creatures, they were once living people. People that Harry possible knew and cared about. He had just slain five possible friends in one fail swoop of fire.

When they reached the castle both Harry and Tonks both went to bed without much conversation about what had happened in the tunnel. They both had to deal with what they had done. They knew it was necessary to do, but they still felt bad about doing it.

Harry laid in his bed looking at the ceiling thinking to himself. 'No matter how powerful I become I am still weak. I am still allowing my emotions to get in the way! I do know that my emotions can help at times, but they are also making me weak at times to! I need to find a way to become mentally stronger, I must not allow my emotions to make me weak any more!"

Harry finally fell into a restless sleep where he dreamed about his friends being killed. He was awoken around six am by a nightmare of Tonks being killed. He put on his glasses and looked over at Tonks. She was sleeping semi-peacefully in the bed next to him. He felt better knowing it was only a dream, but still it haunted him. How could he deal with the fact that he might lose her in this bloody war?

Harry slipped out of bed and changed into some clean clothes that Tonks had grabbed for him in the robe shop. He then made his way to the Room of Requirements to think. After pacing in front of the entrance thinking about a place to think he entered the room.

As he walked into the room he seen it had his favorite red and gold cushioned seat from the Gryffindor common room in front of a blazing fireplace. Harry sat in the seat and began to think of a book that would help him in his efforts to become mentally stronger. Seconds later a black book with blood red letter embroiled on it appeared beside Harry. Harry picked up the book and looked at the title, which read "_Mental Health and the Ways Emotions Can Suppress Mental Strength _by Craven Darkside." Harry looked and saw that there was a second black book with blood red letter embroiled on it. He picked up the book and read the title. "_How to Become Mentally and Physically Stronger_ by Craven Darkside."

Harry spent the three hours reading the book in the Room of Requirements, and then decided to go and check on Tonks.

Harry secretly read the books at night when Tonks had fallen asleep. He did not want her to know what he was up to. If she knew what he was thinking she would try and stop him. He could not afford to have her undermine what he was trying to do. He needed to be both mentally and physically stronger to deal with the war he found himself in.

It was the last night before he was to leave that he found what he had been looking for. It was a ritual that would make him stronger both physically and mentally. He didn't especially like the idea of using a dark ritual, but he knew that it was necessary if he was to face Voldemort. However some of the parts needed for the ritual would be the challenge. Also finding a place to perform the ritual without Tonks finding out about it. though he didn't know if he could do it at all when it came right down to it.

Harry again looked at the ritual in the book. "This ritual must be performed under the cast of a full moon. If it is done under the blood moon the power received will be amplified ten fold, but it is not necessary. First a potion made of cut up ginger root, ground scarab beetle, and armadillo bile must be brewed for this ritual. The potion is to be taken right before the incantation is read aloud. Second a pentagram made out of powdered demon horn and powdered demon claw must be made on the ground. The performer of the ritual must stand right in the center of the pentagram. Third six drops of phoenix blood must be applied to the performer's chest in the place where their heart rests. Fourth Salamander blood must be smeared over the naked chest of the performer. Fifth the performer must take the potion, which should have been completed before beginning. The sixth and final step is to say the incantation aloud."

If Harry was going to complete the ritual as he had hoped to, he would have to find the parts for it. The potion ingredients would not be hard to get since he could get them in the potions classroom. However the demon horn and demon claw were going to be utterly impossible to get his hands on to. The phoenix blood and Salamander blood would be as hard to get a hold of as the demon claw and demon horn.

Harry put the book away and found Tonks to make she was awake for their departure from the world. They only had one more hour before they would have to leave, so he wanted to make sure that she was awake and ready to go.

Harry found that she was just waking up as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Good your up we leave in about an hour. How but we get some breakfast before we leave."

Tonks just nodded in agreement. She had not been a whole lot talkative since the encounter with the zombies. She made her way up to the girl's dorms to get a shower before going to eat.

Harry sat down in his favorite chair in the common room to wait for Tonks. He knew that she was still feeling badly about what they had to do against those zombies. Harry wasn't feeling as bad about it, but he still had a ball of guilt inside him for killing the zombie that looked like Remus Lupin. Harry tried to push the thought of what he did back in his mind, and tried to stay focused on what was to come. Tonks and him would be leaving this world and going to a new one soon. Though Harry hoped that it would be his world, ultimately he had a dreadful feeling that it wouldn't be.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts about the next world and the ritual when Tonks come down the stairs. Tonks just looked at him for a moment a bit shocked that he waited for her. She thought that he would have went to get breakfast without her.

They made their way down to the kitchen where Harry quickly found Dobby. Dobby was more than happy to get their breakfast for them. When Harry and Tonks finished their breakfast Harry looked at the timer, which read "00:05:02".

Harry looked at Tonks for a moment. "We better get to the Room of Requirements it is time to go almost."

Tonks nodded and followed Harry up to the Room of Requirements. Once inside they only had to wait a little over a minute for their time to run out on this world. As the timer hit zero Harry hit the button and opened the vortex. The bluish watery looking vortex appeared before them. Tonks turned to Harry and threw her arms around him squeezing him tightly. She then jumped through the vortex and vanished. Harry was in shock by Tonks action but decided to figure it out on the next world as he jumped into the vortex and vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it Dead World or Virus World is finally finished. The next chapter will have our two dimensional travelers on a whole new world for exploration or it might be the world in which Harry gets home finally. Until Friday remember to REVIEW like you actually like this story and be sure to vote because I want your response to the question in the top A/N!**


	17. Witchcraft World Part One

**A/N: I have decided that since the three votes I got were different, that I would post on Mondays and Thursdays from now on. Though you will be able to see a sneak peak of the chapter on my message board, if I get time to put one up. (EVIL GRIN)**

**Yes this is only part one of this world, but it is a part that should inspire a lot of readers to hate me. (EVIL GRIN) I will not say why you will hate me here, but once you read the chapter you may figure it out.**

**I also tried not to be too descriptive in the latter part of this story when I am describing Tonks' double. Though when I post it on my message board I will probably have a much clearer description since I am not restricted in what I say on the board. Also I doubt that anyone will read it on there, so I can be as descriptive as I wish to be. (A link can be found to my message board by clicking on the homepage link in my profile.)**

**Since only one person has mentioned this in their reviews and since only one person checked out my message board so far. I decided to put the question here. Who do you think the man dressed in black is in the story? Tell who and why you think it is the person in your reviews for this chapter or go to the message board and debate it there where the question was originally posted. (A link can be found to my message board by clicking on the homepage link in my profile.)**

**Kkenny**: Thank you for your review and for voting. First I would like to stress that this isn't a crossover with Sliders in any way. I have merely used some basic concepts from the show but none of the characters. As for any type of crossover with Star Wars, Stargate or any other of the such. I highly doubt that any crossovers will occur at this point. Maybe in later stories I may use concepts from Star Gate but I don't know yet.

**Tabitha78**: Thank you for your constant reviews and your e-mail. Also thanks for voting. Yeah it was yet again another chapter with a sad overtone, which I feel was derived from my emotions. I am sorry to say that hasn't changed much in this chapter either. I am glad you find Harry becoming a bit darker interesting because as he travels it might he worse, though his total darkness will not come until the end I am afraid. As for the hug well that is something that will only increase your curiosity as you continue to read this story. (EVIL GRIN)

Dweem-Angel: Thank you for your review and your vote. I am glad that Chapter 15 cleared up your confusion from Chapter 14.

* * *

**Recap**

Tonks nodded and followed Harry up to the Room of Requirements. Once inside they only had to wait a little over a minute for their time to run out on this world. As the timer hit zero Harry hit the button and opened the vortex. The bluish watery looking vortex appeared before them. Tonks turned to Harry and threw her arms around him squeezing him tightly. She then jumped through the vortex and vanished. Harry was in shock by Tonks action, but decided to figure it out on the next world as he jumped into the vortex and vanished.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Witchcraft World Part One**

The bluish watery vortex opened into a room as Tonks come barreling out of it landing on her feet this time. Tonks had a big smile on her blushing face as she looked at the vortex waiting for Harry to come out. Seconds after Tonks came out; Harry came out of the vortex as well. He landed rather roughly on his feet and had to fight to stay upright.

Tonks hide her blushing face as she looked away from Harry. "Wonder where we are now?"

Harry was shocked by Tonks voice. It had been the first time in days that she had actually spoke to him. She had been really quiet since the encounter with the zombies and Harry was becoming concerned about her. Though it was good to see she was speaking again, that probably meant she was coming to terms with what had to be done on the last world.

Harry looked at the timer and then looked at Tonks. "I am not sure where we are, but we are stuck her for 4 day, 8 hours, and 33 minutes according to the timer." Harry begins to think about the same red cushioned chair he thought about every time he came into the Room of Requirements. It was his way of testing the room to make sure there was magic in the world. He was pleased to see the red chair appear beside him. "Well on the upside this is the Room of Requirements, which means there is magic on this world."

Tonks just smiled at Harry, which made him feel good to see her smile again. She made her way towards the door. "We should find out if this is your world or not."

Harry just looked at her for a moment; he wanted to find out what the hug she gave him was all about. However he knew she was right about checking out the world. His questions about her actions would have to wait until later. Harry followed behind her as she left the Room of Requirements.

As they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall they began to hear voices. There were a lot of voices coming from the Great Hall and they all sounded excited and scared of about something.

One voice came across the most plain was the voice of Alastor Moody as he spoke aloud enough for Harry and Tonks to hear out in the corridor. "They are muggles for Merlin's sake! We can't just go slaughtering them!"

Tonks stopped dead in her tracks and Harry about ran into her backside. Tonks turned to Harry and spoke in a slight whisper that he could barely hear. "What could Moody be talking about? Why would anyone slaughter muggles?"

Harry catching the concern in her voice realized that she was scared because her father was a muggle. His aunt and uncle were muggles as well but he could careless if they were slaughtered. Harry shuttered at his thought as he looked at Tonks. "I'm not sure, but we will have to find out."

Harry walked a past Tonks and made his way towards the Great Hall. However as he drew closer the doors of the Great Hall came booming open as Alastor Moody came storming out muttering to himself. "I will never understand muggles or some thick headed wizards!"

Mad Eye Moody stopped frozen in place as he looked at Tonks and Harry standing in the corridor feet from the doors he just came out of. "Blimey!" Moody shouted as he continued to stare at the two teens. "I must been seein things. No I can't be my magic eye would not lie to me, but how can this be?"

Tonks looked at Harry and then at Moody. "Is there a problem Mr. Moody?" Tonks asked trying to be as polite as possible to the confused Auror.

Moody snapped out of his confused trance. "Don't call me mister! Tell me how did you two come to be here? Tonks how can you be here at all your dead!" Moody changed his gaze to Harry. "Harry how are you out here when you are in the Great Hall?"

Tonks was shocked by Moody's statement that she was dead. Though she had learned by now that she would have doubles on the worlds they went too. She just never really thought about finding her double dead. Though Harry had to deal with his double being dead on her real world, the war world that she left behind.

Harry looked at Tonks and then at Moody. "Mad-Eye all shall be explained once I see Dumbledore. Is he in the Great Hall?"

Moody looked at Harry for a moment still confused by what he was seeing. "No, you pissed him off and he went to his office. Well at least the Harry in the Great Hall pissed him off, though I am not sure how you got out here before me."

Harry didn't feel like arguing with Moody about how it wasn't him in the Great Hall. Harry grabbed Tonks by the arm and began to drag her with him towards Dumbledore's office. As he came up to the gargoyle blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office he stopped in his tracks. "Blood hell I don't know his password. Lemon Drop"

The gargoyle didn't budge as Harry looked at it and then at Tonks. "We need to figure out what type of candy is the password."

Tonks' face lit up with the thought of sweets. "What about Licorice Wands? They are great."

Tonks was disappointed to find that Licorice Wands wasn't the password. Harry decided he would try again. "Canary Creams!" Harry shouted but found that the gargoyle still did not budge.

"Chocolate Frogs" yelled Tonks, but again it was useless.

"Acid Pops" shouted Harry but again he was disappointed to find that it wasn't the password. "Blood hell this could take all damn day."

Tonks however was having fun spouting off sweets that she loved. "Chocoballs, Fizzing Whizbees, Sugar Quills, Peppermint Toads, Fudge Flies!" After all those failed Tonks fell on the ground with her head in her hands. "That was all the ones I like, and yet none of them worked."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "Remember we are dealing with Dumbledore here so he would use something like Pepper Imps, Blood Pops, or Cockroach Clusters."

Harry smiled as he heard the gargoyle begin to move after saying Cockroach Clusters. Tonks jumped to her feet and looked at Harry before throwing her arms around him squeezing him tightly. "You're a genius Harry!" Tonks said as she took off up the stairs.

Harry just looked at her for a moment. Again for the second time today Tonks had hugged him tightly and he was no closer to understanding why. He pushed the hug to the back of his mind as he took off up the stairs as well.

They made their way into Dumbledore's office without even knocking. They found him with his head in his hands, as his elbows rested on his desk. He looked up from his hands and seen Harry at first. "Come to start on me again?"

The loathing in Dumbledore's voice shocked Harry. His double must have really done something or said something awful to make Dumbledore hate him so badly. "Professor look at this necklace and then I will answer anything you want. However I must ask that you listen to me and look at it."

Dumbledore looked at the necklace for a second and then stood up from his desk. He walked over and placed his hands on the shield around Harry's neck. Instantly a golden glow filled the room and Dumbledore himself began to glow gold. Within seconds it ended and the room went back to being a dull gray dimly lit room.

Dumbledore made his way over to his desk and sat back down. "Harry I understand now that you are not the same one that I have known for years. Though with the help of the necklace it is like I have known you for years as well."

Harry sat down and motioned for Tonks to sit as well. This was the first that Dumbledore had actually seen Tonks and jumped a bit in his seat. "Merlin's ghost! Tonks is that really you?"

Harry looked at Tonks and then at Dumbledore. "Yes Albus this is truly Tonks, but she is not the one from your world. She came with me from another war-ridden world. Albus please tell us what is happening here? What has happened to this world? Has Voldemort taken control?"

Dumbledore stared at Tonks for a moment longer and then looked at Harry. "If only Voldemort was the only problem. No I fear that Voldemort is only part of our problem now. Now the very muggles that I have sworn to watch out for have turned on us. After Voldemort came back into power the muggles found out about the Wizarding World. The ministry tried hiding it from them, but it didn't work. Voldemort did something so that no matter what memory charms the ministry used muggles still remembered the wizarding world. It was his plan to torment the muggles by showing them the truth that was all around them. However the muggles would not accept that magic was real. Instead they took on the approach of the old muggles in Salem Massachusetts and other parts of the world in that era. They have started the witch trials again, only now they kill without much of a trail. Most of the surviving witches and wizards have hidden away here at Hogwarts, but I fear there are more out there. Ones that could not or would not come here, and so they are being tortured and killed by muggles."

Tonks lit up as she realized what Moody had been talking about. "So that's why Moody was moodier than usual. He was yelling about not slaughtering muggles when we came in."

Dumbledore looked at Tonks and she could see there was no twinkle in his tired old eyes. "I am afraid that not many wizards hold the same views as Alastor and myself. We believe still even though the muggles are trying to kill us that we should not just go out murdering them. However Harry's double, the Harry Potter of this world doesn't see it that way. He has incited a rebellion and wants to go after the muggles. That is what he and I got into a fight about earlier. He came into the Great Hall demanding that I allow him and the other rebels to go out and slaughter all the muggles that have killed our kind."

Tonks stood up enraged by Dumbledore's statement. "That doesn't sound like Harry! Sure he becomes enraged by the injustices of the world, but I can't believe that any double of his would allow the mass murder of innocents. Especially muggles that do not know any better."

Dumbledore quietly motioned for Tonks to sit back down as he looked at her. "Normally Miss Tonks I would agree with your assessment of young Mr. Potter. However the Harry of this world has not been the same since that ungodly day. Since that day he has not seen things like he did at one time. Since that day he has sworn revenge on every last muggle that believed in killing wizards. I can see his point in it really, but he is running on pure emotion and not thinking start. If only he would view it from a logical point of view he would see that it is wrong."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment before speaking. "What could have happened to him to drive him to this state of mind? What happened on the ungodly day as you have put it?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and knew he would have to tell them though he didn't know if it was the best time to tell them or not. As he looked at them a bit longer he decided that it would probably be best if they knew what happened. Though he wasn't sure whether or not they would believe what he had to say. "It is a long story to be told, but it is one that I do believe needs being told. However I will tell you only about what happened to bring about the day of terror in the wizarding world. It began on October 31st, which was the day that the muggles struck the hardest. They had forced their way into Diagon Alley and were equipped with guns. They went in and began killing witches and wizards at will. After they started their attack Aurors and Order members went to Diagon Alley to try and stop the muggles. The muggles were fast with their guns, and though we slowed down some there were more to take their place."

Dumbledore paused as he looked at Tonks for a moment. "We were out numbered by them and even with all our magic we weren't a match for them. The first order member to be killed was Arthur Weasley. He was shot in the back as he jumped in front of Molly to protect her. After that everything went strange, it was like a wizard was fighting against us as our wands went hurling out of our hands. A great amount of us managed to Apparate out of Diagon Alley but after the first group left something happened. Someone had placed wards so no other witches or wizards could Apparate in or out of Diagon Alley. Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and many other witches and wizards were taken capture by the muggles."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. "You mean that someone from the wizarding world was helping the muggles capture those in Diagon Alley? It had to be Voldemort!"

Dumbledore just looked at Harry for a moment. "At first I thought it was weird that a witch or wizard would help the muggles. Then I thought that maybe Voldemort was behind it but he would not help muggles even if it did get rid of some of his enemies. That is not his style, but there was definitely someone helping them. There isn't any other way the muggles could have captured so many of us at once. After the muggles captured the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley they were taken to a prison set up by the muggles. Since the muggles had banned all use of magic they felt that it was legal to kill anyone that broke the law. First they killed Abigail Little, she was a witch that happened to be in Diagon Alley that day. They killed her on November 6th in a public execution at the Tower of London. They continued to execute witches and wizards at random in a public fashion. Fred Weasley was put to death on January 13th, George Weasley died on March 28th, and Molly Weasley was killed on May 17th. If these deaths were not bad enough to drive the Harry of this world mad the next one surely did it. It was on June 6th that Nymphadora Tonks was taken to the Tower of London. It was clear to all those that seen her, that she had been tortured most of all. She was dressed in clothes that only one would see on a house elf. They were torn and dirty beyond belief. Where they were torn you could see dried blood, bruises, and burn marks. She did not even look like herself as she stood before the executioner. No she looked like she had been placed into Azkaban for years by the way she looked. The torment that she went through for eight months surely broke her will and possible her spirit."

Dumbledore paused again as he looked at the horrified expressions on Tonks' and Harry's faces. Tonks looked the worst because it was her double that Dumbledore was talking about.

Tonks used this pause in the story to express her rage. "Why didn't anyone try and save them? Why didn't the Order or the Ministry try and save them before they were killed?"

Dumbledore put his head down in shame. "We truly did Miss Tonks, it pains me to say that again we found that the muggles had help. Someone or a group of people was preventing us from saving them. We could not get near the prison or the public executions at the Tower of London. We were able to watch the executions from afar but could not get close enough to help."

Harry looked at Tonks and then at Dumbledore. "I am beginning to see why my double dislikes muggles, and if he has dealt with relatives like mine then I can fully understand his motives. However I still can't see myself or my double agreeing to a mass slaughter of them. Even less so I can't see me leading the revolt to kill them all."

Dumbledore once again looked at Tonks and then at Harry. "That is because you are missing a key point to this story. Things that happened before the executions started. Things that I only knew before the death of Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks again was enraged that Dumbledore was with holding information. "Look Professor if we are going to help in any way we need to know everything! That means you need to tell us everything that happened before the executions!"

Dumbledore again lowered his head for a moment as he thought about what he had to tell them. '_I will have to tell them everything or else they will not understand the full effect of what happened on June Sixth._' Thought Dumbledore as he raised his head and looked at them again.

"It all started the summer following Harry's fifth year here at Hogwarts." Started Dumbledore as he looked at Tonks and Harry. "Harry returned to stay with his Aunt and Uncle though he hated the Dursleys. I had decided that it would be best if Order members continued to keep an eye on him during the summer. I also decided that Harry needed to continue his Occlumency lessons. Though I knew that he would not learn anything from Snape after what happened. I was busy with other things pertaining to the school and couldn't free up time to train him. That is when I got the idea to allow Nymphadora Tonks teach him Occlumency over the summer. I fear that it was my idea and foolishness that caused Harry to become the man he is now."

"You see over the summer Harry and Tonks became closer during their lessons. Harry began to like Tonks a lot and Tonks was beginning to fall for Harry as well. The two of them fell in love and hid it from the world as much as possible. However they felt that I should know the truth about them. I was not excited about their relationship, but I was glad that Harry was happy. Harry told me that he wanted to **marry** Tonks after he graduated from Hogwarts, but that would not happen. Instead Harry had to watch as the only woman he ever truly loved was murdered by muggles. That is when Harry snapped he sworn his revenge on them and would not return to Hogwarts for schooling. Today was the first time I have seen Harry in two years, but I knew he was different today, he was darker than I had ever known him to be."

**A/N: Well this will be a multi chapter world also like a few others. I get lost in my writing at times and go beyond what I had originally planned. That is why now it looks like there may be 40 or more chapters instead of the 31 I had started out writing towards. Oh well Review and be sure to answer my question from the above Author Note. Also you can tell me how EVIL I am when you REVIEW!**


	18. Earth Prime Remains in Turmoil

**A/N: I don't have much to say here except I am sorry it is late due to the site being down for upgrades.**

**Kkenny**: I must say that I am disappointed that you don't know who the man in black is. Reread Chapter Thirteen and this one for more about him. Also I can't believe that I am not classic evil, well I guess I will have to work harder at it ;). Thanks for your review.

**Tabitha78**: Yes I did say it would get darker, and in chapter nineteen it gets even harder (**Evil Grin**). As for the relationship yes it is interesting isn't it? wink I am sure that you will find out who is helping the muggles (chapter 20) and when you find out some will not be surprised. Thanks again for the heads up on that error I fixed it on my message board. Thanks for your review and support on my message board.

Winter Blaze: How could I kill the Tonks of another world? The same way I have killed other characters because I am evil. (Evil Grin) If killing her wasn't bad enough the torture I put her through on my message board was worse. (Evil Grin) Its ok I understand how school can be and that comes first. Thank you for the review.

* * *

**Recap**

The man hissed in a snake like tone as he looked at Wormtail. "Like those idiots at the Daily Prophet said the Order is either to afraid to help, or they can't function without Harry Potter! If I know Dumbledore he has been focusing his efforts on getting that brat back! Though I am sure that we have now got his attention. That is why we will increase the randomness of the attacks. That way there is no one spot for the Order or those Auror scum to focus on. They will not even know what hit them before it is too late!"

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Earth Prime Remains in Turmoil**

It has been a total of twenty-five days since Harry disappeared from the world. Everyone is feeling the affects of Harry being missing, but there are some feeling it more than others.

**World Events: Daily Prophet Headlines  
WHY HASN'T THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER SHOWN HIMSELF!**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named continues to terrorize London and other suburban muggle areas. Yet there is no sign of Harry Potter anywhere. Where can he be hiding? We have found ourselves under the attack of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for weeks now and yet Harry Potter is a no show. What is he afraid that he cannot beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

**Wizengamot Announces New Minster in Standing**

The Wizengamot had an emergency meeting a few weeks ago about who would take the place of the late Cornelius Oswald Fudge. It took them longer than expected to finally name a new Minister of Magic. The Minister in Standing will be Arthur Weasley. He will act as Minister of Magic until this war is over. At which time there will be an election held to elect a new Minister of Magic or to reelect Arthur Weasley.

**Where is Albus Dumbledore When We Need Him!**

Again we ask like we have been for weeks why isn't the Order of the Phoenix helping? No one has seen or heard from Albus Dumbledore in weeks. Has he fallen victim to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? All attempts at contacting Albus Dumbledore have failed, and we are beginning to wonder if he is even still alive.

**Hundreds Killed In Diagon Alley!**

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley and layered it in blood of many witches and wizards. There was an undetermined number of witches and wizards there, but reports suggest it may have been as many as two thousand. A lot of families were visiting Diagon Alley to do their shopping for the new school year. The minister told us that there were hundreds of muggle born witches and wizards killed in the village. Hundreds more were injured in the attack.

* * *

**Arthur Weasley's Point of View**

Arthur walked around his new office, Cornelius Fudge's former office. Arthur felt a bit weird being in this office. After all this is where Fudge had been killed, and he just didn't like the feel of it. He had asked for a different office, but the Minister was so busy with other more important affairs. There was very little time to make the new minister feel comfortable.

Arthur sat down at the desk. 'How do they expect me to know how to be a Minister of Magic? They should have got Albus to fill in as Minister until one could be elected not me.' Thought Arthur as he looked at the piles of parchment in front of him.

He pulled one of the rolled parchments off the pile and opened. As he looked it over a grim frown came to his face. 'Another attack by that evil cretin and his Death Eaters. I suppose most of these are about him.' Arthur thought as he tossed the parchment on to a different pile.

He grabbed a few more and after looking at each of them they landed on the same pile as the first. Then he got to one that didn't pertain to Voldemort. In fact this one pertain to the other issue plaguing Arthur's mind these days. 'If only I knew where Harry was, then maybe I could answer the questions people have about him. Wherever that young man is I hope he is fairing better than we are here.' Thought Arthur as he placed the parchment on to a different pile from Voldemort parchments.

* * *

**Molly Weasley's Point of View**

Molly walked around her kitchen and she looked like she had been crying a lot as she had red puffy eyes and dark rings below her eyes.

She sat down at her table and while shaking tried to drink a cup of tea but gave up after spilling a lot of the tea on the table. "I really need to get myself together. I have a lot to be thankful for; I have my kids and a great husband. Yet I sit worrying so much about Harry. It is no wonder though, since he has been like one of my kids since I met him. I do hope that he is fairing better on his own than he would with those worthless muggle relatives of his. That aunt and uncle of his needs to be taught a lesson in how to take care of a kid! That cousin of his is no better, he should be shown how to treat people too!"

Molly sat quietly as she just looked around her small kitchen. She didn't have much of value, but what she had was enough to make her happy. Well at least normally it would make her happy but these days she seemed to worry about Harry a lot. Arthur and her decided not to tell the kids about Harry because they didn't want them to worry. Though deep down Molly knew that Ron was smart enough to know something was wrong.

* * *

**Alastor Moody's Point of View**

Alastor had been jumping between the ministry and Hogwarts. He wanted to be on top of all the events of the day. He had spent most of his time trying to figure out what the Ministry knew about Voldemort's actions and what Hermione and Lupin had figured out about Harry.

Though Alastor hadn't found comfort in either place. The ministry had no real leads on Voldemort that would help him in locating the mad man. Hermione and Remus were no closer in their hunt for Harry either, so it did little good to go there either.

Alastor now sat alone in a dimly lit room. He had just finished looking over the Daily Prophet. "Those idiots never learn do they? They continue to think that this war revolves around Harry! If only they knew that Harry was gone and that he might never return!"

Alastor slammed his fist down into the wooden arm rest of the chair he sat in. "I can't think that way. Harry is a fighter and he will return some how I know he will!"

* * *

**Remus Lupin's Point of View**

Though Remus tried to get more sleep than he had since Harry first disappeared it was not easy. Every time he would lie down to sleep he would find he just laid there staring at the ceiling. He hadn't had a peaceful nights sleep since Sirius died, and now with Harry missing it wasn't getting any better.

He had been trying to help Hermione with finding a way to get Harry home, but found that was not an easy task either. Hermione was normally so caring and respectful to all those around her, but these days she had changed. Now she was more determined to find Harry and was a lot more irritable than usual. She had snapped at Remus quite a bit these days, and it wasn't just him either.

'Remus had entered into the library with Alastor the one-day to see how Hermione was doing and she told them both off and sent them from the library.' Remus laughed as he remembered the events of that day. "Hermione sure has a temper when she doesn't sleep right. I don't think she has gotten more than an hour or two a night since Harry disappeared. She barely eats anything she is just so concerned about Harry. Though I guess we all are on edge lately. Especially now that Dumbledore has left without as much as an owl saying where he went. I know that he has had a lot on his mind, but he could have told us where he was going and when he would be back."

* * *

**Hermione Granger's Point of View**

Hermione was looking older than a witch of her age. She had black rings below her eyes, which were red and blood shot from extensive reading. She looked like she had not slept much for the past twenty-five days, which was true she hadn't. The only time she slept was when she would nod off while in the middle of researching one thing or another.

Hermione hurled the book she was reading across the library. "Bloody hell none of these books have anything to help! I have been through almost every book in this damn library that might have something to help and yet I have found nothing!"

Hermione grabbed another book from the pile and began to look it over. However halfway through she hurled it across the library as well. "I am glad Madam Pince isn't here. She would be throwing a bloody fit about how I am treating her books."

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks' Point of View**

Tonks sat alone in her empty bedroom on her bed. She still felt terrible about the fact that she was the one to lost track of Harry. She was still having the nightmares that wouldn't allow her to sleep much at night. Now with her fiancé away on unspeakable business, she was left to fend off the nightmares alone.

"I should be use to being a lone by now. He must do what he has to for work just like I do, but it makes it harder to get by without having him around." Thought Tonks as she sat on her bed. "If only I knew what was really going on here! I know he knows something, but he keeps it from me. I know he has his reasons for hiding things from me, but I thought he could trust me by now. I mean we have been dating since my seventh year at Hogwarts, he should know that he can trust me by now."

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore's Point of View**

Albus felt bad about leaving Hogwarts without telling anyone where he was going, but he had to find out what he could. He only knew of one man that knew what was going on and he was determined to get answers. That is why he had to go after him, even if it did leave everyone in the dark he just had to know the truth.

Dumbledore walked into a pub in Germany where he had tracked the man down to. He looked around for a moment and located the man sitting alone at the back of the pub in a booth. Dumbledore walked back to where the man dressed in a black cloak that covered his entire body, and black hood that concealed his face from view.

The man looked as Dumbledore came closer to his booth. He had a pint of fire whiskey in front of him and was in no mood for Dumbledore's lecturing. "Why have you followed me here Dumbledore?" The man asked in a German accent that also had a hint of rage behind it.

Dumbledore's eyes didn't twinkle like normal as he stared at the man. "I followed you here because I need answers! Blade you're the only one that can help me now!"

Blade took a long swig of his fire whiskey and motioned for Dumbledore to sit down reluctantly. "Albus I can not tell you more than I have. I wish that I could my old friend, but now is not the time."

Dumbledore was not happy about the answer he received. "When then? When will the time be right for me to get the answers I need. The world is in chaos and it doesn't look like the side of light will prevail this time."

Blade just stared at Dumbledore for a moment. "This is only the halfway point in the chaos my friend. More shall happen and more will die as a result. That is just one ramification of war I am afraid. Do not lose focus on what will come though my friend, as you know that light shall prevail just as I do. What has been written cannot be changed, and so it must play out how it is to be. In the end there will be a new rise in power, and on that day all shall know the true power of the Phoenix!"

* * *

**Hidden Away From Everyone**

"We have once again shown that we are in charge of this war." A man hissed in a snake like tone as he looked at his group of followers clad in black robes and masks.

Bellatrix looked at her lord. "Master we continue to strike and yet the Order does nothing to stop us. I worry that they are planning something that could bring us down."

Voldemort did not look happy at the comment of his follower. "Bella you worry to much my dear. Those fools are no closer to defeating us now than they were when we started this war. Even the ministry is no match for us anymore. We have proven to the world, that without their hero, they do not stand a chance of beating us!"

Bellatrix just looked at him she was not as convinced as he was. "My lord if that brat manages to get back then people might find the faith once again to fight us."

Voldemort looked even angrier than he had before. "That meddling brat will not return, not from the dimension I sent him. Even if he does figure out where he is, he will never find a way to get back here! If it wasn't for that spell I got from that man in Germany I would have never even known dimensional travel was possible. If it wasn't for that incantation I would have never been able to set up the trap for Harry. Though I hated to waste it on him, seeing as I could have used it to take over more dimensions myself! Alas sending that brat to a hell dimension will have to suffice for now."

* * *

**A/N: Well that is it for this trip through the minds of those of Earth Prime. Now it is your turn to tell me the thoughts on your minds by Reviewing!**


	19. Witchcraft World Part Two

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone and enjoy.**

**Kkenny**: Sorry but no Johnny Cash is not the only man in black now. (especially not the men in my tale). YES! I told you I was the Coke Classic of Evil lol. No fear your wait is over now. Thanks for your review.

**Tabitha78**: Ok I could see not being surprised by Moody's thoughts, but I thought that Tonks' might have left you with some questions ;). I think Molly would view Harry as one of her kids, and we all know her worst fear is losing one of her children, so Harry would probably fit in there. Interesting theory that there are two men from the future. I still don't know why you think anyone is from the future, but your allowed your own opinion. (I think ya read one to many time travel fics lol. J/K). I have said it before but I will say it again you are persistent in the view that Harry is the man in black lol. Thanks for your review and your support on my message board.

* * *

**Recap**

"It all started the summer following Harry's fifth year here at Hogwarts." Started Dumbledore as he looked at Tonks and Harry. "Harry returned to stay with his Aunt and Uncle though he hated the Dursleys. I had decided that it would be best if Order members continued to keep an eye on him during the summer. I also decided that Harry needed to continue his Occlumency lessons. Though I knew that he would not learn anything from Snape after what happened. I was busy with other things pertaining to the school and couldn't free up time to train him. That is when I got the idea to allow Nymphadora Tonks to teach him Occlumency over the summer. I fear that it was my idea and foolishness that caused Harry to become the man he is now. You see over the summer Harry and Tonks became closer during their lessons. Harry began to like Tonks a lot and Tonks was beginning to fall for Harry as well. The two of them fell in love and hide it from the world as much as possible. However they felt that I should know the truth about them. I was not excited about their relationship, but I was glad that Harry was happy. Harry told me that he wanted to **MARRY** Tonks after he graduated from Hogwarts, but that would not happen. Instead Harry had to watch as the only woman he ever truly loved was murdered by muggles. That is when Harry snapped he sworn his revenge on them and would not return to Hogwarts for schooling. Today was the first time I have seen Harry in two years, but I knew he different today, he was darker than usual."

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Witchcraft World Part Two**

Harry and Tonks just looked at each other. Neither one really knew what to say. As their eyes met they quickly looked away. Tonks blushed as she thought about her double being in love with Harry's double.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a gleam of understanding in his eyes. "I can understand how he feels. I have seen my friends die numerous times on planets I have been too. I suppose if I had seen the woman I loved in the situation that he did that I would lose it too. Though I still can't see myself wanting to kill muggles just to get revenge on those that did it. I may go after those at the prison, but not every muggle."

Tonks looked at Dumbledore and seen that there was a bit of a twinkle returning to his eyes. "I agree with Harry Professor. Though I can see how his double looks at it too." She then turned her attention towards Harry making sure not to make eye contact with him. "Harry we have to help them some how. You said we had four days here, it isn't much, but maybe we could do something to help them."

Harry looked at Tonks for a second and then at Dumbledore. "Albus we will help you in any way we can. Maybe we could talk some sense into my double. Maybe we could make him see that revenge on all muggles isn't the answer."

Dumbledore's eyes began to once again twinkle as he looked at Harry and Tonks. "I pray that it is not too late to prevent him from doing something stupid. Though I fear that there isn't much we could do to help him see that his point of view is wrong."

Tonks jumped out of her seat as if her butt had been lit on fire. "I got it! What if the love of his life showed him that revenge wasn't the answer? What if she showed him that she wouldn't want him doing something so foolish?"

Dumbledore didn't stand from his desk he merely motioned for Tonks to take her seat. "I must say that is an interesting idea Tonks, but I don't think that he will fall for it. no we will have to show him that it is wrong from a moral stand point."

Tonks sat back down feeling a little embarrassed by her outburst. "I just thought that maybe.."

Harry placed his hand on her shoulder to show that he understood. "Tonks it was a good idea, but I think Albus is right. If my double is anything like me I don't think he would be able to deal with seeing his love. I think it would just fuel his rage even more so, and push him over the edge more than he is now."

Dumbledore stood up and walked around to the edge of his desk. "Tonks I am sorry, but I will have to ask you to change your appearance before we do anything. Harry is right; the sight of you could make his double go further over the edge. Seeing as you're a Metamorphmagus that shouldn't be to much too ask."

Harry looked at Tonks and then at Dumbledore. "Sir, I am a Metamorphmagus also. I think it might be best if I didn't look like my double either. Seeing as he is already in a state of despair it might have a bad effect on him."

Dumbledore gleamed at Harry. "Harry I didn't know you were a Metamorphmagus, but yes your right. Since you can change your appearance as well I would suggest that you do so. Also it will help to keep people from thinking that you are the Harry of this world."

Tonks screwed up her face in concentration. She began to change and soon she stood five foot nine inches. She had shoulder length fire red hair, and sparkling emerald green eyes. "How's this?"

Dumbledore looked at her and became pale. "You may want to try again my dear. We couldn't want either Harry to mistake you for their mother."

Harry looked at Tonks and was shocked at how much Tonks looked like his mother Lily. "If I didn't know it was you Tonks I would believe you were my mother. You look so much like her."

Tonks again screwed her face up in concentration. Her height stayed the same, but she changed her hair from long and red to shoulder length reddish brown hair. She now had brown eyes instead of the sparkling emerald eyes she had before. "Better?"

Dumbledore and Harry both spoke at the same time. "Much better."

Dumbledore then turned his attention to Harry. I believe that lets only you now Harry.

Harry screwed up his face in concentration. His hair went from short and messy black to long silver hair that reached down between his shoulder blades. His emerald eyes turned to an unnatural silver in color. His height and build also changed. He was a medium build now and stood six foot three inches tall.

"Wow that is great Harry you really got the hang of that now." Squealed Tonks in glee.

"All thanks to your training Tonks. I would have never been able to do this without your training." Replied Harry as he looked at Tonks.

Dumbledore was amazed at the two completely different looking people in front of him. "Both of you are amazing, and I am sure that ability will serve you well in life. Especially if you decide to become an Auror. Now all we need to do is change your names. It wouldn't be right to call you Tonks and Harry with your new appearances."

Harry and Tonks just looked at each other for a moment not sure what to say. They weren't sure what names they should use, and thankfully they didn't have to decide.

"Tonks my dear I think that the only name befitting you would be Belinda or just Linda if you prefer that." Dumbledore said as he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tonks just smiled as she looked at Dumbledore. "That will work just fine sir, I think Linda will do nicely."

"Harry I can think can think of a few names befitting you but I think the best one for you would be Ludwig." Said Dumbledore as he looked at him with the same twinkle in his eyes that Harry knew all to well.

Harry looked at Tonks and then at Dumbledore for a moment. "That will be fine sir, though I think I am a bit flashy for that name."

Tonks blushed a bit as she thought 'you look great to me'. This thought made her turn her head away from Harry.

"With that out of the way I believe we should go down to the Great Hall and see what the current situation down there is." Said Dumbledore as he looked at Tonks and Harry.

A/N: From this point on in this chapter I will refer to Tonks as Linda and the dimension traveling Harry as Ludwig.

Dumbledore, Ludwig, and Linda made their way from his office and went down to the Great Hall. As they drew closer to the Great Hall they could hear the shouting looming from inside it.

Alastor Moody stood outside the now closed doors of the great hall. He looked at Dumbledore and grinned a crooked grin. He just stared at the two people who were accompanying Albus. "Albus who are they?"

Dumbledore stopped in front of Alastor. "This is Ludwig and Linda. They have come to help us in our battle against the rebels."

Alastor just looked at Ludwig and Linda for a moment and then turned his attention back to Dumbledore. "Sir earlier I thought I seen Harry Potter out here with Nymphadora Tonks of all people. They were looking for you, but I am sure I must have been mistaken."

Dumbledore just looked at Moody for a moment. "It has been a long day for all of use Alastor I am sure it was only your imagination. The only visitors I have had tonight were Ludwig and Linda. Shall we go in and see how Mr. Potter is fairing with his crusade to bring down all muggles?"

Linda just glared at Alastor and looked like she wanted to rip off his good leg and beat him with it. However she regained her composer as Dumbledore motioned for them to go into the Great Hall.

As they walked into the Great Hall they seen why there was so much shouting. Harry Potter and his rebel followers were standing on one side of the hall. While Dumbledore's supporters, Order of the Phoenix Members, and Aurors were on the other side. Both sides kept shouting their points of view across the hall at each other.

Ludwig was surprised to see that Harry had so many supporters on his side. Ludwig was shocked to see that Harry had Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood standing on his side of the hall. What was even more shocking was that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were not standing with Harry but instead remained with Dumbledore's followers. Ludwig could see why Hermione would be against it, but he couldn't see why Ron wouldn't want revenge for the deaths of his mother and brothers.

Dumbledore took his place in the middle of the two groups. "**QUIET**!"

The Great Hall fell into total silence for the first time since Dumbledore had left a few hours before hand. Everyone turned their attentions to Dumbledore as he stood between them. "This fighting between us is not helping us get anywhere. I had requested that we all discuss this in a rational manner, but I see that will not work. As it is lunchtime might I suggest that we put all this yelling aside for now and have some lunch? Maybe then we will be able to discuss this in a more rational manner."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the tables normally decorated with the four house colors changed. Now there were only two sets of colors on the tables as they formed two long rows in the Great Hall. The tables that Dumbledore's followers were seated at changed to red and silver. The side that Harry and his rebels sat at turned to green and gold.

Dumbledore sat at the staff table, which now was half decorated in red and silver, and half decorated in green and gold. Dumbledore motioned for Ludwig and Linda to sit with him at the staff table. Then he stood up and looked at everyone. "Much better now let us eat!"

Dumbledore sat back down and food began to appear on the table. There was hushed talking on both sides of the hall as the people ate, but they were at least not shouting at each other.

Ludwig dug into his food eagerly as he had not eaten since the last world he was on. He tried not to focus on either side of the hall as he ate. Though he was amazed at how even both sides were. Dumbledore and Harry had about the same amount of followers, which was a bit shocking to Ludwig.

After they had finished with lunch the food disappeared from the tables. Dumbledore stood up once everyone was done eating and looked at everyone in the hall. "Now then before everyone begins yelling at each other again I would like to introduce to neutral people who I have asked to join me at the staff table. This is Ludwig and Linda and I have asked that they come to this meeting to act as mediators in your debate. This is because everyone knows where I sat on the issue, so it was best to get two people who were unbiased in their views of the issues."

Ludwig and Linda just looked at each other. They had no idea that they would be mediators in this world's debate. Though they both knew that they were truly the only ones that were not affected by the issues of this world.

Harry stood up and Ludwig seen that he must have been seventeen or eighteen years of age. Though he wasn't sure, he might have just looked older than he should have. "Dumbledore you old coot you don't get it do you? It doesn't matter if you believe in our cause or not! What matters is that we feel strongly that all muggles should pay for what they have done!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Ludwig could tell that he wasn't happy. "Harry please sit down. You will have your chance to express your views but right now I think we have heard enough from you."

The debating continued on back and fourth long into the night. The only time it stopped was when they paused for dinner. Then they went right back into it after they had finished eating.

By time Ludwig and Linda made their way to private quarters that Dumbledore had set up for them it was already after two in the morning. They both went to bed totally exhausted from the debate that they had to listen too.

Ludwig laid awake though he was totally exhausted. He just couldn't get the thought of the Harry of this world and Tonks being so in love. Then the thoughts about how the Tonks of this world died came back to him. As he tried to push those thoughts out of his head, the thoughts of his own nightmare came crashing back into his head.

Ludwig didn't sleep to well that night as he had the same nightmare about Tonks that he had before. Only this time Voldemort had used more curses on her than he had during the first version of the dream. He wasn't really in the mood to hear the same arguments that he had heard the day before, but he tried to pay attention.

The day dragged on for Ludwig and Linda they both wished it that the sides would come to some sort of an understanding. Though they knew deep down that neither side was going to give in to the other. The hardest point for Ludwig was when Ron Weasley came up to speak in the in the early evening.

Ron stood looking at both sides before he spoke. "I know better than most of the people here how it feels to lose someone. Those mulish muggles killed my mother and two brothers for no reason! Not to mention that they also shot my father in the back while he tried to defend my mother. Some of you probably wonder then way I can stand here and support Dumbledore's point of view. I admit it is not easy to deal with the fact that my family has been torn apart because of pigheaded muggles, but that is no reason to persecute all muggles! If we did that, then we would be no better than they are! I have friends that are muggle born and you don't see them supporting what the muggles are doing. They are here with us trying to figure out a way for all of us to get along. What really tears me apart inside is the fact that one of my best mates in the world would turn against his friends. That is what really kills him, because Harry you have always stood for what is right in this world. You were the one that always defended those too weak to defend themselves and now you are leading the charge to kill them!" Ron couldn't continue his speech as tears began to flow from his eyes. He made his way back and sat down beside Hermione.

Ludwig couldn't take any more after Ron's speech and declared an end to the debate for the day. He knew that it wasn't his world or the people that he knew from his world. Though they were basically the same people he knew and loved.

Ludwig went to be by himself by the lake. He always did like the view of the lake, it was peaceful. He spent the rest of the day there at the lake until Linda came and got him at nightfall. They made their way to their quarters and went off to bed. Linda wanted to talk to Ludwig, but he was in no mood to talk.

Ludwig laid down on his bed and pulled out the timer which read "2:22:59:03". He placed the timer on the stand by his bed and just looked at the ceiling. "Almost three more days to go. I don't know if I can take much more of this debating."

The next day was just as bad as the other two and it didn't look like it was going to get much easier for Ludwig and Linda. Neither of they were any closer to knowing how to get the feuding to stop than they were when they started.

It was 9:52pm when Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the Great Hall all out of breath. His robes were all dirty and he looked like he had just come from one hell of a battle. He made his way up to Dumbledore and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Albus it's terrible! Muggles have managed to get into Hogsmeade and have begun to capture wizards by dozens."

Dumbledore just looked at him a bit shock. "Calm down what do you muggles got into Hogsmeade? I wasn't aware that they were able to do that."

Kingsley Shacklebolt caught his breath and then continued. "It's worse than that I am afraid. They aren't alone! They have wizards aiding them in their attack. A group of muggles and their wizard supporters are making their way towards the castle right now!"

Harry jumped up from his table. "See Dumbledore because of your foolish debating they have made it this far. We should have put an end to this before they got this far! The time for talking is over, we will have to fight them here and now!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter, and so the climatic battle will occur in the next chapter. Now everyone be good and REVIEW!**


	20. Witchcraft World Part Three

**A/N: I must say that I am disappointed with the amount of reviews that I have received. I thought that by setting up the days that I would post, that I would get more reviews. I guess I was wrong about this like I was about other things. I am also disappointed about the lack of support on my message board but that is a different matter.**

**If you do not know a spell I have used in here you can check out my information story by clicking on my name. It is called _General Information_, and I have tried to place any spells in it that I will be using to help you understand what they do. Along with other helpful information pertaining to my fan fiction.**

**Kkenny**: lol Trust me they are only going to get more sticky. Actually there isn't under three days left, when I put it was 9:52 pm that was at the point when there was only 2 days left (48 hours). Oh Kenny you know me too well and trust me this evil will not disappoint you when it comes to thwacking a few of the alternate world's characters lol. (**EVIL GRIN**) At least I hope you're not disappointed with what happens in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing, since you were the only one to review I thank you a lot for your support.

**Recap**

Harry jumped up from his table. "See Dumbledore because of your foolish debating they have made it this far. We should have put an end to this before they got this far! The time for talking is over, we will have to fight them here and now!"

**Chapter Twenty: Witchcraft World Part Three**

The rebel followers jump up from the table and begin to shout that they need to attack them now. As Dumbledore's followers jump up and begin shouting in protest.

Ludwig and Linda just sit at the head table listening to all the shouting. Finally Ludwig stands up. "**QUIET!**" Everyone in the Great Hall quiets down and looks at Ludwig. "Look I agree with Harry the time for debating is over, but standing here shouting at each other isn't going to help! We need a plan to stop this muggle attack without causing to many muggle casualties. I still believe that they should be punished but not by death! If I find out anyone has killed a muggle! I will personally see to it that, that any wizard involved is given the maximum punishment for murder! As for the wizards involved they are undoubtedly are Death Eaters helping them. Do what needs to be done to stop them, but do not kill them unless absolutely necessary!"

Dumbledore walked up and placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "I don't think I could have made a better speech." Dumbledore turns to everyone else in the Great Hall. "Now we will have to move into an attack formation to prevent them from gaining entry into the castle. Harry I trust that you and rebels will listen to what Ludwig said when you are fighting out there."

Harry looks at Dumbledore and then glares at Ludwig. "I don't make promises old man, but I will do my best not to kill any of those muggles. Though I guarantee you if I see there leader I will kill that bastard! I don't care what punishment your wonder boy things he can give me, but I don't care. If I see that man he is dead is that understood old man?"

Dumbledore just put his head down and looked at the floor. He knew full well that Harry was being honest and deep down he could not blame him. Dumbledore turned to look at Ludwig and could see a look of confusion on his face. 'I should probably tell him who the leader of the muggle cause is, but then he may try to kill him too.' Thought Dumbledore as he turned back to the rest of the people in the Great Hall. "We will have to break out into a battle formation. Lets go and put an end to this war now!"

Ludwig took charge of a group that would mount an attack outside the castle. He hoped that he could stop most of the muggles before they reach Harry. If he knew his double well enough he knew that he would kill anyone that threatened him.

Harry Potter took a group of his rebels and set up about fifty yards from Ludwig. He wanted to get a clear shot at the muggle leader if he came with the charge.

Linda had a group back inside the castle in the entrance hall. Ludwig and Dumbledore did not want all their best fighters outside just in case something went wrong. Though Linda didn't believe that was the reason for having her inside. She believed that they were trying to protect her from the battle even though she was as good at dueling as Ludwig was.

Alastor Moody took a group of Aurors and stayed inside the castle to assist Linda. Just in case anyone managed to get inside the castle.

Kingsley Shacklebolt took a group of Order Members and Aurors and positioned themselves outside the castle. They there to take down any wizards that they can see that are helping the muggles.

Albus Dumbledore took another group of Order Members and Aurors and positioned them by the lake. They were also there to take out any wizards that were supporting the muggles in their fight.

Neville Longbottom lead a group of rebels that were to help in taking down any wizards that came into the Hogwarts grounds as well.

The groups waited in their hiding places waiting for the on coming muggles and wizards to get there. None of them really knew what to expect, but they knew that this had to end here. If it didn't end here and now, then the war could go on for years. They could not afford that especially since they also had Voldemort to deal with.

Ludwig stood in his position waiting and watching. 'Where are they? I thought Shacklebolt said they were drawing closer!' Thought Ludwig as he continued to stare at the gates of the grounds.

Harry Potter looked at his group and then looked towards the gate once more. 'This is crazy! We should have taken the fight to them. Where in the bloody hell are they?' Thought Harry as he continued to survey the grounds and the gates.

Linda stood looking at the Entrance Hall doors. 'This is crazy I should be out there with them! Ludwig knows that I am just as good as he is! Being stuck in here isn't what I had in mind when I said I would watch his back!' Though Linda as she glared at the Entrance Hall doors.

Alastor Moody stayed out of sight on the other side of the Entrance Hall. 'I would have been better off letting Shacklebolt in here. This is boring!' Thought Moody as he scanned the Entrance Hall once more.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood poised to strike at the first sighting of a wizard. "Where are they? They were headed this way when I seen them. What is taking them so long?' Thought Kingsley as he stared at the gates.

Albus Dumbledore stood looking at the gates. 'Half of me hopes that the muggle leader does come, but the other half knows it is wrong. If Harry or Ludwig seems him they will probably kill him on the spot. What am I thinking there is no probably about it they will kill him on the spot!' Thought Albus as he glumly stared at the gate.

Neville Longbottom knelt waiting for any wizards to come into sight. 'Why did I let them guys talk me into this? I have nothing against muggles, but yet they should be punished for their injustices against us. Just like any Death Eaters that I see, because those guys deserve to die!' Thought Neville as he continued waiting to see if any Death Eaters came along with the muggles.

As Ludwig was watching the gates he caught the first glimpse of fire coming from the torches that the muggles were carrying. They looked like an old fashion lynch mob right out of an old horror movie. Ludwig gasped as he focused on the man leading the charge or rather the teenager as it was.

The leader of the mob was a semi-large boy about seventeen or eighteen years old. He had thick blonde hair from what Ludwig could see from his vantage point. "Dudley." Was all he could muster out in a hushed whisper, as he looked at his double's cousin.

Harry seen the mob coming about the same time that Ludwig did. He glared as he seen who was leading the charge. 'So Vernon got his prat of a kid leading the charge! No difference they shall all die when I am done with them!' Thought Harry as he continued to glare at his cousin.

Kingsley saw the mob of muggles coming through the gates. "Ok everyone keep an eye out for the wizards assisting them. We don't strike till they come through." He said in a hushed whisper to his group.

Albus caught a glimpse of who was leading the charge and felt his heart jump into his throat. 'No! How could that cretin allow his son to lead the charge? Harry is going to kill him I just know it.' Thought Albus as he looked at Dudley.

Dudley continued to lead the mob behind him up the path. He had a smug look on his face as he led the charge on Hogwarts. 'Now that freak cousin of mine and all his kind will get what is coming to them!' Thought Dudley as he made his way up the path. "Be on alert those freaks could be anywhere." Shouted Dudley to the mob following him.

Harry had heard enough as he stepped out with his wand pointed right at his cousin's fat stomach. "I would watch who your talking about freaks Dudley. You never know when one will be standing right in front of you."

Dudley got an expression of terror on his face as his cousin appeared in front of him. "You don't scare me freak you seem a bit outnumbered!" Dudley glanced over his shoulder without moving. "Get him what are you waiting for!"

The mob began to head towards Harry when shouts were heard all around them "**Stupefy!**"

Instantly red flashes of light went sailing at the muggles, however they seemed to be repelled into a burst of sparks. Then came an all to familiar shrill laughter. "Now you didn't think those muggles would come in alone did you?"

Ludwig instantly knew that voice, even if it did sound older now it was still the same voice. He glared at the person standing there wearing a black robe with a hood that his face. Though Ludwig didn't need to see him to know who it was. "Malfoy!"

The hood man turned to look right at Ludwig. "An you would be?"

Ludwig could feel all his pent up anger coming to a boil as he looked at his worst enemy in the world Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy how could you side with these wizard hating muggles?"

Draco just laughed in his irritating tone. "Like my father once said to me the enemy of thine enemy is thine friend! It was really surprising how easily those simpletons were manipulated into doing our dirty work. They are far stupider than I ever thought."

As Ludwig and Draco were talking battles ensued around them. The wizards that were trying to take out the muggles found that the wizards being lead by Draco Malfoy were repelling their spells. The wizards that were to take on the Draco's wizards were having a hard time locating them. The muggles began to beat the wizards that were sending spells at them with no effect. Meanwhile Harry and Dudley had resorted to all out brawling on the ground, since Harry's magic was useless at the moment.

Inside the castle Linda heard the commotion begin outside and peered out the door as she opened it a crack. "No! The muggles are managing to over take our forces."

Alastor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He made his way to the door and peered out and seen the fight that had broken out. "No the wizards working against us are hidden. It is like they have concealed themselves under an invisibility ward."

Linda looked at Alastor. "You can see them?"

"Some of them." Mutter Alastor. "My magic eye can spot them even under the spell. Though no one else can see them."

This wasn't entirely true as Albus Dumbledore could also see what was happening from his vantage point by the lake. "Their invisible that's why you can't see them." He whispered to his forces and began pointing out where the enemy wizards were. The wizards with Dumbledore took careful aim where he pointed and as a unit shouted, "**Stupefy!**"

Meanwhile Ludwig and Draco had discontinued their discussion and had begun to duel. Each of them shouting curses at each other and trying to dodge the others.

Dudley and Harry continued fighting as they rolled around on the ground. Finally Harry managed to pin Dudley down and placed his knees on to Dudley's arms holding them in place. "Pay backs a bitch Dudley!" Harry said as he punched Dudley right in the face. Blood began to billow from Dudley's broken nose as a scream of pain erupted out of his mouth.

"Harry stop before you kill him!" Came a familiar voice as Harry slammed another fist into the side of Dudley's head.

Harry didn't even look up as he continued pounding on Dudley. "Go away Hermione! This bastard deserves it as much as his father does!"

"Harry forgive me." Hermione said to herself and then shouted, "**Forcis Ramada!**"

A wave of energy hit Harry and hurled him twenty-five feet away from Dudley. Hermione rushed over to check on Dudley. "AUGH!" Was the last thing they heard from Hermione as one of the muggles drove a long spear right between her shoulder blades. The point of it coming out the front of her chest. Blood flew over Dudley as Hermione's limp body fell forward.

Harry gasped for breath as he landed. He just looked up as the spear was driven into her back. "Hermione NO!" Harry aimed his wand at the muggle. "You stupid bastard! She was trying to protect your kind!" Rage built up in Harry as he looked at the man that killed Hermione. "**Xtremis Painous Blastius!**"

The man fell to the ground writhing in extricating pain. This lasts for a few seconds before the man's whole body exploded into a million pieces splashing over the Hermione's dead body and Dudley.

Ron who had heard Hermione scream just got to her when her killer exploded and pieces went flying at him too. Ron fell on the ground by Hermione. "No I can't lose you! Her..mion…eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Noooooooooo! I love you don't leave me!" Ron stood up shaking with rage as he looked at Harry. "You did this! If you would have only listened to us she would still be alive!" Ron took out his wand and aimed it at Harry.

Harry gasped as he watched Ron pull his wand on him. "Ron I am not in the mood!" Harry shouted as he aimed his own wand at Ron.

Linda looked on in horror at the scene unfolding outside. She rushed out the doors before anyone could say a word to her.

"Where you going girl!" Demanded Moody as he watched Linda leave the castle. "Everyone lets go we have to help our mates!"

Linda rushed down and seen Harry and Ron both aiming their wands at each other. "What are you doing? You are on the same side!"

Ron glared at Linda and returned his attention to Harry. "Not anymore we aren't! Its because of him that Hermione is dead!"

Linda gasped as she seen Hermione's dead body still lying on a now unconscious Dudley. "Ron, Harry wouldn't kill her! Now come on before…Ron watch out!"

Ron just turned as a muggle swung a club hitting him right up side the head. Ron's body fell to ground right beside Hermione with blood gushing from the side of his head.

Harry gasped in horror as Ron was struck in the head. "No! **Neco Letum**!"

A red flash of light emitted from Harry's wand and struck the muggle right in the chest. The muggle man fell to the ground dead.

Ludwig and Draco were becoming tired from their continued dueling and it was beginning to show in both of them.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" Draco shouted as he aimed at the tiring Ludwig.

Ludwig quickly shouted "**Astempe!**"

The green flash came from Draco's wand and collided with Ludwig's bronze shield covering the area in bronze and green sparks.

Ludwig watched Draco as he sent another curse at him and dodge while sending a curse back. "**Caldo Nedas!**"

Draco tried to dodge but slipped on the grass and fell. The curse hit him in the leg. He screamed out in pain as it felt like he was being hit by thousands of burning hot (not fire) needles right in his leg.

Ludwig used a second to take in a breath and then shouted "**Petrificus Totalus!**"

Draco's body clumped together like a stiff log, as he lay silent on the ground.

Linda couldn't believe what Harry had just done. He now had killed two muggles, though she only knew about one for sure. She aimed her wand at Harry as he dropped to his knees. "Forgive me Harry," she said to herself. "**Petrificus Totalus!**"

Harry's body clumped together like a stiff log, as he lay silent on the ground.

Linda rushed over to check on Ron but it was too late he was already dead by time she got to him. "Now you shall be with your friends and family Ron. Rest in peace." She said as she ran her hand down to close his eyes, as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Crabbe saw that Ludwig got the better of Draco and shouted "**Fotia Poli!**"

Ludwig didn't even see the large fireball coming at him and strike him in the back. He fell to the ground and left out a scream before passing out.

Linda had been kneeling crying by Ron and Hermione's body when she felt a rush of pain hit her and she collapsed to the ground by Ron and Hermione.

Slowly all the fighting came to an end. The battle that seemed to last for ages had actually drawn on for many hours into the night. Finally it was over as muggles and wizards were taken into Auror custody as the sun began to rise in the sky.

Everyone retired to the castle to tired to even talk about what had just happened. They all would have just collapsed on the grounds if it weren't for sure will. Many of them did collapse on ground from exhaustion and had to be helped into the castle.

Most of those involved in the fighting slept the whole day and didn't wake till the next day. Ludwig awoke to find himself lying on a bed in the hospital wing. He blinked a few times at the bright light of the room.

"Harry (Ludwig) your okay!" Came a familiar voice from the bed next to him.

Ludwig turned in her direction. "Yeah Tonks (Linda) I'm fine. How you?" he whispered for only her to hear.

Though someone else heard as well. "She will be fine Mr. Potter. She seemed to collapse from some sort of pain but Poppy couldn't find anything wrong with her. You on the other hand are a lucky man."

Ludwig blinked a few times trying to focus without his glasses on the person speaking to him. "Albus?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, now rest you are lucky to be alive after being hit by that fireball." Said Dumbledore as he placed a shaking hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

Linda looked scared as she looked at Albus. "Sir, we have to leave soon. We have maybe twenty hours left here if that."

Linda's statement brought Ludwig back to his senses as he sat bolt right up in the bed. He quickly grabbed his glasses off the stand. Then he pulled out the timer and looked at it with a shock. It read, "00:01:30:06". He looked at Linda. "Actually we have only an hour and a half left here."

Lind fell back on the bed. She had totally misjudged how long they had and felt embarrassed.

Madam Pomfrey reluctantly allowed them to leave the hospital wing an hour later after Dumbledore told her that they had to catch their Portkey home.

They were now sitting in Dumbledore's office. Tonks looked at Dumbledore. "Sir what will happen now to the Harry of this world?"

Dumbledore put his head down for a moment then looked at them. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's hospital. He will be receiving the best medical and mental help possible. I am going to see if the minister will go lenient on him. He is facing two murder charges and an attempted murder charge at the moment."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked in a harsh tone. "Did he kill Dudley?"

Dumbledore looked at him knowing that he was mad that he didn't know about Dudley and Vernon being in command of the muggles. "No, but he did put him into a coma. Though the med-witches assure me that he will pull through. Harry I am sorry I didn't tell you about Vernon and Dudley."

Harry just glared at him but didn't say a word.

Tonks looked at Harry and knew he was pissed. "What will happen with the muggles and wizards that were captured?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment then at Tonks. "The muggles will under go extensive memory charms. If they do not work, then they will have to be placed some place that they can do no more harm to the wizarding communities. As for the wizards they have all been sent to Azkaban awaiting trial. Since Draco Malfoy was the leader he will probably get the Dementor's kiss in the end."

Harry smiled a sadistic smile. "Good it couldn't happen to a nicer person!"

Tonks and Dumbledore were both taken back by the way Harry had said that. Though Dumbledore knew if this Harry suffered like his Harry did at the hands of Draco. He could understand why he loathed him so much.

They were still in Dumbledore's office when the time came for them to leave. Harry stood up and hit the button on the timer. "Until next we meet Albus!" Harry watched as Tonks jumped into the vortex after giving Dumbledore a hug. Then he waved to Albus and jumped into the bluish watery vortex.

**A/N: Well that's it they have finally left Witchcraft World. Now it is your turn to tell me what ya think about the chapter, so please Review! I hope I begin to get more reviews because I am losing faith in them coming. If I lost total faith then no more chapters will be posted.**


	21. Half Breed World

**Recap**

They were still in Dumbledore's office when the time came for them to leave. Harry stood up and hit the button on the timer. "Until next we meet Albus!" Harry watched as Tonks jumped into the vortex after giving Dumbledore a hug. Then he waved to Albus and jumped into the bluish watery vortex.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Half Breed World**

Dumbledore sat in his office looking at his watch as the bluish watery vortex appeared before his desk.

Tonks come through the vortex still with the same appearance she had when she was called Linda. After she got through then Harry came bounding through with the same appearance he had when he was called Ludwig.

Dumbledore stood up as the two came through the vortex, and watched as it closed behind them. "Right on time, but I must say you two look a bit different than I had imagined."

Tonks looked at Harry for a moment and then at Dumbledore. "Sir? You were expecting us?"

Dumbledore smiled as he motioned for them to sit down in the chairs that he conjured up behind them. "Quite right Miss Tonks is it?"

Tonks was a bit shocked that he knew her name, but nothing so far about this world seemed right for some reason. Tonks screwed up her face for a moment and reverted back to her normal appearance that Harry knew well. "Yes professor I would be Tonks, but how did you know that we were coming? We didn't even know where we would wind up at."

Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled. "I will try and explain it all to you soon Miss Tonks, but first is your friend truly Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment wondering why he didn't know him. Then he realized that he still had long silver hair and silver eyes. Harry screwed up his face for a moment and then reverted to the messy black haired boy with emerald green eyes. "Yes sir, I am Harry Potter."

Dumbledore smiled even broader as his eyes twinkled even more. "Very good, yes this is very good."

"Sir, could you please tell us how you knew we would be coming here? You seemed to know exactly when we would appear." Asked Harry as he looked at Dumbledore with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled radiantly. "I suppose that I should explain now that I know that you are who you are. I knew that you were coming because of a prophecy that I have read." Dumbledore paused as he seen the shocked expressions on Tonks' and Harry's faces.

"What prophecy is this professor? I only have heard the one prophecy pertaining to me." Asked Harry as he looked at Dumbledore.

"It doesn't have a name." Said Dumbledore as he began. "I have grown to call it the prophecy of darkness and time, but no one knows what it was really called. Actually its name is not important. What is important is the fact that the two of you have come to prevent the darkness from taking over. We have been awaiting the wolf and panthers arrival for some time."

Tonks looked at Harry a bit confused and then looked at Dumbledore. "Sir, I think you are mistaken. Harry and I do not know anything about a wolf or a panther. Are you sure that it is us that the prophecy spoke of?"

Dumbledore looked at them for a moment. "Miss Granger feels that it will be you two that the prophecy spoke of."

Tonks got a sad expression on her face as she thought about what happened to Hermione on the other world.

Harry saw this and placed an arm on her shoulder. "Its ok Tonks I know it must be weird but soon you will get use to it."

Dumbledore looked at them with a confused expression on his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

Harry looked at the professor for a moment. "No sir, it is just the last world we were on Hermione Granger was killed, and it takes getting use to that each world has an alternate for people we know."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up as he looked at them. "A different world? I thought you two came from the future, like Miss Granger had."

Tonks and Harry exchanged weird confused looks and then looked at Dumbledore. Harry pulled out his necklace and showed it to Dumbledore. After a few seconds of gold light, everything went back to normal, and Dumbledore looked at them worriedly. "Now I understand, and I must say that this is a bit disappointing. If you are not the two from the prophecy then all might be lost."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with blazing green eyes. "Look Albus we might not be the Harry and Tonks of this world, or this wolf or panther you speak of. However that doesn't mean we can't help. We have been through a lot over the past few weeks and we know how to handle yourselves."

Just then there came a knock to the door, and Dumbledore looked at it for a moment. "Come in Miss Granger I have been expecting you."

Hermione Granger walked in and froze in her tracks. "Harry! I thought I would never see you again!" Hermione said as she ran over embracing Harry into a tight hug.

Tonks just looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione turned to see the younger version of Tonks sitting there. "Tonks? Oh Tonks it is great to see you here too." Hermione said as she gave Tonks a strong hug as well.

Dumbledore cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Miss Granger has come here from the year 1996. She has been here since last year, and still has not found a way to get back to her own time. Though I suspect that it is because the prophecy has yet to be fulfilled."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore for a moment before speaking. "Yes, but now that Harry and Tonks are here the prophecy can be fulfilled."

Tonks gave Harry a worried look, but it was Dumbledore that spoke first. "Miss Granger I am afraid that this Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks here are not the wolf and panther."

Hermione looked at them for a moment and then at Dumbledore. "Professor with all due respect, I have analyzed that prophecy inside and out. These two have to be the wolf and panther, there is no other explanations as to how else they might be."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione for a moment and then spoke in a hushed tone. "Miss Granger I am sure that you are right about whom the wolf and panther are. However this Harry and Tonks are not from our future. They are in fact from another dimension, and as such they cannot be the wolf and panther of legend."

Hermione dropped to her knees and began to cry. "If that is so then all is lost!"

Harry jumped to his feet a bit more enraged than he should have been. "Would both of you quit saying that! Just because we are not some wolf or panther that you want doesn't mean that we can't help you. Though you must tell us what the problem is or else we wont be able to help you."

Tonks looked at Harry with a concerned look on her face. "Harry maybe you should see how long we are here for, before we go telling them that we can help them. That is unless you wish to be trapped here on this world, and we still don't know if it is your world or not."

Harry looked at her for a moment and mentally scolded himself for not looking at the timer. "You're right Tonks, I almost forgot about that. I would say this is not my world since we seem to be in the past. The vortex takes us to different worlds, not through time." Harry said as he pulled out the timer and read how long they had. "02:4:53:16" Harry looked at Tonks and smiled. "No worries we have two days and almost five hours before the next vortex. We will help them as much as we can before we leave."

Hermione looked at them with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean you have to leave in about two and a half days?"

Harry and Tonks took a several minutes to explain everything to Hermione. All about how they traveled and how they ended up on this world.

After they finished Harry looked at Hermione. "Now maybe you could tell us what has happened here, and what you are doing in this year. By the way what year is it?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment. "It is the year 1976, but things of this time are different from what you may remember of your history."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment and grinned an evil grin. "You would be amazed at how many different versions of history I have seen on the worlds I been too."

Hermione looked at the weird smile that Harry had and couldn't quite figure out why it scared her but it did. "Harry you said that some of the worlds you have been too have been altered by you being there. Well when I came to this time in May of 75, I was hoping not to change anything. However things started to happen when I came to school, and the timeline, as I know it has been altered badly. I have already begun to find that things are changing, and the main point is that Voldemort has changed his plans from what they were. In my past he still had some power, but nothing like he does now. He has managed to get the half-breeds of the world to full him now. This has forced the ministry to enact the Half-Breed Law that normally failed to be passed in my timeline. Goblins, giants, and other half-breeds are being forced to register with the ministry and are being told what they can and cannot do with their lives."

Tonks and Harry's faces drooped at the statement. Harry looked at her with caring eyes. "What has happened to Remus? Did they force him to register as well?"

Hermione had her head down looking at the floor now. However she could not speak so Dumbledore decided too. "The ministry tried to get Mr. Lupin to register, but since he is here at Hogwarts he falls under my protection. I have taken full protection over him, but the ministry is still trying to get me to hand him over to them."

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. "Harry you have to help us. I couldn't live without Remus in my life. Not after the year we have spent together, not now that I know how much I love him."

Harry looked at Hermione a bit shocked at first, but then could tell that she had changed from the Hermione of his world. "Hermione we will do whatever it takes to help you, but I don't know how to stop the ministry from enforcing this law."

Tonks looked at Harry for a moment with a slight feeling that she could not place and then looked at Hermione. "Hermione I know what you mean, I have lost a lot of people I cared for. Harry and I will do what we can to help you. Though it would be best if we knew why Voldemort changed his plans and recruited the half-breeds early in this timeline."

Hermione looked down at the floor again and looked as if she was beside herself with grief. "I think it has everything to do with me being here. I have been helping Professor Dumbledore for the past year by telling him bits of information from the future. Things that I know I shouldn't have but I felt the need too. About when Voldemort and his Death Eaters would attack and who the Death Eaters are under their masks. I think this has aroused the interest of Voldemort as to who I really am. I also think that he found out about how I felt about Remus, and that's why he has taken the measures to separate us, so we cannot be together."

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment and then that scary grin, almost evil, came back to his face. "Then we will just have to put an end to old Voldemort here and now then wont we! That way if he is out of power, he will not be able to command his forces and there will be no need for the law anymore."

Dumbledore looked almost scared as he looked at Harry's face. Even Tonks was beside herself as she seen the expression on his face. Hermione however just smiled glad that someone was going to help and stop the ministry from ruining the only love she had ever felt.

"Mr. Potter I am not sure if that would be a wise course of action. Even at our best we are no match for Voldemort." Said Dumbledore in a shaky voice.

Harry looked at him with a glare of determination in his eyes. "Sir, I know it doesn't seem like a logical way of handling things, but I have never been one to look for the logic in things. That was normally Hermione's place, but seeing as it is her that is in need, I have no choice but to act. I know that Voldemort fears you professor, which is why he has never staged an attack on this school. However I also know that other versions of him have decided to attack the school and have lost! All we need to do is set up the perfect ambush for him, and take him out once and for all. That will save my parents of this world and a lot of other lives on this planet as well."

Everyone sat quietly thinking about what Harry had said, and then Hermione spoke up breaking the silence. "You said that you are leaving in two days, so we will set it up and execute it within a day maybe a day and a half. I know that the Snape of this time is still following the Dark Lord, so that means we can be sure that he will find out what we are up too."

Dumbledore just looked at her confusedly for a moment. "Why would we want Voldemort to know what we are up too?"

Hermione smiled a crooked grin. "He wont know all that is planned, but I want him to know that I will be in Hogsmeade alone. That will bait him into attacking to get his hands on me. All you have to do is make sure that the ambush is successful and we will be able to take down Voldemort once and for all! He is not as powerful right now as he is in my time. Though he does have more followers now then he should, his overall power is still lacking."

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "That's true and with us having the Marauders and my mother on our side we can't lose. Though I don't think we should include Peter into the plans. That rat faced bastard deserves to die for what he would do even if he hasn't done it yet."

"Mr. Potter I will not have that type of language being used in my office." Said Dumbledore with half a smirk on his face.

Harry and Tonks decided it would be best to take on the appearances they had when they first arrived. They didn't want to let anyone else know who they were or where they were from. They also informed Hermione and Dumbledore of their name change while they were here. They then made their way to the Gryffindor common room to talk to the Marauders, minus Peter, and Lily Evans.

Hermione ran into the common room and threw her arms around a younger Remus Lupin (15 year old). "I have great news, I have found us help in solving our problem."

Remus just looked at Hermione for a moment. "What type of help?"

Just then Harry and Tonks walked into the room and everyone just stared at them. Hermione pulled herself away from Remus and stood beside them. This is Ludwig and Linda. They are friends of mine from home. They have come here to help us put an end to Voldemort once and for all.

Sirius looked at Linda and smiled as he walked over to kiss her hand. "Hello darling."

Linda (Tonks) just blushed as she looked at him. "Hello Mr. Black." She said semi-coldly trying to show that she was not interested in him that way.

Sirius jumped back a bit shocked that she knew his name more than he was shocked by her coldness.

Hermione just laughed at him then looked at Tonks. "You will have to excuse him, he is a sucker for a pretty lady." She then turned her attention to Sirius. "Sirius now is not the time, and she wouldn't be interested in you anyway. She already has a boyfriend back home, and I don't think he would like you muscling in on his girl." Hermione said as she winked at Tonks.

Tonks kind of blushed, because even if she didn't have a boyfriend like Hermione said she was still attracted to someone else and it wasn't Sirius.

Hermione looked at everyone as Sirius returned to his seat with his head down. "We have a plan, but it will take all four of you along with us to pull it off."

Remus now looked a bit worried as he looked at his girlfriend. "Hermione how are seven of us going to take him on and all his death eaters?"

Harry stepped forward and answered before Hermione could. "Actually it will only be six of us fighting him, since Hermione will be the bait to lure him in."

Remus' face became red with anger as he jumped to his feet. "**NO**! Hermione will do no such thing! I will not have her risking her life to save him."

Harry looked at Remus and could feel his pain, but he also knew that now was not the time to act like a fool. "Remus I suggest you cool down and listen to what Hermione has to say. Otherwise all your lives will be in danger not just hers!"

Remus sat back down but he clearly did not cool down. He didn't like this new guy already and there was something strange about him. Remus knew that Hermione was from the future, and most likely so was this guy, but Hermione never once mentioned anyone named Ludwig or Linda to him. She always talked about Harry and Ron, but never once about this strange guy with long silver hair.

James seemed respect the new guy somewhat. 'Maybe he wouldn't be too bad, he seems to be a natural leader like me.' Thought James as he looked at Harry.

Lily looked at Harry with contentment gleaming in her eyes. There was just something about his silver eyes and hair that drove her nuts.

Sirius was still sitting off to the side a little taken back by how Linda (Tonks) had reacted to him. Not knowing that she was actually his cousin from another world.

Harry looked at the group of Marauders, Lily, Hermione, and Tonks. "I think it would be best if we discussed this in a different place. I don't want anyone walking in on this that shouldn't know what's going on."

They all agreed and made their way to the Room of Requirements where they knew that they would have the privacy that they wanted. Once everyone was in a seat at a table they created in the room, Hermione began to explain her plan to them. It was a simple ambush to set up, the only real problem was how to defeat the dark lord Voldemort. This was proving to be the real problem. As none of them had actually beaten a dark lord before none knew what they had to do. Harry knew that it would have to be him that killed Voldemort. There was no way around that, but since the prophecy was not yet written maybe they could do it as a group.

"This is getting us no where!" Screamed Sirius as he stood up knocking over his chair. They had been at it for several hours now and they were still no closer to getting a plan in place.

James looked at Sirius as he stood fuming. "Sirius maybe you should take a break. Actually it is later than I realized. It is almost one in the morning, so how about we all get some sleep, and we will try and pick up here tomorrow."

Just then Albus Dumbledore walked through the door into the room. "I am glad to see that you have realized the time. Professor McGonagall has been wondering where you have been since the prefects missed their meeting tonight. I assured her that you were okay, but I think it is best if you get off to bed now. Ludwig and Linda I suggest that you use this room for tonight since your stay here will be short. Also I have advised the teachers that you all have excused from classes for the next couple of days. I am sure that you will use this time wisely. Miss Granger I would like to speak with you, Ludwig, and Linda. The rest of you may go now."

Remus gave Hermione a hug and then left with Sirius, James, and Lily to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

Dumbledore waited till they left and then looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger I hope that all of you know the great amount of risk you are taking. I know it is pointless to try and stop you, but I must be kept informed of anything you're planning on doing. It is critical that I know just in case you need my help."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore for a moment before speaking. "Sir I know we are all taking a big risk, but it is one we must take. I would never keep you in the dark, and I have not since I have been here. I will personally see to it that you know exactly what will happen, because we may in the end need your help, the orders help, and the help of the ministry's Aurors."

Dumbledore just smiled with his eyes twinkling brightly. "I have assumed as much and that is why I have contacted all the order members shortly after you, Harry, and Tonks left my office. They will all be here at noon tomorrow to discuss the matter, though I am not sure what will come of the meeting. Since I have my hands tied so to speak, about the matters at hand. Miss Granger I suggest that you go and get some sleep, because tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us."

Hermione just nodded and then left to head off to her bed in the Gryffindor Dormitory.

Dumbledore watched as she left and then turned to Harry and Tonks. "I am sure that the two of you will managed in here tonight. I do not wish for to many of the students to know of your presence here, since you will be leaving in a few days. With that in mind I will have a house elf bring you breakfast in the morning. For now I suggest that you both get some sleep, as I have said tomorrow will be a long day for all of us."

With that Dumbledore turned and made his way out of the room and headed off to his office for the night.

Harry turned to Tonks after Dumbledore left and reverted back to his natural appearance. "Looks like it is just you and me tonight Tonks." Harry said with a smile as he watched her revert back to her natural appearance (not real natural but natural for the real Tonks). "I just wish that Dumbledore and the rest of them could understand the real risk that we are taking. There is more than our lives on the line and if we fail then all will be lost."

Tonks gave Harry a hug and then pulled away with a smile. "Harry we have faced zombies, imprudent muggles, and insane wizards. Not to mention that we have also faced off with Voldemort and his Death Eaters on my world. I think we can come up with something in time to stop them this time around."

Harry thought back to the battle on Tonks world and felt a shiver of fear creep through his body. He had seen some many of his friends die in that battle and he almost lost Tonks in that one too. He knew that he would never be able to sleep now with those images and the images of the last world firmly in place in his mind. "Tonks I think you should get some sleep. I want to look over a few things before I got to sleep."

Tonks was about to object, but she was exhausted so she did as he asked. Harry thought of a large king sized bed, with satin pink sheets, and pink covered pillows for her. She couldn't object once she seen the bed and quickly laid down and fell asleep.

Harry made the table and chairs they had been using disappear and in their place put his favorite red cushioned chair. He sat down and thought a moment for a book that would tell me how to defeat a Dark Lord. Instantly a green book appeared beside him entitled _The Downfall of Dark Lords throughout Time_ by Garrison Lord. Harry looked over the book for a little while and at some point he fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

**Dream**

Harry could tell instantly that he had to be dreaming because he was no longer in the Room of Requirements. Instead he found himself standing in the middle of a strange pub that he never seen before.

Harry quickly looked around the pub and saw that some candles on the walls dimly lit it. It was a dark and not so friendly looking pub with some beasty looking gentlemen sitting at the bar. As Harry looked around the pub he also found that there are four tables placed in the back of the pub. Two of the tables are occupied by gentlemen that looked less than honorably as they spoke hastily. Another of the tables was completely empty, and the last table in the far back of the pub was occupied by a man that seemed to staring at Harry as he stood looking around.

The man stood up and Harry got his first glimpse of him. The man stood a little over six feet tall, with broad shoulders. He had on a long flowing black cloak that covered most of his body, though with the front open Harry could see that he had metal chain mail on under it. The man also had a hood drawn over his head to conceal his face.

'That man' Thought Harry as he looked at him. 'He looks just like the man that was following me in my other dream.'

The man walked forward and it seemed to Harry that the man was the only one that had noticed him being in the pub. The man just glared at Harry for a moment (not that Harry could see this) and then spoke in a low, but rustic voice in a language that Harry could not understand.

Harry looked at the man for a moment in shock and horror. "I a…I'm sorry, but I don't understand you."

The man stood stalk still for a moment and then spoke in his rustic voice again. "You speak English I see. Please come with me Harry I have been expecting you, though not this soon I must say."

The man motioned for Harry to follow him through a door in the side of the pub that led into an empty room. Once inside the man waved his hand and the door flew shut and locked.

Harry didn't know what to think part of him was telling him to run away because this guy just managed to shut and lock the door with no wand at all. However another part of him told him to stay and talk to this man.

"Harry now is not your time to be here, though the day will come for us to meet this should not be now." Said the man as he waved his hand making a chair fly off a table and land upside right. He then motioned for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat down, but didn't know what to make of all that was happening around him. He kept trying to assure himself that it was all a dream and that he would wake up and laugh at his imaginative dream. Though part of him told him that this was more than just a normal dream. There was something about this guy that told him there was more to it.

The man took a seat by Harry and kept looking at him for a moment. "I am sure you have a lot of questions, but now is not the time. I must know what you are doing here?"

Harry looked at the man for a moment. "Sir, no disrespect but I don't even know your name and yet you seem to know all about me."

The man lowered his hood to reveal that he had short blonde hair and sparkling blues eyes. Under his left eye Harry could see that he had an old scar, that looked like he got it in a bar fight or something. The man looked at Harry his eyes sparkling like that of Albus Dumbledore. "My name is Blade Claven, but now is not the time for you to know the rest. Rest assured when the time comes all shall be revealed but now is not that time. Your subconscious mind has brought you here to me for some reason before you were suppose to arrive. Now young one please tell me what is it that troubles you so?"

Harry looked at him for a moment. 'His name is Blade, is that why I saw that shimmering blade in my other vision?' Thought Harry as he looked at the man. "What troubles me? I don't know what is worse, having dreams that I can't explain or knowing that I am about to put my life on the line once again. For people who only look like my friends, because my real friends are back on my Earth. The Earth that I have no way of knowing how in the bloody hell to get back too!"

For a moment Blade's sparkling blue eyes, flared blazing red, but quickly reverted back. "Now is not the time to second guess what you should do. Harry you know your place at this time, and that place is protecting those people that look like your friends. They may not be the real friends you made, but they are real people who are just like your friends. As for your dreams, not all dreams are, as they seem. Some are mere dreams, but others like this one is a gateway. Though now is not the time for that."

Harry stood up enraged by Blade's comments. "Look I don't know who you are or what in the bloody hell you are babbling on about. All I know is that when I wake up I have to figure out a way to take down one of the worse dark lords of my time, and I have no bloody way to do!"

Blade grinned at Harry as he motioned for him to sit down. "Now we are getting somewhere. So it is a dark lord you wish to vanquish." Blade paused as he thought for a moment about his own villainous enemy. "That can be most perplexing, but I am sure that you will find a way. Just look to an enemy for the solution and I am sure one will come to you. Now return to wince you came, for your time here is over. Until we meet again young sir, travel with the utmost caution."

* * *

**Reality**

"Harry wake up your having a nightmare." Tonks said as she shook Harry awake.

Harry blinked a few times as he looked at her scared expression on her face. "Don't worry Tonks I am fine now."

Tonks looked more relieved as she looked at Harry this time. "Come on Harry why not come to bed, and try to get some sleep. My bed is big enough for both of us and that chair doesn't look to comfortable."

Harry seen Tonks blush a bit when she mentioned sleeping in her bed before he looked at the floor. Harry didn't remember falling asleep in the chair, but the dream he had was vivid in his mind. It was so real, but yet it had been a dream right? Harry looked at Tonks and could tell that there was no point in arguing with her. It was clear by the expression on her face that he would not win that argument. He stood up and looked at Tonks for a moment. "You win Tonks, I guess I am more tired than I realized."

Harry followed Tonks over to the bed and laid down on it. Tonks went around and laid on her own side of the bed. There was an opening big enough to fit two or three more people in between them as they laid there. Tonks fell back to sleep easily after being awoken by Harry.

Harry however laid there for a few minutes trying to figure out what Blade had meant. 'What did he mean by look to an enemy for a solution? How could he know so much about me, and yet I know so little about him? Was it him that was following me around in the other dream, vision, that I had? Will I ever figure out what in the bloody hell all this means?' Thought Harry as he slowly begun to fall asleep.

Harry was awoken by the voice of a house elf the next morning. However what really startled him was that Tonks was lying right up close to him and he was holding her close to his body with her head upon his chest.

"Sir, Ziggy is sorry sir, to have woken you, but Master Dumbledore asked that Ziggy bring young sir and ma'am their breakfast. Ziggy shall let it here for you sir to get when you and the young miss fully awaken." Said the house elf before disappearing from the room.

For some reason Harry did not feel like moving from where he was and quickly fell back to sleep still holding on to Tonks.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for this chapter, and come next chapter we will see what the team of Harry, Tonks, Hermione, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, and Mystery Member can come up with to stop the Dark Lord Voldemort. That is if they can come up with something in time! Thanks again for all the reviews and please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Also I would like to invite you once again to check out my message board. You can get some answers to your questions there and lots more. A link to it can be found in my profile by clicking on the homepage link. I hope to see you all there.**


	22. Half Breed World Part Two

**A/N: I am sorry the chapter is up later than normal but it is a long chapter. The longest one I have done so far for this fan fiction. It is 27 pages (12,646 words) by my calculation that is without my counting my beginning Author Note and closing Author Note.**

**If there is a spell in here you don't know you can check out my information story on this site (General Information) I have the spells in it, which I use in my my stories.**

**Some Dude**: Thanks for the review glad you like it.

**Silverscale**: Thanks I am glad that you like it. As for showing Harry and Tonks becoming Animagus, they haven't become Animagus. Sorry if I confused you by referring to them as a wolf and panther. That has another meaning to be found out later.

**Liquidfyre**: Thanks for the review and I said I was sorry for what I said in chapter 20.

**Hannibal**: Thanks for the review, and as stated before this is not a sliders crossover. I just took the basic theory of sliders and applied it to my stories.

**Kkenny**: As always thanks for continuing to review loyally. By the way no the mystery member is not "Blade", nice guess though. You will need to read this chapter to find out who it is.

**Cornflake**: Thanks for the review and I will try harder to find my errors.

**Shawnculli**: Thanks for the review and I am glad you found it too.

**A Friend**: Thanks for your review, and in a way I deserved some of the rude reviews I got since I said what I said in chapter 20. Though I am sorry that I said it.

**Sex Crazed Kitten**: Thanks for the review and I like the name. As for Harry and Tonks being more intimate I am sorry but your right they are too young still. Maybe in a later story it will become more intimate.

**Opiem**: Thanks for the review and I accept your apology. I hope that you like this chapter even if it does have some errors. (Though I hope I caught them all).  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Harry was awoken by the voice of a house elf the next morning. However what really startled him was that Tonks was lying right up close to him and he was holding her close to his body with her head upon his chest.

"Sir, Ziggy is sorry sir, to have woken you, but Master Dumbledore asked that Ziggy bring young sir and ma'am their breakfast. Ziggy shall let it here for you sir to get when you and the young miss fully awaken." Said the house elf before disappearing from the room.

For some reason Harry did not feel like moving from where he was and quickly fell back to sleep still holding on to Tonks.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Half Breed World Part Two**

Tonks awoke feeling warm and comfortable and couldn't figure out at first why she felt so good sleeping there. That is until she saw that Harry was holding her as she lay there, and she began to blush.

Harry felt Tonks moving and woke up once again. "Good morning" he said still semi-asleep.

Tonks just blushed more and smiled as she moved away from Harry. "We better get ready, the others might be arriving soon." She said trying not to sound to shocked or overjoyed about waking up in Harry's arms.

Harry just looked at her for a moment with a smile on his face. "I suppose you're right. By the way a house elf brought our breakfast a little while ago."

Tonks turned to see the food sitting there, and decided to eat before getting changed for the day. Harry slid out of the bed and followed her to the food and began eating as well. They ate silently both of them having too much on their minds to speak. Harry was lost in thoughts about the weird dream that he had before going to bed with Tonks. Tonks was lost in thoughts about sleeping that closely to Harry and how much she really enjoyed it.

They just finished their breakfast and changed their appearances back to the ones being used on this planet when a knock came to the door. Harry looked at the door for a moment. "Come in."

Dumbledore made his way in to find Harry and Tonks already for the day a head of them. "I am glad to see your both up and ready. James and the others have just finished their breakfast and will be coming along shortly. I wanted to make sure you were ready for them, before I allowed them to come in."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment wondering what he meant by that, but left it pass. "Yeah we are ready to start again. Though I am not sure we will have anything ready by time the order gets here at noon."

Tonks just smiled at Harry. "Don't worry I am sure that we will come up with something soon."

Dumbledore just smiled as he walked over to the door. He opened it to find James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Lily all standing there waiting for him. "Come in, I am sure all of you are eager to get started today. I will drop by when everyone is ready for the meeting, which will probably be held after lunch."

Hermione stopped Dumbledore before he left the room. "Professor could you have a house elf deliver our lunch here. That way we can continue without forgetting to eat."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded as he left the room closing the door behind him as he left.

After a moment of thought the bed and red cushioned chair had disappeared. Then the table and chairs of the night before returned. Everyone sat back down around the table and started their deliberations once again about what to do about Voldemort.

By the time the house elf had arrived with their lunch, the group had decided that most spells would not work in their favor. They would be able to stun the Death Eaters if they caught them by surprise, but Voldemort was another story.

The whole time that the group was throwing out ideas, Harry was busy thinking about his dream. He knew if he could solve what it meant then he could solve how to defeat Voldemort. Everyone was eating when an idea struck Harry. It was crazy enough to just work, if he had it figured it out all right.

"Hermione could I speak to you a moment?" Asked Harry as he finished his desert.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.

Harry and Hermione stood up from the table and made their way to the other side of the room. Harry began to speak in a whisper just loud enough for Hermione to barely hear. "Hermione in your future is Snape a spy for Dumbledore?"

Hermione looked at him a bit confused. "Yeah he is, but what does that have to do with us now?"

Harry gave her an evil grin, which sent shivers down her spine. "It might have everything or nothing to do with us. Will you please tell the others that I will be right back? I need to go see Dumbledore."

Before Hermione had a chance to object to Harry leaving the room, he was already out the door. As soon as he hit the hallway he pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it over himself. He knew that Dumbledore would hate for people to know that he was here, and this was the best way to stay hidden.

Harry made his way towards the gargoyle that blocked the staircase to Dumbledore's office. He quietly activated the Marauders' Map, to find out the password for the gargoyle. He was glad to find that Professor Dumbledore was alone in his office as he mumbled the password "Lemon Drop".

Harry made his way up to the door and before he could even knock he heard Dumbledore's office echo through the door. "Come in Harry."

Harry placed his cloak back in his pocket after folding it back up and made his way into Dumbledore's office. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I must speak with you."

Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down after Harry closed the door behind him. "I am sure whatever it is, is urgent for you to venture out of the room."

"Sir, I believe that it might be very urgent." Started Harry as he sat down. "In fact I think that it might be the key to solving our problem."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he looked at Harry. "Please continue Mr. Potter."

"Well sir" started Harry a bit unsure how to exactly stay what he needed to. "Sir, this may sound a bit strange to you and will be even harder to explain to the rest of the people in this battle. What I mean sir is that I think will need Severus Snape to help us."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even brighter as he looked at Harry. "I am impressed that you would be willing to ask a Slytherin student for help. Nonetheless one that Hermione has all but said is a Death Eater, and loyal to Voldemort."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, and wondered how much he actually knew about his future. "Sir I know that it sounds strange, but I assure you that Snape will not allows be as loyal to Voldemort as he is now. That is why I believe if we could get him to help us now that we could bring down Voldemort."

Harry explained his whole plan to Dumbledore as he sat there being impressed by Harry's plan of attack. After he finished explaining his plan Dumbledore just looked at him. "That is a very interesting plan Mr. Potter, and I am sure that Mr. Snape would be willing to help. He might not be so willing to help a bunch of Gryffindors, but I suspect that he would like the challenge of it all. Though I do fear that it will not be done in time, before you leave."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment with a gleam of worry in his eyes. "I know I have considered that. However if we can get Snape to agree to help us soon, then it might be done by noon tomorrow. Tonks and I do not leave until 11:57 tomorrow night, so that will give us enough time to pull it off."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled. "Then I suggest that we go get Mr. Snape and see if he would be willing to aid you in your quest. Though I must warn you that he might not be so willing to do so at first."

"Then we will have to show him how important it is for all of us then wont we?" Said Harry as he stood up and walked for the door.

"Harry it might be best if you wait here. I wouldn't want anyone else to see you. I will get Mr. Snape from class and bring him here." Said Dumbledore as he made his way out of his office to retrieve Severus Snape.

Harry sat back down in the chair and waited for Dumbledore to return with Snape. He wasn't really looking forward to meeting the younger Snape, but he knew that he needed to. It was the only way he could think of to rid the world of Voldemort, and he knew that Snape was the only one capable of helping him. Harry was lost in his own thoughts for a while, until finally the door opened.

Albus Dumbledore and a younger Severus Snape walked into the office. Snape sat down beside Harry not knowing who he was. Dumbledore made his way behind his desk and sat down. Then he looked at both boys sitting in front of him.

"Severus I have brought you here, because my friend feels that you are the only one who can help us in our time of need." Said Dumbledore as he looked at Snape.

Even though Snape was a younger version of the professor that Harry knew. He still could hear the cruelty in Snape's voice as he spoke. "Professor I do not know what you expect me to do for you, but I must ask you who is this kid?"

Harry was about to voice his own opinion about Snape's rudeness but Dumbledore spoke before he could. "Mr. Snape this is my friend Ludwig, and he will only be here for a short time. It is most urgent that you listen to what he has to say, because if you will not help us then all might be lost."

Snape glared at Harry still not sure what to make of the long silver haired boy he was looking at. He then looked at Dumbledore. "What is it that you wish me to do professor?"

Harry looked at Snape with the same glare that Snape had given to him. "Are you familiar with the Necromantic Potions Manual by Jack Bates?"

Snape gave Harry a glare that told him that Snape had heard of it, but didn't know how he knew it. "All I know about that book is that the Ministry of Magic has deemed it a class A felony to possess that book. It was banded from all forms of publication because of the potions found within it. That is all I know about that book." He said as he looked at Harry, then at Dumbledore. "Professor you don't think that I have any further knowledge of this book do you?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Snape. "No Mr. Snape I doubted that you would have any more knowledge about it. However if you did know something about it, it would be most useful."

Harry knew that Snape was lying but he couldn't come out and say that. "Mr. Snape it is my theory that there is a potion found in that book that would help us. We need a potion that would separate a person's soul from their body. It is vital that we find the potion and get it brewed within the next twenty-four hours or else all will be lost."

Snape looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore and could tell that they were both serious about this. "Professor if I had any idea of the potion I would tell you, but also if I knew it then I would be sent to Azkaban. I am sorry sir, but I am afraid that I can not help you."

Before Dumbledore could say a word Harry was to his feet. "We do not have time for this bloody shit! We need to know that potion and we need to know now! **Expelliarmus**!" Before Dumbledore or Snape knew what was happening Snape's wand flew out of his pocket into Harry's hand. A moment later Harry had muttered another charm that tied Snape to the chair he was sitting in. making it impossible for him to move at all. "I am sorry Professor, but this is the only way. Albus please give him truth serum, so he will tell us what we need to know. It's the only way he will tell us the truth." Harry said with an evil smirk on his face.

Dumbledore was beside himself. He didn't expect Harry to do something like this, but he knew it was the only way. Dumbledore pulled a small vile out of his desk and walked over to Snape. "I wish it would not have come to this Mr. Snape, but you left us no choice in the matter." Dumbledore forced Snape to drink the truth potion.

Harry looked at Snape for a second allowing the potion to take effect. "Severus what do you know about the Necromantic Potions Manual by Jack Bates?"

"It is a book of forbidden potions." Said Snape looking at Harry through glossy black eyes.

"Is there a potion in it that will separate a person's soul from their body?" Asked Harry glaring at Snape with the same evil smirk he had when charmed him to the chair.

"Yes there is." Said Snape flinching a bit as he looked at Dumbledore and Harry.

"Can you brew the potion?" Ask Dumbledore before Harry could.

"Yes if I have the right ingredients." Said Snape looking at Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and then at Snape. "Can it be made in twenty-four hours?"

Snape tried to fight the truth potion, but it did him no good. "Yes if I have the right ingredients."

Harry looked at Snape for a moment and then at Dumbledore. "I think we heard enough. We will have to get a list of ingredients and have him start on it at once. It is vital that we have it done by noon tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment and then looked at Snape. "Mr. Snape do you know the exact ingredients and how to make the potion?"

Snape tried very hard to fight the truth potion but again fail. "Yes I do, all I need is a place to do it and the right ingredients."

Dumbledore released Snape from the affects of the potion, and Snape knew he was in trouble. Snape looked at Dumbledore with a scared look on his face. "Professor are you going to turn me into the Ministry for having the knowledge that I do?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and then at Snape. "Mr. Snape if you do exactly what needs to be done to have the potion done by noon tomorrow I will forget everything that has been said in this office."

Severus left out a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir, I will start on it as soon as everything is in place." Snape said knowing that this was his only way of staying out of Azkaban. He still didn't know what they wanted the potion for, but he knew it must be really important if they were willing to blackmail him to get it.

Dumbledore took Snape to get all the necessary ingredients for the potion. Harry returned back to the Room of Requirements by using his invisibility cloak. He had to try and explain what he did to everyone before Dumbledore returned to the room with Snape.

Tonks rushed over to Harry and grabbed him into a hug. "Where have you been? I was starting to think that someone caught you or something." Tonks said in a worried tone, and then smacked Harry across the face. "Don't you ever do something stupid like that again!"

Harry didn't know why Tonks why was worried, but he felt bad nonetheless for making her feel that way. "Sorry" Harry said a bit timidly as he looked at Tonks. "I had to talk to Dumbledore and it couldn't wait."

Everyone was staring at Harry and Tonks as they had their discussion. Harry looked at the others who were sitting at the table. "I have to speak to all of you before Dumbledore returns." Harry said as he walked with Tonks back to the table.

Harry waited for Tonks to take her seat and till everyone was paying attention to him. "I realize that we were not getting anywhere with our plan to defeat Voldemort. That is when an idea struck me that I had to talk to Dumbledore about. There is a potion in existence that will separate a person's body and soul. It is my theory if we can hit Voldemort with enough of the potion we could cause his soul to leave his body. However the problem to this theory is that we need someone to brew an illegal potion."

Everyone gasped when they heard that it was an illegal potion. Hermione looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "That's why you wanted to know about him right?"

Harry just nodded, and Hermione put her head down. Sirius looked at Hermione and then at Harry. "Ludwig what in the bloody hell are you talking about? Who did you ask to brew the potion?"

Harry looked at Sirius and he could tell that he was not one bit happy. "I asked Dumbledore first if it would be possible to locate the potion. He didn't like the idea at first, but he knew it was necessary. That is why we asked and finally convinced Severus Snape to brew it."

"WHAT! Are you crazy asking Snivellus?" Screamed Sirius as he and Remus both stood up in protest.

"How could you do this without asking us? We trusted you and now you have put us all in danger!" Said Remus as he glared at Harry with a stare that only compared to that of Snape.

Harry could understand their outrage, but he also was mad that they were reacting this way. He stood up and glared right back at Remus with great intensity. "Look here Remus! I am only doing this to save your werewolf ass! That way you and Hermione might one day get married if you're truly in love! If you don't want my help then we can leave right now. It won't bother me any, because quite frankly I am tired of this whole bloody world!"

Everyone just looked at Harry shocked by his outburst. Tonks knew that Harry had been under a lot of stress, because she was too. Though she never expected him to react like that.

Tears began to swell in Hermione's eyes as she looked at Remus and Harry about to rip each other apart. "**QUIT IT**! Both of you just quit acting like spoiled prats! We need to focus on the issue at hand here."

Remus turned to Hermione and glared at her. "What issue would that be? The one that this traitor is working with the enemy or maybe that you are a traitor! How could you tell him that I was a werewolf? I trusted you Hermione!"

Hermione couldn't take anymore and ran out of the room crying. Tonks and Lily just looked at Remus and Harry for a moment then took off after her.

Remus and Harry continued to stare at each other with glares of loathing. Sirius stood beside Remus with his hand firmly on his wand.

James stood beside Harry and just watched in awe. He was surprised by the way Remus and Sirius were acting. For reasons unknown to James he felt compelled to stand by Harry, though he didn't know why. Since he only knew Harry as Ludwig and he only knew him for a short while. It made no sense to him as to way he would feel the way he did. James stood there with his wand in his grasp waiting to see what happened next.

**A/N: Wow tempers are on the rise and it looks like an explosion is near. I know the marauders especially Remus Lupin might seem out of character. However before I get a lot of flames about this, you need to consider what the world is like that they are on. I mean Remus is fighting for his life on this world, and now this new guy that he doesn't know, knows about his secret. Oh by the way if you think this is the end of the chapter your wrong. Ha ha ha I just wanted to explain the OOC part and now on with the chapter.**

The four teenage boys stared at each other waiting for any sign of a fight. Sirius was shocked to see James standing up for Ludwig (Harry). Remus hadn't liked Ludwig from the time he met him and now he was sure that the boy was trouble. James still couldn't get a grasp on why his friends were acting like they were, or why he felt compelled to stand by Ludwig. Harry didn't want to fight Remus or Sirius. After all they were the doubles of two people that he cared a lot about, and it just seemed wrong to him. Though he knew that if he had to he would take them out. He was glad to see that James was standing by him, though it shocked him a bit.

"James why are you standing by that traitor?" Spat out Remus in an almost snarl like tone.

James just looked at Remus without answering, because he didn't know why he was standing by him.

"Remus you need to calm down! I am not your enemy!" Harry said trying to rationalize with Lupin, though he knew it was near impossible. Harry then remembered back to his third year when he though that Lupin was a traitor. Harry had to suppress his laugh as he thought about the night that he first met Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack.

"That's easy for you to say Ludwig. How do we know what you're planning? After all you admitted to dealing with Snape of all people!" Said Sirius letting his anger show in the tone of his voice.

James heard enough and decided to speak before Harry could. "Sirius maybe Ludwig has a point."

"What! James you of all people should be mad since Snape is your sworn enemy!" Snapped Sirius before James could never finish his statement.

James glared at Sirius for cutting him off. "Sirius listen to yourself, you sound like a two year old! All I am saying is that if Snape can make us a potion to use in the fight we should take it. He might be a rival of mine, but that doesn't mean he isn't good with potions. I don't see any of you coming up with something better!"

Remus and Sirius just looked at James in awe. They had never really considered it from that standpoint. Remus was to concerned with protecting himself from the Ministry, and Sirius just couldn't stand the idea of working with Snape.

"Remus I think you owe Hermione and apology! She didn't tell me about your secret and if you knew where I was from you would know how I knew." Harry said almost sounding as enraged as he had earlier. Though he tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone as he spoke.

"Well if we knew anything about you than maybe we could trust you. However all I have seen is someone willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants!" Said Remus in his snarling tone.

James just glared at Remus for a moment. "Well if you're not going to talk to her than I am! I can't believe that you would treat your girlfriend like that Remus. I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong!"

Before Remus could object James headed out the door after the girls leaving Harry alone with Remus and Sirius. Harry didn't like to see James go, because he was now outnumbered if they tried anything. Though he didn't care, if they did anything he would take them out, if he needed to.

Remus didn't say another word as he turned and followed James out of the room in search of Hermione. He felt bad about yelling at her, and he knew that he shouldn't have accused her. Remus knew that Hermione was from the future, and without a doubt to him Ludwig was from there too. That would explain why he knew about him being a werewolf.

Sirius and Harry found themselves left staring at each other. Neither of them moving from their positions as they stared at each other's eyes. That was the scene that Dumbledore and Snape seen as they walked into the Room of Requirements.

"What is going on in here and where is the rest of the group?" Asked Dumbledore as he looked at Harry and Sirius.

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore and Snape. "They didn't take the news to well, and things got a bit out of hand."

Snape just grinned at Harry and Sirius but remained silent.

Sirius just glared at Snape, but remained silent since Professor Dumbledore was there.

"I see," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling as he looked at Sirius. "I had hoped that everyone would be more understanding about this situation. Since it will take all of you to pull this off."

Harry glared at Sirius and then looked at Dumbledore once more. "Sir, I am sure everyone will come to terms with this. It is too vital in the scheme of things for them to act so childish about it." Harry turned his attention to Snape. "Severus did you acquire all the ingredients that you needed for the potion?"

Snape looked at Harry and this time he didn't seem to have the loathing in his eyes. That loathing that Harry had grew accustomed to during his classes with Snape's older double. "Yes I did, all I need now is a place to brew it. Though I may need some assistance since you seem to need it done by noon tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked at Snape for a moment and then at Harry. "Ludwig I am sure you can arrange a place for Mr. Snape to work. I really must be getting to my meeting. I am already a half hour late, and they are probably getting mad at my tardiness."

Harry looked at the floor in shame. In all the excitement of the day he had forgotten about the meeting that Dumbledore was to have at noon. "Yes sir, I can handle getting Severus set up here. You had better get to your meeting. Will Linda and I need to be at the meeting today sir?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, but could tell that Snape and Black were both staring at them. "I will come and get you, Linda, and Hermione when the time comes. If you are needed at the meeting, but first I need to explain things to those at the meeting."

Harry nodded and then watched as Dumbledore started to walk away, but then Dumbledore stopped. He turned to look at them once more. "Mr. Black if you would be so kind as to find the rest of your group. I am sure that you will all need to be here to work out the plan in more detail."

Sirius just glared at Snape and Harry as he followed Dumbledore out of the room.

Harry laughed to himself, as he thought about how childish his godfather's younger double was acting. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and begun to concentrate on what Snape would need in the room. Instantly there appeared a cauldron set up for brewing a potion.

Snape was shocked when the cauldron appeared out of nowhere. "How did." Snape stuttered still not believing that the cauldron just appeared there in front of him.

Harry laughed as he explained how the room of requirements worked to Snape. After he had finished Snape was still in awe, but could at least speak again. Harry found it amazing to see his stern professor so speechless.

"I will start the potion brewing, but it will require that someone keep an eye on it. I would suggest that it be someone that knows how to brew potions very well. The only way to get it done on time is for me to have someone with a vast knowledge of potions to help me." Said Snape as he started to set up the ingredients on the table by the cauldron.

Harry thought for a moment about who would be best to help Snape. Two names instantly came to mind Hermione and Lily. They were both excellent in potions, but neither of them would be thrilled about working with Snape. "I will see what I can do when the others arrive. In the meantime you will have to work alone."

It took Sirius about twenty minutes to get everyone back into the room. Remus looked like he hated being back in there with Snape and Harry. Sirius wasn't very happy about being there either. James wasn't happy about being around Snape, but he tried to put on a fake smile. He knew that it was important to the group that everything worked out right. Hermione's eyes were still red and puffy from all her crying. Tonks looked at Harry with a look of understanding but concern. Lily on the other hand seemed angrier about Remus' actions than she was about having Snape in the room.

Harry waited as patiently as possible for everyone to take his or her seat. "I would like to say I am sorry for my outbursts earlier. However as you can see Severus is already busy making the potion we will need. However he will need someone with vast knowledge of potions to help him, since we need it done by noon tomorrow."

Sirius glared at Harry. "Why not just plan for another day that way he can do it alone?" Sirius asked with a hint of loathing in his tone.

Harry looked at Sirius intently for a moment trying to remain calm. "First off Severus shouldn't have to do it alone, since we all need this potion to pull off the plan. Second Linda and I have to leave tomorrow night, so it has to go down before then. That is unless you wish to do it yourself."

Sirius just glared at him again but remained silent. He knew that Remus needed this to happen, and he also knew that the more people they had the easier it would be to pull off.

Hermione was about to speak but Lily beat her to it. "I will help him. I have as good of a grade in potions as he does. I know Hermione would probably be better at it, but I don't think she is up to it." Lily turned to look at Hermione. "No disrespect Hermione, I know what you're going through now."

Hermione just smiled at Lily but didn't say anything.

James looked at Lily for a moment. He didn't like the idea of her working that closely with his rival of many years. However he knew that it was important, so he decided not to protest.

"Ok if that is settled, then Lily you can see Severus and find out what help he needs. The rest of us have to work out the plan in better detail. Dumbledore wants to know exactly what we are planning on doing when the time comes. That way his forces know what they have to do." Harry said as he looked at the group of friends sitting at the table. Though now they all didn't seem like the friends and family he missed and cared for back home.

The planning of the ambush went on for another hour, until Dumbledore interrupted them. He walked into the room and looked at the group working hard at the table. He glanced over at Lily and Snape busy brewing the potion and then turned his attention to the group at the table. "Hermione would you, Linda, and Ludwig come with me. I would like to go over a few things with you."

The three stood up and followed Dumbledore out into hallway. Harry looked at Dumbledore waiting desperately to know what had come of the meeting he had earlier. Dumbledore looked at them as they came into the hallway. "This shouldn't take long, I just want to brief you on my meeting. However I think that we should discuss it in my office."

Once they arrived in Dumbledore's office he sealed the door shut and motioned for them to sit down. He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "I will get right to it, if none of you mind. As you all know I had a meeting with the order and some Aurors earlier today. Actually it just finished up a few minutes before I came to get you. The Order members that I spoke with voted, and it was agreed that they would help in the ambush if you needed them. The Aurors were a different matter, but those most loyal to me agreed. I would not tell them the details of what would happen, since I am unclear of them also. Also I didn't want anything getting back to Fudge about what we were planning since some of the Aurors at the meeting were devoted to him."

Harry looked at Tonks and Hermione then at Dumbledore. "I think that everything is pretty much in place on our end. That is if Lily and Snape can finish enough of the potion on time. We only need enough Aurors to take the stunned Death Eaters into custody when we hit them. As for Voldemort, hopefully there won't be much left but his body when we are done with him. Though the Aurors can take his soulless body to Azkaban if they wish when we are done."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. "I am sure they would be more than happy to do that. Needless to say, but I will anyways. I think that it would be best if none of you were found at the scene of the ambush when it is all over. Harry and Tonks you know why you can't be there. Hermione since your from the future it would be best if your not there either."

All three agreed without much hesitation. Harry had enough fame to last him many lifetimes, so he didn't care about it on this world. Tonks was a bit disappointed but she knew it wouldn't be the same since it wasn't her world. Hermione only wanted Remus to be safe and to be with her, so she didn't care if she was there or not.

After they finished their meeting with Dumbledore the group returned to the Room of Requirements to see what was happening. Harry was glad to find that no one was fighting when he walked in. Sure Sirius and Remus were keeping their distance from Snape, but at least they weren't fighting.

"Everything is worked out for now. I think that we are done for today, but we will need to meet early tomorrow. Lily and Snape will have to continue with the potion, but everyone can leave if they want to." Said Harry as he looked at the group sitting at the table.

Sirius jumped up and looked at Harry with a grin. "About time, I am starving and I think dinner is about ready." With that Sirius rushed out of the door.

Remus looked at Harry with a slight glare and then looked at Hermione. "How about we go to library Mione?"

Hermione smiled and blushed as she nodded. She got up and left with Remus arm in arm from the room.

James looked over at Lily and Snape and then at Harry and Tonks. "I am trying hard not to go nuts on him. I know it is important that he work that closely with Lily, but I just can't take it. Could the two of you keep an eye on her for me?"

Harry placed his hand on his father's younger double. "Sure James I know what you mean. We will keep an eye on her and make sure that Snape keeps his distance."

James thanked him and went over to Lily to tell her that he was leaving. She looked a bit disappointed, but she knew why he had to go. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then he left.

Tonks looked at Harry and smiled. "So what should we do now?" She asked giving him a slightly flirtatious wink.

Harry looked at the floor as he felt his face turn red. Until that moment he hadn't really thought about their morning together. He was busy most of the day focusing on the ambush that he hadn't really given it much though.

Tonks could see his embarrassment and had to fight back her laugh. She was remained of the world when Harry walked in on her changing in the robe shop in Hogsmeade. Tonks smiled at that thought and then hugged Harry. "Its ok we will figure out something to do."

They didn't get much time to think about it as a house elf appeared with supper for all four of them in the room. Harry and Tonks sat at the table eating with Lily and Snape once the food was all set up.

"So how is the potion coming along Severus?" Harry asked as he finished the mouth full he had.

Snape looked at him for a moment and then grinned. "It is coming along better than I had expected. Though if I didn't have Lily helping me, it probably wouldn't be coming along so well."

Lily blushed and smacked him playfully in the shoulder. "Severus be nice you are embarrassing me. You're the one who is doing most of the work all I do is hand you the ingredients you need."

Tonks laughed at the sight of Lily and Snape, even though she knew she shouldn't. Harry couldn't help but think that his mother's younger double shouldn't act like that with Snape of all people.

After finishing their dinner together Lily and Snape went to finish up the potion. Tonks decided that she wanted to get a shower, so she made a bathroom appear in the room with a shower for her in it. Harry decided to bring his chair back and read some while he waited for Snape and Lily to finish the potion.

It was around eleven thirty when Lily and Snape finally finished getting everything into the cauldron. Snape walked over and looked at Harry. "All it needs now is to boil for twelve hours, so it will be ready before noon tomorrow. Then we can put it in small vials and it will be ready for what you need it for."

Harry stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you Severus we couldn't have done this without your help." Harry then turned to Lily. "Also thank you Lily because without you helping it might not have been done in time."

Snape and Lily both nodded and then left to return to their common rooms. Harry used his mind to get rid of the table and chairs from earlier and made two beds appear. Tonks got the same bed she had the night before and Harry had a similar one that was red and gold in color.

"Oh I see how it is Mr. Potter. You don't want to sleep with me tonight." Said Tonks as she faked pouting at Harry.

Harry blushed as he looked at Tonks. "Well Miss Tonks I don't think it would be wise for there to be only one bed in the room if anyone should come in early tomorrow. As for not wanting to sleep with you." Harry didn't finish his statement as he walked over and pulled Tonks into a hug. "I think you know better than that." He said whispering in her ear.

Harry got into his bed and watched as Tonks slid in beside him. "And what so you think your doing Miss Tonks?"

Tonks smiled as she placed her arm over Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I am going to bed."

Harry just laughed as he held Tonks close to him. Harry fell into a restful sleep for the first time in a long time. He didn't wake up until the house elf had brought their breakfast in morning. Harry was a bit disappointed to find that he was in bed alone. Apparently Tonks had gone to her own bed at some point in the night or early morning.

Harry got up and decided to get a shower before Tonks woke up. After finishing his shower he got dressed and came out to find Tonks still sleeping. Harry walked over beside her bed and looked at her sleeping there under the pink satin sheet. 'She does look so lovely laying there sleeping. She seems so much at peace now, compared to when I first met her.' Thought Harry, as he looked at her a bit longer.

Harry had to force himself to stop looking at Tonks. He had to wake her up, but she looked so lovely sleeping that he hated to disturb her. "Tonks time to get up."

Tonks rolled over still asleep.

'Great she doesn't want to wake up and I don't really want to wake her. Now what should I do?' Thought Harry as he watched Tonks pull the sheet with her as she turned. The sheet exposed her backside to Harry though her pajama bottoms covered it.

Harry just smiled as he pulled the sheet over her backside, and decided to let her sleep. He walked over and sat down to his breakfast. Harry was about done with his breakfast when Tonks finally got out of bed. She went right to get changed for the day and didn't even look at Harry. After Tonks got changed she came out and ate her breakfast as she kept looking at Harry off and on.

There alone time didn't last long after they both finished breakfast as they were interrupted by Snape. Snape walked into the room and looked at Harry and Tonks. "I wanted to check on the potion to make sure it will be ready by noon."

Harry looked up from the chair he was sitting on. "Good morning to you too Severus." Harry said laughing as he stood up from his seat. "I am sure the potion is coming along nicely, but go ahead and check it. We want everything to be perfect when the time comes."

Snape walked over and checked out the potion and then walked back over to Harry. "Ludwig are you going to tell me what this potion is for? I know it must be important for Dumbledore to allow it to be brewed since it is illegal."

"I am sorry Severus, but I have sworn to Dumbledore that no one outside the people he picked to perform the mission. It is nothing against you, and I hope you understand that." Harry said as he looked at Snape. Feeling semi-badly about not letting him in on what was happening, but he knew it was for the best since he didn't know where this Snape's loyalties lie.

Snape didn't say anything he just turned and left the room.

Tonks looked at Harry and could tell that he felt bad about that. "Harry you did what was necessary. We don't know how Snape is on this world, but I know on my world he was on the Dark Lord's side."

Harry looked at Tonks for a moment. He didn't know that Snape was with Voldemort on Tonks' world. Though it didn't surprise him any since both Harry and Dumbledore were both dead on that world. "On my world he was a spy for Dumbledore, but we never got along at all. He hated me, because of my father. As you seen the James and Snape of this world aren't friends and they weren't on my world either."

Tonks didn't know what to say, so she just went over and sat down in her seat. She pulled up a book she had decided to read, but she couldn't focus on it much. She kept looking over the top of the book at Harry.

Harry was sitting in his chair just staring off into space. He was lost in his thoughts about Snape and how the Snape of this world was a little different from the one he knew and hated.

Harry and Tonks were brought out of their thoughts as James, Lily, and Hermione made their way into the room. Harry stood up and looked at them for a moment. "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment still not use to seeing Harry look like that. "Sirius is still eating I think, and Remus wanted to go to the library. He said that he needed to check on a few things for later today."

Lily made her way over to check on the potion and then turned back to look at Harry. "The potion is about done, though I surprised Severus hasn't come by yet."

Harry looked at her and then looked at the floor. "He did, but I think he was mad that I wouldn't tell him what the potion was for."

Lily looked at Harry a bit shocked. "Why wouldn't you? After all he is the one that practically made it."

James and Harry were both shocked that Lily was defending Snape. However Harry spoke before James could. "Lily there are things in play that you do not understand. It is vital that Snape does not learn of our plan before we pull it off. I cannot say why, but I assure you that Dumbledore doesn't want him knowing either."

Everyone was silent following Harry's statement. No one knew what to say about it and no one wanted to challenge Dumbledore's thoughts on who should know about the plan.

Hermione finally broke the silence as she looked at the group. "Once everyone is here including Snape I want it to be known that I will be going to Hogsmeade alone. That will be the kick off for the plan."

James looked at Hermione with a look of fright on his face. "Are you sure it is wise to let Snape hear that?"

Harry could tell that Lily didn't like the tone that James used, but he couldn't figure out why. "James it is best that everyone knows, so we all know where she is. Remus is still not happy about this part, but it is a vital part of the plan. Once Hermione leaves for Hogsmeade we will take the secret passageway down into the village. That way we will be there a good ten to fifteen minutes before her. We will set up the ambush and await the Death Eaters."

Tonks looked at Hermione and then at Harry. "I still don't like that part of the plan either. Too many things could go wrong with Hermione going by herself."

Harry looked at Tonks and smiled. "Don't worry Linda I have thought about that. That is why I will be having a dog accompanying her to the village. Though it will seem like a stray dog to anyone keeping an eye on her. That is if Sirius ever gets his ass here!"

As if on cue Sirius walked into the room. "What was that you were saying about my ass Ludwig?"

"About time you get here. I have an assignment for you, one that I am sure you will love doing." Said Harry as he stared at Sirius, who still didn't seem to like him.

"What type of assignment could you have for me?" Sirius asked as he glared at Harry.

Right before Harry could begin explaining it to Sirius Remus walked into the room. Harry looked at Remus with a grin. "Thanks for joining us Lupin. You will want to hear this as well." Harry turned his attention to Sirius. "Since so many of you have voiced your objections to Hermione walking alone to Hogsmeade I have thought of a way to fix that problem. Sirius I want you to accompany her to the village."

Remus stepped right up in Harry's face. "What? Why send him, when I am her boyfriend. I will accompany her to the village!"

Harry glared at Remus his eyes not leaving Remus' eyes. "Calm down lover boy! I would send you, but lets just say that you would stick out much!"

"What! I would stick out but yet Black wouldn't? Who in the hell died and made you boss!" Said Remus fuming from the nostrils.

Harry looked at Remus for a moment keeping his hand firmly grasped around his wand. "First off Dumbledore placed me in charge and if you don't like it I will stay here and allow you to do whatever the bloody hell you want! Second you would stick out more because I want Sirius to accompany Hermione in his dog form! That's right smart guy I know all about Sirius being a dog, James being a stag, and that rat Peter being a real rat! Now if you are done trying to be the big shit around here maybe you should calm the bloody hell down and listen to all that I have to say! That is unless you still think I am a traitor and trying to set all you up today. If that is the case then by all means do it your fucking self!"

Hermione heard enough as she blew up on both of them. "Both of you **QUIT** this childish behavior! Remus you are my boyfriend and I love you dearly but you need to layoff! I know you are worried about me but guess what so is everyone else here!" Hermione turned and looked at Harry. "As for you! Harry you and I are friends. Hell you are like a brother to me, but you need to layoff too!"

Tonks about fell over when she heard Hermione explode on Harry. Even more was the fact that Hermione called Harry by his real name instead of his alias. Everyone else just looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

Finally Remus was the one to speak. "I knew it! I thought it was weird that Dumbledore would call him by his first name when he always uses our surnames! You want me to trust someone that doesn't even fell it is necessary to tell us his real name!"

Harry couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, now everyone knew his real first name. Hermione looked at Harry just realizing what she did when she was angry. "I am so sorry Harry I didn't mean for that to come out. I… I am so sorry."

Lily and James exchanged a look of confusion, but it was James who spoke first. "Lud…I mean Harry why would you deceive us like this?"

Sirius looked at Harry with even more loathing in his eyes. "Isn't it clear to you James! Remus been right all along! This guy is a traitor and is probably setting us up! That's why he wanted his real name kept hidden! That way he could disappear and no one would be able to track him down!"

Hermione glared at Sirius. "Sirius shut up! You don't know anything about him! Harry is no traitor in fact in my time he is a great hero! He is the savior of both the wizarding world and the muggle world! That is why he wanted his name concealed from this time! Not because he was a traitor but because he is the only one who can defeat Voldemort!"

Everyone was again speechless, especially the newest person in the room. The person that no one knew had walked in while they were fighting. Severus Snape just looked at the boy he knew as Ludwig. "That's how you knew so much about things. You aren't from our time, that explains everything!"

Everyone turned to see Snape standing by the door to the room. Before anyone could do or think anything Harry had his wand out. "**Petrificus Totalus!**"

Snape's body got as hard as a log and fell to the floor and everyone turned to look at Harry as he held his wand firmly in his hand.

Tonks walked up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Calm down Harry, we have a mission to complete before we leave."

James couldn't believe how quickly Harry had used that spell on Snape and the degree of accuracy was outstanding. "I don't care if your name is Ludwig or Harry that was an impressive shot. I thought that I was the quickest dueler around, but you seem to be fast yourself."

Harry looked at James and smiled at the compliment coming from his father's double. "It is time for everyone to know the truth. As you know I am not Ludwig, and my friend is not Linda. She is Nymphadora Tonks, but I would only call her Tonks if you don't wish to see how good a dueler she truly is. We are not from this time; in fact we aren't even from this world. Hermione was told to act like we were from her future, where our doubles will be born, well at least mine will be. Tonks' double is about three years old at this time. Dumbledore felt that it would be best if Tonks and I kept are true identities hidden from everyone since we will be leaving tonight. Our vortex will open at 11:57 tonight at, which time we will leave this world. That is why it has been so important to get this mission done by then. Hermione knows my double from her time, and no doubt that they were very close. I know the Hermione of my world and I are close. I look to her as my sister, and would do anything to protect her. I have not lied about any of that, and Remus you are very close to me on my world and probably in this world's future as well. Sirius you don't seem to like me now, but like I have said before if you knew who I truly was then you wouldn't hate me so much. Because on my world we were close, hell you were like a father to me as was Remus!"

Sirius looked at Harry still confused, but with less loathing in his eyes. "Then how about you tell us who you are Harry? You say we are close then why not tell us why we are so close?"

Harry screwed up his face and began to change his appearance. His hair went from the silver it was to the messy black it originally was. His eyes went from silver to emerald green and his scar reappeared on his forehead. "This is who I am nothing more nothing less!"

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius just looked at him in shock. James finally managed to get a few words out of his mouth. "You look like me."

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now would you mind explaining to me why Mr. Snape is lying on the floor and Harry why have you shown your true identity?" Asked Dumbledore as everyone turned in shock to look at him.

"Things were getting out of hand sir, and this was the only way to prove that I was no traitor. As for Snape well he overheard Hermione saying about being from the future and we couldn't risk him leaking it back to Voldemort." Said Harry as he looked at Dumbledore.

"I see, and now we have no way to set the trap. Without Snape telling Voldemort about Hermione he will not come to the village and we will not be able to ambush him. I must say that this is most disturbing Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore as he looked intently at Harry.

James looked at Dumbledore. "What did I do? I wasn't the one calling him a traitor. It was Remus and Sirius."

Harry looked at James and laughed. "James he wasn't talking to you I am afraid. Actually that was the next thing I was getting too professor. They didn't know that my last name was Potter, but they do now. James you and I look alike because you are the father of my double or at least you will be in a few years."

James couldn't believe it and neither could Lily, Remus, and Sirius. It took over an hour to explain everything to them. By the end of the discussion everyone knew what was happening and no one doubted the loyalty of Harry Potter anymore. They still had one problem that needed to be addressed.

Dumbledore waited for Harry to finish with his discussion and then spoke. "We still have a trap to set into effect. I suggest that we do something that I myself wouldn't like to do. I think we need to alter Mr. Snape's mind, so he forgets about what has happened."

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment. "No, there might be another way. The Snape of this future became a spy for you. That means that he wasn't totally devoted to Voldemort. I think if we explain everything to Snape, that he will agree to help us."

James looked at Harry with a confused expression on his face. "Are you sure that you're my son? I don't get why you are willing to trust him."

Lily smacked James up beside the head. "He must get it from his mother. I agree with Harry we should at least give Severus a chance to decide for himself. If he wont agree then we can alter his memory, but we should at least consider it!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Lily. "Okay that is what we will do then. We will allow Snape to choose his own fate."

Dumbledore unbound Snape and told him everything that he knew. Though Snape had heard a lot of what was said, but Dumbledore retold him it just in case. After he had finished Severus agreed to help them, if they agreed to forgive him for all he had done. It took a bit of convincing but eventually James, Sirius, and Remus all agreed to be friendlier to him. Snape would set up the bait with Voldemort and then help them with the ambush.

By five o'clock that evening everything was in place. It was set up that Hermione would leave at six for Hogsmeade. If everything went as planned Voldemort would attack around six thirty and try to capture Hermione. Snape told him that Hermione was powerful and that he should capture himself, unless he wanted his Death Eaters to fail. Voldemort didn't like that, so he planned to capture her personally.

Six o'clock right on the button, Hermione left Hogwarts and started her walk towards Hogsmeade. Sirius had gone out ahead of time in his dog form so he could meet her as soon as he got outside the Hogwarts' gates. The rest of the team made their way down the secret passage that led into Honeydukes. They were hidden under Harry and James' invisibility cloaks. That way they wouldn't be spotted going into or out of Honeydukes.

Everyone was in place with his or her wand out by the time that Hermione finally arrived in Hogsmeade. The dog (Sirius) that had been accompanying her ran off into an alley as she entered the village. This was so Sirius could change back into his human form unnoticed and take his position for the ambush.

Hermione walked around seeming to look in the shop windows until about six thirty when several pops were heard. Some Death Eaters had Apparated into Hogsmeade and were advancing towards Hermione.

Sirius, Remus, and James were in position to take them out. They all sent stunners at the Death Eaters before they even knew what hit them. They were then levitated over to where some Aurors were hidden to take them into custody.

Harry sat waiting for Voldemort to appear, but so far there was no sign of him. A second set of Death Eaters Apparated in to the village. They started towards Hermione, but found that soon met the same fate as their comrades.

Harry was about to give up hope of Voldemort showing up at all, then his scar started to hurt badly. He fell to his knees in pain. "Voldemort!" Harry managed to hiss out as he clutched his head. Snape had been with Lily, Tonks, and Harry. He quickly relayed the message to the rest of the group by sending green sparks into the air.

James, Sirius, and Remus saw the sparks and began to search the area for Voldemort. However they couldn't see him from their position.

Without warning Voldemort appeared right beside Hermione and before anyone could even think about moving he had her in his arms. "Come out or I will kill her right here!" he hissed as he looked around.

Harry had once again regained control of his body as the pain lessened. He walked out into the street. "Tom your battle is with me not her!"

Voldemort spun around and looked at Harry. "I don't know who you are boy, but if you wish to die then so be it!" Voldemort shoved Hermione to the ground hard and pulled his wand out aiming it at Harry.

Harry also had his wand out and it was aimed at Voldemort. "Looks like we will go one on one again Riddle. Though this time I don't think you will get off so easily!"

With Voldemort distracted by Harry, Remus levitated Hermione way from him and to safety. He propped her against a building and then began to see if she was hurt. Luckily she was only knocked out from hitting the ground with such force. There were no signs of any other injuries to her.

"Boy I know we have never fought, but yet you seem to know so much about me. How is that possible?" Hissed Voldemort as he looked at Harry.

Harry laughed as he remembered that Voldemort had no memory of their battles since they hadn't occurred yet. "That is for me to know, but Tom I know all about you! I know that you are nothing but a scared muggle born wizard who hated his muggle father!"

Everyone including Snape was shocked at the way that Harry was speaking to Voldemort, well everyone except Tonks. Lily was scared as she watched him stand up to the Dark Lord. James was impressed by his bravery, as was Sirius and Remus. Snape just figured he was either brave or stupid, but didn't know which.

Voldemort just sneered at Harry. "It is time for you my young friend to die! **Avada Kedavra!**"

Before Harry could even think about it a green flash of light left Voldemort's wand and sailed towards him. It was like everything was moving in slow motion. The light seemed to take forever, though it only took second to hit Harry dead center in the chest!

Tonks fell to her knees crying. "NO!" She shouted as she felt a rush of anger and pain came over her.

James didn't scream instead he leapt out of his spot with his wand focused on Voldemort at the same time that Snape did. They both were focused on Voldemort, though it looked like Snape might have been pointing his at James.

"Snape what are you doing here!" Hissed Voldemort as he seen Snape standing there.

No one, not even Voldemort, noticed that Harry never fell after being struck by the curse. In fact he was standing in his same position that he had been. The curse hit him dead on, but for some reason it didn't kill him. "Tom your fight is with me not him!" Shouted Harry gaining everyone's shocked attention.

"Impossible!" Voldemort cried. "No one can survive the killing curse!"

"It would seem that I have Tom, so lets finish this now!" Harry shouted as he stood in front of Snape.

Voldemort was still in shock. "This is impossible!"

"Not really Tom not when you don't fear death! Death is merely the next great adventure, and one that we will all take one day! What you think that you can send me to hell or something? Let me enlighten you to something big man. We are living in **HELL**! I welcome death unlike you Tom, because to me death is a new beginning. A beginning that you stole from me! Death would mean that I got to see my father, mother, godfather, and all the rest of the people that you have killed!" Harry said as he glared at Voldemort.

Everyone was in shock by Harry's statements, some might even believed that Harry would have wanted to die more than anything else in life.

"Yes I would welcome death with open arms, but you see there is one small problem. I have a reason to live, and that Tom is to see your sorry ass **DIE**!" Harry said as he continued to glare at Voldemort.

Harry laughed like an insane mad man. "Tonight Tom I set right what once went wrong! Tonight I will write history, and after this night you will be no more! After tonight my parents and friends will not die! Tonight Tom, you and I will write history, and this will become known as the greatest battle never to be written! That's right even when you die, there will be nothing written about this battle. No only those here shall know what truly happened, but it is better for all that way! Tonight will mark a new beginning for all future generations!"

No one moved from where they were standing. Voldemort glared at Harry, but there was a small hint of fear in his eyes. Though Harry was the only one that could see it.

"You sound like a man ready to die boy, and that's good because now it is over!" Hissed Voldemort. "**Avada Kedavra!**"

Harry didn't even flinch this time as the curse struck him right in the chest once more. Harry looked at Voldemort and laughed. "Is that the best you got Tom?"

"**NO!** How is this possible? How could you survive the killing curse twice!" Hissed Voldemort as he glared at Harry with even more fear showing in his eyes.

"Actually Tom that is the third time, though who's counting!" Spat Harry as he continued to keep his eyes locked on Voldemort's eyes.

Voldemort just glared at him. "**Severus!** Don't just stand there! Help your master!"

Harry laughed again and it sounded just like crazy man. His emerald eyes turned red, with help from his Metamorphmagus' abilities, as he stared at Voldemort. "It is over Tom you have no one left! No one will follow someone who is powerless!"

"**Serpensortia!**" Voldemort shouted and made a large snake appear in front of him. "_Kill him!_" Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue.

The snake started towards Harry as he continued to laugh. "**Ruscello!**"

A black stream of energy left Harry's wand and exploded when it hit the snake. The snake exploded sending pieces flying all over the place.

"Nice try Tom, but you might want to try something else before I kill you!" Harry said as he aimed his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped back a bit, it was clear now that he was afraid. "How can a boy like you have such power?"

"Awe poor little Tommy is afraid of little ole me? Guess what Tom I have you to thank for my power! That's right if it wasn't for you killing the people that I cared about, I would never had to learn to protect myself so well. Not to mention that having you trying to kill me every time I turn around. After years of it, I have learned a few things!" Harry said as he glared at Voldemort with fire red eyes.

"**Imperio!**" Voldemort shouted as loudly as he could.

The curse flew at Harry and again he didn't move. He stood his ground as the curse hit him dead one. However he didn't fall to the ground in pain, in fact he gave Voldemort an evil grin. "Like I said you will have to do better than that if you wish to win this fight!" Harry said as he glared at Voldemort.

**A/N: Just in case your wondering Harry has built up his mind a good bit that he cannot be controlled by the Imperius Curse, especially by one sent by a weaker version of Voldemort. Please no flaming me about this, because what is done is done.**

Voldemort couldn't believe it. Two of his best curses had failed him. Voldemort tried to Apparate but found that he couldn't escape.

"What's wrong Tom trying to run away? Sorry I made sure that you couldn't leave once you got here! No this time you will not run away to attack another day." Said Harry as he looked at Voldemort.

Voldemort cussed under his breath as he looked at Harry's fire red eyes. "This ends now **BOY!**"

Before Voldemort could mutter a curse Harry shouted "**Crucio!**"

Voldemort was shocked that Harry got his spell off so fast that he didn't have time to dodge the curse. Voldemort fell to the ground shrieking in pain.

"**NO ONE** calls me **BOY**!" Screamed Harry as he strengthened the curse he had on Voldemort.

No one could believe that Harry had used an unforgivable curse on Voldemort. James just looked at him in shock.

Harry could see the shock on his father's double's face and could see the concern on it too. He left up the curse and glared at Voldemort. "You shall die tonight, and the pain you felt was only part of what you deserve!"

Voldemort started to stand and noticed James behind him as he stood glaring at Harry. "I might die tonight, but so shall others!"

Before Harry or anyone else knew what Voldemort meant by that he spun around and shouted "**Avada Kedavra!**"

The green light shot out of his wand and hit James dead on killing him instantly. Lily fell to her knees and begun to cry.

Harry exploded with rage. "**Crucio! Flammere Ioblous!**"

Voldemort didn't even have time to turn around before he fell to his knees in pain once again and was struck in the back by a large bluish red fireball.

"Hit him now!" Harry shouted.

James being killed shocked and scared Remus and Sirius, but once they heard Harry's voice they snapped out of it. They threw the vials of potion they had at Voldemort. Snape moved around Harry and sent his vial at Voldemort as well.

As the three vials hit Voldemort they exploded and the potion oozed over his body. There was a bright flash of light and when it dimmed Voldemort was not moving. His body laid lifeless on the ground.

Harry was not satisfied with his soul being gone any longer. No he wanted to make sure that he never returned to power. "**Novus Incendio!**" Harry shouted as he glared at Voldemort's body.

A flash of red light left Harry's wand and hit Voldemort's body. The body exploded into a raging inferno of white-hot fire.

Harry dropped to his knees as he watched the body burning. Then he blacked out from all the energy he used during his battle with Voldemort.

The next time Harry woke up he found himself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He blinked a few times trying to focus and then realized that he didn't have his glasses on.

"Harry your awake!" Came the familiar voice that could only belong to Tonks.

"You had us all scared Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore as he looked at Harry with a smile on his face.

"Is it over?" Harry asked in a dry and scratchy voice.

"Yes it is Harry, thanks to you it is over." Came Snape's voice.

Tonks handed Harry his glasses and he could finally see who was all around him. "James where is James?"

"I am sorry Harry, but James was killed." Said Dumbledore as he looked at the floor.

"No! He can't be dead!" Harry shouted as a tear ran down his cheek.

Tonks looked like she had been crying a lot as she moved closer to hold Harry. "I am so sorry Harry." She said as she started to cry again into his shoulder.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry the future has been changed as you can guess. You are no longer the boy I knew in my future. Though you are still born, but you have a different father. It hasn't changed the person you were too much in my time. Though the new you isn't tormented by the threat of Voldemort any more."

Snape looked at Hermione wondering why she was still there if things changed in the future, but decided not to ask. "Harry it is almost time for you to leave."

Tonks pulled away from Harry and helped him to his feet. "We have to go Harry. There is nothing else we can do here."

Harry looked at Tonks and then at everyone else. "Could I have a minute and then I will meet you all in the Room of Requirements. Severus could you stay back a minute?"

Tonks hugged Harry again and then left with the others to go to the room. Snape stayed back like Harry asked him too. "What is it Harry?"

"I wanted to ask a favor of you." Harry started as he looked at Snape. "I can tell that you like Lily, and so I would like you to look after her. She will need someone to help her with James being gone. I know Sirius and Remus will do their best, but I want you to be there for her as well. I know she likes you too."

Snape looked a bit shocked at Harry's request. "Harry I will look after her for you and James. May both you of find peace in the next world."

Harry hugged Snape and then headed out of the hospital wing. Severus was a bit shocked by the hug but then followed Harry out. They made it back to the Room of Requirements with one minute to spare.

Harry and Tonks said goodbye to everyone and then Harry hit the button on the timer. A bluish watery vortex appeared in front of him and Tonks. Harry watched as Tonks jumped into the vortex and with a wave goodbye Harry jumped in as well. Everyone watched as the vortex closed behind them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Finally that world is done! It was a long but fun chapter to write. Now I ask you politely to review and if you have any questions to visit my message board and post them there. I will try and answer any questions you might have there. A link is found in my profile by clicking on homepage.**


	23. Half Breed Intermission

**A/N: Normally I only do the thoughts of people on Earth Prime. However this time I have felt the need to do a follow up chapter to Chapter 22: Half Breed World. This is not a normal chapter seeing as Harry and Tonks have already left for their next world. Also since chapter 23 is an Earth Prime chapter, this can't be a chapter. It would throw off my whole chapter format. That is why this is called; Half Breed Intermission! It is basically an interlude chapter to help people understand what the people of the world were thinking at the end of it. Also I am doing this because there are a few questions (_even if people wont post them on the message board_) floating around that need a bit of clearing up.**

**Special Note: These thoughts are written in the first person because it is what is happening in the person's head that I am writing about. Please no flaming me about it being different from my normal chapters.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Half Breed Intermission**

How can he be gone! He was like a brother to me for some many years, and now he is gone! He didn't deserve to die that way, hell no one deserves to die that way! Especially not him of all people!

James was like my brother when I left my family behind. His family took me in and loved me like I was one of them. They didn't care that my last name was **BLACK** instead of **POTTER**! They cared more about me than my own family did, but now they are all gone!

I no longer have my adopted brother! First I lost my adopted parents in this war and now I have lost him too! I still have Remus, Lily, Hermione, and Pete, but it wont be the same without James here!

For Merlin's sake why did he have to be a fucking **HERO**! Why did he have to stand there like a fool? Why didn't he just stay hidden with the rest of us? Why couldn't he just stay out of the way and let Harry handle it!

It is Ludwig or rather Harry's fault that James is dead! If that bastard hadn't come here, then James would still be alive and well! We would be planning our next great prank, instead of planning his funeral!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew when that kid came here that there was something wrong about him. It was wrong to call him a traitor, but I knew something was wrong. I could smell it when I first met him!

He might not have been working for the dark lord like I first believed. Though in the end it was his fault that James died! If it wasn't for him showing up James would be alive!

Though I wonder if his showing has changed things for the better, even if we did lose a very dear person. If killing Voldemort really does help the ministry remove the half-breed law then maybe it isn't so bad.

That sounds cruel and selfish to the think of it that way, but at least James' death will have some meaning to it! He died because he wanted to protect that kid, because that is how James was. He was always sticking up for people even if they didn't deserve his loyalties!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James how could you die on me! You have been chasing after me for five years now trying to get me to go out with you! Now when I finally decide to date you, you go and get killed!

What will happen now to Harry? I know Hermione said that he is still born in the future but how? How can Hermione still be here? I am glad that she is, because she is my best friend now that James is gone, but how can she be here? Why didn't she disappear when Voldemort died? She should have been swallowed by the paradox of time in this reality.

Has all the deaths today changed nothing? Are they all meaningless in the end? James is dead and gone! Would he have tried saving Harry if he didn't know that he was his son? That one I do know the answer too. He would have still tried to save Harry even if he only knew him as Ludwig and not Harry. That is how James was, always trying to defend his friends!

Oh Harry I will miss you as much as I will miss James. For it was you who showed me what could have been. I just wish James was here with me right now, so that our future together could come true. I guess now I can only wait and see what the future holds for me, since the one you knew is no more!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why am I still here? It isn't that I dislike being here, but why after all that has happened am I still here? I know the future, but I still can't figure out why the paradox of time has not swallowed me whole.

It will be hard for all of us in this time. Lily will have now have to deal with the lose of James like the rest of us will. I am glad that I am here for her, but I am mainly glad that I am here for Remus.

I still love Remus and I will do whatever it takes to make my time with him here worth it. I know he loves me too even if he loses his temper at times. It is just the werewolf in him, with the full moon so close.

I can't tell them what I know about Harry now. It will have to come out on its own, but the Harry I knew is gone. Harry James Potter is no more in my future! Now he is Harry James Snape, but he still turns out to be a good friend. Though it is strange that Severus Snape is his father! Though Professor Snape is no longer mean to the Gryffindors like he was in my alternate future.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and I were never what you considered friends. Then why is it that I feel so badly now that he is dead? He has been a thorn in my side for the last five years of my life, and yet I cannot feel the hate I once did.

Everything has changed in these past two days, and I doubt that anyone will ever forget what has happened. It is all thanks to that boy Harry Potter, the boy that should have been James and Lily's son. Now that cannot happen like it once had, but I will never forget who he was!

I will keep my promise to Harry no matter what it takes. I will look after and protect Lily just like James did! I have always felt something for Lily, but these past couples of days has opened my eyes to the fact that I love her. There is no denying that I do love her, but I know it will not be easy.

Sirius and Remus will not accept me for who I am. They will not be able to forgive me for who I once was, but maybe some day they will. I know Lily and Hermione will forgive me, and accept him as a friend, but the other two will be the challenge.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh poor Harry what hell you must be going through now. You came here trying to set things right by killing Voldemort, but instead things have gone wrong. You had to once again witness the death of your father, even if he wasn't really your father. I don't know how this will affect you, but I will be here for you always!

I am worried about you though Harry. How is it that you could be hit by the Avada Kedavra curse so many times and still be alive to talk about it? How were you able to break the hold of the Imperius Curse? I hope that one day you will tell me how it is possible. Though my main concern is the way that you used the Cruciatus Curse without even thinking twice. That is not like you Harry and I hope that in time you will return to the boy that I am falling in love with. I hate to see you changing into this darker version of yourself, though I do know why you would.

Why was it that I could feel the pain of the curses hitting you? I could feel your rage, anger, and your pain Harry! I don't know why I could, but this wasn't the first time I felt your pain. Though it was the first time I could feel your rage and anger towards Voldemort.

Oh Lily how will you survive without James? How will any of you be able to deal with such lose? I would die if I lost Harry, even though I have only truly known him for less than a month. It is strange how close we have become, even if he doesn't realize it. I just hope the next world we come to is better than some we have seen.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James what were you thinking? Why would you stand there like that, when you knew we were in the middle of a battle! Snape was no better, but at least he knew to stay behind me! You should not have been behind Voldemort! Actually none of you should have been there at all!

Once again I have allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment! If I hadn't been clouded by rage, I would have known better than allow any of you to come to that village! That battle was between Voldemort and me, and no one else was to die this night! Especially not you James, because now my future self cannot be born!

That can't be right though because Hermione said that I was still born. How could I be born in her future when I watched my father, to be, get killed tonight! There is a lot I don't know about this world, but I hope that they all can survive better now. I hope that Remus and Hermione are happy together forever, just like James and Lily were meant to be. I hope that they can forgive Snape, like I did. Though I doubt that I will ever be able to forgive the Snape of my world!

Tonks tonight I realized just how much I care about you. When I saw the horror in your eyes, I knew then that I could not allow this to happen again. I will do whatever it takes to become strong enough to protect you. Even if that means that I have to use dark arts to achieve my goal! I just hope that people will judge me for who I am and not for what I do! Tonks today I realized that I am falling in love with you, and you are my one true reason for living. I just hope the next world we come to, turns out to be better than some we have seen.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe that James Potter is gone. He was a good man, with a pure heart. All will feel his death. When I found out that he died in the alternate future I knew then that something had to be done to change that. Though I worry now that I have messed up everything. Now Harry Potter will not be in our new future.

I now that Miss Evans, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Granger and even Mr. Snape will come to deal with the effects of this night. Though I doubt any of us will ever forget what has happened here tonight. I just hope that they can accept Severus for what he has done, and forgive him for what he did in the past. I have a feeling that they will need him more now than ever, since James is gone.

I also know that I cannot allow Miss Granger to be swallowed by the paradox of time. I am most pleased to see that she isn't and I intend to make sure she isn't. she told be that I was the one who sent her back to this time from the alternate future. That is why I know now that I must make sure that even with our new future that I still send her back.

I fear that if I do not send her back, then things may return to the way I don't want them too. We might have lost James in this war, but if things were changed to bring him back then too many more would be lost!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok I know it is short, but I hope that it clears up a few things from Chapter 22. Remember this is not a normal chapter, so Chapter 23 will be up soon. I will reply to review when I post chapter 23. Until then I hope you liked this small intermission into the minds of some of the characters.**


	24. Earth Prime Under Attack

**A/N: Woohoo I have topped 100 reviews! I hope you enjoyed the Half Breed Intermission and now on to chapter 23 after my replies to reviews.**

**Liquidfyre**: Thanks for the review, and I can understand why you felt like you did. I should have keep my cool and I am sorry I didn't.

**Silverscale**: Thanks for the review and I hope you like the two newest posts. (this one and the intermission.)

**Valec**: Thanks for the review, but before I get to my reply I need to say something else. Congratulations on posting the 100th review. As a reward for being the 100th reviewer I will answer any one question you have in my reply. (Normally I only reply to questions on my message board, but this is a reward to you. Be sure to post the question you have in a review and I will try and answer it). I am glad that you liked what I did with Snape and Evans. Though it was hard to kill off James it was necessary. Harry will have a lot to remember and think about when he finally meets his Voldemort in their final battle.

**Egyptian Flame**: Thanks for the review.

**Kkenny**: As always thanks for your continued support and thanks for your review. Sorry you will have to wait till chapter 24 for the next world.

**Traveller**: I am sorry that you didn't like the story, and I hope you find one that you do like.

**Ash**: The only stupid question is the one not asked. Though I am sorry I do not normally answer questions here. (If you have a question please by all means visit my message board and post it there. I will try and answer any questions posted there.) Though I hope that the Half Breed Intermission answers some of your questions.

**Cycla**: Thanks for the review and I am glad you liked the Chapter 22, hopefully you will continue to like the rest.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Voldemort looked even angrier than he had before. "That meddling brat will not return, not from the dimension I sent him. Even if he does figure out where he is, he will never find a way to get back here! If it weren't for that spell I got from that man in Germany I would have never even known dimensional travel was possible. If it wasn't for that incantation I would have never been able to set up the trap for Harry. Though I hated to waste it on him, seeing as I could have used it to take over more dimensions myself! Alas sending that brat to a hell dimension will have to suffice for now."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Earth Prime Under Attack**

It has been exactly one month since Harry disappeared into the vortex and all hell has broken loose since then. The former Minister of Magic was killed and a new one had been named in his stead. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have been attacking nonstop as of late, and it doesn't seem like anyone is able to oppose them.

It has been five days since Arthur Weasley had been appointed Minister in Standing. He has done as much as possible to fight Voldemort, but it hasn't done any good. Every time he sends Aurors out to fight the Death Eaters, they come back will the same report.

"We arrive at the scene of the Death Eater attack to find the Dark Mark high in the sky. There were no traces of any of the Death Eaters or You-Know-Who, other than the dead bodies and those that were injured. It seems that no matter how soon we are alerted to the attack they are one step ahead of us. They are always gone before we manage to get there and capture them. It is suspected that we may have a leak on the inside, but as of yet no spies have been found."

No matter how many Aurors are sent or when they are sent they still come back with only dead and injured people. They never seem to be able to capture any of those involved in the attack.

The war between light and dark forces has been in full swing, and there aren't any signs of it coming to end anytime soon. Everyone in the wizarding world and muggle world alike has felt the effects of the war. People in the wizarding world have begun to pick their sides in the war, whether it is for the better or not. Voldemort's forces seemed to be growing in power, and it didn't seem like anything could change that.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alastor Moody's Point of View**

Alastor Moody had spent most of his time in his dimly lit place. He could not find the energy to go to the Ministry, since there was nothing to find out there. He didn't feel like going to Hogwarts cause there was nothing there either to help him.

"Harry you have been missing for a month and we are still not any closer to finding you. I fear that we may never find you, and that scares me." Said Moody in a slurred tone as he took a long drink from his hip flask. "If only we had some clue as to where you were sent. I tried to find the gateway, which spirited you away, but have failed. I picked up traces of it, but the gateway has closed! There is no way for us to come after you, I just hope for Merlin's sake that you find your own way home."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus Lupin's Point of View**

Between the lack of sleep, the full moon, and Hermione Remus hadn't had the best month since Harry disappeared. Not to mention that the lose of Sirius was still hitting him hard, though he would not admit that to anyone.

Remus sat in his bed looking at the ceiling. Yet again he could not sleep, even though he knew that he should. The full moon had taken a lot out of him, and Poppy was concerned about his health. Though Poppy seemed to be worrying about everyone at Hogwarts as of late, since none of them were in the best of shape.

"One hell of a guardian I turned out to be!" Said Remus to himself as he continued staring at the ceiling. "First I failed James and Lily, then I abandoned Sirius when he needed a friend the most! Then when Sirius was returned to us, I left him die! Now I screwed up again and couldn't even protect Harry! James, Lily, and Sirius I am really sorry for not being a better guardian for Harry!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermione Granger's Point of View**

Hermione sat against the wall in the library holding her knees close to her body. Tears were flowing down her face from her red blood shot eyes.

"Harry it is hopeless! No matter where I look, I cannot seem to find anything to help you." Hermione said as she sobbed more, thinking about all her fail attempts at locating something to help Harry. "You ask me to perform a spell and I could do it, but what good is that if you can't even help your friends!" Hermione continued to cry as she lowered her head down on to her knees.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blade's Point of View**

Blade sat in a seat onboard the Knight Bus, thinking about all that was happening around him. Then a big smile crossed his face that looked a lot like an evil grin. 'Yes today is the day that things change for so many. No one knows what will happen today, but I know all to well what will happen. Today will be the day that things change in his life, and many will feel the shockwave of it!' Thought Blade as he continued staring off into space with the sadistic grin on his face.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nymphadora Tonks' Point of View**

Tonks paced back and fourth in her apartment, Kingsley Shacklebolt had given her a leave of absence. He told her that it was because of her injuries, but she knew better. She knew that he did it because she was no good to them, as long as she couldn't get over Harry disappearing.

Tonks was pacing for a while when finally she heard the door open to her apartment. She made her way into the living room to see who came in. Though she already had a good idea who it was.

She looked at the man in her apartment for a moment and then threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I am so glad that you're here. I have missed you so much."

The man wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You know I would come back as soon as I could."

Tonks pulled away from him and stared at him for a moment. "You have to tell me, how is he? Is he safe today and what about his birthday? I know you have said I can't know too much, but I need to know."

The man looked at Tonks with a crooked grin on his face. "He is fine Tonks, do not worry so much. Today is the day that will change him, but he will be stronger because of it. It is the beginning of a new era today, and as for his birthday." The man paused as if thinking intently. "He will have someone special with him, though in many ways he will be alone. He will have a great birthday, and it will be one he remembers for the rest of his life." The man said as he pressed his lips against Tonks' lips in a passionate kiss.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Albus Dumbledore's Point of View**

Albus left Germany discouraged that Blade, the only person who knew anything, couldn't or wouldn't help him. He knew he should return to Hogwarts, but something inside him said not to yet. He decided since he was already classified missing by the Daily Prophet it would hurt to stay missing a bit longer. He made went to his private out of the way place that no one knew about. The only place that he could contemplate what Blade had told him, though it wasn't much.

Albus sat in his comfortable recliner staring at the fire in the fireplace. "What did you mean by; in the end there will be a new rise in power, and on that day all shall know the true power of the Phoenix! What could you have meant by that Blade?" Albus asked himself as he took a sip of his tea.

"Did you mean that someone of the side of light would become more powerful than Voldemort? If that is what you meant then I am sure that the Order of the Phoenix will want this person, but who is it? You couldn't mean Harry, because we don't even know how he is doing. Well you probably know how he is doing, but you wont tell us! You seem to know a lot of what is happening, and yet you refuse to tell us! You say what has been written can't be changed, but in some ways hasn't it already been done?" Albus had more questions in his mind than he had answers, as he continued to stare into the fire.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hidden Away From Everyone**

"Milord the attacks have been going as planned. No one seems to know when or where we will attack." Said Wormtail in a shaky voice as he looked at his master.

"Yes for now we have the advantage." Hissed Voldemort, as he looked at his servant down on bended knee in front of him. "However we are still not strong enough! I lost so many of my subjects in that battle in the Department of Mysteries." Hissed Voldemort as he looked around the room he was in. "Where is Bellatrix!"

Wormtail looked up at his master with worry in his eyes. "Milord I am not sure where she is. I believe she is still leading the attack party."

As if on cue there was a small pop and Bellatrix appeared in from of Voldemort. She bent down and kissed the hems of his robes. "Milord the attack was a success. We were in and out before anyone could get us. We managed to kill all twenty of the muggle born that you sent us to kill."

"Rise Bella!" Hissed Voldemort as he watched his most loyal servant stand up in front of him. "Bella I want to get my servants back home with me!"

Bellatrix looked at her master in awe and confusion. "Milord it would be suicide to try and get them out."

"Are you questioning me Bella?" Hissed Voldemort as he brought his wand up and pointed it at Bellatrix.

"No Milord forgive my rudeness. If you command it, it shall be done." Bellatrix said as she looked down at the floor.

Voldemort lowered his wand and stuck up his scaly hand. He placed it under Bellatrix's chin and moved her head up so her eyes met his. "That is better Bella, it will serve you well to remember who is in charge! As I was saying I want you and Wormtail to find out as much about Azkaban defenses as you can. I want to get all my servants out of there, and then we go after the big target. Once I am ready we will go after Hogwarts!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: That is it for this chapter. I hope that you liked the glimpse of the real world I have given you. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I would like to ask that if you have a question about my story to please check out my message board. I will try and answer posted questions there. A link can be found in my profile by clicking on the homepage link.**


	25. Destruction World

**A/N: I am surprised I didn't get a lot of flames from my screw up in chapter 22. I guess I should be thankful that no one really got rude about it, but no one said anything about it though. Some of you may be confused as to what I am talking about so I will enlighten you. **

**By all accounts when Voldemort hit Harry with the Avada Kedavra curse it should have killed him. I screwed up in my theory of the prophecy and made it not work. However once I thought about it and reexamined the prophecy it should have killed him. Since I made the mistake, I had to find a way to fix my mistake so I did. I found a way to fix the mistake and also make things more understandable. However you will have to read this chapter to find out how I fixed it. Thanks again for not flaming me for my mistake.**

**Egyptian Flame**: Thanks for the review. As for how soon Harry will return, well he still has some time yet. As for the other question you will have to wait and see. (**EVIL GRIN**)

**Cycla**: Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

**Ksai**: Thanks for the review, and don't worry I will not abandon the story you are stuck with it till the end and then there will be sequels too boot.

**Kkenny**: As always thank you and might I suggest getting some Tylenol? (**EVIL GRIN**)

**TheConfused?**: Thank you for the review. Normally I do not answer questions in my replies, because I answer posted questions on my message board, which I think yours might be one asked there. However I will answer one part of your question because I want to make it clear to everyone. The Tonks on Earth Prime is the **REAL** Tonks. The Tonks that is with Harry came from a different world, and is still with Harry. That means the Tonks of Earth Prime and the Tonks with Harry are not the same exact Tonks. That is why the one on Earth Prime doesn't know how Harry's birthday will be, since she is not and will not be with him on it. In a sense they are the same person, but they are two different versions of her so to speak. I hope that clears up why she doesn't know what is happening with the Real Harry. Also the Earth Prime events happen while Harry is gone, so they both happen at the same time.

**Benwa**: Thanks for the review, and I can't say who Tonks' fiancé is. That is something you the reader will have to figure out as the story progresses on. As for the name Ludwig, I have to reasons for using it. 1. It is the name of a character that I have in my original novel I am writing. 2. I used it because of its meaning which is "Famous Warrior", which Harry is. I got it from a name-meaning site called Behind the Name. I know the story you are talking about and I assure you that I did not get it from there. Also I am sure you wouldn't die just because I didn't continue the story, but since I don't like to risk things with my luck, I will continue to write it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Harry and Tonks said goodbye to everyone and then Harry hit the button on the timer. A bluish watery vortex appeared in front of him and Tonks. Harry watched as Tonks jumped into the vortex and with a wave goodbye Harry jumped in as well. Everyone watched as the vortex closed behind them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Destruction World**

The bluish watery vortex opened within the room. Tonks came out with a thud as she landed on her rare. Harry came out moments after her and landed beside her with a thud. Tonks looked at Harry with a small grin on her face. "That was rougher than usual."

Harry grinned and looked down. "Yeah it was, I don't know if it might be something wrong with the timer or maybe it was just how the vortex is to this world." Harry started to turn the timer in his hand. "Looks like were are stuck here for one day, seven hours, and three minutes. Wherever here might be."

Tonks stood up running her hand down the rear of her robes trying to dust them off, while giving Harry a face full of her ass. She turned and looked at him and smiled as she seen he was a bit red. "When we find the Hermione of this world, maybe we should get her to check the timer. You know just in case something is wrong with it."

Harry stood up and brushed his rear off and placed the timer in his pocket. "Yeah that is if she is even here. Remember this is still summer, so if this world is close to my world's time she should be at home with her parents." Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it in front of him. "**Tempus!**"

A grayish white cloud of smoke appeared in front of him that read. "July 29, 1996 11:57 pm" The cloud flickered a bit, as traces of silver started to weave through it before the cloud disappeared.

"That was weird." Stated Harry as he looked at where the cloud once was.

Tonks looked at him a bit confused. "What was weird? It had the right date and time didn't it?"

"Yeah from my standard it was right, but the cloud never did that before. It never got the traces of silver in it and then vanished like that before." Said Harry as he aimed his wand in front of him again. "**Accro Tempus!**"

A silvery cloud of smoke appeared in from of Harry that read. "July 29, 2021 11:57 pm"

"That explains it!" Said Harry as he watched the silver cloud disappear.

Tonks still looked confused as she looked at Harry. "Mind explaining it to the less brainy member of this team?"

Harry looked at Tonks and smiled. "Your not less brainy Tonks, you just haven't seen many of these type of worlds. What I mean is by all accounts today should be July 29, 1996. However if you go by my Earth's years, then this world is twenty-five years in the future. To the people of this world it is 1996, but to me this is the year 2021, my future possibly."

Tonks had experience going to worlds that were in Harry's past, hell she came from one, but she never been to one in his future. "Could this be why we had such a rough ride?"

Harry smiled as he looked at Tonks. "It could be, but the bigger problem is that most of the people I knew will be 25-years-older now. That means Hermione will probably not be here to look at the timer for us."

The realization of what Harry said finally sunk into Tonks. "Yikes! You mean I could see my double being 25 years older in this time? I hope I am not all wrinkled and old looking."

Harry laughed as he placed an arm on Tonks' shoulder. "I am sure you are just as beautiful as always Tonks. Though your double will probably be 32 years older than you, since you are by my world's standards 7 years older than me."

Tonks was too busy blushing from Harry calling her beautiful to realize what Harry fully said.

As they stood there in silence Harry finally could hear that there was a storm raging outside the castle. He could hear the wind bashing into the walls of the castle and could hear the loud booming thunder. "Must be getting one bloody hell of a storm tonight. I'm glad we are protected from it inside here. I would hate it to been like the one world I went to that Hogwarts didn't exist."

Tonks stopped and listened to the storm outside, and then looked at Harry. "It is late maybe we should try and get some sleep. Though I doubt I will, I hate storms."

Harry just smiled; he always liked the sound of rain colliding with the roof when he was stuck at number 4. He didn't get to do a lot there, so watching it rain and storm outside was an event for him. Harry thought about the double bed that he had conjured on the other world.

Instantly a double four-poster bed appeared in the center of the room. It had a red, gold, and pink cover laid out on it. Beside the bed there was a stand with a single candle on it that dimly lit the area beside the bed.

Harry walked over and sat on the edge of the bed by the stand. "Come over Tonks and lay down. I will protect you from the storm." Harry said with a mischievous, yet charming grin.

Tonks walked over to her side of the bed and crawled under the covers. "Oh my knight and shinning armor will protect me." Tonks said mockingly with a smile that seemed to thank Harry.

Harry got down under the covers and felt Tonks lay against him as he placed his arm around her. Harry laid there looking at Tonks in his arms as she watched her fall asleep. "I will always protect you Tonks." Harry said before finally falling asleep as well.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dream**

Harry could instantly tell that he had to be dreaming and what sort of dream it was he was having. He once again found himself standing in the middle of the strange pub that he was in the other night. The pub where he met the man named Blade that helped him sort of solve his problem.

Blade walked up to Harry and glared at him for a moment and then motioned for him to follow him. Harry knew where Blade was taking him, and couldn't wait to find out why he was once again here.

Once inside the side room once again Blade waved his hand and the door flew shut and locked. Blade looked at Harry for a moment with confusion in his eyes. "Mr. Potter what a surprise to see you again so soon. You are starting to make a habit out of coming here."

Harry looked at him and could tell that he wasn't happy about Harry being there again. Harry didn't know how he kept getting there or why he was there, but yet Blade acted like it was his fault. "Look I didn't ask to come here! I just feel asleep, expecting to have a pleasant dream, and inside I find that I am here with you!"

Blade was taken back by Harry's tone. That was when he realized that Harry wasn't controlling when he came to see him. "I am sorry, I just didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Harry glared at him as he sat down. "Well that makes two of us! Any idea why I am here?"

Blade sat on the edge of the table and pulled a silver flask from his cloak and took a drink. After a moment of silence he looked at Harry contently. "I am not sure Harry, I am merely a guide, to help you along the way. You choose if and when to come to me, not the other way around this time.

Harry stood up and glared at Blade. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about? I am sick and bloody tired of your riddles! Why can't you just give me a bloody straight answer for once?"

Blade grinned as he took another drink from his flask. "In time all shall be known, but until then Harry you come of your own accord. Since I did not summon you here it is a puzzle to me why you are here. That is why I give you riddles, because until you understand yourself, you will not be able to understand me."

Harry couldn't believe how calm Blade was acting and it was making him even angrier. "Look I didn't ask to come here!"

"There you are wrong Harry you may not have verbally asked to come, but you did make the unconscious decision to come here." Blade said interrupting Harry as he tried to continue fuming.

Harry stopped and thought about what Blade had said. If it was true that his subconscious mind brought him here, then there had to be something he wanted to figure out. '_I need to figure out what's wrong with the timer._' Thought Harry. "_I doubt that this guy can help with that though, so why did I come to him again. Why do I dream of this guy when I am confused about something? Not like he helps with his riddles and encrypted messages._' Harry thought to himself and then realized that in a way Blade's last message did help him. If Blade hadn't told him to look to an enemy for a solution he might not have figured out in time that it was Snape that he needed help from. '_So what if he was right last time? That still doesn't help me figure out why I am once again here, instead of on some beach alone with Tonks._' Harry halted at the thought of Tonks. Why had he thought that and what was he starting to feel for her?

Harry was brought out of his musing by Blade's voice. "I do fear that your time here is growing short, so I suggest that you think about your problem."

Harry looked at Blade with anger in his eyes. "If I knew what problem I had I would tell you but the only problem I know of is the stupid timer I am using! I don't know if it is broken or what but it sure gave us a rough ride to the world we are on."

Blade looked at him a bit confused at first and then with a look of understanding. "I am sure your timer, as you call it, is fine. As for the rough ride it experience, it is most likely from going so far through space-time. The last world you were on was located in a spot that it placed it in the year 1976, and now you went to a world that is ultimately in the year 2021. That is a vast amount of space-time to cross in one leap and no doubt made the trip a bit bumpy. I experience much the same type of turbulence when I transcend through time that covers more than 25 years."

Harry didn't know which confused him more. The fact that Blade knew about the worlds he and Tonks were on, or the explanation he gave for the roughness. "What do you mean by you travel through space and time?"

Blade looked at Harry with a look of determination that seemed to be hiding more behind it. "Now is not the time. Right now you must discover what you need from me, before the link between this world and the one you left are severed. It would not do you or Tonks any good to be trapped here. Especially since your body would be on that planet and your soul would be here!"

Harry now had more questions than he had when he first arrived. Though he could tell that Blade was right, that now was not the time for answers to all his questions. Though he still didn't understand what he meant by his body was with Tonks while his soul was here. 'Wait that explains why no one else seems to see me, but then how can he seem me then?' Thought Harry as he looked at Blade. "Blade if my soul is here, then how can you see and talk to me?"

Blade grinned and took a drink from his flask. "As I said I am your guide or mentor if you will, but again Harry now is not the time. It is urgent that you find what you seek before it is too late. It would be terrible if Tonks were to think you to be dead, after almost losing you on the last world!"

Harry slumped back into the chair he was once sitting in. "I know now is not the time, but how do you know about the worlds I been too and Tonks? What do you know about me almost dying? I have almost been killed many times over, but none shall kill me except Voldemort." Harry paused as a thought crashed into his mind. He knew why he had come after all, but he didn't realize it till then. "Blade I know why I came or at least I think I do. On the last world I was struck by the Avada Kedavra curse sent by Voldemort, but yet it didn't kill me. I thought that if Voldemort tried to kill me with that curse he could, but yet it turned out he couldn't."

Blade's eyes flashed with clarity as he realized what Harry was talking about. "Harry the Voldemort of the last world, was only his double. It was a clone of him, and a weaker version at that. Also given that the prophecy had yet been written, it did not exist. However the love of your friends and family did exist. What I am saying is that the Voldemort of your world can kill you with the Avada Kedavra curse, but his doubles may not be able to! Be weary though Harry just because that double couldn't, it doesn't mean another couldn't. If you're on a world where the prophecy has been written and Voldemort is powerful, he may be able to kill you, just like the real one can."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Reality**

Harry sat bolt right up in bed sending Tonks' arm off his chest. He could feel his cold sweat pouring down his face, as he realized what he just learned. The question was in the back of his mind about how he could survive the Avada Kedavra curse, but now he knew why he had this time. It wasn't because he was immortal or very special, but because he got lucky! He got lucky that the prophecy had not been written yet and that the Voldemort of that world was weak. Harry looked down at Tonks who had rolled over after being thrown off of his chest. He realized something right then, something he had known before, but was certain of now. '_I must get stronger; because when I fight the real Voldemort I need all the power and strength I can get. I can't allow him to kill me, I can't allow him to kill anyone else!_' thought Harry as he laid back down holding Tonks close to him once again.

Harry awoke and sat bolt up as a loud booming sound of thunder echoed through the room. Harry looked beside him to find that Tonks was asleep on the edge of the bed. 'She can sleep through anything.' Thought Harry as he reached for his glasses and wand. He aimed his wand and whisper "**Tempus**"

A grayish white cloud of smoke appeared in front of him that read. "July 30, 1996 7:00 am"

Harry just grinned as he stood up and thought about a separate section to the room. One with his favorite red cushioned chair in it and only enough light to read by, with the chair facing the bed.

Harry made his way over to the chair and sat down. He stared at Tonks sleeping in the bed across the room for a moment. Then he pulled out one of his books and enlarged it to its normal size. He sat reading for a few hours until finally Tonks started to wake.

Harry got up and went over to Tonks. "Good morning sleepy head." He said with a grin on his face.

Tonks mumbled something like 'what's so damn good about it' and walked off making a bathroom appear in the room, and disappearing behind the door.

Harry laughed to himself and went back to his chair. A little while later Tonks came out still grumbling, and looked at Harry. "What you doing up so early?"

Harry stood up and smiled at her again. "Early? It is nearly eleven, and to answer your question a crash of thunder woke me."

That is when Tonks finally realized that the storm outside was still raging on with ferocity double that of what it was the night before. "What we do land on Storm World?" Tonks asked trying to smile as she did it.

Harry grinned at her knowing that she really hated storms. "I hope not for your sake, but look at it this way we are only here for a short while. How about we go try to find Dumbledore and get something to eat?"

Tonks nodded as her stomach let out a big roar of hunger.

Harry and Tonks made their way out of the room and started for Dumbledore's office. As they were going down one of the corridors there came a shocked somewhat familiar voice from behind them. "Potter and Tonks!"

Harry and Tonks spun around to see who was behind them but found that there was no one there. Tonks looked at Harry with a concerned look on her face. "You heard that right?"

Harry nodded as he continued to look around for who spoke. "Who's there?" Harry asked in a stern calm voice, but he got no response.

Tonks looked scared as she looked at Harry. "Lets just find Dumbledore."

They turned and continued their walk to Dumbledore's office at a much faster pace. They were shocked as they came up to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The stone gargoyle that normally blocked the spiral staircase was blow to pieces, which were lying all over the floor.

"What the hell!" Harry screamed as he took off at a full run up the spiral staircase.

Tonks quickly followed behind him with her wand firmly in her hand.

Harry burst through the office door, and found that it was in shambles. Dumbledore's desk was blown to pieces along with most of the things that were in his office. Harry just stood there staring at the damage in awe.

Tonks didn't expect Harry to stop so quickly and couldn't get stopped before plowing right into his back. Tonks and Harry both went flying down to the floor, with Tonks landing on Harry's back. Her face was bright read when she got to her feet. "I am so sorry Harry."

Harry got up and brushed himself off. "No problem Tonks. What could have happened here?"

Tonks hadn't really looked at the office until Harry spoke, and what is total shock and horror as she looked around. "It looks like there was a fight or something in here."

"An explosion actually." Came the somewhat familiar voice from before.

Tonks and Harry looked around and again didn't see anything. Harry was pissed as he looked around. "Show yourself damn it! What do you mean an explosion?"

Moment passed and there was no response and then there was a bright white light that seemed to engulf the whole office. When the light subsided there was a white orb floating in front of Harry and Tonks.

"That is a long story Mr. Potter, but maybe you could explain how you came to be here." Came the voice again, and this time Harry and Tonks could tell it was coming from the orb.

Tonks looked at it in disbelief and then stuttered. "What are you?"

"I am called Oracle, and I am all that is left of this place." Came the voice from the orb again.

Harry stared at the orb with a newly found hatred burning in his eyes. "What do you mean your all that is left? What the hell happened here?"

The orb floated in the air and then a calming wave of energy engulfed Harry and Tonks as stood there looking at it. "It all started many years ago. The war between good and evil, light and dark, or simply between you and Voldemort. Though you should know all about what happened after all you are Harry Potter, though you are a bit younger than you should be."

Harry still feeling the calm sensation over his body spoke calmly. "I am Harry Potter, but I am not the one of this world. it is a long story, but I really want to know what happened here."

The orb seemed to sense that he was talking the truth. "Awe now I understand. Right then maybe I should explain what happened first and then you can. As I said the war started many years ago. Battles were one and lost by both sides, and yet the war waged on with no signs of stopping. Many great witches and wizards were lost along the way. Miss Tonks of this world was killed in one of the battles, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger both lost their lives as well as countless others. Mr. Snape tried his best to aid the light side as a spy for Mr. Dumbledore, but in the end he was killed by Voldemort for being a traitor."

The orb paused to allow them time to contemplate what was already said and then continued. "Then came the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort and his forces managed to get a past all the wards and gained entry into the school. Dumbledore and his forces found hard against them, but they were greatly outnumbered. Dumbledore escaped with Harry Potter to his office, but Voldemort followed behind them. First Voldemort killed Dumbledore, and then went for Harry."

Again the orb paused to allow them time to contemplate what it was saying. "Harry and Voldemort fought for some time in the office and finally there was an explosion that wrecked the office and most of the school."

Harry interrupted before the orb could continue. "What if most of the school was destroyed how is it still here?"

There was silence for a moment and then the orb spoke again. "That would be thanks to me. I used my power to try and fix the castle to its once great splendor. However I only could fix the main areas of the school, but I didn't fix the damage to the furnishings found within it. I left the destruction here as a reminder of the great battle that occurred here."

"I know you said your called Oracle, but how could you…how did you fix the castle?" Asked Tonks in a shaky voice.

"I am the essence of the school. I have the power of the founders, and have been entrusted by them to see this castle live on for centuries to come. That is how I could fix the castle, but I do have the power to replace all the people that have been lost within its walls." Said the orb in what sounded like a sad and depressed voice.

"What happened after the battle destroyed the castle?" Asked Harry trying to find out what happened to his double and Voldemort.

"The fight between Voldemort and Harry continued on as they came out of the rumble." Said the orb still in a sad tone. "They fought across the grounds of Hogwarts sending curses at each other with fierce conviction. The fight lasted for hours, and then it happened. Voldemort and Harry both sent a curse at each other and they collided in a brilliant white light. A light that engulfed the whole area destroying everything that it touched! When the light darkened there was nothing left but rumble all around. That is when the storm started and it hasn't stopped since."

Tonks fell to her knees crying. "So everything and everyone is gone?"

"Yes," said the orb in its sad tone. "You are the first living people I have seen in years. I didn't think anyone survived the explosion that rocked the world."

"What!" Screamed Harry as he looked at the orb. "You mean that the light affected more than this area?"

"Yes," said the orb again in its sad tone. "I am afraid that the explosion wiped out most of England and maybe even more. I don't know to what extent it has affected, but I am sure there isn't much left of England."

Harry and Tonks didn't know what to think. They had been to many worlds, and some were without life, but this world seemed different. To Harry this was a possible outcome for the future of his world. For him this is what could happen when he fought his enemy, Voldemort, and it made it surreal to him.

Harry and Tonks couldn't really handle too much of the news about the world, so they made their way back to the room of requirements. The orb having great power told them that it would bring them food. The orb also told them that they were safe inside the castle, but not to venture outside it for any reason. The storm raging outside sounded bad, but its effects were even worse. The storm seemed to be made of pure magical energy and would strike anything magical. The orb was outside the castle and got struck by lightning until it went back into the castle.

Once back in the room Harry really didn't want to think about what could happen on his world. He plopped down in his chair and started to his book once again. Tonks sat on the bed just looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

"Harry how about we duel?" Asked Tonks trying to keep Harry's mind off the depressing world they found themselves on. "Not like we can do much else at the moment."

Harry put down his book and looked at Tonks. "I suppose some practice would do us both good."

They practiced dueling for two hours and then took a break when the orb brought them some lunch. It wasn't the best food ever but it was good enough to get them by. After the finished eating they went back to their dueling practice.

By eleven o'clock that night they were both pretty exhausted from their practice session. They were both covered in sweat and panting out of breath. Harry left Tonks go first to get cleaned up and then when she came by he went.

They laid down in bed after getting cleaned up and Harry held her close to him, until she fell asleep. Harry aimed his wand and whisper "**Tempus**"

A grayish white cloud of smoke appeared in front of him that read. "July 31, 1996 12:01 am"

"Happy Birthday to me." Harry whispered and then rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to find that Tonks was not in bed with him. He put on his glasses and looked around, but she was nowhere to found. Harry pulled out his Marauders' Map and activated it to locate where Tonks was hiding. "What is she doing in the Great Hall?" Harry asked himself as he got up and changed.

After getting ready he made his way down to the Great Hall to find Tonks. As he walked in Tonks yelled. "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**!"

Harry stood in the doorway shocked. Tonks and the orb had decorated the whole Great Hall for his birthday. Harry couldn't believe all that she had done for him. "I…I" Harry stammered to speechless to even know what to say.

Tonks ran over and gave him a great big hug. "I know it is not the same with your friends here, but I wanted to do this for you anyway."

Harry fought back the lump in his throat as he hugged Tonks back. "Thank you. It is the best birthday I could ever have. I have my best friend here with me."

Tonks pulled away and blushed as she pulled Harry over to a table. There was a big birthday cake that looked beautiful. Though Harry had no idea how they managed to get it, since there wasn't a lot of food in the castle to work with. Harry decided not to ask them, he just wanted to enjoy the day. Not like he turned sixteen everyday.

After spending the morning in the Great Hall with Tonks and Oracle (the orb) they had some lunch and then went back to the Room of Requirements.

Tonks looked at Harry as she pushed him down on the bed. "Did you like the surprise party?"

Harry smiled as he looked at Tonks. "Not nearly as much as I like you, but yes it was enjoyable."

Tonks blushed at Harry feeling a bit embarrassed. Though she had been sleeping in the same bed as Harry for a few nights now, it was weird to have him say that. "Harry I like you, and I think that I am…" Tonks trailed off not sure if she should say what was on her mind.

Harry could tell what she wanted to say and the feeling in his stomach made him feel the same way. He had never felt love in his life, but the feeling he had when he was with Tonks was different from what he felt with Hermione, Ginny, or even Cho. Harry couldn't find the words to express his feelings since he wasn't even sure what they were. He stood up and pulled Tonks close to him and pressed his lips against hers.

They kissed passionately until finally they had to break apart for air. Tonks just smiled at Harry unable to speak. Harry smiled back and then pulled her down on the bed beside him. "Tonks you are my best friend, and I think that I love you."

Tonks hugged Harry tight and whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

"Tonks I am sure I love you, though I never experienced love before so I may be wrong. I am just worried because if we became more than friends than you would become a target on Voldemort's hit list, a very high target at that." Said Harry looking down at the floor.

"Harry I know the dangers, but you also know that I am willing to take the risk. I have gone this far with you haven't I? I was there when you faced Voldemort last time, and I will be with you always. Whether you like it or not mister you are stuck with me!" Tonks said, laughing about the last part of her comment.

Harry jumped up and looked down at a confused Tonks. "Oh really Miss Tonks? You think that I am stuck with you why? I could allows let you on the next world we come too." Harry said jokingly as he looked intently at Tonks.

Tonks jumped up and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "No you wouldn't you love me too much to do that." She said as she kissed him again.

Harry instantly knew that she was right. He would rather die than be separated from her. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to protect her even if it meant sacrificing himself. "Your right Tonks I don't ever want you to leave my side. I do love you a lot, and though I know it is dangerous I know that you will be able to handle it." Harry said pulling away from her. "That's if you keep practicing, because I don't want you to be hurt."

Before Harry even knew what was happening Tonks had her wand out and muttered something. Harry looked down to his that his shirt had vanished and now he was standing there without a top on. "I think you need the practice Mr. Potter, you should never under estimate an opponent even if it is your best friend." Tonks said while smiling at him with a flirting grin on her face.

Harry laughed as he pulled out his own wand. "You better run Miss Tonks, because you will pay for that one I promise you that." Then Harry muttered a spell and Tonks robes disappeared letting her standing there in her shirt and pants.

"Oh I see how it is now Harry." Tonks laughed as she rolled over the bed to hide on the other side.

Harry jumped up on the bed to get another shot off at her, but when he looked over the side she wasn't there. Harry turned around just in time to see her standing on the other side of the bed with a grin on her face.

Tonks had slide under the bed and came up on the other side staring at Harry. As Harry turned to face her she sent another hex at him making his pants vanish.

Harry was shocked by her attack, but quickly got his senses back as he watched her turn to run behind his chair. He fired the hex back at her and her top disappeared leaving her only in her red bra.

The curses and hexes continued flying until Harry found that he was left completely naked. Tonks still had her bra and panties on when Harry finally called a truce.

Tonks just stared at his body. "Well I must say Harry you do have a nice body, though you could use some more muscle." She said laughing as her face turned red. This was the first time she had seen Harry or any guy completely naked.

Harry tried to cover himself, but it didn't work to well. He quickly climbed under the covers to hide from Tonks as he tried to think of where his spare clothes were. Though before he knew it Tonks on top of him pinning him to the bed. "Well Tonks your pretty amazing yourself."

They didn't get much sleep that night, but it was the best birthday day ever for Harry as they made love for the first time together. Actually it was the first time for both of them, as neither ever had sex before that night.

Tonks woke up at five o'clock because she knew that they had to leave at seven. She was shocked to find that Harry was not in bed with her. She stood up still naked from head to toe and looked around room. Then she spotted him, he was on the other side of the room lifting weights of all things. Tonks walked over still wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Harry what are you doing?"

Harry placed the weights back on the bench and sat up to look at Tonks' naked body. "Good morning beautiful, I thought I would take your advice and work on building some muscle."

Tonks smiled at him a bit shocked. "Harry I was only joking about that. I love you just how you are."

Harry stood up and hugged her tight. "I know my love, but it would help to build strengthen my body as well as my mind. After all I have a big battle to prepare for when I get back to my world."

Tonks just smiled as she ran her hand down his naked chest. "I guess a few muscles couldn't hurt." She said giving him a flirtatious grin.

Harry concentrated a moment and his body changed showing her what he would be like with more muscles. "How about this?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Hmm that is nice, but I think it would be better if you had your own real muscle. Though that does make you look even sexier." She said grinning at him.

Harry returned to his normal self, and smiled at her. "Well I better get a shower before we go to the next world. It wouldn't be nice to be all sweaty and smelly, you never know where we will wind up."

"Sounds like fun, mind if I join you?" Tonks said licking her lips.

Tonks and Harry took a shower together and then got dressed to go to the next world. They were all set to leave by six thirty, so they talked for a half hour until the timer hit zero. Harry hit the button on the timer and the bluish watery vortex appeared in front of him and Tonks. "After you milady." Harry said as he watched Tonks jump into the vortex. "I love that view." Harry said as he jumped into the vortex seconds after Tonks did.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: Well that is the end of this world. I hope that you enjoyed it and always I ask politely that you review letting me know what you think. Also I like to invite you to my message board (link found in my profile). I will answer questions there and there are other things that might interest you there as well.**


	26. Unfriendly Reunion

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story. If you don't know a spell I used, I would suggest checking the information story I have up on this site to help answer your questions.**

**Cycla**: Thank you for the review. I am sorry that Tonks and Harry couldn't bring Oracle with them, but it was fixed to the world it was on. As for the storm, I doubt that anything any of them would have come up with would have ended it. It is after all a magical storm.

**Silverscale**: Thanks for the review, and thanks for reading and reviewing both my stories.

**Egyptian Flame**: Thank you.

**Vash the unholy**: Thanks for the review. No, this isn't self-insertion so to speak. The character of Blade Claven is an Original Character to the story, but in no way is to be me. I merely use my favorite characters' name as my pen name, but he is an independent character I use in a lot of my writings. I believe I had mentioned this before, but I wanted to clarify it for you now.

**Kkenny**: Thanks for the review, and I warned you to get Tylenol lol. Blade doesn't want to let to much out that he knows, and also why he is vague is because Harry wasn't even suppose to be there yet. Blade knows when Harry is to come to him, but these unexpected arrivals throw Blade off. (some) lmao

**Benwa**: Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked Oracle, and yes it was to be perfect in some sense. Your correct they left Destruction world on August 1, 1996 at 7am and that is when they arrive on this world.

**Johanroyal**: Thank you for the review and I am glad that you like them. I hope that you continue to enjoy what I write, because that is what makes it all worth doing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Tonks and Harry took a shower together and then got dressed to go to the next world. They were all set to leave by six thirty, so they talked for a half hour until the timer hit zero. Harry hit the button on the timer and the bluish watery vortex appeared in front of him and Tonks. "After you milady." Harry said as he watched Tonks jump into the vortex. "I love that view." Harry said as he jumped into the vortex seconds after Tonks did.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Unfriendly Reunion**

The vortex opened once again into a room that was becoming all too familiar too Harry and Tonks. It may or may not have been his world, but when they came booming through the vortex they were meet by the same empty room they had left from.

Once Harry shook himself, after yet again landing roughly on his arse, he thought about having some light in the dark room. Instantly a low light filled the room enough so that Harry could see Tonks still sitting on the floor rubbing her backside. "Tonks are you okay?" Harry asked as he helped Tonks to her feet.

"I'm fine, nothing that I am not use to already. Though I am a bit tired of those rough rides." Tonks said as she smiled at Harry.

"I'm glad your okay." Harry said and then grinned. "Cause I would hate for anything to happen to that sweet ass."

Tonks playfully smacked Harry in the shoulder. "Now Mr. Potter is that any way to speak to your traveling companion?"

Harry grinned more as he stared at Tonks' backside acting as if he wasn't paying attention to her fake frown. "Never would I speak that way to a mere traveling companion, lucky for me you're more than that."

Tonks smacked him again playfully to bring his attention from her ass and back to her face. "Oh so now I am no longer just a traveling companion huh?"

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach start to do back flips as he looked into Tonks' eyes. After a moment of silence Harry smiled and then without a word started to kiss Tonks with all the passion that he had built up inside of him for her. After a minute he pulled away from her and once again looked deeply into her eyes. "Milady you are far from just a companion, and I had hoped that you would agree to be my girlfriend." Harry felt a lump swell up in his throat as he said the last part.

Tonks' eyes filled with tears as she moved to kiss Harry. "Oh Harry I love you so much."

"I love you too Tonks." Harry said as he ran a comforting hand up and down her back. 'You probably will never know how much I truly love you Tonks.' Harry thought as he went back to kissing her.

The kiss didn't last as long as either one of them would have liked it too. A loud explosion that echoed through the room they were in had disrupted it. The exact location of the explosion was undetermined, but it was loud and it shook the floor they were standing on.

"What the hell?" Harry asked as he held on to Tonks to prevent her from fall over. "Can't I go to a world where there isn't some sort of catastrophe on the horizon?" Harry asked to no one in particular as he looked over Tonks to make sure she was ok.

"I am sure there are worlds like that some where Harry, but it wouldn't be our luck to find them." Tonks said trying to prove that she was fine, as Harry continue to look her over.

"I guess we should see which moron blew something up. With any luck it wont be…" Harry didn't even get to finish his statement as he fell to his knees clutching his scar as searing pain shot through it.

Tonks bent down beside him and could swear that she felt his pain as she placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"**Voldemort!**" Harry managed to get out as he collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"_Wormtail how goes the attack at Hogwarts?" Voldemort hissed intently at his scared servant._

"_Milord, Bellatrix says that the attack is in full force as we speak. It is believed that Dumbledore is hiding that brat Potter somewhere inside the castle, but I am sure they will find him soon." Wormtail squeaked as he continued to kneel before his master._

"_That arrogant old fool! Will he never learn that I always get what I want!" Voldemort hissed. "I want that brat brought to me alive! Anyone who tries to do otherwise will answer to me personally! Do I make myself clear?" _

"_Yes milord, I will make sure that Bellatrix knows that sir." Wormtail squeaked as he waited for his lord to allow him to leave.  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry wake up!" Tonks said as she shook him, trying to get him awake.

Harry's eyes popped open and looked like he was fully alert once more. He had a horrified expression on his face until he saw the scared look on Tonks' face. His expression quickly turned to one of concern as he saw she was crying. "I'm okay Tonks." Harry said as he stood up. "We have to find Dumbledore quick. Voldemort has his Death Eaters hunting for me!"

Tonks looked at Harry with a worried expression on her face. "Harry, he isn't after you, he is looking for your double."

Harry knew that she was worried and concerned. Hell so was he at this point, but nothing seemed right to him. Sure he felt pain in his scar from other Voldemort's that he had come close to. Though none of them had ever caused him to have a vision. No only his sworn enemy, the Earth Prime, Voldemort could cause the vision. "Tonks I am not so sure that I have a double here. I seriously think that I am home!"

Tonks stood there lost in thought as she faced Harry with a blank expression on her face. She always knew that one day they would arrive on his world, but why would it happen now? She had just got him to admit that he loved her, like she had loved him for weeks. Now she would have to deal with the fact that she had an older double here and that Harry might not be interested in her any more. After all if he was truly home he would have all his real friends with him. Why would he want someone from another world trying to get in the middle of all that? Why would he want her, when her older double might look a lot better and act a lot better than she did.

After a minute or so Harry couldn't take the silent blank look that he was getting from Tonks. "Tonks are you okay?" When he got no response he did the only thing he could think of to snap her out of her trance.

Tonks was brought out of her musing as Harry kissed her on the lips. "What? Oh sorry I was lost in thought. Harry if you are home, then you are in a lot of danger."

Harry could plainly see that Tonks was worried She always worried about him when they went to a different world. Though this time it seemed that she was even more worried than normal. "If I am home, which I believe I am. Then we need to hurry before the Death Eaters can kill my other friends. Tonks we need to get to Dumbledore."

Harry quickly pulled a small parchment out of his pocket and enlarged it with an enlarging charm. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry said as he watched the parchment change into a map of the school. The worst of his fears was confirmed when he scanned the map and found that there was a large group of Death Eaters in the Entrance Hall. He scanned the map again, this time he was looking for someone. As he looked over the map he found that he was the only Harry Potter that was appearing on it. He continued looking, but couldn't find Dumbledore anywhere either. "Where can he be?"

Tonks looked at Harry for a moment a bit confused. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry looked at her and grinned. "I am trying to locate Dumbledore, but he isn't on this damn map! That means he is either not in the castle or…" Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the statement. He would not believe that Dumbledore could be killed again. No he wouldn't even think about that option, all it meant was that Dumbledore was outside of Hogwarts somewhere.

Tonks could tell what he was thinking, since he had the same expression when she told him Dumbledore had been killed on her world. "Harry I am sure he just left the grounds." She said in a shaky voice, but deep down she knew that Dumbledore would not willingly leave Hogwarts while it was under attack.

Harry tried to say something but found that he couldn't. Instead he just nodded in agreement and went back to checking the map. As he scanned it two names popped out at him and brought on his rage once more. He saw that Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew were standing just outside the castle, and from the bubbles above their heads it indicated that they were talking. Harry wished that the map would show what they were discussing, but it didn't matter. What mattered was getting to them and killing them for what they had done!

Harry was about to put away the map and go after them when he saw another name that interested him. He saw that Rodolphus Lestrange was making his way down the corridor outside the secret room Tonks and him were in. Harry quickly dawned his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. "Tonks go to the back of the room and don't move at all. Have your wand at the ready, just in case." Harry whispered to her.

Tonks was about to object but Harry shushed her by kissing her. "Now go quickly." Harry hissed as he pulled the invisibility cloak over himself and disappeared from view.

Harry watched as Tonks went back to the corner and had her wand out at the ready. He then merely thought of a dark room, and the Room of Requirements instantly went pitch black like when they came in. Harry eased his way to the door fumbling for the knob a few times before finding it.

Tonks didn't know what to think when Harry disappeared, but decided to do what he said. As she finished readying her wand the room went dark. 'Harry what are you doing?' Tonks thought to herself as she looked into the darkness.

Harry snuck out into the corridor and remained hidden beneath his invisibility cloak as he waited. Like a hunter hunting their prey, Harry kept a keen eye on the map, looking to see when the person he was target was near him. Harry didn't have to wait long for Rodolphus Lestrange to stalk a past him, clearing looking for him. Harry quietly stepped behind him and then said "**Stupefy**!"

Rodolphus Lestrange fell to the floor stunned and Harry quickly went to work on tying him up. Once he was secure Harry charmed him to take him into the room of requirements. Harry had the lights come back on and found Tonks running at him.

"Harry your back!" Tonks exclaimed as happy as she could be. Then she abruptly changed her mood as she slapped Harry across the face. "Damn it Harry you could have been killed! I am your partner damn it and as such I should have been there to give you back up!"

Harry looked away from Tonks in shame. He knew that it was stupid to attack a Death Eater alone, but still he did. It wasn't that Harry didn't want Tonks to back him up, because she was good at fighting. He had worried that something would go wrong and Tonks would have been hurt. That's why he didn't let her help, and for that he felt ashamed.

Tonks could see he was ashamed and decided to let it go for now. "Why did you bring the Death Eater in here?"

Harry turned back to her and then looked at the Death Eater. "That is no ordinary Death Eater. That is Rodolphus Lestrange…"

Tonks knowing the name she quickly cuts him off. "You mean Bellatrix Lestrange's husband?"

Harry looked at Tonks and grinned. "The very one, and I am sure that your cousin Bella would just love to see him again!" Harry said with a glint of insanity gleaming in his eyes as he looked at the Death Eater.

That was the kind of look that sent shivers down Tonks' spine. She knew whenever he had that look in his eyes, he was up to something, and normally it was not something nice. Especially if that gleam was directed towards Death Eaters or Voldemort himself.

Harry pulled out his map again and looked at it in horror. "NO!" Harry shouted as he saw that a group of Death Eaters was headed right where Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and a few more students were. "We have to stop those Death Eaters before they get my friends!" Harry shouted as he took off for the door, but then stopped at it. "Tonks you coming or what?" Harry shouted as he thought of a cage to hold the unconscious Death Eater. Rodolphus Lestrange was out cold still and tied up lying at the bottom of a steel cage with his wand missing, since Harry took it from him when he stunned him.

Tonks didn't have to be asked twice as she ran after Harry with her wand firmly in hand.

There were battles being fought all over castle, by the looks of the map, but Harry was only concerned about the ones headed for the Great Hall.

"Harry is it smart to run right in looking like you?" Tonks asked semi-out of breath as they raced down the corridor.

Harry skidded to a stop and looked at Tonks. "Your right Tonks that would be pretty stupid. After all they are looking for me!" Harry kissed her passionately but quickly pulled away changing his appearance. He went back to looking like he did when he was called Ludwig on other worlds.

Tonks smiled and changed her appearance a bit just in case her double was around. "Shall we Ludwig?" Tonks asked with a gleeful smile.

Harry grinned. "Lets go Linda." Harry said catching on to what Tonks was thinking. No point in letting anyone in this war know who he or she was until it was all over. Even though Harry was sure this was his world, he still didn't want Death Eaters to know who he was.

Harry and Tonks raced towards the Great Hall and found the Death Eaters were already heading into the hall. "Damn it!" Harry hissed as he looked on. 'If only I was faster!' Harry thought as he watched the last one enter the hall.

"What now?" Tonks asked in a whisper that Harry was barely able to hear.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over both of them and then muttered a silencing charm around them. "Now we need a plan. We can't just go in and start throwing curses, but if we don't do something they will die." Harry said as he pulled out his map once more.

Tonks looked at the map while Harry was and spotted her name beside his on the map. As she was looking though she found that her name also appeared outside the castle. "My double! She is outside the castle, why would she be out there?"

Harry looked at Tonks' double's location for a moment and then seen as Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Bill Weasley all appeared beside here. "Looks like reinforcements have just arrived. That's why your double was outside she just got here. No doubt Dumbledore went to get them from Order Headquarters."

Tonks smiled at Harry. "I knew there had to be a reason for him to leave."

"Yeah but that wont help my friends Tonks. We need to get in there and do something." Harry said as he watched the names of the Death Eaters surround the students in the Great Hall.

Before Tonks could say anything Harry put his map away and kissed her. "If I die remember that I will always love you!" With that Harry bolted out from under the invisibility cloak and took off for the doors.

Harry threw open the doors back in his normal appearance and looked at the Death Eaters. "You girls want me come get me!" Harry shouted as he took off down the corridor hoping that the Death Eaters would leave his friends and come after him.

Tonks stood frozen under the invisibility cloak. She couldn't believe what Harry had just done. Was he purposely trying to get killed? Did he want Voldemort and his followers to win this war? Did he wish to die so much that he would leave her alone to do it? All these questions were crashing into her mind, as she stood there frozen. She watched in horror as four Death Eaters ran out of the hall after Harry.

A second set of four came out of the hall to go after Harry but Tonks couldn't allow that to happen. She sent four stunners flying and stunned all four Death Eaters before they even knew what hit them. The problem was that there were still four Death Eaters inside the Great Hall, and Tonks didn't know what was happening inside there.

Harry was racing down the corridor and he knew that he had them on his trail. He didn't know how many came after him in all, but he could tell that at least four were. He could hear their feet hitting the floor behind him. 'If only four came after me, then that means eight are still with my friends and Tonks!' Harry thought as he continued to run till he came to the section he was looking for.

Harry quickly ducked behind a statue and hid in the darkness. He changed his features back to look like Ludwig and waited. A few seconds later the Death Eaters ran by him, and he waited till he couldn't hear their footsteps any longer. He breathed a sigh of relief and then took off back towards the Great Hall. 'I have to help them, I wont let any of them die because of me!' Harry thought as he continued to run.

Tonks managed to move the four unconscious Death Eaters into an empty classroom after tying and gagging them. She then took their wands and headed back towards the Great Hall. "Harry," she hissed as she seen him coming down the hall.

Harry couldn't see her but he knew that had to be Tonks under his cloak. "Tonks where are you?" He asked in a low tone.

Tonks lifted the cloak to show where she was and Harry quickly got under it. "There are eight more to.." Harry started to ramble but was cut off by Tonks.

"No there are only four left, I took four out as they came out to go after you." Tonks said with a smile on her face.

"Tonks your beautiful, I could kiss you!" Harry said as he kissed her briefly on the lips. "We need to get the last four before they kill anyone inside."

As if on cue Harry found out that his luck was running out again. A scream echoed out of the great hall, quickly followed by many more.

"Damn it we need to hurry." Harry hissed as he started to move with Tonks towards the Great Hall.

With no plan of any kind Harry opened the door slowly hoping not to drawl attention to himself. He peered in the opening and saw that two of the Death Eaters were using the Cruciatus Curse on two of the students.

Harry muttered the silencing charm once more to ensure no one would hear him. "Tonks we have to take them out." Harry said as he saw the other two Death Eaters were aiming their wands at the rest of the students keeping them at bay.

"There has to be some way to help." Tonks said as she looked at the hopeless situation.

Harry pulled out a small coin from his pocket. It was his DA coin that Hermione had made to tell the members when a meeting was to occur. "If I can get the DA members attention, then maybe all of us could fight." Harry said to Tonks as she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"That wont work Harry, they probably don't have their wands." Tonks said feeling a lump of dread fill her throat.

Harry looked at the coin for a moment. "I know but it has to work. If only to cause a distraction." Harry muttered the spell Hermione taught him to change the date and time. Within seconds the coin read "Now!"

Hermione was huddled in a corner with Ron, Ginny, and Neville when she felt the coin in her pocket. She slowly moved her hand in and pulled it out carefully trying not to get caught. 'Harry?' Hermione thought as she looked at the coin.

The other three DA members with her all had a confused expression on their faces as they looked at her. Hermione gave them a look of understanding, but she still didn't know herself what Harry wanted them to do.

From his position Harry just could stand and watch them in the corner. There wasn't much else he could do unless they got what he meant.

"Harry I don't think they got the message." Tonks said with a lot of concern in her voice.

Harry looked at her and grinned his insane grin. "They got it, but now they have to figure out what I meant by it."

Harry returned to watching for any signs that they knew what he wanted them to do.

Hermione scanned the room but couldn't see Harry anywhere. Then it dawned on her that maybe he was under the invisibility cloak, but how could get got back after being chased by eight Death Eaters.

Ron didn't care all he knew was Harry was in trouble and if he got to save him then he would be the hero of the day. Ron stood up to the gasps of surprise from his fellow DA members.

"Where do you think your going boy?" The Death Eaters said in a harsh tone as he pointed his wand at Ron.

"I need to go!" Ron said standing there acting as if he was about to piss himself.

"Go where?" The Death Eater said not really grasping the concept.

"The **LOO** you nutter!" Ron shouted as he continued his act.

The Death Eater laughed at Ron. "You have some nerve boy now sit down before I kill you!"

Ron didn't sit down he stood there glaring at the Death Eater. "Either move or you will regret it I promise." Ron said cursing his own damn bravery or may his own damn ego. He wanted so much to be a hero that he didn't really grasp what would happen if he pissed off the Death Eater in front of him.

The Death Eater laughed again. "Boy you are either really brave or really stupid! Now sit your ass down or I will make you **REGRET IT**!"

Ron moved a bit and then swung his fist connecting to the side of the Death Eater's head. He had smacked him right in the temple, which caused the Death Eater to drop his wand. Acting on instinct or pure ego Ron dove for the wand.

The other Death Eater that had been watching the exchange with anticipation shouted. "**Crucio**!"

Just as Ron was about to get the wand he was hit by the Cruciatus Curse and screamed in agony on the floor.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No! This can't happen! Not here of all places! **Multiplicus Stupefy**!"

Multiple stunning curses flew out of nowhere and struck all three Death Eaters that were using the Cruciatus Curse. They all fell to the floor stunned by the stunning curses.

Hermione jumped up and ran to Ron, as Neville and Ginny went for the Death Eater's wands.

Harry got out from under his cloak and was headed for Ron also.

"Nice try Potter!" Came an all to familiar voice from the doorway behind where Tonks was still concealed by the invisibility cloak.

Harry spun around and saw that the four Death Eaters that had been chasing him, plus another shorter one were standing in the doorway. It was the shorter one who had spoke, as he had his wand aimed at Harry, which he was holding in his silver hand.

"Wormtail!" Harry shouted as he saw the hand of the Death Eater that spoke to him.

"Every good Potter. I don't know how you changed your appearance so quick, but I know it is you." Wormtail said as he looked at him. "Come with us and no one else will have to die because of you."

Harry was frozen in place. He knew that he could not allow any one else to die because of him. Too many had already died because of him, and he would not allow that to happen here. "Fine Wormtail I will come, but only after they are released!"

The Death Eater that Ron had hit began to stir on the floor and slowly grabbed his wand. Everyone was focused on Harry and didn't even notice him. "**Avada Kedavra!**" The Death Eater shouted as he got to his feet.

The flash of green left the wand and struck Ron directly in the back as Hermione was holding him.

"**NO!**" Wormtail shouted then aimed his wand at the Death Eater. "You idiot! I almost had Harry why did you do that?"

The Death Eater never had a chance to reply as Harry spun around and shouted. "**Croitoso**!"

The Death Eater didn't even know what hit him as the curse hit him cutting his head clean off. Harry turned his attention once again to Wormtail. "Wormtail that bastard killed my friend the deal is off!"

Wormtail knew that this was not going to be nice. "Kill everyone but Potter he is mine!"

The four Death Eaters behind Wormtail began sending killing curses at the students in the great hall. Harry wanted to shield them, but knew it was near impossible. Instead he decided to fight back. He sent curses flying back at the Death Eaters as they were trying to kill his friends.

Tonks felt something snap inside of her. As she was filled with pure rage and hate, which really didn't seem to be her, own feelings but accepted them nonetheless. Before she even knew what she was doing or where it came from she shouted. "**Ultis Violis!**"

A wave of energy left her wand and struck all four of the Death Eaters sending them crashing into the far wall. They all fell to the floor unconscious from the curse and the impact into the wall.

Harry looked at Wormtail and smiled. "Looks like your all mine rat! **Electisilisi!**"

Sparks flew from Harry's wand as the curse flew at Wormtail. Wormtail quickly reverted to his rat form dodging the spell by mere inches.

"No you don't!" Harry shouted as he saw the rat take off across the floor. "**Hoveris Selectium!**"

Wormtail might be quick in rat form but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the curse. He found himself hovering in mid air unable to run or anything.

"I need a cage!" Harry shouted still holding Wormtail under the curse.

Hermione stood up and transfigured a piece of wood into a cage. She went and caught Wormtail in it, and then Harry released the curse.

Harry muttered some spells on to the cage with a grin on his face. "That will hold the little rat bastard until I can take proper care of him."

After the cage was dropped on to a table Hermione hugged Harry tightly. "I have been so worried about you!"

Just then he felt Ginny hugging him as well. "Harry your back!"

Tonks came out from under the invisibility cloak and cleared her throat. Harry looked at her and smiled. "Come over here!" He said with the smile still on his face.

Tonks ran over and hugged him. "Harry if you ever do something stupid like this again I will kill you!"

Harry just laughed as he looked at her. "I know, but my love, if I didn't do it who would?"

Hermione and Ginny were both shocked by Harry's comment. However it was Hermione who spoke first. "Your love? Who exactly is this Harry?"

Harry smiled and was about to say Tonks but then thought better of it. "Her name is Linda and we have been together for a while now. Yes she is my love, and I would do anything for her, just like I would any of you."

The girls didn't have a chance to ask anything else as the four death eaters that hit the wall started to stir slightly on the floor. "Shit forgot about those losers!" Tonks said with a glare at them.

"I will bind them up, you check on everyone else." Harry said as he went over stunning all of them again. He then tied and gagged them all before moving them with the other three unconscious Death Eaters.

"Harry!" came an all to familiar voice right before Harry was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"I…" Harry tried to say but was being crushed to hard by Mrs. Weasley's hug.

After she left him go he finally realized all that had happened. "Mrs. Weasley…" Harry started but couldn't bring himself to speak.

"**Ron!**" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she saw Hermione cradling Ron's lifeless body in her arms on the floor.

Harry collapsed on the floor, as if his legs we jello, he couldn't bare the thoughts that came to mind. Ron died because he was trying to help him. It was because of him that Ron and so many more had died today! "**NO!**" Harry shouted as he got to his feet and ran out of the Great Hall.

Tonks watched him leave and quickly took off after him. She would not allow him to run off and get killed even if she had to die to stop him.

Harry ran at full tilt down the corridor leading to the entrance hall. He was going to find and kill every last Death Eater even if it killed him. However what he found once he got there was more than he could take.

Death Eaters and Aurors alike lay dead on the floor. Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Alastor were still fighting against four Death Eaters. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie were all lying on the floor, but he didn't know if they were alive or dead.

He watched in horror as a green flash of light struck Moody and he fell dead to the floor. "**NO MORE!**" Harry shouted causing everyone in the hall to stop and look at him.

"So nice of you to join us Potter!" Came a cold and insane female voice.

Harry glared at the Death Eater speaking to him. "Bellatrix! You want me? Then I suggest you come get him cause I have your husband captured already!"

Bellatrix just laughed as if she didn't believe him. "Nice try Potter, but Rodolphus wouldn't allow a boy like you to capture him."

"Sorry to deflate your ego bitch but I did! He is bound and gagged as we speak. I also got that no good rat Wormtail too!" Harry spat at her as he glared.

Bellatrix didn't know to believe him or not, but now was not the time to worry. Her lord wanted the boy no matter what the cost. "Potter you come with me now and no one else has to die."

"Nice try bitch but that didn't work when Wormtail tried it what makes you think your any better?" Harry asked as he continued glaring at her with his wand aimed right at her.

Bellatrix didn't like the situation one bit. As far as she knew Harry could be telling the truth, and that cold stare of his didn't help matters. "Awe is poor little Potter still upset about his godfather?"

Harry snapped it was one thing to insult him, but she brought up Sirius. That was a subject that Harry tried to avoid a lot, but being face to face with the psycho bitch that killed him was too much. "**Incompasous!**"

The curse left Harry's wand and Bellatrix just barely dodged it, but the Death Eater behind her didn't far so well. The curse hit him dead on and he fell to the floor screaming in agony.

"Potter you shouldn't use Dark Arts that you don't understand! I thought you would have learned that the last time." Bellatrix said as she sent the Cruciatus Curse at him.

Harry released his hold on the other death eater and dodged Bella's attack. "This bitch is mine!" Harry shouted as he lunged at Bella. He didn't care about magic any longer, now it was personal and he wanted to feel every bit of his revenge being unleashed on her.

No one moved as Harry tackled Bellatrix to the floor and started to punch her in the face repeatedly.

Coming to their senses Remus and Tonks sent stunner at the remaining Death Eaters as Harry continued to punch Bella.

Linda (Tonks but it would get confusing, so I will use this name for now.) came running into the wall and froze in fear as she saw what was happening. Her double was binding up Death Eaters along with another man she didn't know as her Harry was pounding the shit out of someone.

Linda regained her composer and ran over to Harry. "Harry stop before you…" She trailed off as she seen the blood that was flowing all over the floor. Harry had been hitting Bellatrix so hard that he had busted her nose, jaw, and almost most of her face. With one last sickening thud Harry's fist cracked through shattering the bones in Bellatrix's face.

Harry fell to the floor and was soon being held by Linda. He wasn't exactly sure what had come over him, but in that brief moment he snapped. He had just beat Bellatrix to death with his bare hands and there was little left to her face that resembled her.

Tonks and Lupin walked over looking at Linda and Harry. Remus had a hold of Tonks as she about got sick looking at what was left of Bellatrix's face. "Harry" Remus started but couldn't even bring himself to speak.

Harry stood up and hugged Remus tightly. "I am so sorry. I..." Harry cried into Remus' shoulder as he tried to speak.

Tonks knew how Harry was feeling, as she left like killing her cousin too, but she couldn't believe Harry did it. Let alone had done it with his bare hands. This was not going to go over well with the Ministry.

Remus, Tonks, and Linda helped Harry back to the Great Hall as other Aurors showed up to clean up the mess in the Entrance Hall. As they entered they saw that the scene in there wasn't much better.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were all crying as they watched med-witches working on the injured and covering the dead.

Ginny looked at Harry and about fell over from all the blood on him. "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both turned to see what Ginny did and were floored by the sight.

Hours of clean up went by and for Harry it seemed all too surreal. His friends had been killed as he stood helpless to help them and then he killed a person he hated more than anything.

Harry woke up in the hospital wing and looked around in shock. Dumbledore and other Order members were looking at him with concerned expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Dumbledore looked at him once more and then turned to the others. "Leave us I wish to speak to him alone."

The other members did as he asked and left the side of the bed. Dumbledore then closed the curtain and put up all sorts of charms so they wouldn't be heard. "I am not sure what has happened here, but I fear you are not in for an easy ride. Before I get to that though might I ask who you are?"

Harry looked at him a bit shocked again. Surely he was joking because everyone else seemed to know Harry even in his disguised state. "I am Harry Potter, but you should already know that."

"I was afraid you would say that. You see I know for a fact that Harry Potter is being held in a safe house that I set up. I also know he is not able to leave it, so that means you can't be him." Dumbledore said as if trying to get a grasp on the situation.

For Harry this came as a bit of a shock. He thought that he had been home the whole time and now he was finding out that he wasn't. How could the world be so much like his own, and yet it wasn't. "Sir, if you say I have a double here, then I fear I owe you an explanation." Harry said as he pulled out the shield another Dumbledore had given him.

Dumbledore looked at the shield and as before he started to fully understand what was happening. "Harry I am so sorry. I know you probably thought this was your world, but I am afraid it isn't."

Harry pulled out the timer from his pocket and saw that he had twenty-six hours left. "It is so close to my world, that I did think I was home. However now I know I was mistaken, and will have to leave in twenty-six hours. Though I don't know what will happen now, because my double will be blamed for the murder."

"That will not be a problem. I will make sure that no one remembers you or your friend coming here. They will not remember who killed Bellatrix either, as I will make it look like she was hit by curses instead of fists." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry with an expression of sympathy and understanding.

Dumbledore left so Harry could get some sleep. He promised to take care of Linda until Harry and her were to leave.

Harry woke up again and found that he had an hour till he left. "Damn why did they let me sleep so long!" Harry said as he got out of bed to be met by Poppy.

"Your awake, excellent! Professor Dumbledore would like you to come to his office." Poppy said as she led him out of the hospital wing.

Harry went to Dumbledore's office and found that his Tonks was waiting there with Dumbledore.

She gave him a big hug and then pulled away. "About time you wake up. You complain I sleep long." She said with a smile on her face.

"Why didn't anyone wake me" Harry asked as he sat down beside Tonks.

"That was my fault Harry. I wanted to ensure no one saw you, so I asked that Poppy keep you sedated till now. I brought your double back and didn't want to chance you and him encountering each other. Here eat and then you both can leave from here." Dumbledore said as food appeared in front of Tonks and Harry.

Something caught Harry's eye that instantly told him he was not home. Something what would have help when he first arrived. Fawkes was not the normal red Phoenix that he knew; this world's Fawkes was a dark shade of blue.

"Professor, has Fawkes always been blue?" Harry asked trying not to sound to shocked.

Dumbledore laughed as he looked at Harry. "Oh my no, it would seem that someone felt it would do for Fawkes to have a new look."

Harry tried to hide his laughter as he looked at Fawkes. "Poor Fawkes who would do that to you?"

Dumbledore looked at him and laughed. "I believe it was your double that did it if I am not mistaken. I believe it has to do with the fact that I told him he was to stay hidden for a few hours after bringing him back here."

Harry couldn't hold back his laughter at this. "Sounds like something I would do, though I would have done it to you instead of Fawkes."

"Actually I too had blue hair, until I got back to my office and changed it." Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes.

Now both Harry and Tonks about fell to the floor with laughter. Neither could imagine Dumbledore with blue hair.

"I believe it is about time for you to leave if I am not mistaken." Dumbledore said after listening to them laugh none stop for minutes.

Harry looked at the timer and smiled. "So it is. I guess we shall go them Blue Beard." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Dumbledore didn't seem to get it at first but then smiled once it hit him. He watched as Harry hit to the button and the vortex appeared in front of him. Harry and Tonks both said their goodbyes and vanished into it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well that's it for this world. Now I ask you politely to review and if you have any questions to visit my message board and post them there. I will try and answer any questions you might have there. A link is found in my profile by clicking on homepage.**


	27. Reverse World

**A/N: I am very concerned, as it seems some of you are losing interest in the worlds that Harry and Tonks are going to. I hope that I am wrong, but if I am right then tell me and I will shorten their world trip. I will only give an overview of the worlds missed instead of a play by play so to speak.**

**Sorry that it is late in coming, but I have been busy. My wife has been on me about getting the next chapter in my original novel done, so I had to work on it a lot to make her happy.**

**Egyptian Flame**: Thank you for reviewing and I am sorry if the worlds are confusing.

**Cycla**: Thanks for reviewing. I tried to make it seem as real as possible so people would think he was home. I am glad to see it worked to some extent. Also I tried to have Ron be as in character as possible, and to me he wants to be a famous hero. I am glad that some agree with me.

**Kkenny**: Thanks for reviewing. Well I think this world is a bit different, but than again I am crazy, so I might be wrong.

**Tabitha78**: Thank you for reviewing, I am glad to see you got back to reading. I know you been busy, but it is still nice to have your views again.

**Silverscale**: Thanks for reviewing this story as well as my other one.

**Faraway**: Thank you

**Locathah**: Sorry sometimes my grammar checker tells me to change things and I do without thinking about how they sound. I am sorry and will try to be more careful. Thanks for reviewing to tell me.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Harry looked at the timer and smiled. "So it is. I guess we shall go them Blue Beard." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Dumbledore didn't seem to get it at first but then smiled once it hit him. He watched as Harry hit to the button and the vortex appeared in front of him. Harry and Tonks both said their goodbyes and vanished into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Reverse World**

Dumbledore sat in his office looking at two empty seats in front of his desk as a watery bluish vortex appeared in his office.

A second later two figures came out of the vortex and landed on his floor. Dumbledore stood up from his desk and looked down at them. "Hello down there." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, as he helped them to their feet.

"Thank you professor." Tonks said as she started to brush off his bum and to smooth out her robes.

"Miss Tonks and Mr. Potter what an unexpected surprise." Dumbledore said as he watched them both smooth out their robes.

"So what's the crisis on this world?" Harry asked curtly, as if he was growing tired of the worlds he was forced to go to.

"Crisis Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked with a confused look on his face. "To what crisis do you refer?"

"You will have to excuse him professor. We have been having a run of bad luck as of late, and Harry here is a bit frazzled from it all." Tonks said as she shot a menacing glare at Harry.

"I see Miss Tonks. Well then it might be best if you and Mr. Potter both sat down and explained to me exactly how it is you came to be here." Dumbledore said with a smile as he returned to his own seat.

Tonks did as Professor Dumbledore asked, but Harry just stood by his desk. Then Harry pulled out his necklace from under his robes. "If you would look at this it would explain everything sir. Then maybe we could get to what is happening around here."

Dumbledore took the necklace in his hand and like all those before him got an expression of understanding on his face. "Now I understand." Dumbledore said as he handed the necklace back to Harry. "I assure you that you're visit here shall be a quiet one. The students are all still on holiday at this time. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have all been vanquished from this world. In fact Harry it was your double that killed Voldemort."

Tonks and Harry both looked shocked at this news. Finally it seemed that they would have a peaceful time together.

Harry looked at Dumbledore intently. "Professor, when did my double kill Voldemort on this world?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment as he thought about his question. "I guess it was only a month or so ago. Your double was attacked and he managed to kill him, after a lengthy battle."

"Did Ron and Hermione help him?" Harry asked wondering if they were alive on this world after watching Ron get killed on the last one.

"Miss Granger did assist your double I believe along with Miss Weasley. Though who is this Ron you speak of?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Harry.

"Ronald Weasley! You know Ginny Weasley's older brother!" Harry shouted a bit enraged that Dumbledore of all people could forget him.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that shouting will do you no good. I may be old but I can hear just fine. I am afraid that I do not know any Ronald Weasley though." Dumbledore said as he closed his eyes trying to concentrate on his thoughts.

Harry fell back into his chair with a thump. 'Why doesn't he know Ron? Unless Ron never had a double here. Maybe something happened that he was never born.' Harry thought as he looked at Dumbledore. Harry pulled out the timer and was once again shocked. "Tonks am I seeing things here?"

Tonks took the timer and looked just as shocked as Harry did. The timer wasn't counting down towards zero like normal. Instead it was counting up from zero. "Harry what can this mean? Why would it be counting up instead of down?"

"I have no idea. Maybe it got broken on the last world." Harry said as he looked at the timer in disbelief.

"I take it that something is wrong?" Dumbledore said as if trying to get a better understanding of what was happening.

Harry looked like he was about to explode, but tried his best to remain calm. "Yes Professor you could say something is wrong! This is our timer, which I assume you heard. Normally it counts down to zero so we know how long we are stuck on a world. However for some ungodly reason that blasted thing is counting up from zero! That means we have no idea when the next portal is to open!"

"I see." Said Dumbledore as he looked at them for a moment. "Will the portal not open on its own when the time comes?"

"No, professor Harry has to hit the button to open the portal. That is why this is so disturbing. If we can not fix the timer, then we will be stuck here." Tonks said as she looked down at the floor.

"I have to see Remus and Hermione! Their doubles built this thing maybe they can fix it!" Harry said as he stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"I will send for them for you. In the mean time the hour grows late. Maybe you and Miss Tonks would care to retire for the evening?" Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"Harry we might as well try and get some sleep. We wont be able to do anything until they can look at the timer." Tonks said as she smiled and winked at Harry.

Harry knew this Tonks well enough by now to know that sleep was the last thing on her mind. "Perhaps you are right. Professor would it be okay if we used the dorms in Gryffindor tower, since there are no students here?"

"By all means Mr. Potter. I will see too it that Dobby come get you as soon as Remus and Miss Granger arrive here. Though I fear it may not be till morning since it is getting late." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry and Tonks.

Harry and Tonks bided Dumbledore farewell and made their way to Gryffindor Tower, after receiving the password for it. Once they were in the common room Harry sank into his favorite armchair in there and Tonks squeezed in beside him.

Harry looked at Tonks for a moment, but his thoughts were still rambling around in his head. There was something weird going on here but he just couldn't figure out what it was. "Tonks on the last world when I was asleep, what did you do?"

Tonks looked at him for a moment as she thought about what she did. "I stayed hidden away in here most of the time. I came to check on you a few times, but Madam Pomfrey said that you were to sleep. Other than that I didn't do a lot, why?"

"No real reason. I just think that there is something weird about this world. I don't know why but something tells me that the timer acting weird because of this world. I just can't figure out for the life of me why." Harry said as he sat looking at the fire that erupted in the fireplace as they came into the common room.

Tonks kissed Harry and then smiled at him. "How about we check out the beds for clues?"

Harry watched a bit out of it as Tonks jumped up off the chair. "Tonks I am sure there aren't any clues there." He said not fully paying attention to what she had been referring too, because he was lost in his own thoughts.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Tonks pulled him out of his chair. "Come on Harry let's go to bed." She said as she winked at him and then she took off for the boy's dormitory. She knew well enough that Harry couldn't go to the girl's dorms, but she could go to the boys.

Harry slowly started towards the stairs still a bit lost, and then it hit him what she meant. It literally hit him in fact as Tonks threw her robes at him before racing up the stairs. Harry reached down and grabbed her robes and then took off up the stairs after her.

By time Harry found which dorm room Tonks had gone into he found that she was already in bed covered up to her neck. "That was quick!" Harry said as he looked at her.

Tonks laughed as she pulled back the covers to show that she still had her bra and panties on. "Come here Harry." She said giving him sad puppy eyes. "On the last world you slept for a whole day, and I was left to fend for myself. Now we get a chance to be alone for a night, and I think I have earned it."

Harry tried to look at her, but he couldn't stand the sad puppy eyes she was giving him and the pouting lips were just too much. He undressed down to his boxers and climbed in under the covers with her. "You know I can't say no, when you give me that look."

Tonks giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. "What look?" She asked innocently as she kissed him on the lips.

"Never mind," Harry said quickly in between breaths.

It was a few hours before they finally fell asleep for the night. The next morning Harry woke up to find two trays of food on the bed beside the one Tonks and him shared. Harry nudged Tonks to wake her, but she was sound asleep.

Harry decided to let her sleep, as he quickly ate his breakfast. After a quick shower Harry made his way down to the common room. It was quiet without all the students being in it, so Harry sank gladly into his favorite armchair. He had hoped to have one of his dreams or visions involving Blade last night. However that was not to be, and so he sat there trying to figure out his problem on his own.

"Harry?" Came a familiar bossy female voice that effectively brought Harry out of his musing.

Harry jumped at the voice, and could fell bumps form all over his body from fright. "Hermione! Are you trying to kill me? You about gave me a bloody heart attack."

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said as she ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Professor Dumbledore owled saying that you needed my help, but he didn't say what it was that you needed."

Harry hugged Hermione back and then pulled away from her when she said about Dumbledore's owl. "So he didn't tell you anything that is going on?"

Hermione looked terrified as Harry asked his question. "No, Harry he didn't. What is wrong? Why did he summon me here to help you?"

Harry motioned for her to sit. "You best sit down, this could take a while." Harry waited for Hermione to sit down, and then he took his place in his favorite red armchair. He then started into his whole tale, and how it was one of her doubles that created the timer he used.

Hermione looked scared, excited, and disbelievingly as she looked at Harry when he finished telling his story. "Harry," She said warily.

"Hermione I am still Harry, I am just not the Harry you know from this world. Trust me when I say that you and me have been friends on almost every world I have been to." Harry said as he smiled at her.

"I do trust you, but what do you mean almost every world?" Hermione asked with a small smirk on her face.

Harry looked at the floor for a moment and then at Hermione again. "Well when I started out I went to a world where your double seemed to hate me. I don't know why she did, and I am sure I will never know, but that isn't important. What is important is that on every world since then you and I have been friends. That's why your double helped Remus create the timer to get me home. That is also why I knew I could ask for your help once again."

"Harry I will help you as best as I can. You said that Remus and I created it? Why would Professor Lupin and I work together?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry with awe inspiring brown eyes.

"Well on other worlds Remus is one of our good friends. After all he was one of my dad's best friends." Harry said as he looked in her eyes.

"One of your dad's best friends? Harry how do you know your dad?" Hermione asked with a sincere look on her face.

"Hermione like I said I have been to a lot of worlds. That and the Remus of my world told me a lot about him." Harry said trying to answer her question as best as he could.

"I didn't mean it that way, though that does answer it. What I meant was, not many people on this Earth know their parents. There are a those that have them and still know them like Ginny, but most don't." Hermione said with a tear in her eyes.

Harry was more confused than he had been when he first started to talk to Hermione. He could understand why his double might not know his parents, but why wouldn't most people. Unless Voldemort was worse on this world and killed a lot more people, but if so how could his double kill him. Harry knew the Voldemort of his world was strong, and he didn't expect he could beat him without some extensive training. "Hermione do you know your parents?"

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Yes I meet them a few years ago."

Harry was really confused, which seemed to be a trend since his arrival on this world. "Hermione haven't known them since birth?"

Hermione now looked as confused as Harry felt. "Since birth? Harry you don't understand this world to well."

"I am lost Hermione." Harry said as he looked at her, but before he could say anything else Tonks came down the stairs.

"Wotcher Harry. Why didn't you wake me?" Tonks asked and then saw that Hermione was there. "Morning Hermione."

"You looked so peaceful sleeping there Tonks I couldn't bring myself to wake you. Did you eat?" Harry asked as he stood up and made his way to Tonks.

Tonks hugged him tight and then looked at him. "Yeah I did thanks." She then looked at Hermione. "Has Harry explained our problem to you?"

Hermione stood up and looked at her for a moment. "Yes he has, and I was just about to explain a bit about this world."

"Oh, well I might as well hear it too. I like to learn about the new worlds we go to." Tonks said as she sat down beside Harry in his armchair.

Hermione gave them a questioning look, but then it returned to her normal expression of bewilderment. "We aren't born like you seem to believe on this world. When we come into existence we are old and feeble. From then on we grow younger until we die, by disappearing."

"What! You mean you live your life in reverse?" Tonks asked in a very shocked tone.

"For us it is a normal life, but to you it would be like that." Hermione said as she looked at them.

"Wait! Hold up! If you are relatively born when you die, then that is why no one knows Ron!" Harry said in excitement as he jumped to his feet.

"Harry you lost me, Hermione do you know what he is ranting on about?" Tonks asked trying to understand what was happening.

"Tonks since we got here I felt like something was very wrong. Especially after the timer started to malfunction. If I am right, which I hope for Merlin's sake I am not. Then we are in for a rough ride. Come on we need to see Dumbledore!" Harry said in a hurry as he bolted out of the common room.

Tonks looked a bit confused but got up and ran after him with Hermione behind her.

They made their way to Dumbledore's office pausing briefly to give the password to the Gargoyle. They then raced up the stairs to his office.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door before Harry even knocked.

Harry pushed open the door and ran in. "Professor, please tell me do you know the prophecy of my life?"

Dumbledore motioned for them all to sit down and then looked at them for a moment. "Yes, but only because my younger self came to tell me about it. I will not learn it for many years for myself."

"What else did your younger self tell you?" Harry snapped as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Nothing Mr. Potter. I would not allow him to tell me any more of the future than was necessary." Dumbledore said in a matter of fact type of way.

"If I am right then we are in for some major trouble within the next day or so." Harry said as he looked around the room.

"Harry what are you thinking?" Tonks asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think we are reliving a nightmare Tonks. If I am right we are on a world ever much like the one we left. That means the whole time we spent on the last world will be replayed here only to us it has already happened. To the people of this world it hasn't because it is their future, but it is our past!" Harry said as he continued to look around the room.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked Harry, which it seemed that Dumbledore and Hermione both were eager to hear it as well.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure, but I am willing to bet that I am right." Harry said as he stopped looking around the office. He then looked at Dumbledore. "Professor just in case I am right, you need to get the Harry of this world into hiding! You need to get him to the safest place the Order has."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment and then grabbed a quill and parchment from his desk. "I will owl him to get ready for transport."

"No! You can't trust the owls they may be intercepted. Have Fawkes at the message to him, that way no one will intercept it." Harry said quickly.

"Fawkes? Harry I am not sure why you want me to use Fawkes, but I trust you enough to know it is for the best." Dumbledore said as he quickly wrote his note to Harry's double. He then attached it to Fawkes and sent it on its way.

Everyone waited around for Fawkes to return. A phoenix could deliver the message a lot faster than an owl could. A half hour later when Fawkes returned Harry's concerns became bluntly clear, and he was sure that he was right. Fawkes flew in and was a dark shade of blue.

"Oh my what happened to you Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at his once red phoenix.

"Just what I thought would happen." Harry said in a know it all sort of way. "My double didn't take kindly to being told about going into hiding. Though on the last world…"

Before Harry could finish his statement Dumbledore's hair turned a dark shade of blue just like Fawkes. Dumbledore was holding a letter in his hands from Harry's double, as everyone in the office burst out laughing except for Harry.

"What is so funny?" Dumbledore asked still not aware that his hair had changed colors.

"Sir, now I am absolutely sure what is happening here. Also you might want to check your hair, it is a bit blue." Harry said as he looked at the perplexed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore conjured up a mirror and then promptly started to laugh. "It would seem that Fawkes was not the only victim of your double's wrath."

"I assumed as much professor. He did the same thing on the last world; only he did it in person and not by letter. This does confirm my theory, and I fear the worst is yet to come. Death Eaters are going to attack this school looking for me. You need to get everyone out of here! I do not want anyone in this castle when they strike." Harry said as he held back his laughter.

"Harry are you sure that is wise? Like you said if they come into existence at their death, then that means Ron will be in the Great Hall during the battle." Tonks said as she looked at Harry with concern in her eyes.

"I know Tonks and I will be here to get him. Once I have him I don't want to worry about any one else being here. I will get him out of here and to a safe house in Hogsmeade. Once he is there he will be safe." Harry said with a look of determination on his face.

"Harry I wont allow you to do this!" Hermione said, which shocked most in the office, as they all but forgot she was there.

"I agree it is far to risky to allow you to do that." Dumbledore said with the same look of determination that Harry had.

"Harry I am staying with you. I know what happened last time and I can help you." Tonks said as she stood to stand by Harry.

"Don't worry Tonks I will not kill her this time. I am only going to get Ron and get out. The Aurors that will come into existence will be able to fend for themselves, so I know they will get out." Harry said as he looked at Tonks.

"That isn't the point Harry and you damn well know it! I love you and I would rather die than lose you! We are a team and like it or not you are stuck with me!" Tonks said looking as serious as Harry did.

"Tonks I love you too, and that's why I would normally say for you to be in a safe place during this fight. However I also know that you wont listen, and we are partners, so we will do this like we do everything else. We will do this together and when we are done it will be time to leave!" Harry said as he hugged Tonks and then turned to Dumbledore. "Albus you have to make sure that only Aurors come here when the battle starts. I can not risk any of the students or Order members dieing in the process."

"Normally I would disagree with you, but since you know what happens better than I do, I wont. I will get a hold of the Aurors and get them here. Since we know the attack will happen they can ambush the Death Eaters." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry.

Hermione was sent off to the safe house with Harry's double. Dumbledore then contacted the ministry and had Aurors come to the school. After a lengthy briefing they all knew what they were going to do. They waited for the time to for the battle to begin. Right on time the Death Eaters attacked the school, and the Aurors were ready.

Harry and Tonks waited in the Great Hall hidden away under an invisibility spell. When Ron appeared on the floor, they knew it was the moment to move. However Wormtail and three other Death Eaters entered before they could grab Ron.

"No!" Harry hissed in Tonks ear. "I can't allow this to happen again."

Before Tonks could say anything to prevent Harry from acting, he had his wand aimed at the Death Eaters. Harry sent multiple stunners at the Death Eaters and they all fell to the floor unaware of what happened.

"Tonks get Ron, and put the invisibility spell on him. I have something I need to do!" Harry said as he walked over to the stunned Wormtail.

Tonks ran over and explained everything to Ron as best as she could. She then cast the invisibility charm on him and he disappeared. She then cast it on herself again, as she watched Harry. What she saw made her cringe in horror at first, but for some reason it felt right to her after a moment of watching it.

Harry bound Wormtail up, then he muttered a spell to prevent him from turning to his rat form, and then he revived him. "Wormtail! If you don't grow young you wont be able to betray my parents! I said I would make you suffer last time, but I didn't get to. This time however I will get my revenge! **Crucio**!"

Peter screamed in agony but as unable to move.

"How does it feel to be helpless? You made sure my parents were helpless to defend themselves and they trusted you!" Harry said as he continued to hold him under the curse.

After a minute he left it go, so Wormtail could speak. "Harry have mercy! I have not done anything! I don't even know your parents." Wormtail cried as he fought the pain still coursing through his body.

"Show mercy! You have never shown any mercy you rat bastard! You don't know my parents and you never will! **Avada Kedavra**!" Harry screamed as he watched Wormtail stop struggling and lay there lifeless on the floor.

Harry turned away from him and then looked in the direction that Tonks and Ron should have been. "Lets go Dumbledore is expecting us!"

Harry felt Tonks take his hand. "You have Ron?"

"Yes" Tonks said in a low voice. "He is holding my other hand so we don't get separated."

"Good." Harry said as he cast a silencing charm on all three of them. Then he cast the invisibility charm on himself. "We should be invisible long enough to get to the secret passage. We will follow it to Honeydukes where we will meet up with Dumbledore."

They didn't make a sound as they made their way to the statue that hid the opening to the passageway. The invisibility charm wore off as they made their way down the passage, but they were safe. Harry used his map to make sure the passage was clear and then they made their way to Honeydukes.

Dumbledore escorted the three of them to the Three Broomsticks where they would safely wait out the battle at the school. It was three in the morning on August sixth when Dumbledore would finally allow Harry and Tonks to return to the castle.

"Tonks if you remember we arrived on the last world at seven am. I suspect that we will be able to leave here at seven am as well." Harry said as he kissed Tonks in the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe we should try and get some sleep before we have to leave." Tonks said as he snuggled up against Harry on the chair.

"You can sleep Tonks, I am fully awake." Harry said as he held Tonks close to him. There was something peaceful about him holding her and watching her sleep in his arms. Everything seemed to make perfect sense to him, and no matter how bad the world around him was, he was in heaven with her in his arms.

Harry left Tonks sleep until six am and then woke her for breakfast. After finishing their breakfast they made their way to the Room of Requirements. At exactly seven o'clock Harry hit the button and was pleased to see the vortex appear before him. He watched as Tonks jumped into the vortex and then followed her into it.


	28. Godfather of Dimensional Travel

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

**I hope that all of you have a wonderful Christmas tomorrow, and that you enjoy this chapter. I have been having technical problems with my computer, and so that's why this blasted chapter is late. I am taking a break over the holidays and maybe it can be fixed, so my next chapter may be later getting up. However never fear it will be up as soon as I am able to get it up to you.**

**Winter Blaze**: Thank you for reviewing. I understand that school has kept you busy, and it is okay. I wont hunt you down and tickle you for not reviewing. (**Evil Grin**)

**Liquidfyre**: Thanks for reviewing. What can I say I like to be evil!

**Bellatrix-Vecours**: Thanks for reviewing. Yes he did kill Wormtail on the last world and he killed Bellatrix on the world before it. Harry is coming to terms with killing those that are evil.

**Pleione**: Thanks for reviewing. I would have been shocked if you weren't confused with that chapter. A few times I had to stop and rethink what I was writing because I got lost while writing it.

**Kkenny**: Thanks for reviewing. Yeah it was weird writing the part of Ron on this world. I had to wait for the moment I killed him on the last world, before he could be 'born' on this world. As for the seven-month hype, I assume your referring to the release of **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**. Well for those that don't know it is to be released on July 16, 2005 and I can't wait.

**Cycla**: Thanks for reviewing and I am glad I surprised ya again.

**Shadow of the Black Abyss**: Thanks for reviewing. I will continue with what I have planned and it shouldn't be a lot longer till he gets home. There are only around 40 chapters in all for this story so we are almost to the end. Then I will start the sequel to this story!

**Silverscale**: Thanks for reviewing. I will try and stay out of the flames lol. Also I forgot to vote for Tonks when I reviewed your last chapter, oh well she was in the lead anyway.

**Benwa**: Thanks for reviewing. Yes he did kill Wormtail, but he also killed Bellatrix too. Though not many mention about him killing her lol.

**Dweem-Angel**: Thanks for reviewing. I think that Harry and Tonks make a great couple and that's why I love that ship. Oh well I hope this chapter isn't as hard to follow as the last one was.

**Jimmy**: Thanks for reviewing. I will consider you offer over the holiday and let ya know what I decide. As for the suggestion about using my message board to post a poll. Normally I would agree but since no one seems to go there it would be a waste of time in my opinion. People may be loyal to read and review here, but I haven't received much support on my message board.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Harry left Tonks sleep until six am and then woke her for breakfast. After finishing their breakfast they made their way to the Room of Requirements. At exactly seven o'clock Harry hit the button and was pleased to see the vortex appear before him. He watched as Tonks jumped into the vortex and then followed her into it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Godfather of Dimensional Travel**

The vortex opened into the Room of Requirements and Harry fell out with a thud. He quickly glanced around and found that there were a few things wrong about the situation he was in.

The first problem was that the Room of Requirements was not dark and empty like it normally was when he arrived. Instead it was brightly lit up and was set up with stands around it for people to sit on. The stands were full of people with big grins on their faces that were cheering and clapping.

The second big problem, and by far the most important one, Tonks was missing! Harry quickly looked around, but she was gone! Harry replayed the jump in his head, and remembered watching Tonks go into the vortex, so where was she? "**Tonks!**" Harry screamed as he collapsed on to his knees, not even caring about the people looking at him or why they were even there.

"Harry!" Came Tonks voice, but it was different from the one he knew. It wasn't the young cheerful voice, but an older cheerful voice.

Harry looked up and saw her and at first he would have yelled that she wasn't Tonks, but given what Tonks was it may have been here. "Tonks is that you?"

"Of course its me silly, who else would it be?" Tonks said, but there was still something off to Harry.

Harry just stared at her for a moment. "Tonks why did you change your appearance, especially into an older one?"

"**HARRY!** That was not nice! You always liked my older appearance before!" Tonks said as she started to tear up. She abruptly turned and stormed off.

Harry just sat there lost, not quite sure what was happening. Things seemed to be as weird as they could get, yet Harry felt that he hadn't seen anything yet.

"Harry you made it! I didn't know if the timer would work or not but it did! Was it weird going to other worlds?" Hermione said as she started into a million questions, all of which Harry had no clue what to say too.

"Hermione cool it!" Harry snapped as he got to his feet. "I have to talk to Dumbledore!"

"Harry, is that any way to talk to your friend? No what is so important that you had to be rude to her?" Dumbledore asked as he came up behind Harry.

Harry spun around and looked at Dumbledore. "Do I have a double here?"

"What? Oh, I think I know what you mean. No Harry you are home, so there is no double here." Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes.

"If I am truly home then tell me why are all these people here? I am sure not many know about my disappearance. For that matter could you tell me how you knew I would be here? Harry asked not wanting to believe he was home until he was absolutely sure of it.

"The people were your idea sir, and I must say that I am shocked you have returned so soon. I had thought you would visit a few worlds before returning here." A voice came behind Harry, which he didn't know.

Harry spun around and looked at a short man with wild white hair. "Who are you?"

"Sir, I am William Stamford, and I must say I am a bit shocked you have forgotten me. Since I was the one that helped you get into London's most famous school of dimension travel." William said as he looked at Harry.

"That proves it! I never went to any school for dimensional travel and I sure as hell don't know you! Now someone tell me what the hell is going on here now!" Harry said curtly and then watched in disbelief as everything in the room went black.

Harry blinked a few times as a small dim light came back into place. The stands and people were gone and Harry found himself looking at a tall man with blazing red hair.

"So you aren't the Harry of this world. I should have expected as much when Tonks arrived with you." The man said as he looked at Harry.

"Where is Tonks? If you hurt her I will kill you!" Harry said as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the man.

"Harry calm down, Tonks is fine. She is merely sleeping; I had to find out if you were the true Harry. I am Gorton, and I am a Planeswalker." Gorton said as he looked at Harry.

"I don't know what a Planeswalker is, but if you don't show me Tonks soon I will kill you!" Harry said as he glared at Gorton.

Gorton waved his hand and Tonks appeared in front of him and she started to wake up. "Harry what's going on?"

"Tonks!" Harry said as he rushed up to her and hugged her. "It really is you!"

"Harry what are you talking about? Why are you acting like I disappeared or something?" Tonks asked after pulling away from Harry.

"She doesn't remember?" Harry asked Gorton.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Tonks said and then realized that they weren't alone. "What is going on here?"

"Miss Tonks has been asleep since she landed here, and so no she doesn't know any of the things you saw. Harry they were not real images that you saw here, I used the room to make them appear. I could sense the vortex and where it would appear that is how I knew where to find you." Gorton said as he looked at them both.

"Tonks this is Gorton, and he says he is a Planeswalker, though I don't know what that is." Harry said as he helped Tonks to her feet.

Tonks looked at Gorton for a moment. "Gorton is it? Well maybe you could explain to us what is happening on this world."

Gorton thought a moment, and two chairs appeared for Harry and Tonks to sit on. "You may want to sit down. This could take a while to explain." Groton waited until they were seated and then started again. "As I have said I am a Planeswalker, which means I can travel to other dimensions without the need for a timer like you use. Your timer however only allows you to travel to parallel Earths, where as I can go to any plane or dimension. I can travel to the Astral Plane, Ethereal Plane, Multiple Prime Planes, and many more wonderful planes of existence. You would be astonished to know how many blundering sods I have dealt with in my travels. However when I found this world, it was by pure accident. I was crossing the Astral Plane, when a vortex like yours sucked me in." Gorton said and the paused to think about what had happened to him.

"That is when I met the Harry Potter of this world. He was a brilliant mix of wizard and muggle as you people call them. I am not sure how your world is but here muggles and wizards have lived in harmony for many years. Harry was able to study in both worlds, and became quite knowledgeable. That was how he developed the vortex to travel to other worlds, which was what pulled me here. I decided to aid him in his efforts and trained him in all I known about the different dimensions." Gorton said as he looked at them.

"Does that mean you can get me home?" Harry asked as he looked at Gorton.

"I am sorry Harry, but my form of travel only permits me to go and come through the dimensions. Also since I don't know your home dimension it would be hard to get you there. If the Harry of this world were here, then he would be able to help you. He knows how to set up the timer to go to an exact dimension, but I don't know how he does it." Gorton said in an answer to Harry.

Harry pulled out his timer and looked at it for a moment and then looked at Gorton again. "Tonks and I are here for twenty-seven hours, do you think your Harry will be back by then?"

"That I can not say, because I am not sure how many worlds he will check out. He doesn't go to worlds on a timetable like you. He goes to worlds as he wants and can open a vortex out when he wants too. However if he does come back I am sure that he would help you get home." Gorton said as he looked at Harry.

Tonks looked at Harry for a moment. "Gorton said muggles and wizards live in harmony here, so maybe we wont have to fight Voldemort on this world."

Gorton looked at them for a moment. "Voldemort? Who is Voldemort?"

Harry looked at Gorton and grinned. "A demented half-blood wizard named Tom Riddle. On my world and many others he became evil and started killing muggle born wizards."

"Tom Riddle?" Gorton said and then looked as if he was shocked. "Wow! That's amazing, because on this world Tom Riddle is the Minister of Magic!"

"What!" Tonks and Harry both said in perfect unison.

"Yeah he got elected minister a few years ago. The people wanted Albus Dumbledore to become minister because they couldn't stand Cornelius Fudge." Gorton said as he thought about the election. "Albus wouldn't take the job since he liked his job as Headmaster of this school. That is when he decided to sponsor Tom Riddle for the position. The people figured if Dumbledore supported him, then they would too, so Tom was elected as minister."

"I have heard everything now! I knew I would end up on some weird worlds, but I must say this wasn't one I thought I would come to." Harry said as he held Tonks hand, as if needing to make sure it was all real.

"Harry the Tom of this world must have never turned evil. Dumbledore would not have supported him for the minister position if he had right?" Tonks asked in a worried voice.

"If all that Gorton says is true, about the harmony between muggle and wizards, then I think it is safe to assume Tom is not evil on this world. Which I must say I am happy about, because we finally get a break from fighting." Harry said with a glint in his eyes.

Gorton looked at them a bit confused but tried to reframe from to many questions. "I suggest that you stay in here, otherwise people will believe you to be the Harry of this world. They have a huge celebration set up for him, since he is the Godfather of Dimensional Travel on this world."

Harry just smiled as he looked at Gorton. "I am sure we can entertain ourselves in here until we leave. Though I do ask that you tell us if and when your Harry arrives. I really would like to talk with him about getting me home."

Gorton grinned as he thought about the two teenagers before him and how they would entertain themselves for a day. "I will be sure to tell him to come see you if he arrives before your departure. If not I will stop by before you leave to see you off."

"Thanks" Harry and Tonks both said in unison and then watched as Gorton left the room.

"So Harry what do you want to do? We have a whole day to kill here." Tonks said with a gleam in her eyes.

"First I want to rest, because I haven't slept in a while. After that we can do whatever you want to pass the time." Harry said with a weak tired smile.

Harry made a bed appear and went off to get some sleep. Tonks decided to join him since she didn't want to sit up alone the whole time. They both fell asleep holding one another close.

They spent six hours in bed, and woke around one in the afternoon. Harry decided to work out in a gym for a while, so he had the room create him a private gym to work out in. Tonks decided to get in some dueling practice so she had the room conjure up some attack dummies for her to practice against.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's Mind During Workout**

It will be wonderful if my double actually can get Tonks and I to my home world. I really do want to get back and see my real friends. It isn't the same seeing them on other worlds like this; because they are my doubles' friends not mine.

I will make Voldemort and all his followers pay when I get back to home world! I will continue to make them pay with each new world I come to also! Though really I suppose I should thank old snake face, because if he hadn't sent me on this adventure I wouldn't have learnt all I have.

Thank to him I have changed! I no longer fear using dark arts and I know now that I can kill! Some might think that I am evil, because of what I did, but I don't care any more! All I care about now is protecting Tonks and all my other friends! If that old goat Dumbledore can't understand that, then he will just have to learn to understand! I will no longer be his little puppet to control and use. If he thinks he can control me any longer he is in for one hell of a shock!

I am not the same weak Harry Potter that left over a month ago! After I am able to perform my ritual I will be even stronger than I am now, and then Voldemort will not be able to stop me! Bellatrix thinks I am weak, well I showed her double that I wasn't! When I get the Bellatrix of my world, I will show her too, and I will show her no mercy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tonks' Mind During Practice**

I suppose I should be happy that Harry might finally get home, but yet I am scared about it too. He has changed a lot since I first met him and my feelings for him have changed a lot too. I really do love him, and I don't think that I could live if he decides he doesn't want to be with me.

It is selfish of me I know but I can't lose him no matter what happens! He might have become darker since I have known him, but I really can't blame him. He has been put through hell his whole life! Together we will make all those pay for what they have done to him, that's if it will allow me to help him!

He doesn't like to see me fighting, but I think he will realize that I am here for him. I have tried showing him that, and I hope that he never forgets that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After Training**

Harry and Tonks did their thing until Gorton stopped by in the late evening with food for them. Harry and Tonks gladly took the food and started to eat hungrily.

After they finished eating and talking to Gorton, they decided to take a shower. They watched as Gorton left with a wave goodbye and then went off to get a shower together. After they had finished they spent the rest of the evening quietly reading for a while. Then they both went to bed late in the night totally exhausted from their earlier training.

The next morning Harry woke up around six, and waited to see if his double would show up, but he never did. Gorton brought them breakfast around nine o'clock and they happily ate it before their departure.

"Gorton will you tell my double about my arrival here?" Harry asked as he prepared to leave.

Gorton smiled as he looked at Harry and Tonks. "I will be sure to tell him of your arrival. He will be most interested to know that he is not the only one traveling to different dimensions."

"Do you think he would come looking for us?" Tonks asked as she looked at Gorton and Harry.

"If he can locate you, I am sure that Mr. Potter would be happy to aid you and Harry in your travels to get home." Gorton said as he looked at them with a smile.

Harry looked at the timer and then at Gorton and Tonks. "It is almost time to leave Tonks. Gorton thanks for all you have done for us."

"It was my pleasure Harry and please travel safely." Gorton said as he shook Harry's hand. He then kissed Tonks on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Take care of him Tonks, we both know he doesn't like to do it himself."

Tonks just laughed as she watched Harry pull out the timer. He hit the button and the vortex appeared in front of them. Tonks waved by to Gorton and jumped into the vortex. Harry waved bye and followed behind her.


	29. Harry Comes Home?

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone!**

**I haven't really felt much like writing lately, but I wanted to get this chapter up, mainly because if I didn't people would start hunting me down and beating me till I did it. Well maybe not, but I still knew I needed to get it up and so here it is. **

**Oh I would like to say one more thing before I reply to reviews. This is to anyone who thought my last chapter was a filler chapter. When you read this chapter I hope you realize that the last chapter was not filler and that it was in fact necessary for my story.**

**Silverscale**: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for counting my vote for your story even though I forgot to put it in my review.

**Winter Blaze**: Thank you for reviewing.

**Lolipop**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Benwa**: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry the last chapter was short and this one I hope is more to your liking and longer. Also as I said about it was a filler chapter, and as you read this one you may find it was necessary to have it.

**Padfootstwin2**: Thanks for reviewing I am glad you like it.

**Paladin3030**: Thanks for reviewing. Thank you for the wonderful and interesting world suggestion, but as I have said before. I have all the worlds for this story worked out already and each play their small part in the larger scheme of things. I would like to also add that I appreciate the time you took to suggest the world to me, it shows me that you are thinking about the worlds used and others they may visit thank you.

**Trogdor**: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the spelling and other mistakes throughout it.

**Chelanzar**: Thanks for reviewing mate and you already got my responses to your comments so no further explanation needed. Thanks for all you have done and also for figuratively kicking me in the arse to finish the chapter.

**Kkenny**: Thanks for reviewing. I have borrowed the term Planeswalker from the D&D style game called Planescape. I didn't feel right calling him just a Dimensional Traveler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Voldemort lowered his wand and stuck up his scaly hand. He placed it under Bellatrix's chin and moved her head up so her eyes met his. "That is better Bella, it will serve you well to remember who is in charge! As I was saying I want you and Wormtail to find out as much about Azkaban defenses as you can. I want to get all my servants out of there, and then we go after the big target. Once I am ready we will go after Hogwarts!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Harry Comes Home?**

Things on Earth Prime were not looking up, and with each new day, came another disaster. With each new disaster caused by Voldemort and his followers, came more panic and fear. This increased the desire to have Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix come to the rescue. This however didn't seem to happen and as the days went by the overall feeling in the wizardrying world was despair and anguish.

The acting minister Arthur Weasley had his hands full with complaints pouring in about the lack of protection. People complaining that the ministry wasn't doing enough to ensure their safety. Which in most cases was true, because the Aurors were not having any luck getting the Death Eaters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alastor Moody's Point of View**

Alastor Moody returned to the ministry at Minister Weasley's request, because Arthur wanted him to help in strategizing a plan of attack. The ministry needed a way to make the people feel safe again, but with all the Death Eater attacks it was not going to be easy. Alastor was the one of the best Aurors in the world and one of the best strategists, so if anyone could come up with something it was him.

"No, no, **NO**!" Alastor slammed his fist down on the table. "Look if we go at this like a bunch of greenhorns then we're going to continue losing!"

A group of young Aurors sits listening too moody as he once again explains what they need to do in order to better protect the citizens of the Wizardrying World.

"Constant Vigilance! That is what we need!" Alastor shouting getting all the young Aurors' attention. "Aurors are being to focused on attacks when they occur, we need to prevent the attacks from happening! We need to be fully alert to the entire situation, so we can stop the Death Eaters from attacking!"

"How? Without Harry Potter everyone feels we lost!" Stated a female Auror in the back on the room, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Moody's wooden leg thumped against the floor as he stepped away from his desk. "Tell me Miss Morse why is it that people think that?"

Miss Morse, a young Auror just out of training, stands up and looks at Moody. "Well sir, the people know that Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived, so without him we are not match for You-Know-Who."

Moody looks over her with his magical eye for a moment. "Is that so Miss Morse? Tell me do you think that way too?"

Miss Morse blushes a bit as she looks at him. "To be honest yes sir."

Moody glares at her with his good eye, as his magical eye scans the room. "Then Miss Morse I suggest you **GET OUT**! That goes for all of you that feel that way! I will not work with a bunch of people who would rather put the responsibility on one small boy's shoulders instead of taking it upon themselves to do something! It is going to take every last one of us to bring down the evil that threatens out lives! Even if Harry Potter was here right now he would not be able to do it alone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While life outside of Hogwarts was bad, it wasn't a much prettier sight inside the Hogwarts' walls. Over a month had passed since Harry disappeared and they were nowhere near finding a way to get him home.

Hermione and Remus were hard at work in the library as usual. They had poured over every book in the library that might have helped them in any way, and still they had nothing.

"Bloody hell! We are just wasting our time!" Hermione said being rather pissed about not finding anything. "Professor we been at this for over a month and still haven't found a way to save Harry!"

Remus closed the book he was looking at and rubs his eyes. "Hermione we can't give up. Harry wouldn't give up if it was one of us that was missing."

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. "I know that professor and I am not giving up on finding him. It just seems hopeless to me, because none of these books are helping. We can't find him with books we need a better way to locate him!"

Remus got up and looked at Hermione. "What we need is a break. How about we go to the kitchen and see if we can get a bite to eat."

Hermione looked at Remus and grinned. "That is a brilliant idea. I been at this so long I don't even remember when my last break was."

Remus laughed as he started for the door. "Probably when you passed out the other night from exhaustion."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nymphadora Tonks' Point of View**

Nymphadora Tonks finally got put back on active duty after a month of desk duty, following the injuries she received during the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks we placed together to scout around Diagon Alley for any signs of Death Eater activities. However all Tonks was finding was how infuriating Shacklebolt could be when on a mission.

Tonks was use to doing things her own way, which normally meant going against everything she had learnt in Auror training. Though with Kingsley she had found she had to follow the rules to the T, because Kingsley didn't tolerate senseless behavior.

Tonks sat in the Leaky Cauldron with a butter bear in front of her looking around aimlessly. '_This is boring! Why should he get to have all the fun while I am stuck here doing nothing! He gets to go off doing unknown missions and I have to sit around looking for anyone that might be a Death Eater. I have the same amount of training he does and yet he still wont let me go with **him**!_'

"Tonks!" Kingsley said for the second time sitting beside her.

Tonks looked at him blankly for a second having just been yanked out of her thoughts by his voice. "What?"

Kingsley looked at her with a stern gaze. "About time, look over there." Kingsley motions for her to look over at a near by table where a wizard is sitting dressed in a black set of robes.

"You think he might be one?" Tonks asked as she looked at the man, though she couldn't get a good look at whom he was.

"It is possible, he is dressed like one, but we best not rush into finding out." Kingsley said in a low voice as he kept a keen eye on the man.

"No, wouldn't want to break any rules, now would we?" Tonks said curtly as she sneer at the man dressed in black.

"Tonks you need to follow the rules more! No wonder your fiancée didn't want you on his mission with him!" Snapped Kingsley as he returned to watching the man once more.

Tonks remained silent as she continued to watch the man, though her mind wouldn't shut up. '_Could Kingsley be right about him? Maybe he didn't want me on the mission because I don't follow the rules when trying to do things. No, that can't be right! He doesn't follow the rules either, hell he breaks more rules than I do!_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Albus Dumbledore's Point of View**

Dumbledore wasn't having the best summer of his life; in fact this had to qualify for the worst summer ever. He had bad summers before, but this one defiantly had to be his worst. His prize pupil was missing, most of London was under attack by a dark lord, and the greatest wizard known alive was helpless to do anything about it.

Dumbledore sat in his office staring off into the distance. "Harry where are you? Why wont Blade even tell me how to begin to get you back?" Dumbledore placed his head into his hands. "Blade why wouldn't you want us to help? What are you hiding from me that could be bad, for you to block everything out from me?"

"Because old man, anything I tell you would have to be Obliviated from your mind!" Came a deep German accent from a dark recess of the office.

Dumbledore looked up a bit shocked at first, but then his expression turned to one of concern and rage. "Blade! Show yourself!"

An insane laugh echoes out of the dark recess. "Dumbledore, you are still as naive as always. Do you really think I have to listen to you?"

"Blade would you mind telling me how you got into my office without me seeing you?" Dumbledore said still trying to remain calm as he looked where the Blade's voice was coming from.

Blade steps out of the darkness and walks over near Dumbledore's desk. "Yes I would mind, because that is another matter that cannot be discussed at this time. Look I dropped by to tell you that you are going to be having a visitor! You might want to get Hermione and Lupin as well. I am sure they would most enjoy meeting this visitor!"

Dumbledore looked up at Blade in amazement and confusion. "Who is it and why would we be getting a visitor?"

"You still try an ask too many questions, now do you want to meet the visitor or not?" Blade asked in an impatient tone.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk. Over the years Dumbledore has learned that Blade has his quirks about him, so his attitude towards him was no big surprise to Dumbledore. "Blade you know you can really try an old man's patients, but alas I suppose if you came here to tell me of a visitor's arrival it must be important. Where would this visitor be at for us to meet?"

Blade gives Dumbledore an amused grin. "That's what I admire about you Professor, I can be my natural rude self and you still are humble and kind towards me. The visitor shall be arriving in the room of requirements in about five minutes, so I suggest you hurry. Oh you may want to stop by the kitchens first, because that is where you will find Hermione and Professor Lupin. Now I must be going I have an urgent mission that I should get back to."

Dumbledore looks at Blade and smiles. "Thank you, I will be sure to pick them up along the way. Due be careful on your mission, and Blade do try to be a bit nicer to people. Not everyone is as open to your moods as I am."

Blade just grins and nods as he walks back into the darkness of the room and vanishes once more. Dumbledore makes his way to his door pauses briefly to look at the spot that Blade had disappeared from. "Some day you will have to explain all this to me, because I for one am most interested in knowing how you do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Room of Requirements**

Dumbledore, Lupin, and Hermione come running into the Room of Requirements. to find it empty and dark. The three look around and find that there is absolutely no one or anything in the room.

"Professor are you sure that he said the visitor would be here?" Hermione asked after making some light fill the room as they could see better.

Dumbledore looked around and then looked at Hermione. "I know it seems weird who a visitor be in here, but I trust Blade. He said that a visitor we would want to meet would be here, and I am sure the visitor will come."

Lupin sniffed a bit and then looked at the headmaster. "Albus I only smell us in here, so there isn't anyone here. Maybe Blade was mistaken about the location, I mean this room is not a normal room. Why would anyone just appear in here?"

"I don't know Remus, but if Blade made a special trip here to tell me about this visitor then the visitor will come!" Dumbledore said as he again checked the room to find it empty. "I just don't get it! Why would Blade send us here if there wasn't a real person to meet us?"

"I don't know professor, but I assure you no one is here…" Hermione started to say, but never got to finish her statement.

A large bluish vortex appeared in the room, which resembled a watery tunnel of sorts. Albus, Remus, and Hermione stare at it in disbelief and are further amazed when something or someone come barreling out of it on to the floor. The vortex vanished and the trio stood watching as the form on the floor stood up and began to brush its self off.

Hermione was the first one to recognize who the form was standing on not even five feet from where she was. "**HARRY!"** Hermione ran over and wrapped her arms around her best friend in the world. "Harry you came home!"

Harry looked at her for a moment and then hugged her back. "Its okay Hermione I said I would be back, and it isn't like I been gone that long."

"Actually Mr. Potter it has been well over a month and we had not idea what happened to you." Professor Dumbledore said as he made his way over to where Harry was standing.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Over a month, how is that possible? I just left a few days ago by my calculations. Also professor I most certainly did tell you were I would be going. Gorton and I both came to you and told you about this project. Where is Gorton I would like to tell him about all that I have seen."

Remus looked at Harry for a moment, and could tell there was something a bit odd about him. Yet he still sensed that it was in fact Harry standing there in front of him. "Harry would you mind telling us who Gorton is and why you think that you spoke to Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry looks around a moment at the people in front of him. "Wait if none of you know Gorton then? That's it I must have missed my world and landed here. That has to be it, but I thought I put it in right." Harry says as he pulls a timer out of his pocket. This timer doesn't have a count down timer on it though; this one has a keypad on it inside. Harry looks at the number and then grins. "That explains it! I accidentally entered the wrong number and now I am here!"

"Ah Mr. Potter would you mind explaining what in the name of Merlin you are talking about?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Harry.

"Of course professor." Harry said as he positioned himself so everyone could see the timer in his hand. "As you see I am Harry Potter, but I am not the Harry Potter you know, I am like a double of your Harry. Though I must say this is the first world I have come to where my double was missing. You say he has been gone for over a month?"

"Yeah he has, but how can you be a double of Harry? Are you a clone or something and what do you mean worlds you been too?" Hermione asked as she looked at the Harry in front of her.

Harry moved slightly and then looked at Hermione. "This could take some explaining. Maybe we should make the room more appropriate for an extended meeting."

Hermione nodded and then went to getting the things they would need in the room. She had made a table and four comfortable chairs appear behind them. "That should do now please explain what is happening here, we really want to get our Harry back."

Harry moved to go to the tabled and as he did the others saw that he did not have the scar like their Harry did. Remus was most curious about this and decided to ask about it as he sat down. "Harry do you use some sort of charm to conceal your scar?"

"My scar? Oh you mean the Harry of this world has one too?" Harry asked and watched as everyone nodded in agreement. "I was never given a scar, but I have been to worlds where my doubles have. On my world Tom Riddle never became a dark lord. In fact he is the best Minister of Magic we ever had. Especially after the horrible job Cornelius Fudge did, but that isn't the point right now. Hermione I am not a clone or anything like that. I am in fact a version of Harry; only my life has been different from what you know. I come from a parallel earth, one where as I said Tom Riddle did not become the dark lord Voldemort. On my world muggles and wizards have lived in harmony for many years. I was able to study in both muggle areas of learning and also the magical aspects of learning."

Harry paused as he pulled out the timer like device and sat it down on the table in front of him. "That is how I was able to develop this, I call it a Vortex Key. At first I had a hard time focusing it and couldn't keep the vortex under control, so it would open on to random dimensions or parallel earths as I have come to know them."

"Mr. Potter, do you think that just a vortex could be the cause of our Harry's disappearance? We have a witness that said she saw a blue flash of light right before Harry disappeared." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry curiously.

"That is very possible Professor." Harry said as he looked at the vortex key and then at him again. "Like I said when I first designed it, it opened to random worlds, so your Harry maybe either stuck on a world or randomly jumping through them as we speak."

"Would you be able to find him?" Hermione asked in a very concerned but hopeful voice.

"That depends Hermione." Harry said as he glanced down at the vortex key again. "I am now able to travel to worlds by entering the dimensional code as I call it. Each world has its own code that distinguishes them apart. The problem is that without a distinct location, or dimensional code, it would be very hard to locate him. Now if I knew where he was or if I could track the vortex he uses to jump from world to world then yes I could possible find him and bring him home."

"Please Harry you're our only hope of finding him. Professor Lupin and I have searched for ways to find him but haven't found anything yet. You are the only one that can find and rescue him." Hermione said as she started to silently cry again.

"Hermione I will do what I can to help you." Harry said as he stood up and walked around to Hermione. He placed his arm around her in a comforting hug. "It must be hard for you, but you need to remain strong Hermione."

Hermione nodded and began to cry into his robes as she hugged him back. After a minute or so of hugging Harry walked back over to his seat and sat down once more. "As I have said I have a friend named Gorton on my world. He is a being that can travel to different dimensions with using a portal like mine. He is like a mentor to me, and has taught me a lot about dimensional travel. When I leave here I will return to my own world and speak with him. He may be able to help me locate your Harry, and when we find him I will be able to bring him back to you. It may take some time for me to find him though, because there are a massive amount of parallel worlds out there, and he could be on any one of them."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you have given all of us renewed hope. I must say that I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get to see him again, but now I know that one day he will return to us thanks to you." Dumbledore said as he reached across the table to shake Harry's hand.

Harry shakes Dumbledore's hand and then stands up. "I should return to my world at once. The sooner I find Gorton and explain to him what I have found out, the sooner we will be able to start looking for the Harry of your world."

Everyone stood up and thanks Harry again for trying to save their Harry. They then watched in silence as Harry entered a new code and then hit the button on it. The blue vortex the saw appear earlier had returned. Harry turned to look at them and smiled. "Do not lose hope my friends I will find him and I will bring him back home to you." With that Harry jumped into the vortex and vanished. The vortex then vanished a few seconds after he did.


	30. Mall World

** A/N: Here is the next chapter. **

**Silverscale:** Thanks for reviewing.

**Pleione:** Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you didn't see this chapter.

**Hatchetryda:** Thanks for reviewing, and yes I am as cruel in my writing as I get it in life.

**Winter Blaze**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Kkenny**: Thanks for reviewing I am glad you liked it.

**Padfoot's Bitch**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Johanroyal:** Thanks for reviewing and I am sorry for the delay. I tried to e-mail you with a response to your second review but it said my address was suspected of being Spam.

**El Shabang:** Thanks for reviewing and as for Tonks being comfortable with leaving her world. It isn't that she liked the idea but she knew it was for the best. Look closely at what she says to Harry in this chapter and maybe you will understand her feelings a bit more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**

Tonks just laughed as she watched Harry pull out the timer. He hit the button and the vortex appeared in front of them. Tonks waved by to Gorton and jumped into the vortex. Harry waved bye and followed behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Mall World **

The vortex opened on to the new world and Tonks came out with a light thump as she landed on her feet. Harry came out a moment later, but wasn't as lucky as he fell with a thud on his ass.

Harry stood up, rubbing off his robes. As he did so, he saw the shocked expression on Tonks' face. He looked at her for a moment a bit confused about her expression "Tonks what's wrong?"

Tonks looked at Harry and her expression stayed the same. "Harry look around, does it look like we are in the Room of Requirements to you?"

Harry looked around and finally realized what Tonks was going on about. They weren't standing in a dark empty room that they came to know as the Room of Requirements. Instead they were standing in the middle of a dimly lit room that had boxes stacked on rows of shelves that seemed to go from one end of the room to almost the other end. There was only a narrow walkway between the shelves and at each end that prevented the shelves from taking up the whole room.

Harry looked at Tonks as he absentmindedly pulled the timer out of his pocket. "Maybe we landed on a world where Hogwarts uses this room as a storage room."

Tonks looked at Harry but she didn't seem to impressed by his answer. "Maybe but there are a lot of better rooms for this purpose than this one. Why would they use such a magical room to store rows of boxes?"

Harry looked at the timer and then at Tonks again. "I don't know but we have one day, three hours, and six minutes to find out." Harry walked up to Tonks and placed a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry hun we will figure it all out, I am sure there is a logical explanation for it."

Tonks concentrated a bit and soon was standing the same height that Harry stood and then she started to kiss him. She had wanted to do it on the last world but didn't get to do it before they left. Now that they were alone in this 'storage room' she wasn't going to miss her chance.

They continued to kiss until the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard. Tonks turned a bit red in the face and Harry turned to see who had interrupted his kiss.

He had his hand firmly clamped on his wand prepared to hex whoever had the nerve to interrupt him, but left go of it when he saw who had actually interrupted them.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face as he looked at Harry and Tonks. "**Mr. Potter!** Explain to me exactly what you think you are doing in here!" Dumbledore said in a harsh tone that Harry was not use to or expecting.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and was a bit taken back by his tone of voice. "I just got here professor!"

Dumbledore glared at Harry. "I see and when you arrived you decided you had to help this young lady find her tongue or something?" Look Mr. Potter you are not getting paid to snog in the supply room! You are to be working now and that is exactly what I expect you to be doing! As for your little girlfriend there I am not sure where she is suppose to be but I am sure she isn't to be in here."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and glared. "Look Albus you don't know exactly who your talking to so I will appreciate it if you reframe from being a total asshole!"

Dumbledore looked even more enraged now as he glared at Harry with loathing in his eyes. "**MR. POTTER!** You will remember that I am the superior here and if the head of this area is told you are acting this way I am sure he will gladly place you some where else!"

Harry looked at Dumbledore a bit confused as to what in the hell he was talking about. "Look old man I don't know how in the bloody hell you treat my double on this world, but I will not tolerate you talking to me that way! Now if you would just listen to me and place this necklace around your neck you will see I am not the Harry you know!"

Dumbledore now looked thoroughly confused as he placed the necklace warily around his neck. He then had a look of pure understanding on his face, though his stern glare did not change much. "So it would see that you aren't the Potter of this world. though I must say you do bear a striking resemblance to him, though you have a bigger backbone than he does. I should have realized something was wrong because the Harry of this world would never have stood up to me."

Harry continued to look at Dumbledore not removing his hand from his wand. "Now maybe you will explain why the room of requirements looks like a supply closet? Also what is happening around here that makes this world's Harry just a wimp?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a mild amount of distrust in his eyes. "This is a supply room because I covered it to one and eliminated the Room of Requirements as you called it. you are currently standing in the supply room of the Hogwarts Department, which is where all students of Hogwarts work. I suggest that you and your lady friend follow me to the office so we may get your processed."

Harry and Tonks had no idea what Dumbledore was rambling on about but decided to follow him anyway so they could try and figure it out. The sight they saw before them amazed and frightened them at the same time.

The great hallways of Hogwarts were not filled like they once were with portraits of witches and wizards. Instead there were posters showing all sorts of merchandise and different sales that were going on. The classrooms were now changed into small department stores that had many different things for sale along the way.

There was a huge sign in the hall that read "Welcome to the Hogwarts Department of the Greater London Mall."

Harry and Tonks looked at each other in disbelief, neither could truly grasp what was going on but they both knew that it wasn't right. The stairways they once knew were gone, and were replaced by muggle like elevators and escalators that were ran by magic instead of electricity.

There were people all over the place many of the shopping and a lot of others working. Harry and Tonks followed Dumbledore into his office, which was not at the top of a spiral staircase, but instead on the main floor. His door had a sign that read "Department Manager"

He had them set down as he closed the door. His office didn't have all the portraits it use too or any of the devices. Now it only had awards he won for his department on the walls. "As you know I am Albus Dumbledore and here I am in charge of the Hogwarts Department of the Greater London Mall."

Harry looked at him a bit confused but Tonks was the one to speak. "Sir, do you mean that all of London is now a mall?"

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked at first but sat down as he looked at them. "Yes London has been a mall for muggles and wizards alike for over one hundred years now. We strive for excellence here and try to keep our department the on top of all other sales. Since the two of you are new here I suggest we get you registered so that you may start to use your mall cards. It would not be wise to have people not buying things, because I only like happy shopping customers in my department."

Tonks looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore. "Sir we do not plan on staying long, nor do we do a lot of shopping when we come to a new world."

Dumbledore didn't look happy about this comment. "Miss Tonks while you are here you will shop and like it. If you are not shopping then we are losing money and the heads will not tolerate us losing money."

Harry leaned over and whispered to Tonks. "Lets just get the card and then we can play along until we leave."

Harry and Tonks both looked at Dumbledore and agreed to do whatever he asked of them. They had to fill out forms for the cards they were to use, and after an hour they were told to go out into the mall and shop.

Tonks didn't look to sure about going around a large city sized mall but she followed Harry out of Dumbledore's office. They made their way towards the seventh floor where the Gryffindor tower was. Harry and Tonks decided to change their appearances so they didn't look like their doubles, maybe that way they would get by with little trouble.

They pasted the room where the transfiguration classroom should have been and instead they found there was a store ran by Professor McGonagall that sold different transfigured items.

They quickly made their way a past McGonagall's store towards the tower and when they drew near they found that Ron Weasley was standing outside the door. "Hello and welcome to the Gryffindor Tower Inn, would you be liking a room for the evening or just visiting?"

Harry didn't know what to think about this; never on all the worlds he had been too did he come across one just like this. "I think we will be staying a day or more, so we will take a room."

Ron looked at him and then at the girl. "Will you be needing two rooms or would you like a joint room?"

Harry smiled, as Tonks blushed a bit. "We will take a joint room, and you can charge it to my account."

"Yes sir." Ron said taking Harry's card and running his wand over it. "Thank you Mr. Arnold for staying in the Gryffindor Tower Inn, I am sure you will enjoy your stay here. We have some of the nicest guests in the whole mall that stay here."

Ron handed Harry a card that showed him his unique password for entry into the tower. The password would only be good for two days and after that he would need a new one. However Harry and Tonks didn't plan on staying two days so it didn't matter much to them.

Harry and Tonks made their way into the Gryffindor common room and found that it looked like it usually did, which was a bit of a shock considering how much of the school had changed. They walked over and sat down away from the main area of the room. Harry quickly cast a silencing charm, so they wouldn't be over heard.

"I don't know what is happening here, but I am glad this isn't my world." Harry said as he looked at Tonks with a small smile on his face.

Tonks had a grin on her face as she looked at Harry. "Since we are here we might as well buy a few things. I mean there seems to be a lot of things here that we couldn't find elsewhere. After all they seem eager for us to charge everything to these little cards of ours. Though I am not to sure why they would want us charging, instead of using galleons."

Harry looked at the floor for a moment and then looked at Tonks. "That bit has be puzzled as well, and I must say it is down right disturbing. Everyone seems happy enough but still something tells me not all is as it seems."

Just as Tonks was about to say something she saw Neville Longbottom come in and he looked down right scared. A second later there were severely popping sounds heard as men dressed in black robes appeared around him.

"Longbottom you aren't spending like you should be!" One of the men said in a harsh tone.

Neville seemed a bit beside himself. "I am sorry, I just haven't needed to buy much lately."

"That is no excuse!" The man said as he aimed his wand at Neville. "You shall be taken to the center for spending control. You will be reconditioned and allowed back out once you learn to buy like you should."

Before Harry could do or say anything the men along with Neville just disappeared form the room. Tonks looked scared as she looked at Harry. "They are harsh here about spending."

"It would seem that Dumbledore wasn't lying when he said he didn't like customers who didn't spend." Harry replied as he continued to look off where Neville once stood.

"Harry what are we going to do? If they suspect we aren't spending then they may come for us as well. I can't afford to be separated from you now." Tonks said with a tear in her eye. "Your all I have left Harry, I have no world to call home any more, you are my whole world now."

Harry wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Don't worry Tonks we will do what we have to so we can stay together. We will leave this world together no matter what the cost!"

Harry and Tonks decide to go out and explore the floors of the school and see what all they have to sale. They figured since they had a good bit of time to kill before their next jump they best make the most of it.

As they were walking they came to a small shop, which was placed in one of the spare classrooms. The shop was ran by Dean Thomas, and he had a lot of different types of weapons found inside it. They were both muggle and wizarding in nature, which excited Harry. He had read _Tesi Shun Lotos_ by Leonardo Matrix many times along his journey and wanted to learn how to use a sword in combat so badly. This would be the ideal place to get a weapon to practice with and try to understand the art of Tesi Shun Lotos better.

Harry walked over to a display case that had all different types of swords in it, and examined each one with a keen eye for detail. Tonks wasn't as interested in looking at the cases in the shop but she did look just to please Harry.

Dean walked over and looked at Harry and Tonks with a small grin on his face. "You sir have a keen eye for swords I can tell. I am a bit of an expert when it comes to selling them, so I can tell. I think that a two handed bastard sword would be the best suited for you."

Harry just looked at Dean and had to fight back his laughter about how he was acting. Though Harry was interested in the sword it seemed a bit big for him. "Actually I was looking for something light that would be easy to practice with. I am just learning to use a sword and don't want to get to advanced."

Dean looked at him with a look of delight on his face and then moved to the next shelf. "I have just what you need then sir. I have a single handed bastard sword that is lightweight, and works nicely for a novice."

Harry looked at the sword and instantly knew that he needed to have that sword. He had a twenty-six inch blade that connected to a silver hilt that had a wolf's head on the end with ruby eyes. "I'll take it!" Harry said before even realizing what he was saying as he handed Dean the card that Dumbledore had given him.

"Very nice choice sir." Dean said taking the card from him and running his wand over it to charge the sword to his account. "I am sure you will really enjoy this sword Mr. Arnold."

Harry got a coal black sheath for the sword and placed it over his shoulder. He then looked at Tonks. "Linda maybe you should pick something up, you don't want to be accused of being a poor spender."

Tonks just grinned as she looked at the shelf with a set of daggers in it. "Maybe I will, never know what we might run into on our travels."

Dean looked at them for a moment with a look of suspicion in his eyes but then turned his attention to making another sale. "I have a special set of throwing daggers here that are magically enhanced for demon fighting, though we haven't seen many demons in years. I could let them go cheap just to get them out of my shop."

Tonks didn't look to happy about it at first but she saw Harry grin, and knew she should do her bit to blend in. "Okay I will take them, you never know what we might come across in our travels."

Dean smiled as he pulled out a set of three throwing daggers that were big enough to conceal beneath one's robes without being detected. He ran his wand over her card and then gave her the daggers. "Have a nice day."

Harry and Tonks spent the next few hours shopping and buying things that they might need along their travels. Harry bought a cloak to wear over his robes to conceal his sword. They had also stopped off by the dinning hall, which was now a restaurant of sorts and bought some dinner.

Before calling it a night they decide to go into one section that interested them earlier in the day. There was a pub found in the school called the Moonlight Lounge. As they walked in they were shocked to find that it was ran by Remus Lupin of all people. He stood behind the bar with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Moonlight Lounge, what can I get you fine people to drink?" Remus asked as Harry and Tonks sat down at the bar.

Harry smiled at seeing his old friend but knew he wasn't his real mentor but liked seeing him nonetheless. "We'll just take two butterbeers good sir."

Remus grinned as he pulled out two cold butterbeers and sat them in front of Harry and Tonks. "Haven't seen the two of you in these parts before, though you seem familiar."

Tonks gave him a faint smile as she looked at Harry. "Yeah we're just passing through and decided to spend a day or so around here to see what everyone has to sale."

Remus grinned as he cleaned the bar with an old ragged cloth. Then Harry felt his heart drop as he saw Sirius walk into the pub and he sat down at the bar. "Hey Moony give be a double Fire Whiskey, it's been a bad day."

Remus gave him a look of understanding as he pulled out two bottles of Fire Whiskey. "Here ya go mate. How they treating Harry down in the pits?"

Sirius lowered his voice but Harry could just barely hear him. "I tell you Mooney if he doesn't get that debt paid off soon that prat Riddle will have his head. I mean he keeps having Dumbledore give Harry the dung work, but that boy doesn't deserve just crappy work."

Remus too kept his voice low as he spoke with Sirius. "I know what you mean, I can't believe they would treat James' kid like that, but we will find a way to help him. I have been setting back my tips to help him out. Harry really needs to control his spending, or else he will live in this hell forever."

Harry and Tonks exchange a look of concern as they return to their drinks. After a few minutes Hermione walks in and sits down at the bar. "Hey Remus how about giving me a Fire Whiskey."

Remus just grinned as he sat down a fire whiskey in front of her. "Did think you would be drinking the hard stuff Mione."

"Me either, but after the day I had." Hermione said as she gulped down a big drink of the whiskey. "I tell you Remus I am tried of being in that accounts department. I don't think I can stand sending the account wizards after another friend."

Tonks looked at Harry with a confused expression on her face and then whispered to him. "Do you think it was account wizards that took Neville before?"

Harry just nodded his head as he downed the rest of his butterbeer. "Remus right?" Harry asked acting like he didn't know who the bartender was.

Remus looked at him and nodded. "Hey my name is Remus, though many just call me Mooney."

"So tell me Mooney, I thought the legal drinking age was seventeen." Harry said as he looked at Remus with questioning eyes hoping not to seem to far out of place.

Sirius laughed in a rough dog growl sort of way. "Not in these parts it isn't. Hell its been fifteen around here since I can remember. Where you from that it is seventeen?"

Harry looked at him a bit shocked "I am not from the Great London area, I hail from the north. Hey Mooney how about you set up another round of Fire Whiskey for everyone on me."

Remus grinned as he hand Sirius, Hermione, Tonks, and Harry their Fire Whiskeys. "You seem like a nice man, so I will warn you to watch how much you charge, because they want you to be in so much debt that they can own your soul forever."

Harry looked a bit scared though deep down he wasn't planning on staying long enough for them to claim his soul. "Why do people keep charging if they know what is going to happen?"

Hermione looked at Harry and frowned. "Cause if you don't charge your quota for a month they will take you off to the center for spending control. Then they screw with your mind until you agree to spend, spend, and spend some more."

"Why don't people fight it?" Tonks asked taking a slow drink of Fire Whiskey, she never really drank the stuff too much.

Sirius laughed again as he gulped down another mouthful. "People have tried and they were sent off to Azkaban for it. Nowadays people just deal with and try to spend only what they know they can pay back. That way they don't lose their soul in the end."

Harry sat with Tonks and Hermione long into the night drinking away. Finally at around three in the morning the three 'friends' made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, which they decided to bring a few bottles along with them. They sat in the common room drinking for another hour and by this point Tonks was becoming pretty well loaded. Harry wasn't as bad off because he kept performing a sobering charm on himself after each bottle, though he knew it would kill him in the morning. Hermione chose to get plastered since she wanted to forget all about working.

Tonks stood up almost falling on her ass, and staggered over to the couch where Hermione was sitting. She fell down on the couch with a thump and looked at Harry. "Hey baby come over and sit with us, we won't bit unless you ask us too." She said as she flirtingly winked at Hermione.

Harry wasn't too sure about sitting in between two drunken friends, but knew that he couldn't outright say no either. He walked over and sat in between them and before long he had both of them flirting with him.

Harry woke up the next morning or rather afternoon and felt like shit. The sobering charm might have worked good to keep your mind in tact but when you actually slept off your intoxication you paid for it ten fold. He quickly found that he had Tonks lying on one side of him and Hermione on the other side of him. He had stopped using the sobering charm once he sat between Tonks and Hermione, so his memories leading up till the time he woke were a bit sketchy.

Harry moved the covers enough to look under them and found that all three of them were stark naked under the covers and a shiver of dread came over him. '_Damn it! Why didn't I keep sobering myself last night?_' Harry asked himself as he placed the cover back down.

Harry laid there for a few minutes and then Tonks started to move a bit. She looked at Harry and smiled as she moved her hand over his naked form. Then she started to realize what had happened the night before and blushed a bit as she looked over Harry at Hermione.

Harry smiled and motioned for Tonks to get up and watched as her naked form got out of bed. '_Umm I do love her, but damn does she have a hot body._' Harry thought as he stood up and followed Tonks over to their pile of clothes. They quickly change and then headed off to the their room before Hermione woke up.

Harry and Tonks didn't talk about what had happened and spent the remainder of their time on the world avoiding the issue. Harry knew that he should talk about it, but felt that it was an experience that would never be repeated.

Right before the time for Harry and Tonks to leave the world, Harry went to see Remus. He gave Remus a sack with five hundred galleons in it to help pay off the Harry of this world's debt. He then went to meet Tonks in the supply room, which should be the Room of Requirements. Harry used an unlocking charm to unlock the door and followed Tonks into the room. Tonks and him made sure they had all they bought on the world and waited for the timer to hit zero. Then when it did Harry opened the vortex and he followed Tonks through to find out what the next world would be.


	31. Demon World

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I last updated, but there have been some personal problems and computer problems that I had to deal with. I hope that you all understand and that you enjoy the new chapter.**

Thanks to **Chelanzar, Kkenny, Cdkobasiuk, MerlinDCSA, ApocSM, HPFan87, Admiral Kenny, and Amros** for their reviews.

**Pleione**: Glad that you liked the threesome, and glad that it did surprise you. As for your question yes I did get the idea from the Slider episode, and at first I wasn't going to use it, but then I found that it fit my story and that I needed it, so I used it.

**Benwa**: Yeah your right the chapter could have used some more action but it was suppose to be a more laid back world because I know there would be a lot of action in this chapter to make up for that one.

**ContemporaryManner**: The Tonks with Harry is the sixteen year old and she is from War World (Chapter 12). The older version of Tonks is the one that is still on Harry's home world. No I have never read the Pendragon series, the concept behind this story comes partly from the show Sliders. Tempus shows the date that it would be on Harry's home world, and Accro Tempus shows the real world's date. You are right it does get a bit confusing, just like your stories can at times. I suppose having the two Harry duels was a bit far fetched, but I felt that the chapter would be more interesting with the duel in it and thats why it is there. Don't up yourself down I really like your stories and can't wait to read more of them. For those that haven't read ContemporaryManner's stories shame on you because they are excellent.

**Shadow's Survivor**: No offense taken and it is your right to feel that way. I will be the first to admit that the dialog between the characters is lacking. I have never said that I was great at writing dialog, and I am sure that is just one of many areas that I have to work on. Thanks for your view of it, and I will try to improve their personalities.

**Silverkitcat**: There are similarities between this story and Sliders and the reason that it isn't a crossover is because I am not using the Slider characters. As for when Harry will get home, well that will be a matter of chapters, because there are worlds that I stilll want him to explore before sending him home.

**Harrysfriends**: Yes I am a fan of Sliders as well as Harry Potter and that was the inspiration for doing this story.

* * *

**Recap**

Right before the time for Harry and Tonks to leave the world, Harry went to see Remus. He gave Remus a sack with five hundred galleons in it to help pay off the Harry of this world's debt. He then went to meet Tonks in the supply room, which should be the Room of Requirements. Harry used an unlocking charm to unlock the door and followed Tonks into the room. Tonks and him made sure they had all they bought on the world and waited for the timer to hit zero. Then when it did Harry opened the vortex and he followed Tonks through to find out what the next world would be.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Demon World**

The vortex opened on to the new world and Tonks came out with a light thump as she landed on her feet. Harry came out a moment later, and also landed on his feet surprisingly.

Harry sets down the bags he is holding and looks at Tonks. He thinks for a moment and makes a light source appears above them and a comfy couch to appears in front of them.

"Well we are at least in a normal room of requirements." Harry said as he looks at the timer. "Well if this isn't my home world then we are stuck here for one day, five hours, and thirty-eight minutes, so we might as well get comfortable."

Harry sits down on the couch and motions for Tonks to sit down beside him. Tonks looks at him for a moment and then sits down beside him.

"Shouldn't we check out this world and see if it is your home world or not?" Tonks asked as she moves her arm and places it on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looks at her for a moment and then smiles broadly. "We will check it out shortly, but first I just want to take a minute alone with you. With each world we go to there is no doubt some sort of problem that we have to deal with, and even if this is my world it wont be any different."

Tonks looks at Harry with a look of shock and confusion on her face. "I know your world still has the Voldemort problem, but we will deal with it like we have all the other challenges before us."

Harry looks down as he thinks about his world. "It is more than that to me. When I get back to my world, if I get back, then I will once again have to face the fame that comes along with being the Boy-Who-Lived. On top of that now I will have to deal with all the fame that might come from venturing to new worlds."

Tonks smiles as she leans over and kisses Harry. "We will deal with it together Harry, like we have dealt with the other challenges before us."

Harry holds Tonks close to him and inhales her scent deeply. "I know we will, I am just concerned that if we are on my world then, we will have to deal with you having a double here."

Tonks pulls away from Harry and looks at him. "What? Harry we have dealt with doubles on other worlds and we have seen them look like a lot of things. What do I care if I have a double here that is older than me? That isn't going to change anything between us, unless you allow it to change us."

Harry pulls Tonks close to him again and holds her tightly. "You're right, I am being foolish. I know that nothing will change the love that I have for you, because you're the first woman that I have truly loved."

Before Tonks can say anything in response to what Harry had said the Room of Requirements starts to change around them.

"Harry what's happening?"

Harry stands up and looks at Tonks. "Someone must be wanting to use the Room of Requirements. Quick we better hide and see what is happening."

Harry makes the couch disappear and then takes Tonks over to a corner of the room and pulls his wand out. He mutters an invisibility charm that will conceal them from whoever is coming into the room. He then mutters a silencing charm around him and Tonks so he can talk to her without being heard and blowing their concealment.

The room changed in to that of a meeting room with a large table and chairs in the center of a brightly lit room. Harry and Tonks watch as Hermione, Ron, and Neville walk in and take a seat at the table.

"I wish Harry was here, he would know what to do." Neville says as he takes his seat.

"We all wish that Harry and Dumbledore was here Neville because it would make this a lot easier, but they are missing and we have to be ready to help where we can." Hermione says as she looks at Neville with understanding eyes.

"How are we suppose to help against those bloody demons?" Ron says as he looks hopelessly at the table.

"We all have to do are part Ron, even if it does seem like a lost cause." Hermione says as she makes some books appear on the table in front of her. "I have been doing some research into these demons and it is clear to me that our magic alone will not be enough to defeat them."

"We bloody knew that already Hermione, mind telling us how we can defeat them? We have lost a lot of good people already!" Ron says as he looks at the books in front of Hermione.

Harry looks at Tonks for a moment as he wonders what is happening. Is this his world, and has Dumbledore gone missing along with him?

Tonks has a look of concern in her eyes as she moves closer to Harry. "We have to try and help them. Especially if this is your world."

Harry looks over at his three friends. "I am not so sure this is my world Tonks, when I left I didn't hear anything about demons though that could have happened in the time I been gone."

"Even if this isn't your home world Harry we can't just sit back and do nothing." Tonks says as she looks over at the trio sitting at the table.

Harry looks down at the floor for a moment and then back at his friends. "I know we have to, but we must first find out more about this world."

As the trio sat at the table and Harry and Tonks watched them a loud siren echoes through the room, like that of an air raid siren.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yells as he stands up from the table.

"This is the third demon attack so far today!" Neville says as he stands up.

Hermione gets to her feet and looks at her friends. "We better get to the Great Hall and see what is happening. They will be doing a head count to make sure no one else was taken by the demons."

Harry watches as the trio leaves the room and it reverts back to its normal darkness. Harry thinks of lighting so that he can see and then looks at Tonks. "I think it is best that we go to the great hall and see what is happening."

Tonks looks a bit concerned as she looks at Harry. "We can't just walk in there, especially with your double being missing."

"I know we will have to stay concealed until we know exactly what is happening and then we will find someone and reveal who we are. It will be more difficult without Dumbledore being here, but I am sure that we can figure something out Tonks."

Harry carefully keeps the invisibility charm and the silencing charm on him and Tonks as they make their way from the Room of Requirements and begin their journey towards the Great Hall.

When they enter the Great Hall they find that it is full of witches and wizards. It seems that Hogwarts has once again become the refuge for all those seeking shelter from the latest attacks. Harry saw that Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and others that he didn't recognize right off. Then he looks over from that group and sees Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley standing off to the side.

Harry stops and whispers to Tonks even though he has the silencing charm in place. "We best be careful Mad Eye can see invisible people, and if he spots us we could be in trouble since we don't want our cover blown right off."

Harry and Tonks make their way back towards the rear of the Great Hall hoping to be far enough way that Alastor wont see their with his magic eye, as they try and find out what is happening.

Arthur Weasley makes his way over to where Alastor is standing. "Alastor how bad is it this time?"

"I have been informed that three groups of demons have attacked Hogsmeade. They have finished what the first wave started and it appears that they will be heading this way."

Kingsley looks at Alastor for a moment and then speaks. "Do you know how many is in each group?"

Alastor looks at Kingsley. "We don't have an exact number but we do know that there is at least twenty demons that attacked Hogsmeade, but there may have been more that weren't involved in the attack."

"How are we going to defend against that many demons at once?" Arthur asks as he listens to what is being said.

"We are hoping that they will not be able to get into the grounds, but so far all attacks by the Aurors has been in vain because a lot of these demons are resistant to our magic." Alastor says as he looks gloomily at the floor.

Harry leans towards Tonks. "This is not going to be a battle that they can win with magic."

Tonks looks at Harry glumly and then gets a look of hope on her face. "Harry what about the weapons we bought on the last world?"

Harry thinks about it for a moment and then remembers what Dean had said about the daggers that Tonks had purchased. "That might just work Tonks, those daggers you bought are suppose to be magically enhanced for fighting demons. Lets head back to the Room of Requirements and check out those daggers in private."

Harry and Tonks carefully make their way back over to the doors of the great hall and get lucky that an Auror was coming in as they went to leave. They easily slip out unnoticed and make their way towards the Room of Requirements.

"Harry how do you plan on finding out what the enhancement is, since we don't know how to find it?" Tonks asks as she pulls one of her daggers out of the bag as they come into the Room of Requirements.

Harry looks at her as he makes a table appear in the center of the room. "I was kind of hoping that the room would be able to help me with that problem. Since the room is able to make anything that the user needs, I was hoping that I could have it show me a spell to find out what enhancements were on the dagger to make it effective against demons."

"That's only if it is truly special, and the Dean of the last world wasn't just saying that to sell the dagger." Tonks says as she places the dagger down on the table.

"Yeah that is also a possibility. I am hoping that he wasn't lying because if he was then we wont be able to help these people." Harry says as he thinks about what he needs and prays to Merlin that the room can help him.

Within a few seconds the room responds by placing a book on to the table that Harry had created. Harry grabs the book and looks at it for a moment.

"What is it?" Tonks asks as she looks at Harry and the book.

"It is a book from an era long thought lost. It is a book from the time of the old, a time of mages." Harry says as he looks at the books cover.

"Mages? I thought the last of the mages left the world." Tonks says as she looks at Harry in disbelief.

Harry makes two chairs appear and sits down at the table as he opens the book. "I don't know about that, but I know what this book says, and from what I can tell it is from the time of the mages."

Tonks sits down and looks at Harry. "So is that book going to be able to tell us how to find the enhancement placed on this dagger?"

Harry looks at the book and then back at Tonks. "Not exactly, but it will help us in the fight with the demons."

"How?"

"This book has ancient runes in it that will enhance the weapons from what I can tell. The problem is that I am not good at runes, and I only know one person that is."

"Please tell me that person isn't Dumbledore since we don't know where he is." Tonks says as she looks hopelessly at Harry.

"Actually he would have been my first choice, but thankfully he isn't the only choice. It so happens that Hermione is also pretty good with ancient runes, or at least I hope that the Hermione of this world is." Harry says as he stands up from the table.

Tonks stands up and looks at Harry. "How exactly are we suppose to get Hermione to help us with the runes when she is currently in the Great Hall?"

Harry pulls a coin out of his pocket that looks a lot like a Gallon. "I am hoping that this world also has the DA."

"DA?"

"In my fifth year we weren't allowed to learn defense against the dart arts. At least we weren't permitted to practice any actual spells."

"Why?"

"Because we had a really mean witch that was out to help old moldy I think. Anyway the students didn't agree with her decree, so we formed the DA, Dumbledore's Army as it came known later. That way we could practice using spells without her knowledge, and Hermione made these coins so I could alert members of the DA when there was a meeting being held."

Harry holds the coin in his hand and looks at it for a moment. "If this world has the DA then I should be able to send a message to her and have her come to me. Though that is only if she made these coins on this world as well."

"What happens if they don't have the coins? Even worse what if they do?"

"Well if they don't have them then I will have to get her here some other way. If they do have them how can that be worse?"

"Well as you heard the Harry Potter of this world is missing, so if you send her a message she may decide that you are a spy and bring down the whole Auror group on us."

"Shit!" Harry slams his fist down on the table. "I hadn't even thought about that. You're right of course and that means we will have to get her here some other way."

"We could try to make the runes ourselves." Tonks says as she looks at the book in front of Harry.

Harry picks up the book and begins looking over it. "There may be one way, but I am not sure that this will even work as I have planned."

"Anything is better than nothing is it not?"

"Yes of course but if I am wrong about this then all could be lost."

Tonks stands up and makes her way over to Harry and places her hand on his shoulder. "Harry whatever it is that your planning we will face it together. I have said this before and I will say it again. We are in this together, for better or for worse you are stuck with me."

Harry stands up and pulls Tonks close to him. "Listen to me Dora I love you and that means that I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect you. However this is very dangerous and for me to allow you to do this would be going against all that I believe."

Tonks pushes Harry away and stares at him. "You listen to me Mr. Potter you may be the first man I have truly ever loved, but I will not have you protecting me like a father would a child. I am more than capable of protecting myself, and I will do whatever you do, and if you try to stop me then I will not tolerate it."

"Tonks I know that you can protect yourself and I have told you before that I am honored to have you watching my back."

"Then what is the plan?"

Harry sits back down and opens the book to the page that he had quickly skimmed over. "There is a spell here that will open a portal to the time of old. According to this we will be able to go back to when Mages still walked the earth."

Tonks looks a bit shocked at this statement. "Your saying that it will open a portal to a time before the Dragon War happened?"

"From what I can tell that is exactly what this means, but I do not even know if the spell will work."

Tonks still looks concerned as she sits down. "If the spell words Harry then what?"

"Then I assume that we will go back to the time of the mages and I will try my best…" Harry looks at the expression on Tonks face and decides to rephrase his statement. "I mean we will do our best to get a mage to help us enchant weapons so that we will be able to fight these demons."

"What about the timer and us leaving this world?"

"Well if my understanding is correct about this spell. We should only be gone for six hours, but I may be wrong about that."

"So the spell will open a portal back to here, when the spell comes to an end?"

"That's the theory at least, but Tonks if you don't want to do this…"

"I never said I didn't want to do it, all I am trying to figure out is whether or not we will be stuck here forever or not."

"No, if the spell works as I believe it will then we will be back and able to get off this world, that is if it isn't actually my world. There is still that chance and that is why I feel that we really need to try and help where we can."

"Then we better hurry because I am not sure if the people of this world will be able to last six hours while we are gone."

Harry stands up with the book in hand and thinks about the things that he needs because there had to be a doorway drawn out to act as the focal point for the spell. Harry then begins to read from the book making sure to say the incantation exactly as it is written, so the spell will work correctly.

When he finishes the incantation the doorway begins to glow and then opens revealing the portal that is suppose to take them back in time.

Harry looks at Tonks and grins as he sees that the spell worked. He quickly picks up the sword that he bought, and then hands Tonks her daggers. "Time to go!"

Tonks takes a hold of her daggers and then holds on to Harry's hand as they walk through the doorway and vanish from the Room of Requirements.


	32. Demon World Part 2

**A/N: Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I know the last one didn't have as much action in it as I had thought it would, but trust me the next chapter will. This one doesn't have a lot of action in it but it is important nonetheless.**

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**Kkenny**: Thanks, as I said the chapter before Demon World (Mall World) was an important chapter that I had to include to make this world make sense. I am glad that you enjoyed this world.

**Pleione**: Thanks, I try to keep things moving, so that you are not sure exactly what is going to happen, and I hope that with each new world more questions will come to your mind.

**Silverscale**: Thanks

**Merlin-dcsa**: Thank you for your comments and I have gotten a beta to read over the chapter, but thank you for offering. I am amazed that you have reread the whole story, but I guess it would help in piecing together some of the puzzles that I have placed into it. As for how powerful Harry is right now? He isn't really powerful at this point, he has been studying and learning new things, but that hasn't really affected his overall power as it were. He isn't going to become a "Super Harry", but his studying will help him to be a better strategist and it will help him plan out things better, but that is all his studying is doing at the moment.

**Darak**: Thanks for your review, Enervate is used for that, but I made a mistake and thought that he was stunned too. I guess you can chalk it up to my poor memory and that I forgot what happened in Chapter 6 when I wrote Chapter 7.

* * *

**Recap**

Harry looks at Tonks and grins as he sees that the spell worked. He quickly picks up the sword that he bought, and then hands Tonks her daggers. "Time to go!"

Tonks takes a hold of her daggers and then holds on to Harry's hand as they walk through the doorway and vanish from the Room of Requirements.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Demon World Part Two**

Harry and Tonks find that they are no longer in the room of requirements, which was expected, but by the looks of things they aren't even on the Hogwarts' grounds anymore.

"Harry, where are we?" Tonks asks, as she looks around nervously at the new surroundings.

They are standing on the outskirts of a town, and it is unlike any town that they have seen in London. The city is surrounded by a ten-foot high stone wall and has a large wooden gate for entry into the city.

Harry looks around not really sure where or when they are. "I am not sure Tonks but we need to locate a mage fast because we only have six hours to complete our mission."

Harry starts to walk towards the gate with Tonks at his side and as they near the gate two men dressed in steel armor step out holding spears, blocking them from entering the city.

"Halt! State your reason for being here?" One of the men says as he points his spear at Harry.

Harry stands between the man and Tonks as he looks at the man. "We have come seeking help from the great mages of these lands."

The guard looks a bit shocked as he continues to point the spear at Harry's chest. "How did you manage to get to our island?"

Tonks speaks before Harry is even able to think about what to say. "We found a spell that opened a portal here, so we could find a mage to help us. We are in desperate need of help, can you help us please?"

The guard keeps the spear pointed right at Harry's chest as he looks at Tonks. "only mages can come to this island and I doubt that you are mages. Now I will ask you again what are doing here? Who sent you to spy on us?"

Harry doesn't even flinch as he looks at the spear pointed at him. "She speaks the truth and we aren't spies for anyone. We are merely in need of help."

The second guard moves forward and points his spear at Harry like the first one is. "I say we take them in and let the council decide what to do with these spies."

The first guard looks at his partner and grins. "Excellent idea, they will be able to tell whether they are spies or not." The guard turns his attention back to Harry and Tonks. "Come on move!"

The guard steps aside and waits for Harry and Tonks to make their way in front of him and then they follow them through the gate with their spears aimed right at their backs.

As Harry and Tonks enter the city they are taken aback by its magnificence. The streets were all lined with bricks made out of gold. There were no signs of any wars or anything out of disarray. Clearly they had been brought to the time for the wars, before all the mages were forced to leave the world. There were merchants set up in the center of the city selling their wares, and business lined the streets.

As they walked down the golden street, Harry noticed that a lot of the men in the city were wearing what looked like metal armor, and they all held muggle style weapons. He hadn't spent a lot of time reading about mages, so it was fascinating to actually be able to see how they dressed and lived. Harry vowed to himself as he slowly walked down the street that when he returned to his own time that he would find out more about mages and their life styles.

"Halt!" One of the guards said bringing Harry and Tonks to a stop right in the middle of the street.

"What is he doing out here?" The second guard asks as he looks from the man in front of them to his partner.

"I have no idea, but we will let him deal with these spies." The guard says as he walks around to stand in front of Harry and Tonks. He looks at the man in front of him and bows slightly. "Your excellency I believe these two to be spies, and have brought them to stand before the council."

The man in front of Harry and Tonks is dressed in what could only be called medieval royal garments fit for nobility. The man looks at the guard and then at Harry and Tonks. "I see." The man walks by the guard and begins to examine Harry and Tonks more closely.

"Your.." Harry starts but is cut off by the guard behind him.

"Silence spy!" The guard shouts as he pushes his spear into Harry's back.

"Enough of that Benjamin." The man says as he looks at the guard. "Return to your posts and I shall escort these two before the council personally."

The front guard turns to look at the man. "Your excellency I must humbly object. These two are spies and must be escorted by guards. There is no telling what they may be here to do."

The man turns to look at the guard. "Franklin if you do not return to your post at once I will have you taken before the council for not obeying a direct order."

Franklin looks down at the ground. "As you wish milord." Franklin turns to his partner. "Let's get back to the gate before more spies try to get into our city."

Franklin and Benjamin turn and head back to the gate leaving Harry and Tonks with the unknown man.

The man turns and looks at Harry and Tonks. "You must excuse the guards, they believe everyone that tries to enter are spies. I am Aldus Gryffindor, I am the Lord Elder of the Dragon Council and you might be?"

Harry steps forward and bows out of respect like the guard did. "I am Harry Potter and this is my best friend Tonks."

"Tonks? Is that your first or last name milady?" Aldus asks as he looks at Tonks and smiles.

"That is my last name milord, I am not fond of my first name." Tonks says trying to be respectful as possible.

"I see. What brings the two of you to this magnificent island?" Aldus asks as he looks at Harry and Tonks.

"We have come looking for help." Harry says as he looks at Aldus in wonderment. The man's last name was that of one of the founders of Hogwarts and yet the man seemed vaguely familiar, as if Harry had seen him somewhere before.

"Help? What could you possibly need help with that you risked your lives coming here?" Aldus asks as he continues to look at Harry and Tonks.

Tonks steps forward to stand beside Harry. "We have come looking for a mage, who might be able to help us. We have little time, but we will try and explain it all to you if you will give us a chance."

"By all means I will listen to what you have to say, follow me." Aldus begins walking and Harry and Tonks quickly start off after him.

After a good half hour of explaining everything to Aldus in the hopes that he would help them with their problem, the truth of their existence in his time was revealed.

"That is a very interesting story indeed and I must say that it is quite imaginative." Aldus says as he looks at Harry and Tonks.

"Aldus it is the truth I swear it." Harry says as he looks at the man before him.

"There are a lot of things that mages have accomplished over the years, and as the most advanced magic users in the Wizarding World, I must say that even we are a little hesitant about messing with time."

"You are not" Tonks says as she angrily looks at Aldus.

"What do you mean by that young lady?"

"I know that mages have or will deal with time magic in the hopes of finding immortality." Tonks says in a matter of fact kind of way.

"So it would seem that you do know a good bit about us, but that doesn't mean that you are from where you say you are. It could just possible mean that you are indeed spies as Franklin insisted that you were." Aldus says as he looks at Tonks never once moving from his seat.

Harry kept looking at Aldus and kept getting the same strange feeling like he had seen the man before. There was something about him that was familiar, but Harry just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Surely you don't still believe we are spies!" Tonks says as she stands up and looks down at Aldus.

"No, actually I do not believe you are spies, but it is still strange to believe that you are from the future. None the less, your problem seems easy enough to remedy, if in fact you truly do have demons on the loose in your future." Aldus says as he stands up. "the local blacksmith is a friend of mine and a fine mage at that. He will be able to prepare weapons for you that you could use against the demons. Though I doubt he will have them done quickly as it will probably take him a couple of hours."

"Actually Aldus our portal home will open in less than four and a half hours, so it is best that he gets to work on them as soon as possible." Harry says as he stands up.

"I shall go speak to him at once on your behalf. It is best that you both stay here in my guest quarters until I am able to get you what you require. It would not look right for you to be outside when many still believe you to be spies."

Aldus turns and walks out of the room leaving Harry and Tonks alone in the room. The room that they are in is a small bedroom, with a fireplace in it that has a small fire burning.

"Alone once again." Tonks says as she walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed and looks hopelessly into the small fire.

Harry walks over and sits down beside her. "Yeah it would seem that fate likes having us together alone."

Tonks turns to look at Harry. "That's not so bad is it?"

Harry brings his hand up and slowly runs it along her chin. "I never said it is was bad. Though I am not sure that we will be alone long, since Aldus will probably be back soon. Tonks was there anything strangely familiar about Aldus to you?"

"You mean other than the fact that his last name is the same of one of the founders?" Tonks asks with a grin on her face.

"Yes other than that point, there is something about the man, but I just can't quite put my finger on what it is."

"Hmm now that you mention it Harry, I did the feeling like I knew him, but I am not sure why."

"That's what I mean there is something about the man that is familiar, but it is just beyond my grasp as to what it is." Harry says as he sits on the edge of the bed with his arm on Tonks shoulder.

There are a few minutes of silence, which is broken when the door to the room opens and Aldus Gryffindor walks into the room. He looks at Harry and Tonks, his sparkling blue eyes twinkling with pride. "I have spoken with the blacksmith here in town and he assures me that he can have the weapons done in a few hours, so they should be done before you have to leave. That being said, I would like to offer my hospitality to you and invite you both to have dinner with my family and I tonight."

Harry stands up and looks at Aldus. "That is very kind of you, and we accept."

Tonks looks at Harry and smiles. "Never know when we will get a chance to eat again."

Aldus looks at Tonks for a moment pondering her comment. "Then it is settled both of you will join my family and I for dinner and then we will get the weapons from the blacksmith." Aldus turns to leave the room. "I will come get you in a half hour for dinner, so if you wish there is a wash basin over there to clean up for dinner." With that Aldus walks out of the room once again leaving Harry and Tonks alone.

Harry looks at Tonks for a moment. "Why did you say that about not knowing when we would eat again?"

"It's the truth Harry, we don't know when we will get to eat again. After all we return to our time and will have to face down those demons, and then we will be on to the next world provided this world isn't yours. If we do move on to another world there is no telling what we will find there."

Harry looks down at the floor. "I am sorry Tonks."

Tonks stands up and wraps her arms around Harry's neck. "For what?"

Harry looks Tonks right in the eyes, and she can tell that there is pain in his eyes. "For all of this. If I hadn't dragged you along with me…"

"I would probably be dead!"

Harry once again looks down; he hadn't really talked too much about bringing Tonks with him. It had been eating away at him over the weeks, but he never brought himself to talk to Tonks about it, partly because of the fact they didn't have the time to discuss it. "Tonks I got you into all of this, and for that I am sorry. I am sorry that you will never get to go home."

Tonks lifts Harry's head and looks into his eyes. "Harry, I have no home to go to. Voldemort took all that away from me, remember? My world was falling apart and there is no way that I would have survived there. At first I admit I wasn't so sure about coming with you, but Harry I am glad I did! During the time that we have been together I have…I love you Harry and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Harry looks at Tonks and then pulls her into a loving hug. "I love you too, Tonks, I really do. I have never really loved anyone before, but I am sure that is what I feel about you."

Harry and Tonks spent the next couple of minutes just standing and holding each other close. Then they decide that they should get ready for dinner with Aldus and his family.

**XXXXXXXX**

Harry and Tonks sat at a large table, as servants brought in plates of food and placed them on the table.

"I would like to introduce you to my family." Aldus says as he stands up from the table. "This is my son Percival, and my beautiful wife Rowena."

Harry and Tonks looks at the two that they were introduced to, and then introduce themselves as the servants finish bringing in the dinner.

"Will you be staying long with us?" Rowena asks as she looks at Harry and Tonks.

"No, we will be returning home in a few hours, but thank you for allowing us to have dinner with you." Harry says as he looks at Rowena with a vague notion that he had seen her somewhere before.

"It is our pleasure Harry, we don't get a lot of visitors here that are not from the island." Rowena says as she looks at Harry and smiles.

Harry can't help but to ask as he looks at Aldus and Rowena. "Aldus, I hate to pry but I was wondering do you happen to have a brother?"

Aldus looks at Harry and then back down at his plate. "Yeah I do, he is younger than I am, but how did you know?"

Harry looks a bit shocked that Aldus would ask that after all that he told him. "I have heard of a man named Godric Gryffindor, and was wondering if he might be a relative of yours?"

"Godric? That is my uncle's name, no my brother is Wulfric." Aldus says as he begins to fill his plate. "Enough talk let's eat before all this wonderful food gets cold."

Harry begins to fill his plate wondering more about why Aldus seems so familiar and why Rowena also looked familiar to him as well.

They finished their meal in silence, as none really knew what to talk about after the introductions were done. It was clear that none of them felt the need was there to speak about what was to come, though Harry and Tonks minds were laced with the thoughts of what was to come. What was to happen when they returned to the time that they left, the time in which demons were freely roaming the around the world. After the meal Harry and Tonks were taken into the living room of the small house as Aldus went to see if the blacksmith was done with his job.

"Harry what I don't understand is why demons are attacking." Tonks says as she sits down beside him on a small couch.

"That has been bothering me as well Tonks, but I am not sure how it came to be. I can only hope that we can find out when we return home." Harry says as he brings Tonks closer to him.

"Maybe I can help you understand." Came a voice from the doorway as Rowena walked into the room and sat down on a chair across from Harry and Tonks.

"No disrespect milady, but how might you help?" Harry asks as politely as possible.

"Harry just because we come from different times doesn't mean that I am unaware of what is happening. I know things that others do not want to believe." Rowena says as she looks at Harry.

"How did you know?" Tonks asks as she looks at her in disbelief.

"As I said Miss Tonks I know a lot of things that the others do not. Just like the fact that I know Harry is currently seeking out the power to bring an end to a Dark Lord that has been menacing him for years." Rowena says as she grins at Harry.

"How…I mean are you a seer?" Harry asks as he looks at Rowena.

"In some ways you could say that. I do not look into an orb to see though, things come to me in visions. For the past month I have been having visions of your coming so when my husband told me about your arrival I was pleased to know that I was not insane. Harry I must tell you though that the power you seek will not come to you from a book, it is something that you have inside you, and in time that power will be revealed. Then and only then will you truly be able to rid the world of the Dark Lord that threatens you."

Harry and Tonks were both speechless and didn't know what to say. After a few minutes of silence Rowena spoke once again breaking the silence. "As for the demons that plague the world you currently reside on, that comes from a prophecy that the Dark Lord found. It foretold that he would unlock the gates of hell and unleash the demons that would only serve their true master. The Dark Lord believed that he was the true master and so he unleashed them and soon found out that he wasn't the true master."

"What? If he wasn't the true master then how did he unleash them?" Harry asks looking very interested in fighting out what is happening.

"Unleashing them was easy for him once he found the scroll, but controlling them was another story." Rowena says as a big grin comes to her face. "The Dark Lord did not have the power to control them, and so they attacked him. Though they were unable to kill him they did injure him enough to trap him, and so now he resides within a cage deep within the lair that houses the Demon Lords."

"Demon Lords?"

"Yes each group of demons has a lord that they follow, and it is these lords that tell their minions were to attack. Anyone who can kill the Demon Lord or control the Demon Lord would take control of that lord's whole unit." Rowena says as she looks at Harry.

"So where do we find the Demon Lords?"

"That I do not know I am afraid, because my vision only goes so far. I do know they are out of your reach however, because you will not be around long enough to get to them." Rowena says as she looks down feeling disappointed that she couldn't help more.

"So this isn't my world?" Harry asks as he looks at Rowena.

"I am afraid not Harry, your journey is almost complete, but as of now you must continue on. Do not allow this to disappoint you however because what you learn from this world will be helpful in years to come. This much I do know, because if you do not complete the journey then all shall be lost."

Before Harry can ask anything else Aldus walked in and looks at Harry and Tonks. "The weapons are done, and it would be best if you both come with me and get them, because it is nearly time for you to leave."

Harry and Tonks thank Rowena again for all she has done for them, and they follow Aldus out of the house. They make their way to the blacksmith, where they find that the blacksmith had done more than just add the enhancements to their weapons they brought with them.

"I decided that you could use a little more then the couple daggers you had and the sword. That is why I have made you a set of six spears. Also, I have madeyou these orbs." The blacksmith says as he sees the shocked expressions on Harry and Tonks face.

"How do they work?" Harry asks as he picks up one of the orbs.

"You simply press down on the button and then throw it. When it explodes it will leave out a wave of devastation that will hopefully incinerate any demons within the twenty-foot range of the blast. Though I am not sure how it will affect humans, so be sure not to let it explode close to you." The blacksmith says as he eyes Harry with a bit of suspicion.

"I will make sure to be careful sir, thank you." Harry says as he continues looking over the orbs.

"Harry your sword has also been enhanced and should be able to bring down some demons, though you will have to be careful as it will require you to be close to hit them." Aldus says as he hands Harry his bastard sword.

"I have also made a few more daggers for you, Miss Tonks, so that you will have more of a chance than you would have with only three of them." The blacksmith says as he hands Tonks a satchel with six throwing daggers inside it.

Harry and Tonks both thank the blacksmith and then they make their way outside the small shop and head into the square followed by Aldus.

"Aldus, how is that mages know so much about weapons?" Harry asks as he makes his way towards Aldus.

"Not all mages know about muggle weapons, but there are some like me that are War Mages. We are trained in all sorts of fighting, including with muggle weapons, and that gives an added advantage when we must go into battle." Aldus says as if it is common knowledge.

Harry was glad to finally get some information, but once again swore that he would investigate mages to the fullest as soon as he had time, because something told him that mages would play a key role in him exterminating Voldemort!

Harry and Tonks had what they came for and finally just had to wait for the moment that the spell sent them back which surprisingly happened within twenty minutes of receiving their newly fashioned weapons.

There is a bright light as the portal opens in front of them. Harry looks at Aldus and grins. "Time for us to leave my friend thank you for all that you have done for us. I will never forget it."

Aldus smiles and waves as he watches Harry and Tonks step into the light and disappear from the time and place that was Dragon Island.


	33. Demon World Part 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, and the final Demon World Part. Warning there is violence in this chapter as a demon battle ensues.**

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

Thanks to **Silverscale, Kkenny, and Ouch** for their reviews.

**Inimene**: Harry didn't reveal himself because he didn't know whether or not it was his home world or not and if it wasn't then he didn't want to give them a false hope.

* * *

**Recap**

There is a bright light as the portal opens in front of them. Harry looks at Aldus and grins. "Time for us to leave my friend thank you for all that you have done for us. I will never forget it."

Aldus smiles and waves as he watches Harry and Tonks step into the light and disappear from the time and place that was Dragon Island.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Demon World Part Three **

Bright light fills the Room of Requirements as the time portal opens up, bringing Harry and Tonks back to the time in which they left. Harry and Tonks walk out of the light, and into the room, as the light vanishes along with the portal.

As Harry and Tonks stand in the Room of Requirements, they hear the alarm ringing out throughout the castle. Tonks has a concerned look on her face, as she looks at Harry. "The demons must be attacking."

"We better hurry!" Harry says as he begins to prepare his weapons.

Harry and Tonks finish preparing their weapons, and make their way out of the Room of Requirements donning the attire that they felt would make them look like true Demon hunters.

The race down the halls of Hogwarts, towards the Great Hall, as fast as their feet will take them. They burst through the door and find that most of the students and other children have been left inside the Great Hall, as most of the Aurors have already left to try and confront the forces of evil plaguing the world.

Molly Weasley was left behind with a few other adults to care after the children and students. She walks up to Harry and Tonks as they burst into the Great Hall. "Excuse me, but who might you be?"

"We are Demon Hunters, and we have come to aid you in your time of need." Harry says in a gruff stern tone, but it still held some care and kindness to it.

Molly looks at him for a moment trying to figure out if he was for real. "Demon Hunters?"

"Yes ma'am, and we are looking for whoever is in charge to find out where the best place would be to attack the demons." Tonks says as she looks at Molly.

"I am in charge of this section." Came the voice of Alastor Moody. "Demons have been attacking just outside the gates, so might I ask how you managed to get in without going through the battle?"

"That is not important at this time, what is important is that we get out there and help the Aurors who are fighting." Harry says as he pulls out his long bastard sword making a few of the people inside the Great Hall to gasp out of shock.

Instantly Harry and Tonks turn and run out of the Great Hall and make their way out towards the main entrance of the castle.

As they exit out of the castle, a sight that they would have never expected greets them. Demons of all different sizes and with different abilities were attacking the Aurors, who were sending spells at them with little to no effect.

One of the demons appears as a ten-foot tall bullheaded ogre, with large curving horns. The body is covered with black hair, and his hands and feet are broad and thick, with stubby fingers and toes. His tail is that of a bovine.

Harry and Tonks watch in horror as they see the demon use its horns, and embed them deep within the torso of an Auror, while the Auror tried sending stunners at it.

"Hey, cow face, why not try that with me!" Harry yells as he runs towards the bull demon.

The bull demon looks at Harry and begins charging at him with his head down, to ram his horns into Harry like he did the Auror.

Tonks watches in horror as the bull charges at Harry and watches in amazement as Harry quickly side steps the bull demon allowing it to charge right by him.

As Harry is dodging the bull demon, trying to get a chance to take it out with his sword, another demon makes its way towards Tonks. This demon is a seven-foot long, hairy spider with the head of a wolf. Two pale humanoid arms sprout from the base of the neck, and a line of knobby, hairless lumps runs down the back of the neck to the tip of the creature's abdomen. Its coat is mostly black with a green or blue tint.

Tonks stares at this demon with a lump in her throat. "A wolf spider? Why did it have to be a bloody spider?"

The spider demon makes its way closer to Tonks as she pulls out one of her daggers and eyes up the demon. She throws the dagger but it falls short of its intended target, and Tonks swear under her breath as she prepared to try again.

The bull demon that is fighting with Harr, is wearing down a bit from the chase. This gives Harry a chance, as he jumps into the air and lands on the back of the bull demon. Holding on to his neck with all the strength that he can Harry drives his sword down into the back of the demon's neck. There is a loud crashing sound that echoes out throughout the grounds as the bull demon collapses, dead on the ground.

Tonks found that her demonic opponent was not going to be as easily beaten as she had first believed. Tonks sends another dagger at the spider demon, and though it penetrated the demon, it didn't kill it like Tonks had hoped. All it did was made the demon even angrier.

The demon bears down on Tonks and nails her in the arm with one of its mighty pincer like arms. Tonks screams out in pain, but tries to hold her own as she drives a spear deep into the demon as it came down again to attack Tonks. This time the spear hits dead center killing the spider demon instantly.

Harry looks to see a group of Aurors under attack by a group of flying fly like demons. Harry pulls out one of the orbs and runs towards the group. "Take cover!" Harry yells as he pushes the button on the orb and hurls it at the ground of flying demons. The Aurors all jump and roll on the ground as the orb explodes, bringing down all six of the fly demons.

As Harry runs up to the Aurors to check on them he finds that two of them were stunned by the blast but otherwise uninjured. One of the Aurors stands up and casts Enervate to awaken his fallen comrades.

Once Harry knows that the Aurors were, mostly, unaffected by the orb, he turns his attention back to the fight. As he does, a large, humanoid like demon, with razor-sharp claws, comes charging at him. Harry quickly pulls out a spear, and launches it at the demon, nailing it right in the leg, and successfully stopping its charge. Harry runs up and swings his sword around slicing off the demon's head in the process.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't realize that there was another clawed demon behind him and as he spun around the clawed demon brought down it's claws slicing deep into Harry's left arm.

Harry screams out in pain, as blood pours out of his wounded arm. Tonks rushes over to help Harry, just in time to prevent the clawed demon from killing him. Tonks sent one of her spears right into the back of the demon's humanoid neck, killing it.

"Harry, are you okay?" Tonks asks, as she drops down beside Harry, while he lay on the ground.

"It got me pretty good." Harry says, as the blood continues pouring out of his arm.

"We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey, she can heal you." Tonks says as she helps Harry to see feet.

As they are crossing the Hogwarts' grounds towards the castle they see that quite a few of the demons had retried after watching members of their clans fall in battle. However there were some that didn't leave, and stood between them and the castle.

The leader of the group stood eight-feet tall, and is like a reptilian-humanoid. He has two heads that bear the visages of baboons. His blue-green skin is plated with snake-like scales, his body and legs are those of a giant lizard, his twin necks resemble snakes, and his thick tail is forked. In place of arms, he has two huge tentacles.

The rest of his group were smaller snake like humanoids standing about six foot tall, but they only had one snake like head.

In Parseltongue Harry tries to speak with the snake like demons. "_Why are you attacking these people?_"

"_You speak our language, but yet you defend these creatures._" The leader says as he stares at Harry.

"_They are not your enemy! They didn't bring you to this world, so why attack them?_" Harry says, fighting back the pain that was raging through his arm.

"_The man who brought us here spoke like you, but he wasn't our lord. Are you our Demon Lord?_" The leader says as if he pondering what to do about Harry.

"_No I am not your Demon Lord, but you know that already. I do not seek to control you only to ask that you help stop the fighting."_ Harry says determined to try and make them allies instead of enemies.

"_We do not wish to fight, but we must locate our Lord, for he would want us to destroy those that oppress us!"_

"_We don't want to oppress you, we are merely looking to protect ourselves."_ Harry says as the blood lose finally takes its toll and he becomes very weak.

"You are injured! Pass young one, and we shall leave in search of our lord and let your people to live another day." The leader says as he turns to his group and motions for them all to retreat in search of their lord.

Tonks quickly takes Harry and helps him inside the castle to get medical attention. As they reach the hospital wing Harry collapse from his massive blood lose.

Harry wakes to the bright white surroundings, that is the hospital wing, surroundings that he knew all too well.

"You're awake." Came Tonks worried voice as she sat beside Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asks still not completely aware of what happened.

"You fainted from massive blood loss, but Madam Pomfrey was able to fix you up. The problem is we are running out of time here." Tonks says looking even more scared than she was when Harry was unconscious.

"What about the demons?" Harry asks as he tries to sit up, but finds that he is still too weak.

"Lay down you still aren't strong enough to be moving." Tonks says as she helps Harry back into the lying position. "The snake demons left right after you spoke with them, and the rest retreated a short time later. It has been two hours since the last demon attack occurred, but there are still no signs of Dumbledore or Harry Potter."

"Two hours? Wait how long until the gate opens?" Harry asks looking scared that he will miss it.

"We only have ten minutes left, but I don't know how you will make it through the portal. You need rest right now." Tonks says in a concerned tone.

"I am not staying here Tonks, and I can't allow this to stop us from getting to my home world. Help me up and we will get back to the Room of Requirements to leave." Harry says as he tries to once again get up.

Tonks reluctantly helps Harry to his feet and helps him to make it to the Room of Requirements. Once inside they prepare for their departure from this world. Harry looks at Tonks and smiles weakly as he holds the timer in his shaking hand. He still had a good bit of pain, but that would soon be gone as the potion finished healing his arm. Finally the timer hits zero and Harry opens the gateway to the next world. Tonks helps Harry as they enter the portal and leave the demonic world behind.


	34. Earth Prime Event

**A/N: Since there have been so many objections to the Points of View used in other Earth Prime Chapters, it has been decided that they would not be used in this chapter.**

Thank you to **Pleione**, **Ninkasi**, and **Polar2292** for reviewing my last chapter.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**

**Recap**

Everyone stood up and thanks Harry again for trying to save their Harry. They then watched in silence as Harry entered a new code and then hit the button on it. The blue vortex the saw appear earlier had returned. Harry turned to look at them and smiled. "Do not lose hope my friends I will find him and I will bring him back home to you." With that Harry jumped into the vortex and vanished. The vortex then vanished a few seconds after he did.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Earth Prime Events**

Earth Prime, Harry's true home world, has been under attack by Voldemort's forces since the day that Harry James Potter disappeared from the face of the Earth.

It has been days since the Harry from another world left, telling those assembled that he would do whatever he could to bring their Harry back to them. Now, though, time was running out, and the hope that they would ever see their Harry again was dwindling with each passing hour.

Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light forces, had kept the facts about the disappearance hidden from all those that he felt didn't need to know. For all appearances, Harry was simply in hiding, but those closest to the events of the day knew differently.

The forces of light gather in the Great Hall for a meeting with Dumbledore, over the recent events that have been occurring in the world. The Great Hall is set up for the meeting that is about to take place. Albus Dumbledore sits at the head of the table, while Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Blade sit around the table looking at him.

"I have asked that Miss Granger not be present at this meeting, because she is not currently a member of Order, and I am sure that she would not want to be here for the matter at hand." Albus says, as he looks over the group in the hall.

"That is a bunch of crap, Albus, Hermione has been working as hard on this as we all have and, even if she isn't a member of the Order, she does deserve to be here!" Remus says as he glares at Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, if I may, I am not a member of your Order as it were, and I do feel that Remus is right. Hermione has been as involved in the matters at hand, as everyone else in this room. " Blade says trying to be respectful as possible.

"Look. I understand that Miss Granger has been part of the team to find Harry, but we have other matters to discuss that do not pertain to him. That is why I have asked her to stay out of this meeting, and the decision is final." Albus says as he brings order back to his meeting. "Now then, we really need to bring an end to the attacks that are currently affecting London. Voldemort and his dark forces have been increasing in power over the last couple of months, and we need to bring that to an end."

"Professor, I have my staff of Aurors working around the clock trying to catch these Death Eaters, but we always seem to be a step behind them." Kingsley says to Dumbledore.

"It would seem that there might be a spy leaking the information to the Death Eaters." Moody says as he looks at Kingsley and then at Dumbledore.

"Alastor, we know that Voldemort has spies within the ministry, so it is quite possible that one of these spies is keeping the Death Eaters one step ahead of our Aurors." Kingsley says as he looks at Moody.

"So we need to tighten the security of who knows the plans ahead of time, since we don't know who is leaking the information." Dumbledore says as he looks at the members around the table.

"Albus I hate to change the topic, but what are you planning on doing if Harry is not back by time school starts?" Tonks asks as she looks at Dumbledore.

"I have every confidence that Mr. Potter will be back in time for the start of school, Miss Tonks, but if he doesn't show, then I will have no choice but to tell everyone about his disappearance. Though I hope that he will be back in time." Dumbledore says.

"I believe that this is all pointless without a plan, because the army of darkness is growing and will not be taken down without a sure fire plan." Blade says looking at Dumbledore.

"That is a good point, but right now we must focus on bringing them down any way we can." Dumbledore says as he looks at Blade. "But if you have any plans in mind, I am more than willing to listen."

"At this time, I do not, but give me some time, as you know I am working on things." Blade says in response to Dumbledore.

"If there is nothing else to discuss, then I will dismiss this meeting, but Blade, could you stick around for a moment?" Dumbledore says as he stands up.

Blade looks at Dumbledore and then at Tonks. 'Tonks could you wait in the hall for me? I will be out as soon as I speak with the headmaster."

Tonks nods and walks out with the rest of the members that exited the Great Hall. Blade walks up to Dumbledore and looks at him with a glare that says that he doesn't like what Dumbledore is doing.

"What can I do for you Professor?" Blade asks in as polite of a tone as possible.

"Blade, it is time that you tell me why you refuse to join my Order, and I don't want you telling me that you can't tell me." Dumbledore says in a polite but stern voice.

Blade looks at Dumbledore and his eyes turn from a dislike to one of hatred. "Look, Dumbledore, you can control some of your pawns, but you will never control me again! Now I will not join the Order and that is that!"

Blade walks out of the Great Hall leaving a very stunned Dumbledore in his wake.

X

Voldemort and his followers were in pretty much the same position as the forces of light. They were meeting in a secret mansion, where they could hold their meeting without fear of being caught. The sound of a crackling fire echoes out of the room as the door to the den is opened and the Death Eaters make their way inside.

The Death Eaters eyed each other, and then shifted instantly into their familiar positions, creating a semi circle in front of their leader who sat in an elevated position of power. They stood in silence, looking at their lord as he sits upon his throne, looking down at all of them with his beady, snake-like, eyes. The only sound in the room, other than the crackling fire, is the rhythmic rapping against the handle of his throne like seat.

"Finally, my loyal followers have arrived." The snake like voice hisses dangerously. "Wormtail, what news do you bring me?"

A small, pudgy, rat-faced man steps forward, kneels down, and kisses the hem of Voldemort's robes. "Milord, all is quiet. My sources have heard nothing about the boy."

"Very good." Hisses the snake like voice. "Return to your position! Bella, my sweet, step forward."

Bella makes her way forward and bows down and kisses his robes and then stands again before him. "Yes, milord?"

"Bella, tell me, how goes the planning for the next wave of terror?" Voldemort asks in his snake like tone.

"It is going very well milord, we have ten new recruits coming in tomorrow in preparation for the attack." Bella says in her deadly calm tone.

"Very good my sweet, now return to your position." Voldemort says as he stands up and looks at his followers. "We are growing in strength and soon we will prepare for the battle that will level the forces of light! We have managed to stay ahead of the Ministry, and the Order, due to the informant that I have, but we can't allow these small victories to go to our heads. We are getting closer to winning this war than we have ever been before, and when we take the final attack to the light forces we will finally win this war! We will kill that old fool Dumbledore and all of his followers!"

The Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort all cheer for him.

"Soon, we will be ready to attack them where they hide, and when we do, we will be a lot more powerful than they are! Now, all of you know what you must do, and I do not want to be disappointed, because if I am not happy then you all will suffer! Bella, stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed."

The Death Eaters all bow to their lord then quickly leave the den. Bella walks forward and once again bows before Voldemort. "Rise my dear." Bella stands up and looks Voldemort in the eyes. "Bella I have a special task for you, I want you to get a team together and go to Egypt. There is a set of scrolls there that I require before we can attack those fools. I want you to bring them to me, and Bella; do not fail me or you will suffer!"

Bella bows down and then leaves from the den as Voldemort sits back down on his throne and laughs out in a sickening insane tone. "Soon, Albus, soon you will meet your demise!"


	35. Science World

**A/N: **Well here is the next chapter and I know it is a bit short, but the next chapter will make up for that I hope.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. **Silverscale** and **black**,

**Jagare**: Sorry but I can't say if Blade is or isn't Harry because that is not the focus of the story at this point. I am sure a lot of people have their views on Blade and I would love to hear what you all think. As for the Blade from my other story (I assume you mean Life Not Worth Living) that Blade is an OC and isn't Harry and yes he is a werewolf. I am sure you're not the only one confused, and I hope when the series is finished it will all make sense to you. As for the comment "never control me again" it does imply that he was controlled by Dumbledore, but that doesn't mean a lot yet since he could have been controlled during his time at Hogwarts.

**Inimene**: Sorry about the tense I try to keep it past tense but some times I slip up and I guess my Beta reader missed it as well.

**Pleione**: Well I am not sure how you got that it was wrapping up from this chapter, but you're right I am slowly bringing the story to the end. This was chapter 33 out of 41, so it will be ending soon.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**

**Recap**

Tonks reluctantly helps Harry to his feet and helps him to make it to the Room of Requirements. Once inside they prepare for their departure from this world. Harry looks at Tonks and smiles weakly as he holds the timer in his shaking hand. He still had a good bit of pain, but that would soon be gone as the potion finished healing his arm. Finally the timer hits zero and Harry opens the gateway to the next world. Tonks helps Harry as they enter the portal and leave the demonic world behind.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Science World**

The vortex opens as Harry and Tonks make their way into what should be the Room of Requirements. Harry was in no condition to travel by any means, and here he was traveling through a portal that took him to different worlds. He was deadly weak as Tonks helped him down on to the floor and he sat with his back against the wall.

"Harry, are you okay? You're really pale!" Tonks asked with great concern in her voice.

Harry grinned weakly as he looked at her. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest here for a moment."

"What you need is to get back into a hospital wing, so Madam Pomfrey can help you get better." Tonks said as she leaned against the wall and then slide down beside Harry. "I am really tired of these worlds where you almost get killed. Why can't we just find your world, or at least some peaceful world without some bloody war going on?"

Harry slowly lifted his arm and pulled Tonks closer to him. "I know it's been rough, and I wish we could find a world like that too, but seeing as most worlds have Voldemort in them, we are always at war."

Tonks looked down at the floor, she knew that Harry was right. They were in the middle of a war and no matter what world they went to they were most likely going to wind up right in the middle of it. Even if they did manage to find Harry's home world, it too would be in the middle of a war, or at least heading into one.

Tonks was brought out of her musing as the door to the room burst open and a woman with long messy black hair and sparkling green eyes made her way into the room along with a group of men. They all had their wands aimed at Harry and Tonks as they approached them.

"Hands up!" The woman said as she kept her wand trained on Harry and Tonks. "Either of you care to tell me how you got in here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said weakly as he looked at the woman.

"You have a smart mouth boy, now get up!" One of the men said as he aimed his wand at Harry.

"Please we will tell you all you want to know, but my friend is in desperate need of medical attention." Tonks said standing up with her hands in the air.

One of the men walked over to the female, which seemed to be the leader. "Ma'am the boy does seem injured, should we take him to the infirmary to be looked at?"

The woman looked at Harry and seemed like she was studying him over for a minute and then she looked at the man. "Go ahead Nathan take him to the infirmary, but keep him under guard at all times. We still don't know who they are or where they came from. I want the girl taken to the interrogation room. I have some questions for her about how they managed to get in here."

The men with her escorted Tonks out of the room and down the hall towards another room. While the man named Nathan escorted Harry towards the hospital wing to get looked at further by the nurse.

* * *

Tonks found herself sitting in a room with a mirror against one wall and a table in the center of the room. Tonks was told to sit down at the table and to wait for someone to come in.

Tonks sat in the chair, staring at the mirror, wondering what in the hell was going on. She never saw a room like this anywhere in Hogwarts before. She was almost positive that this wasn't Harry's world, because if it was the people here sure treated him mean. _'No, it definitely can't be Harry's world, and wherever we are I need to be with him!'_ Tonks thought as she stared at herself in the mirror.

The door to the room opened as the woman from before walked into the room. She closed the door and walked over to the table. She sat down directly across from Tonks and looked at her for a moment. "Before we start I think an introduction is necessary, so we both know who we are talking to. I am Major Rose Evans, and I am the head of this compound. Now then who might you be?"

Tonks looked at the woman for a moment. Tonks wasn't sure exactly what the Major part of her name meant, but she was sure that it was a muggle term. Tonks thought about lying to her about who she was, but then figured that she should be honest that way she wouldn't forget any lies she told. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but please I really can't stand the name Nymphadora, so if you could just call me Tonks I would appreciate it."

Major Evans smiled slightly as she looked at Tonks. "Well then Miss Tonks could you tell me how you and the young man who was with you managed to end up in this facility?"

Tonks looked down at the table knowing that no matter what she said it would sound like a lie, but once again she decided to tell the truth in the hopes that she would get to see Harry for being honest. "As my friend said you probably wont believe how we got here, but you have to, because all of what I am about to tell you is the truth." Tonks said and then went into the long story of how Harry and her were jumping to different worlds using a timer. She explained that they were trying to get to Harry's home world, but with each new world they arrived at, they seemed to get further and further from getting to his home world.

Major Evans seemed really interested in hearing what Tonks had to say and was taking a few notes along the way as she spoke. When she finished Major Evans looked at her notes and then at Tonks again. "So this timer of yours allows you to actually go to other dimensions?"

Tonks looked at her in confusion. She didn't know if the major was believing her, or questioning the truthfulness of her story. "Yes ma'am. Harry has the timer with him, and he normally opens the vortex. I am not sure how it works, but I do know that it works. I understand if you don't believe me, because honestly it sounds like an outrageous story, but it is the truth."

Major Evans grinned as she stood up. "I believe you Tonks, in fact I would like to see this timer that your friend Harry has."

Tonks looked concerned as she looked at her. "Well Harry doesn't like to let anyone see it, because if something were to happen we would be stuck on the world, and we can't afford that."

"Do not worry Tonks I don't plan on damaging the timer. Actually on the contrary I want to help you and your friend get home." Major Evans said as she helped Tonks to her feet. "What do you say we go see how Harry is doing?"

Tonks nodded still in shocked by what the major had said. _'How can she help us get to Harry's home world? Does she know more about dimensional travel then what she is letting on?'_ Tonks thought as she followed Major Evans to the door. It had been almost forty-five minutes since they arrived on the world, and she hadn't seen Harry since he was taken to the hospital wing, so she was eager to see him. She was also concerned because she didn't know how long they had on the world, but knew she had to find out. _'I just hope I am not too late, I hope the timer hasn't ran out of time yet.'_ Tonks though as a shiver of fear ran down her spine.

Tonks followed Major Evans towards the hospital wing and as they walked Tonks noticed that a lot of Hogwarts had changed. It didn't look like a normal school any longer. The staircases had all been stopped from moving and other staircases were put into place to compensate for parts that were no longer accessible without the moving stairs.

The people that were in the halls didn't look like normal Hogwarts staff. Some were dressed in green and brown robes, while others weren't dressed in robes, but some other type of muggle clothing. Tonks saw a few people walking in something that looked like white lab coats. _'What in the bloody hell is going on here?'_ Tonks thought as she continued to look around trying to piece together what was happening around her.

Major Evans escorted Tonks into the infirmary and Tonks could tell right away that it wasn't the hospital wing that she had known. Madam Pomfrey was there, but there were also other people there in white coats that looked like muggle doctors.

They made their way through to a bed that was surrounded by a curtain with the man called Nathan standing guard outside of it. Major Evans walked up to him and talked to him for a moment before allowing Tonks to enter.

Tonks followed Major Evans into the curtain off section and found Harry lying on the bed resting. Tonks went over to him and grabbed his hand. "Harry how are you feeling?"

Harry smiled at her and then glanced over at the woman with her. "I am better now, Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that helped a lot. Who is that with you?" Harry asked quietly motioning towards the Major.

Tonks was thankful that he was better, but she knew he would like what she had to tell him. "That is Major Evans, and she is in charge here. Harry I am so sorry, I had to tell her how we got here."

Harry looked at the woman and then at Tonks and gave her a reassuring smile. "Its okay love, I am sure they would rather know the truth than a lie. You said her last name is Evans? That was my mother's last name."

Tonks looked at Harry not sure what to say. She hadn't even thought about the major's last name being the same as Harry's mother's last name.

Major Evans walked over beside Harry. "I am glad to see you are feeling better, I hope that our medical care was satisfactory." The major paused as Harry nodded and then continued. "I know this is a bad time, but I really must ask that you allow me to see this timer of yours. The story I was told was rather unbelievable and I could use some proof that it is authentic."

Harry didn't like the idea of turning over his timer, but he also didn't like the idea of being thought of as a liar either. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the timer for the first time since he got there and looked at it for a moment. "Bloody hell! Tonks we only have fifteen minutes left here."

Tonks once again got a worried expression on her face. "No! I was worried about that, Harry we really need to get out of here."

"I am sorry but neither of you may leave. You have both entered a highly classified government facility, and the risk of you leaving is too much to allow. I must ask that you willingly hand over that timer, or it will be taken by force if necessary." Major Evans said as she aimed her wand at Harry and Tonks.

"Why are you doing this?" Tonks cried out as she looked at the wand in the major's hand. "I have been completely honest with you, and yet you treat us as prisoners."

"Hand over the timer now, or I will take it." Major Evans said in a cold and stern tone.

Harry was about to try and get his hand, but Major Evans hit him with a stunner before he could. She then aimed it at Tonks. "I don't want to hurt you, but you must give me that timer now! I promise you will not be harmed if you willingly give me it."

Tonks knew there was no point in fighting, so she took the timer from Harry's hand and handed it to Major Evans.

"You made a wise choice my dear, now you will be taken to guest quarters until I know what to do about you. Harry will remain here to finish healing and then will be brought to your quarters." Major Evans said as she walked outside the curtains.

A moment later Nathan walked in to escort Tonks to the quarters that she would stay in. Tonks didn't want to leave Harry, but she knew she had no choice. Nathan pointed his wand at her to make her leave and then escorted her up to what use to be the Gryffindor tower. It was not set up as rooms for 'guests' that showed up at the facility.

Nathan left Tonks standing in the old Gryffindor common room and made his way to the porthole out of the room. He sealed it behind him, so she was unable to leave.

Tonks sat down on the couch and stared at the fire. "Just perfect I manage to get both Harry and I stranded here as prisoners! Now we will never get to his home world!"

Tonks watched the magical clock in the common room and when the fifteen minutes passed she lost all hope. "Well that's it, the timer ran out and we are stuck here for god knows how long. I wish I would have never told that bitch about the timer!"

Five minutes later the porthole opened and Nathan escorted Harry into the common room. Harry looked a lot better, but Tonks could tell that he felt as bad as she did about being marooned on this world.

Harry sat down beside her without saying a word and just held her as Nathan once again left the room.

"Harry I am so sorry." Tonks said finally crying into his shoulder.

"It will be okay Tonks, at least we are together." Harry said trying to remain positive, though he too felt that it was hopeless. The time on the timer was gone, and since they didn't open the portal there was no telling when it would be able to be opened again. Even worse was the fact that they didn't have the timer, and there was no way to get to it.


	36. Science World Part Two

**A/N:** Warning Female Slash in this chapter, though I have edited to fit the conditions of the site. For an uncensored version see my yahoo group.

I have posted a question on my yahoo group and now I will ask all of you that are reading it here for your opinions.

Over the course of writing The Gate Way I have selected certain worlds to be cut in order to fit longer worlds into the story without taking up more chapters. In the end I wanted 41 chapters (including the epilog chapter), but now I have 42 in all thanks to my extension of a world near the end. Also by me ending it as planned it should be (or at least I hope it will be) finished before **Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** comes out. If I add the cut chapters then it most likely will delay the ending past the book coming out.

My question to all of you is do you think that I should let them out or should I include the extra chapters and prolong the ending?

For a listing of the worlds cut and a small summary of them see my question on my yahoo group.

I would like to say thank you to **Silverscale** and **jollander** for reviewing.

**shadow of the black abyss**: He wont yet, but I think you will enjoy what Tonks does to her.

**diablosdarkness**: Sorry you don't like them and you will probably not like this chapter much either then.

**VA-Master**: I like how you gave supporting details for your theory, though you will have to wait and see if your right about Blade for a while yet. As for the 'holiday planet' they will find on eventually, but it is still a few worlds away.

**imgonnadie**: Thank you yes I will write it to its completion and also you are correct the theme of it is like sliders.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

"It will be okay Tonks, at least we are together." Harry said trying to remain positive, though he too felt that it was hopeless. The time on the timer was gone, and since they didn't open the portal there was no telling when it would be able to be opened again. Even worse was the fact that they didn't have the timer, and there was no way to get to it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Science World Part Two**

It has been two weeks since Harry and Tonks wound up on the world they named Science World, and they were still being held hostage in the old Gryffindor common room with no chance of escaping. They found that they weren't exactly alone in being held hostage in the old Gryffindor common room. There was also a man in the tower that had been captured a month before Harry and Tonks were.

The man didn't come out much, but they saw him a few times when meals were served. At first the man didn't talk much, but he slowly started to come around. It was at dinner two nights ago that the man really decided to start talking to them.

* * *

**Flashback**

Harry and Tonks were sitting eating quietly when a man in his early thirties walked down and joined them at the table. They saw the man a few times before, but normally he kept to himself and didn't bother with them. They were mildly surprised when the man decided to join them, but they were grateful for the company.

"Hello sir, I am Harry Potter and whom might you be?" Harry asked in a polite tone as he watched the man sit down.

The man looked at Harry for a moment. "They call me Bull, but my real name is Henry Bell."

"Nice to meet you finally Henry, this young lady beside me is Tonks." Harry said as he put his arm around Tonks.

"You two are new around here, what are you in for?" Henry asked as he loaded up his plate.

"Major Evans said that we trespassed when we wound up here, and now she is holding us as prisoners. What about you, how did you become a guest here?" Tonks asked as she looked at the man.

"You could say I am a prisoner of war much like yourselves. I was part of a demolition team out of Austin Texas that was sent here to blow this facility up." Henry said as he continued to eat.

"Prisoner of war? So is the war with Lord Voldemort still taking place here then?" Harry asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Voldemort? Never heard of him, but there is a war going on. Where have you been that you don't know about the war between Americans and the British? It has been a great war that has been in the making for years. Now that muggles and wizards alike are fighting all hell has broken loose." Henry said as he looked at Harry and Tonks.

"Wow I didn't know anything about a war like this. See we just happened to wind up here, and it was never our intention to stay here, but now we are kinda stuck." Tonks said as she took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Well not many would listen to me, especially since I am American, but if you want to know I will tell you what I know." Henry said as he looked at Harry and Tonks.

"Sure, we would love to know what is happening around here." Harry said as he stood up. "How about you tell us while we have tea over by the fire?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Henry said as he stood up and followed Harry and Tonks over to the couches. Harry and Tonks sat down close together, and Henry sat down on the couch beside them. "It all started about fifteen years ago. The American President had a falling out with the Prime Minister of England. Like wise the American Magic Council and the British Ministry of Magic were at odds because both sides thought that the other was aiding the muggles in their war. That is when the muggles and wizards started to join forces to fight this war. It has been going on ever since and I assume it will continue on until everyone is either too tired to fight or dead."

"You said you were sent here to blow up this facility, what is so important about this facility?" Tonks asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well a year after the war started the wizards turned this place into a research facility. It use to be a school where young witches and wizards were taught to do magic, but the Minister of Magic decided it would be better as a research facility. As you have learned Major Evans runs things around here, and that is because she is a powerful witch." Henry said and then paused to take a drink. "That is who she managed to get to the muggle rank of Major so quickly because she was so powerful. Anyway she runs this place and there are muggles and wizards both in here now working to find new technology to bring down the Allied Forces of America and Canada. It is rumored that Major Evans was working on a devise to go to different dimensions."

Harry and Tonks both gasped slightly at that comment.

"That is why my team was sent here to blow this facility up, so her and her scientists couldn't complete their work. The President was worried if she was able to go to a different dimension she might be able to find technology that could really destroy them and end this war with England coming out on top. Most of my team was killed when we got close here. A few others were killed after being captured, since I was the leader of the team they have kept me alive trying to get vital information out of me. Luckily I don't know much, but soon I will probably be killed too."

* * *

Harry and Tonks woke up to find that Henry Bell was taken from the common room early in the morning and so far he hadn't been return.

"Harry do you think they did something to Henry?" Tonks asked as she held on to Harry's hand.

"I don't know love, but I really hope not. He is a nice man, and doesn't deserve being held captive here." Harry said as he looked into Tonks' eyes.

"We don't deserve it either Harry, and I am worried they might try to kill us too."

"Don't worry, Dora, as long as we are together we will be fine. We just need to figure out some way of getting out of here. I'm glad they didn't take all my stuff from my robes though you never know when some of it might come in handy."

"Yeah, but I would feel safer if I had my wand." Tonks said as she looked at the floor.

Tonks and Harry were holding each other's hand as the porthole opened and Nathan walked into the common room.

"Mr. Potter your presence is requested in the lab, and it would be in your best interest to come along willingly." Nathan said in a cold stern tone as he pointed his wand at Harry.

Tonks gave Harry a concerned look and he tried to reassure her with a smile as he stood up. "I will come willingly, there is no point in aiming your wand at me." Harry figured that there was no point in resisting since he would be forced into it anyway, and also he knew if there was any hope of escaping he would have to find it outside of the common room. He didn't like the idea of leaving Tonks here alone, but he knew she could defend herself if she had to.

Harry walked in front of Nathan, so he could keep his wand trained on him as they made their way towards the research lab. Nathan used his wand to open the door and then motioned for Harry to enter.

Harry walked into the lab and saw Major Evans standing by a table where a man in a white lab coat was examining what could only be his timer.

"Harry so glad you could join us." Major Evans said in a cheerful tone as she looked at Harry. "Maybe you could tell us how this timer of yours works. My team have been working on it for two weeks and they still can't figure it out."

Harry laughed to himself when he heard what she had called him here for. "It is worthless now that it has hit zero."

Major Evans gave him a cold glare, but then quickly recovered. "As it so happens the timer reset when it hit zero. It set itself to fifteen days, seven hours, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-three seconds."

Harry's eyes went wide with excitement; maybe he wasn't in as bad of shape as he had figured. He knew it would reset, but he didn't know how much time would have to pass before it was ready to go again. It was already August 23rd, so he was already concerned that he wouldn't be home in time for school, which he had about all but given up hope of being back for school on his world. "If that is the case then you shall be able to open the portal when it hits zero again. I really don't see what you need me for, it was pretty well explained when we got here."

Major Evans didn't look happy about his rudeness, but kept herself calm. "I tried to open the portal before when it hit zero, but it didn't work."

Harry looked a bit shocked, he never really thought about it before since he had always opened the vortex, but it now made sense. The Hermione of the other world must have set it up so only Harry could open the vortex. That way no one could take it from him and use it for their own selfish reasons. "Well I don't know then Major, it always worked for me when it hit zero."

Major Evans seemed about to lose her cool as she glared at Harry. "I will make you a deal if you can get it to open I will allow you and Tonks to leave. However you have to allow us to see it work, because all our tests have proven that it won't work."

Harry knew this was his chance to leave this world, but he didn't know what she had up her sleeve and by the way she was acting it was clear there was something about it. "I will let you watch me open it, but I need to have the timer before it hits zero, or else I may not be able to open it in time. However you have to agree to allow both Tonks and I both safe passage off this planet. Also I want you to let Henry Bell go as well."

"I said I would let you both leave, as for Mr. Bell he is no longer a guest at this facility. If you must know he was exchanged for a prisoner of ours that was being held in America." Major Evans said defensively. "I will have Nathan bring both of you down here and then you will open the vortex for us."

The guy in the lab coat pulled her down and whispered something to her that made her smile.

"Good idea." She said to the man and then looked at Harry. "I have made a replica of your timer that will hit zero at the same time as yours. I want them both opened, so I may use my timer and see how it works. However I am not sure that my timer will work for me, so you will open both vortexes at the same time. Further more I must request that you allow us to take a sample of your blood and DNA."

Harry didn't like the idea of allowing her to go to another world, or giving up his blood or DNA to her, but he figured if the timer didn't work for her on the other end then she would be stuck wherever she went. The odds of them both landing in the same dimension were high, but he would worry about that later. The though of giving her the samples she asked for really concerned him, but he knew he had no choice. "Fine I will open your vortex for you and give you what you want."

Major Evans grinned and then had Harry escorted to a chair where blood was taken by a muggle scientist and a hair was taken for DNA testing. After this was done Harry was escorted back to the common room. Once Harry was alone with Tonks he pulled her to the side and whispered to her just in case anyone could be listening in. "Dora I got great news we are getting off this planet."

Tonks was shocked by the news. "What? How? When?"

"Major Evans wants me to open the vortex with two timers, mine and one she created. She said that she would leave us go when it was opened, but I doubt she is telling the truth, so I have a plan to make sure we get off the planet. All I need to do is get both of us out of this common room and then get major Evans distracted long enough, so I can take the timer."

"Harry that's great, but how are we going to get out of here? It's not like they are going to willingly leave us out before it is time." Tonks said with concern in her voice.

"That's simple when Nathan comes to give us our meal we will have to get out of here. The best way I can think of is to have you hide under my invisibility cloak and then tell him you disappeared. I am not sure it will work, but that's the best I got right now."

Tonks thought about it for a moment and then a wide grin came across her face. "Actually I have an even better plan, that might get us out of here and also distract Major Evans long enough for you to get the timer, since you know where it is. It is basically like your plan except you will be the one under your cloak." Tonks said and then went on whispering her plan to Harry just in case anyone happened to be listening.

Harry's eyes went wide when Tonks finished. "Dora I can't have you do that!"

"Why not?" Tonks said with the grin still plastered on her face. "I am willing to do it and I will be able to buy you some time to get to the lab and get the timer."

Harry couldn't argue with her because he knew once she had her mind set on something there was no way she would take no for an answer. Harry watched his map waiting to see Nathan coming towards the common room with their lunch. When he saw him arrive outside the porthole he quickly hid under his cloak, so he could slip out.

Nathan walked in and saw Tonks sitting on a couch with a grin on her face. She wasn't dressed in her robes like she normally wore. She had changed into a tight T-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. "Where's Potter?"

Tonks grinned even more as she looked at him. "He said he needed some air so he left."

"That isn't funny girl, now where is he?" Nathan said in a stern tone.

Tonks grinned even more as she spoke in a stern tone mimicking Nathan's. "I told you he left! He said he was going to get us some drinks, so he probably headed to Hogsmeade."

Nathan was furious as he slammed down the tray and then sent a message to Major Evans about Harry being missing. A full search was underway looking all over the common room for Harry. Major Evans was not happy about his disappearance and demanded that Tonks be brought to her chambers to be interrogated about Harry's whereabouts.

Nathan bound Tonks arms behind her with rope that he had conjured and then took her out of the common room. Tonks made sure to struggle just enough to give Harry time to slip out of the porthole if he hadn't already. She hoped that Harry managed to get out since the rest of her plan was working out; it would terrible if that part didn't work.

Nathan led her to the chambers where Major Evans slept and pushed her through the door. Tonks fell down on the floor with a thud as Nathan stood over her. "Wait in here, Major Evans will be in soon to speak with you."

Nathan turned around and walked out sealing the door behind him. Tonks managed to pull herself up to a standing position and stood waiting for Major Evans. She could have used her Metamorphic abilities to change her appearance enough to slip out of the ropes, but decided to play along until her part of the mission was done.

The door once again opened but Tonks was disappointed to see a man dressed in a gray camouflage outfit. He didn't look very happy as he walked over to Tonks. "You will tell me right now where your boyfriend is!"

"Hah!" Tonks scoffed at him. "I wouldn't tell you a damn thing. Where is Major Evans I thought she was doing this interrogation?"

"Your bravery wont get you anywhere." The man said as he grabbed and dragged her over to a chair and threw her into it. He made certain her bound arms were wrapped around the back of the chair. "Now tell me where is Potter?"

"Sorry I am not talking to an thug like you. If Evans wants to know anything she will have to ask me herself!" Tonks said defiantly all the while hoping he wasn't the one doing all the questioning since she needed to distract Major Evans.

"**Stupid girl!**" The man shouted. He grabbed her around the throat and pulled her face close to his. "I'm trying to give you a chance to do this easily!" Tonks could feel her throat being crushed under his vice like grip as she tried to catch her breath. "Now tell me where he is and I wont have to kill you!"

The man released her and she looked at him as she caught her breath. "Kill me then and you will never find him!"

The man pulled back and slapped Tonks across the face. "You have a smart mouth! Killing you would be pointless; you would do much better as a slave in our breeding camp! You might be a bit small, but I am sure they could use you all the same!"

Tonks was about to reply when the door opened again and Major Evans walked in. She was dressed in a black leather uniform that clung tightly to the curves of her body. "Nightshade what do you think you are doing in here? I said I would talk with her! I want you to head up the search for Harry!"

Nightshade looked at her for a moment and then glared at Tonks. "Have it your way Major!" nightshade said as he walked over to the door and then left.

Major Evans wand her wand at the door and sealed it shut and then cast a silencing charm, so she wouldn't be disturbed again. "I apologize for Nightshade, I hope he didn't hurt you too badly. He is kind of violent when it comes to interrogating people, that's why I said I would do it. I guess he doesn't like the idea of a woman being in charge. Now then I was surprised when I heard Harry disappeared, I mean I thought my offer was more than generous."

Tonks looked at Evans and grinned. "It was generous, but you know how boys can be. He was feeling pent up in the common room and he wanted to leave sooner. I am sure he will come back as soon as he is done stretching his legs."

"I don't know how he got out of the common room, but I assure you that when he is found he will be punished for escaping." Major Evans said as she stared at Tonks.

Tonks laughed slightly. "What you going to send him off to some breeding camp like that nutter Nightshade threatened to do with me?"

Evans looked at her for a moment with a confused expression and then grinned. "Nightshade doesn't know anything, like I said I am in charge around here and I assure you neither Harry or you will be going to a breeding camp. "

"Really?" Tonks said with a slight grin on her face. "Then what would you do, maybe whip us for our disobedience or maybe you would make me take over your job of 'servicing' your men?"

Major Evans looked a bit taken back and insulted by Tonks' comment. "Are you insinuating something with that comment?"

Tonks grinned at Evans knowing that she had struck a bit of a nerve with her comment. "Well I assumed since you dressed like a slut, that maybe you acted like one. I mean the men do need some incentive to follow your commands!"

"You have some nerve." Evans said as she looked at Tonks and then she smiled. "That is a bit funny coming from someone who is where a shirt two sizes too small and jeans that probably needed magic to get into."

Tonks laughed knowing that she was getting to her a bit. "That's rich coming from you Evans, I mean your outfit is tighter than mine is."

Major Evans walked over and ran her hand down Tonks throat, which was bruised from Nightshade's grip. She left her hand run down letting her finger dip slightly into Tonks' slightly covered cleavage.

Tonks gasped as she felt her touch her and tried to hide her grin. "Hands off lady!"

Evans stepped back and waited a moment for Tonks to seem to calm down. She then stepped closer and took her head in her hand. "Sorry love didn't mean to get you excited." Evans stepped back and looked at her outfit. "I hope my 'slutty' attire isn't turning you on to much."

Tonks again had to fight back her urge to grin as she looked at Evans. "Shut up!"

"Oh what's wrong love?" Evans said as she looked over her attire and then an evil grin came to her face. "Maybe you're right, maybe my attire isn't appropriate for this. Perhaps I should try and dress more conservatively" Evans undid the straps that were holding her leather vest in place and allowed it to fall to the floor. Under it she had on a black shirt that was also form fitting.

"What are you doing?" Tonks asked though she had a good idea what was going on and was becoming even more excited about her plan.

"I am taking your advice love." Evans said as she moved closer to Tonks. "I am going to try and look more like you, so I wont be so slutty during the questioning." Evans turned and looked in the mirror and then at Tonks. "Not quite right, oh I know you don't have glasses on." She removed her glasses and tossed them off to the side. "Now then that's better."

It is said that a woman's true beauty can be seen when she removes her glasses, and this was no different. Tonks could clearly see that she had amazing emerald colored eyes just like Harry's. It was amazing how much she looked like him, and yet there was the difference that she was female, but that was the only real difference. Her female qualities were evident by the full breasts that were pressing against the tight black shirt she wore.

"Now I usual like to sit down during questioning, but it seems the idiots only put on chair in here, so I hope you don't mind sharing." Evans said as she moved closer to Tonks.

Tonks was breathing heavily, as Major Evans leaned in and put her hands on the back of the chair just behind her shoulders. Evans lifted one of her legs up slightly, then straddled Tonks' lap before sitting there. Tonks watched silently, hearing the leather of the pants creak as she settled on top of her. Evans slid closer, and placing her full breasts right below Tonks' nose. Tonks noticed her breasts heave upward slightly as she, too, was breathing heavily. Tonks gasped slightly as she felt Evans rub her crotch against her.

"Now will you tell me where Harry is?" Evans said as she stared at Tonks.

Tonks tried to hide her excitement as she looked down and looked directly at the large mounds that were pressing against her own. "I don't know." Tonks finally managed to say as she stared down.

Evans sighed disappointedly as she ran her hand through Tonks hair and then moved her lips closer to Tonks' ear to whisper to her. "I really wish you would just tell me, so we could get this over with."

Tonks shudder as she felt her out breath on her ear and couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Maybe." Tonks started causing Evans to pull her face away from her ear but still keeping it close to Tonks' face. "Maybe I will tell you after.."

Evans stared at her for a moment as she tried to gain her breath and focus on what she was doing. "After what?"

Tonks leaned her head forward sensing that Evans was as excited and aroused as she was and pressed her lips against Evans' lips as an answer to her question. Evans was somewhat surprised, but fell into the kiss. She parted her lips slightly and felt Tonks' tongue slide inside her mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and then Evans pulled away catching her breathe.

Tonks sat for a moment catching her breathe as well after that kiss. "Please unbind my hands, so I might be able to touch you. Don't worry I have no desire to escape from here, not like I could since you sealed the door shut."

Evans hesitated a moment and then smiled as she leaned in closer to Tonks pressing her full breasts into Tonks face as he undid the ropes holding her to the chair. She moaned slightly as she felt Tonks' hot breathe through her shirt. With the ropes undone Evans sat back on Tonks' lap. Tonks moved her hands towards Evans' throat and for a brief moment Evans thought she made a mistake, but then she felt Tonks hand run down her throat like she had done to Tonks earlier.

Tonks slid her hands down to the bottom of Evans' shirt and then started to pull it up. Evans lifted her arms and allowed Tonks to remove the black shirt she wore revealing her lacy dark red bra, her breasts straining to spill over the top. Tonks moved her head closer and started to kiss down Evans' neck towards her creamy white mounds. Evans moaned slightly as she felt Tonks hands move around her back and start to unclasp the bra as she continued to kiss Evans' exposed flesh.

* * *

Tonks looked at Evans and grinned. "We should use your bed."

Evans eagerly agreed and went for her bed forgetting all about her clothes and her wand, which now lay by her pants. Tonks leaned forward and watched as Evans went and got on to her bed. Tonks quickly grabbed Evans' wand off the floor and looked at her. "Sorry love, but play time is over. **Stupefy!**" Tonks quickly put Evans under a full body bind and then revived her. "Where are our wands?"

"You **bitch!** You said you wouldn't try to escape." Evans moaned as she looked at Tonks.

"Really sorry about that, but I just had to buy Harry enough time to get away. Now tell me where the wands are or I will make you." Tonks said as she pressed the wand into Evans' throat.

"They're in my trunk, but you will never escape from here!" Evans said defiantly.

Tonks turned to the trunk and used a spell to open it. She removed Harry and her wand and then closed it again. Tonks then concentrated a bit and changed her appearance to look like Evans. "I don't think I will have any problem escaping."

Tonks placed a silencing charm on Evans and then went back to where Evans' clothes were located and quickly changed into them. Tonks used Evans' wand to unseal the door and then walked out of the room resealing the door as she left. She also reinforced the silencing charm to ensure that no one would hear her scream for help.

Tonks made her way from the quarters to the Room of Requirements where she was to meet Harry. The guards in the facility were still busy looking for Harry, so she didn't have much trouble getting to the room.

She made her way inside the room and looked around not seeing Harry. "Harry you in here?" she said in a low voice not to be overheard just in case a guard walked down the hallway.

Harry pulled off his cloak and stood with his map in his hand. "Tonks!" He said as he rushed over and hugged her.

"Did you get the timer love?" Tonks asked as she changed back to her normal appearance.

"Yeah, but I am not sure if it is mine or the replica. It is the only one I could find, so I am hoping it is mine. Did you manage to find our wands?" Harry asked as he pulled out the timer.

"Sure did, it was a piece of cake she never expected anything until it was too late." Tonks said with a grin on her face.

"Well then it is about time to get off this worthless planet!" Harry said as he looked at the time on the timer.

"Harry, did you notice how much Evans looked like you?" Tonks asked as she waited for the last minute to count down.

"Yeah I did, and I think I know why that is. I think she is my double on this world, only instead of my parents having me, they had a girl." Harry said as he continued to watch the timer.

"Hmm that is an interesting theory." Tonks said with a smile on her face. _'No wonder Evans kissed so much like Harry does.'_ Tonks thought to herself not wanting to reveal that to Harry.

"Time to go babe." Harry said as he pressed the button on the timer and opened the vortex. It wasn't its natural bluish color; it had a slight tint of red in it, which gave off a purplish hue. "I hope that isn't a bad thing love, maybe it is because it reset." Harry said as he jumped into the vortex. Tonks hoped he was right as she quickly ran in after him.


	37. Half Frozen World

**A/N:** I bet your all chopping at the bit so to speak to see what will happen to the duo, and so here you are the chapter that will tell you why the vortex was a different color.

I was notified by your beta that this chapter is a lot like "**The otherside**" by **Maxfic**, and I would like to say right now that I haven't read nor did I know of this fic until I was informed about it, so any similarities are purely coincidental.

**Disclaimer:** Victor Drake, Phoebe Freeman, Jimmy, Evan, Crystal, and Professor Ferraro are all characters from a novel that I am currently writing and therefore are my characters. Magos School of Wizardry is also a place in my novel and all about it is from my novel. This is placed here in the event that I one day publish my novel I don't want anyone claiming I stole the characters or place from myself.

**Edengrave**: thank you for your review it really made me think. I was a bit disappointed you didn't have an e-mail so I could reply to you personally. However I did give a lengthy reply on my yahoo group message board if you wish to read it. A link to my group can be found in my profile if you are not already a member.

**Pleione**: Thanks and I am sure this will be a quite different chapter for most compared to what they are normally accustomed to reading.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

"Time to go babe." Harry said as he pressed the button on the timer and opened the vortex. It wasn't its natural bluish color; it had a slight tint of red in it, which gave off a purplish hue. "I hope that isn't a bad thing love, maybe it is because it reset." Harry said as he jumped into the vortex. Tonks hoped he was right as she quickly ran in after him.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Half Frozen World**

"Man are you sure about this?" A seventeen-year-old boy with brown hair asked as he looked at his group of friends.

"I am telling you that this is the place, and they will be here." Another boy with brown hair said defensively.

"Are you sure we should even be here?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair asked as she looked at the two boys who were talking.

"Yes I believe it is safe, because Jimmy wouldn't bring us here if it wasn't safe right mate?" The boy asked the other boy.

"Sure mate I am not you or Evan. I don't rush into trouble like you two do. All I know is that they will be here and they will need our help." The boy called Jimmy said in his usual calm tone.

"Hey Victor and I don't go looking for trouble, it just seems to find us." The boy, named Evan, said in defense. "It isn't like we have your gift for seeing things oh great seer Jimmy."

"Okay that's enough Evan, go help Crystal watch for any one that might be coming." The boy named Victor said as he looked at his friend.

Evan just walked away to go meet the girl Victor told him to help keep an eye out when a purplish vortex opened a few feet from the small group of friends.

"Wow Jimmy you were right it is beautiful." Phoebe, the girl of the group, said as she looked at the vortex.

Jimmy didn't get to answer as two people, a boy about sixteen with messy black hair and a girl about sixteen with medium length black hair dressed in a black leather uniform that clung tightly to the curves of her body came out of the vortex.

Jimmy and Victor stared at the girl for a moment taking in her outfit as Phoebe pointed them into the ribs to get their attention.

Harry and Tonks looked at the three people in front of them and were a bit confused as to who they were. Tonks looked around and realized that they were not in the Room of Requirements inside they were standing in a hallway that she had never seen before.

Tonks leaned close to Harry and whispered in his ear. "I don't think we are at Hogwarts."

Harry laughed slightly as he looked around. "No, I would say that is a safe bet." Harry looked at the three people in front of him. "Excuse me, but could any of you please tell me where we might be?"

Victor stepped forward obviously the leader of his small band of friends. "Sorry about my manners, I am Victor Drake and you are currently in the fifth floor corridor of Magos School of Wizardry."

"Magos School? Where is that located? I have never even heard of it." Tonks said as she looked at Harry and then at Victor.

Phoebe stepped forward. "Hello I am Phoebe Freeman, and this is our friend Jimmy."

"Sorry now I am the one without my manners." Harry said as he stepped forward to shake their hands. "I am Harry Potter and this beautiful lady with me is Tonks."

"You don't seem to surprised to see us here." Tonks said as she looked at Jimmy and the rest of them.

"Actually Jimmy here is something of a seer, or at least some times he gets a vision that comes true. Though he hates being called a seer, even if he does have the gift. Anyway he had a vision of you two coming here, and brought us here to meet you. So in a way we weren't surprised about your arrival." Victor said as he continued to look at Tonks.

"Oh, well I guess that explains that. Now maybe you could answer the earlier question of where this school is located?" Harry said as he looked at the students in front of him.

"Magos School is an American based magic school that is located on an island south of North America. So now maybe you could tell us about where you attend school and what that purplish vortex was." Victor said in a calm tone.

"Well we attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is in Scotland. As for the vortex, it is normally blue and normally we wind up in Hogwarts School, but for some strange reason the vortex changed colors and threw us off course. We use a timer to open the vortex and use the vortex to get to different dimensions." Harry said but he was a bit concerned about giving away to much information because the last time he did, he was almost marooned on the world.

"Harry how long we here for anyways? I don't want to get stuck like the last world." Tonks said as she looked at Harry with a grin on her face.

Harry looked at the timer and his face went white. "Bloody hell! Sorry about that, but this timer normally counts down to zero, so we know when to leave, but for some ungodly reason the blasted thing seems frozen."

"What! No that means we are stuck here then?" Tonks asked with a great amount of concern in her voice.

"I don't know what it means Dora, but I can tell you if it remains frozen on one minute, then yes we are stuck here, unless we find another way off this world. Harry said as he shock the timer trying to unfreeze it. "This things been acting funny ever since it reset on the last world and I have no idea why!"

"Harry is it possible you grabbed the wrong timer?" Tonks asked as she looked at it. "It looks almost like your timer, but maybe you grabbed the replica."

"Bloody hell!" Harry said, as his face again got paler. "If that's the case then we might truly be stuck here. Unless we can get to Hogwarts and hopefully find a way off from there."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your discussion." Victor said calmly as he looked at the two in front of him. "Maybe we could help you get back to your school. We don't know a lot about your timer or what not, but we could get you back to Scotland."

"That's right I am sure someone can make us a Portkey." Tonks said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah I didn't even think about that love." Harry said as he kissed Tonks on the cheek and then turned to Victor. "We would appreciate any help that you and your friends can provide."

Phoebe stepped up by Victor. "Then we should go see the headmaster, I am sure Professor Ferraro will be able to help sort all of this out."

"Excellent idea Phoebe, can you get Evan and Crystal and then meet us at the headmaster's office?" Victor asked as he looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded and went off for their two other friends as Victor and Jimmy led Harry and Tonks to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Professor Ferraro is a tall and thin man who appears to be getting up in age. He has silvery gray hair and beard. His hair is long and goes down to the middle of his back. He wears long robes that sweep across the floor as he walks. His robe his a mix of Blue, White, Green, Silver, Brown, Gold, Black, Yellow, Red, and Gray. He has emerald green eyes that sparkle when the lights hits them through his small oval spectacles that he wears.

Professor Ferraro stared at Harry and Tonks the whole time as they explained why they were there and how they got there. When they finished he rubbed his eyes for a moment and then looked at them again. "That is quite an interesting story, and I bet you two have enjoyed most of your adventures or at least I know I would in your situation. Anyway getting to the problem at hand, I can send you to your school, but that is the best I can do. I am sorry, but I don't know much about inter-dimensional travel."

"That's okay professor, you helping us get to Hogwarts will be enough." Harry said as politely as possible.

Professor Ferraro stood up from his chair and looked at them again. "Well it will take me a moment to set up a portal for you, but it shouldn't take too long." Professor Ferraro found a small box and the mutter an incantation as his face scrunched up in concentration. "Hmm most interesting, it wont let me set it for Hogwarts."

Harry looked a bit shocked and then realized that the wards of the school might be the problem. "Professor it may because of some of the wards protecting our school. Maybe you could try setting it for Hogsmeade instead."

Professor Ferraro nodded and started the process again and after a few minutes of concentrating he looked at them and smiled. "Finished, you may use this to get to Hogsmeade. I am sorry I couldn't get you to your school."

"Thank you professor, that will be fine it isn't a long walk from there to our school." Harry said as he stood up and shook Professor Ferraro's hand.

After Harry and Tonks said goodbye to Professor Ferraro, Victor, Phoebe, Jimmy, Evan, and Crystal they were ready to leave. They took a hold of the small box and felt a familiar tug as they were sent off to Hogsmeade.

* * *

They landed in the street of Hogsmeade, which thankfully wasn't too crowded. They had to fight the urge to go shopping as they made their way up the street towards the exit of the town, which would lead them up to the castle.

As they were walking Harry caught a glimpse of the Daily Prophet that a witch was reading on a bench in the town. Harry froze for a moment and then looked at Tonks. "We need to get a paper."

Tonks looked at him for a moment not sure what his sudden interest was with the paper. "Okay Harry I am sure they have one at the Three Broomsticks if you want to stop off for a drink and look at it."

Harry agreed and they headed for the pub, which was near by. Harry ordered two butterbeers and then got a copy of the Daily Prophet. He sat down at the table with Tonks and laid it down so she could see it too. The first thing they looked at was the date on the paper, which was Friday September 13, 1996.

"Harry wasn't it August 23rd when we left?" Tonks asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah it was Dora, this world must have a different rotation than mine, which isn't too uncommon for me since I have been to worlds that have been years different. After all your world was going at a different rotation and had a different time." Harry said as he looked at the headline on the paper.

* * *

**Lord Dumbledore Strikes Again!**

_Lord Dumbledore and his band of followers call the Black Phoenixes attacked Diagon Alley and layered it in blood of many witches and wizards. There were an undetermined number of witches and wizards there, but reports suggest it may have been as many as two thousand. A lot of families were visiting Diagon Alley to do their shopping for the new school year. The minister told us that there were hundreds of muggle born witches and wizards killed in the village. Hundreds more were injured in the attack.

* * *

_"Lord Dumbledore? You mean he is the evil Dark Lord of this world?" Tonks asked confused as hell as she looked at the paper.

"It would seem that way love, but we just have to remember that all worlds we come to have some differences. I guess this world is different in that Voldemort isn't the Dark Lord he normally is." Harry said as he continued looking over the paper.

"That is just freaky though Harry, because we haven't encountered a world where Dumbledore was evil before." Tonks said in a low voice so people around her wouldn't hear her.

"It is disturbing, because with him being evil, we may not be able to get off this world." Harry said sullenly as he took a drink of his butterbeer.

Harry and Tonks sat and drank their butterbeers in silence after that and then stood up and left the pub with their heads down. They slowly made their way up the path towards Hogwarts, and they could only hope that they could find help there.

Harry was fighting his thoughts about being stuck on a world where Albus Dumbledore was the dark lord. Sure he was mad about Dumbledore keeping things from him for years, but the last couple of months had opened him to new experiences that proved that things could be far worse than they were on his home world.

They made their way through the gates of Hogwarts and as they walked up the path they saw Hagrid out tending his garden. Harry made his way up to Hagrid cautiously. "Hagrid." Harry said in low voice so only he could hear him.

Hagrid turned and looked at Harry and a slight smile crossed his weary face. "Ah' Harry what you doin' out of the castle? Don't ye have classes to be attending?"

Harry smiled thinking he was a bit safe, at least Hagrid recognized him, which meant his double wasn't working with Dumbledore. "Actually Hagrid that is a long story, maybe we could go into your hut and talk about it."

"Sure it's about tea time anyway." Hagrid said as he headed for his hut and then paused as he saw Tonks. "Harry whose the lass with ya?"

"This is Tonks, but I really need to explain everything first before you will fully understand." Harry said as he headed for Hagrid's hut.

* * *

It took over an hour to explain everything to Hagrid as he kept interrupting with questions. After Harry finished Hagrid just looked at him with a confused and concerned look in his eyes.

"Harry I wont say I understand everything you told me, because I don't, but you do look a lot like the Harry of this world except for that scar on your forehead." Hagrid said as he gulped down his tea.

"I am sure I do Hagrid, but that is common since most worlds I have an identical double. You have a double on my home world as I told you, and there we are great friends. In fact you were the first person that told me I was a wizard. I never knew that this world existed until you told me."

"I can't believe the Tom Riddle of your world is the Dark Lord." Hagrid said as he looked at Harry.

"Well we were shocked to find that Albus Dumbledore was the Dark Lord here when we got here." Tonks said timidly as she sipped on her tea.

Hagrid looked at her and gave her a kind smile. "I bet it was a shock considering all you have told me about the Dumbledore of your world. He sounds like a great bloke really, but on this world, as you know he is a deadly dark wizard. Killed a great many muggles, witches, and wizards that man has."

"Hagrid it was great talking with you it was, but we really need to find a way off of this world. Maybe you could come with us to the castle, so you can help get us in to see the headmaster. By the way I am half afraid to ask who is the headmaster here?" Harry asked with a great nagging concern in his mind.

"That would be Professor Riddle, yes Harry Tom Riddle is the exact opposite of what you know. I guess you could say him and Dumbledore switched roles on this world." Hagrid said in his kind tone.

"I was afraid of that." Harry said as he looked down.

"Hey Harry look at it this way, maybe the Riddle of this world can help you with the Riddle of your world." Tonks said trying to cheer him up some.

"Yeah maybe he can, but it wont mean anything if we can't get off this rock." Harry said glumly.

"Harry since your double is here for sure, maybe we should change our appearance. Also it would be weird going in there in this outfit." Tonks said as she finished her tea.

Harry looked at her for a moment and grinned. "Yeah I am sure it would be." He said with a wide smile on his face. "Maybe you should transfigure it into a set of robes before we go."

"Harry maybe you and Tonks should wait here. I will fetch the headmaster for you and explain to him the situation and that way you wont have to face all the students." Hagrid said as he stood up. Harry and Tonks both agreed and watched as Hagrid left the hut to get the headmaster.

Tonks moved closer to Harry and wrapped her arm around him. "Harry are you okay?"

Harry looked at her and she could tell he was really bothered by this world. "I'll be fine Dora, I just got to get use to looking at the man whom I have wanted to kill since my first year of school."

"Well I know it will be hard, but we have been through so much so far. I think we will get through this as well."

Harry hugged her tight and then spoke when he finally left go. "I know we will because we have each other and that is all that really matters to me. I love you Tonks I really do."

Tonks smiled as she hugged him and then whispered in his ear. "I love you too Harry."

Tonks and Harry were still holding on to each other as Hagrid came back into the hut followed by a man who's hair was starting to get gray, but he still had a lot of jet-black hair left on his head. He had brown eyes that sparkled much like Dumbledore's blue eyes did. The man in his late sixties and was dress in dark green and black robes.

Harry stood up and looked at the man for a moment, however he kept his mouth shut not wanting to offend the man even if on his world he was his sworn enemy.

"You must be Mr. Potter, Hagrid has in formed me of your situation and I must say that it is most perplexing." The man said as he looked at Harry.

"Harry this is the headmaster, Professor Riddle." Hagrid said as if confirming what Harry had already thought.

"I must say he doesn't look like the Tom I know." Harry said with a slight chuckle trying to lighten the atmosphere of the hut.

"Well I could say you don't look much like the Harry I know either son." The headmaster countered with a slight smile.

"Well that would because I changed my appearance when I thought I was going to castle." Harry said as he concentrated to change back to normal. "More like the Harry you know now?"

"A yes I can see that you and your double are very similar except for that scar on your forehead, which I am told that my double gave to you is that correct?" The headmaster asked as he looked at Harry.

"That is correct on my world you are known as Lord Voldemort and I must say that your double is one of the darkest wizards ever seen in over a century."

"Most interesting, now the real question is how do we get you and Miss Tonks to be able to continue on your dimensional journey?"

Harry looked down and then pulled his timer out of his pocket. "That is the true problem here, because as you can see the bloody thing is frozen. With it frozen I am not able to open the vortex, and without a vortex Tonks and I can't leave this crazy world."

Professor Riddle moved the sleeve of his robes and looked at his watch and went a bit pale. "It would seem that my watch has stopped as well, Hagrid could you check the time, I would hate for these kids to miss dinner."

Hagrid went over to his magical clock and looked at it for a moment. "Sir it seems my clock has stopped as well."

"Just as I had feared." Tom said as he looked down at the floor.

"Mind telling me what you feared?" Harry asked as he looked at Tom Riddle.

"I would explain it to you, but first I really must make a floo call. Hagrid if you could watch over them for a bit, I will be right back as soon as I contact Mr. Lupin." Tom said and then left as Hagrid agreed to watch Harry and Tonks.

"Hagrid do you know what he is blabbing on about?" Harry asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Why would he have to contact Remus Lupin?"

"I have no idea what he could be contacting the head of the Department of Mysteries about. Ow' I shouldn't have said that."

"Hagrid you weren't very good at keeping things from me, and I am glad that trait is still with you. Now what do you know?"

"Really Harry I don't know why he would be flooing Mr. Lupin. I just meant I shouldn't have told you about him being the head of the Department of Mysteries."

Tonks looked at Harry with concern in her eyes. "Harry I get the feeling we are in for a lot of trouble."

"Yeah me too love, me too." Harry said as he sat back down beside Tonks.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes for Professor Riddle to return and when he came back to the hut he wasn't along, he had Remus Lupin with him. Remus didn't look like Harry remembered him, but he figured the Remus of this world must have been different than the one he knew. Remus was dressed in formal black robes that made him look different then the Remus Harry knew that usually had old ragged robes.

Harry stood up and looked at the headmaster and his friend. "Could you please explain to me what in the bloody hell is going on here?"

"I am afraid that it is worse than I had thought at first Mr. Potter." Tom Riddle said as he looked at Harry and then he turned to Remus. "Remus my old friend would you explain to Mr. Potter what is happening here?"

Remus nodded and then looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter as you probably know I am Remus Lupin, and I am the Head of the Department of Mysteries. As such I over see all the things that happen in my department including but not limited to the prophecies that are recorded."

"Mooney please tell me there isn't another damn prophecy!" Harry said as he looked at Remus.

"Who is Mooney?" Riddle asked as he looked confusedly at Harry.

"Sorry, on my world I am good friends with Remus and he has been called Moony since he was in school. I guess by your confused expression that you aren't called Moony here?" Harry said as he looked at a confused Remus Lupin.

"No I am not called that here, and why would I have such a name?"

"Well on my world you were a werewolf, but I am assume by your job and the lack of the name that you are not a werewolf." Harry said in a questioning tone.

"No I am not, your correct if I was a werewolf I would have never been able to get the job that I currently have." Remus said with a small grin on his face.

"This is all interesting, and Harry I am sure you could tell us a lot of how different your world is from ours, but we do have a bit of a situation on our hands here." Professor Riddle said as he looked at Harry and Remus.

"Quite right headmaster we do have a dire situation here. Mr. Potter…" Remus started but then was interrupted by Harry.

"Please call me Harry, I really don't like being called Mr. Potter."

"Alright then Harry, as you have guessed there is a prophecy here, which I have brought with me. I feel that you may be the key to solving it, because this prophecy has baffled us for some time now." Remus said as he pulled out a clear ball that had a purple smoke inside of it. Remus sat the ball on the table and then muttered a charm to activate the ball. The purple smoke filtered out of the ball as it started to recite the prophecy for all to hear.

* * *

_The Black Phoenix shall destroy his rival in a blaze of glory, only to become even worse than his rival. No one from this world will be able to fight the power of the Black Phoenix, but the savior shall come from another. He will be marked by an evil unknown to this world, and will possess power that the Black Phoenix knows not. All time will cease upon his arrival, and will not return to normal until the Black Phoenix is vanquished. Only then shall he be able to leave this world, but it will take twice that of his once enemy to complete the task.

* * *

_"Umm what exactly does that mean?" Harry asked when the purple smoke had filtered back into the ball.

"Well we have been working to decipher it and here is what we think it all means." Remus started and then paused to get his thoughts in order. "The line; _The Black Phoenix shall destroy his rival in a blaze of glory, only to become even worse than his rival._ We believe it to be talking about Albus Dumbledore. We believe that he is the Black Phoenix, since that is what he calls his followers. We also believe that this line meant that Dumbledore would defeat his rival, Lord Grindelwald, and then become even more evil then he was by doing so."

"So Dumbledore is truly evil then?" Tonks asked from her seat at the table, she had been quiet for the most part, but now she just had to know.

"I am afraid so Miss Tonks, he wasn't always evil, but now he is. When I was in school he was a great man, and a great teacher. However when he killed Grindelwald something happened to cause him to become dark, and now he is the most fear dark wizard on our world." Professor Riddle said as he looked at Tonks.

"Well that is what we gather from the first line. The second line; _No one from this world will be able to fight the power of the Black Phoenix, but the savior shall come from another_, has had us baffled for years. We have always assumed that some sort of an alien or something might come to rid us of the Black Phoenix, but we were never really sure what it meant. However now we believe that it means you are the savior that was to come help us. You are not of this world, and you are in fact from another dimension, so you can see why we believe that this talks about you."

"I can't say I am all that surprised, it seems that my life is plagued by prophecies, and why should a different dimension be any different?" Harry said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know this is hard Harry, but I do really believe you're our only hope." Tom said as he looked at Harry with concern in his eyes.

"The third line; _He will be marked by an evil unknown to this world, and will possess power that the Black Phoenix knows not._ This line has baffled us as well and I must still say that I am still a bit perplexed about it." Remus said as he looked at Harry.

"Well I can clear up about being marked, because on my world I was marked by an evil dark wizard named Voldemort. That is probably the evil that is unknown to this world, though I don't know what power I could have that Dumbledore doesn't know about." Harry said as he showed Remus the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"That is something that we will have to figure out as we go. Now then the fourth line; _All time will cease upon his arrival, and will not return to normal until the Black Phoenix is vanquished._ This line also had us baffled, and until you arrived we had no idea what it meant. We believe when you arrived on this world all time froze, and as you have heard all the clocks and watches are stopped at the exact moment you arrived by my calculations." Remus said as he looked at Harry.

"That would explain why the timer is frozen! If time is frozen the timer wont be able to count down until time is restored." Harry said as he looked at his timer.

"Well I believe it is far worse than that Harry." Tom started and the paused as he saw concerned expressions on Harry and Tonks faces. "I believe time on every dimension is frozen in place, and I believe this is the only world where people are actually still able to interact with the frozen time."

"What? You might explaining that a bit clearer?" Tonks asked from her seat at the table.

"Think of it this way Miss Tonks. Time is like a flowing river and as long as it flows time continues on with no problems. However when you and Harry ended up here that river froze over. Now think of this world as being surrounded by a bubble in that river. As the water froze around us time stopped inside the bubble, but it protected those inside from being frozen as well." Professor Riddle said and hoped that he made it clearer for her to understand.

Harry pulled out his wand. "**Tempus**." A cloud of smoke appeared in front of him that read. "_September 13, 1996: 1:23 pm_" Harry again aimed his wand and cast a second spell. "**Accro Tempus!**" A silvery cloud of smoke to appeared that read. "_August 23, 1996: 1:23 pm_"

Harry and the rest of the people just stared at the cloud as it disappeared. "It seems that you are correct headmaster time is frozen, and the second spell I used should have showed me the date and time of my world. That means that this is the only world that actually isn't totally frozen in time. Time is frozen, but not the people, so this world is only half frozen in time."

"Wow you mean a year could pass, and yet not a single day would pass outside of this world?" Tonks asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"That is exactly what it means Miss Tonks." Remus started and then paused as he looked at Harry. "Getting back to the prophecy, the final line; _Only then shall he be able to leave this world, but it will take twice that of his once enemy to complete the task._ I believe it means that time will not be unfrozen until you defeated Lord Dumbledore. Though I am not sure what it means by it will take twice that of his enemy to complete the task."

"Well Remus, it could mean that it will take two of me to defeat him, and since my double is here it is all possible. Though it might also be talking about my enemy, in which case it would mean Voldemort. However there is only one of him on this world." Harry said as he looked at Remus.

"What I have never heard of Voldemort?" Remus said as he looked at Harry.

"Remus my old friend the boy is talking about me. On his world I took the name Lord Voldemort when I became a dark wizard." Professor Riddle said as he looked at his friend.

"Oh, but there is only one of you here, so that can't be right. It must mean both Harrys must work together." Remus said in a concerned but calm tone.

"Well there is something I haven't told any of you." Tom said, as he looked down a bit ashamed that he didn't tell them before, but it wasn't necessary until now to reveal it. "Before Hagrid came to get him, I was informed that two people were found wondering around the school. When I went to check it out I found a lady and a man that had been detained. At first I believed they were black Phoenix spies, but now I believe they might actually be dimensional travelers, because the man appears to be my double."

"Bloody hell! Tell me did you get the woman's name?" Harry asked as he looked at Tom and when he nodded Harry continued. "Was her name Major Rose Evans?"

"Yes it was and the man was claiming to be General Thomas Riddle, but that is all we could get out of them." Tom said as he looked at Harry. "So you know them then?"

"Bloody hell! My day just keeps getting worse by the minute." Harry said loudly and then calmed down a bit. "Sorry about that, yes I know the woman she captured us on the last world and took our timer. I believe that she is the damn reason I needed up here."

"Well actually Harry I believe it was your destiny to arrive here, even if it was her intervention that got you here it was meant to happen." Tom said as he looked at Harry.

"Okay so lets say that Harry is right and it will take two of his enemies, which would be you and this other guy General Riddle. What do you two have to do to help him defeat Lord Dumbledore and his Black Phoenixes?"

"Well it would seem that if my double is actually Harry's enemy on his world, then it would be best if I were to train him how to fight me. I mean there has to be some similarities between my fighting style and that of the Voldemort of his world. Furthermore I believe that the prophecy means that both General Riddle and myself will have to train Harry in ways of fighting, so he can defeat the Black Phoenix, and possibly help him be able to defeat Voldemort if he gets back to his own world." Tom said as he looked at Harry.

"You would really train me to fight you, even knowing that I will have to kill your double on my world?" Harry asked a bit surprised by Tom's offer.

"If there is one thing I hate more than Dumbledore it is the thought of me being as bad or worse than he is on you're world. If my double, Voldemort, is truly that evil then yes I will gladly train you to kill him!" tom said as he looked at Harry.

"I will accept your offer on the condition that you train Tonks as well. She is my partner in the venture and we watch each others backs." Harry said with a look of pure love in his eyes.

"Excellent idea Harry, and I think you will find that it will take both of you to defeat Dumbledore." Tom said with a slight smile on his face as if he knew something that he wasn't telling anyone else.

"I want to see Evans and the other Riddle I have a few questions for them." Harry said as he looked at Tom knowing that he was hiding something, but he figured he would find out in time.

Tom agreed to allow them to see them considering he would have to get the other Riddle to agree to help them complete the prophecy. He also had to figure out what to do with the students, because without time it would be pointless to have them in classes. They would worry about classes when time restored itself. The Headmaster decided that the students would be permitted to leave if they wanted to on a holiday since there was no point in having classes.

The Headmaster led Harry and Tonks up to the castle and into the chambers that Rose Evans and General Riddle had been detained.

Harry looked at Rose for a moment and had a look of rage in his eyes. "I thought you couldn't get the timer to work Major?"

Evans laughed coolly as she looked at him and sneered at Tonks. "I lied, in fact until I did the DNA test on you I didn't want to try it because I feared it would kill me. Once I found out you escaped through a vortex, I figured it was safe to try it."

"So then my hunch was right, you are my double on that world!" Harry said coldly.

"Wow the boy finally gets it! Yes smart guy I was your double!" Rose shot back sarcastically.

"Then why use Evans as your last night?" Harry asked still perplexed by that.

"Because my father was a worthless drunk that abused my mother until he killed her! That's right wonder boy James "fucking" Potter of my world was a royal asshole and he killed my mother! So naturally I had to kill him!" Rose Evans said as she stared at Harry.

Harry grew red with rage and glared at her. "At least you had fucking parents you bitch! A bastard known as Voldemort killed mine! You don't know how much I would give to have them back!"

"Harry calm down, we have more urgent issues to attend to." Tom said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded as he tried to contain his rage. "General Riddle is it?" He asked the man who looked a lot like the headmaster, only a little older. The man nodded and Harry continued. "Well General it would seem that your being here is part of a plan to bring an end to an evil that is plaguing this world."

"He wont help you, you fool!" Evans stated as she glared at Harry and Tonks.

"That is enough Major, now sit down and shut up." General Riddle said as he looked at her. She was about to complain and he stopped her. "That is an order Major!" Major Evans had no choice but do as he said and then he looked at Harry. "Now then Harry is it? What do you mean that I am a part of a plan to bring an end to an evil plaguing this world?"

"Well sir, as I have said there was an evil man named Voldemort that killed my parents. This man was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said as politely as possible.

General Riddle went white as he heard his name. "You mean my double was a dark wizard on your world?"

"That is exactly what he means General. I am also Tom Riddle, so I know that you are a bit shocked, because I was too when I heard about this. I hate to be so straight forward, but I think it is the best way to approach this. There is a prophecy here that says that this young man is the only person who can defeat the dark wizard of our world. It also states that he will need the help of two of his once enemies, which I can only assume means you and I." The headmaster said as he kept his hand on Harry's shoulder.

The general stood there thinking about it for a moment as he looked at Harry and his double. "So, this means that both us will have to train Harry in how to fight?"

"Yes, that is what we assume it means, and it is the only way that time will unfreeze." The headmaster said as he finally removed his hand from Harry's shoulder.

Tonks stepped forward and stood by Harry. "Harry also wants me to be trained, because we are in this war together."

Rose couldn't hold back her rage much more after the humiliation she suffered on her world. She had been left bound and naked on her bed, and Nightshade was the one that found her, which really pissed her off. She jumped to her feet, pulled her wand out and aimed it at Tonks as her rage increased. "**Avada Kedavra!**"

The green flash of light shot out of her wand as the curse sailed right at Tonks chest with no hope of her getting out of the way in time.


	38. Half Frozen World Part Two

**A/N:** Here is the chapter you have been dying to get.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **Egyptian Flame**, **Inimene**, and **Hamza **

**Silverscale**: Sorry I put a poll on my yahoo group whether to kill Major Evans or send her to Azkaban, and it was a 3 to 2 vote to send her to Azkaban.

**jollander**: I thought by now most my readers would have learned two things. First threats mean little to me and second I do not always follow the cliché.

**Pleione**: Well I am glad that you didn't think it was different until I wanted you too though landing in a different school should have been some of a clue about it for you. as for the yahoo group thing, yeah that can give away a few things and spoil some of the shock factor. Sorry about that.

**I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**

Rose couldn't hold back her rage much more after the humiliation she suffered on her world. She had been left bound and naked on her bed, and Nightshade was the one that found her, which really pissed her off. She jumped to her feet, pulled her wand out and aimed it at Tonks as her rage increased. "**Avada Kedavra!**"

The green flash of light shot out of her wand as the curse sailed right at Tonks chest with no hope of her getting out of the way in time.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Half Frozen World Part Two**

Harry didn't even think as he saw the flash of green and jumped in front of Tonks taking the full blunt hit from the killing curse as he fell to the ground.

Tonks screamed out as if in pain and fell down beside Harry. "Harry **NO!**"

The Headmaster and Lupin both reacted once Evans drew her wand and they both sent curses at her at the same time. The headmaster sent a disarming charm that caught her off guard and disarmed her. Remus sent a stunner at her, which hit her fully in the chest and dropped her to the floor. General Riddle was in shock that his Major would do that and just stood staring in disbelief as Harry hit the floor after being hit by the killing curse. The Headmaster and Remus both turned to looked at Harry once they were sure Major Evans wasn't going to be a problem any longer.

Tonks was holding on to Harry with pain and anger in her eyes. "Harry don't leave me."

Harry blinked slightly as he looked up at Tonks. "Not so loud."

The headmaster and Remus were in shock along with General Riddle that Harry was alive after being hit full on by the killing curse.

Tonks grinned and then whispered. "Have a headache babe?"

Harry grinned back and rubbed his head. "No thanks, I already got one. Tonks are you okay?"

Tonks laughed slightly at his joke and then hugged him. "I am fine thanks to you."

Harry just held on to Tonks as the adults in the room started to slowly come out of their shocked state of mind. The headmaster was the first to come around to talk with Harry as he bent down by him and spoke softly. "How? How did you survive the killing curse?"

Harry grinned as he looked at the headmaster and saw his shocked expression on his face. "I don't know how I have survived them, but I have survived a few of them over the years and I must say that it never gets easier."

Remus stared down at Harry and grinned as a thought came to mind. "Harry I think I know the power you possess that the Black Phoenix knows not. I think it is your ability to survive the killing curse, I think that is the power or at least part of it."

Harry laughed slightly as Remus helped him off the floor. "Well my friend I hope I never have to test that theory."

General Riddle came out of his shock and walked up to Harry. "I am really sorry for what Major Evans attempted to do. I want you to know that I had no part in what she did."

Harry looked at the general and then shook his hand. "Sir I know it wasn't your fault and I do not blame you. Though that does bring up the question of what will happen to her now?"

General Riddle looked back at her for a moment and then at Harry again. "On my world she would have had her rank removed and she would have been sent to Azkaban for life for using an unforgivable curse. However we are not on my world, so I will let it up to the authorities of this world."

Remus looked at Harry and then at General Riddle. "I will handle it, I will have some agents from my department come in and take her to Azkaban. Unless you request her to be taken back to your world once we find a way for you to get back."

"That is fine, she can spend her life in your prison, just as she would on our world." General Riddle said as he looked at Remus and then turned to Harry. "Harry I know you don't want to test the theory of the killing curse, but I have a theory that you will be able to use it to your advantage, without even using the curse yourself."

"General I am sure you like everyone else want to help Harry, but how is him being hit by more killing curses going to help him?" Tonks asked as Harry helped her up beside him.

"I don't want him to get hit by killing curses, but I think it would be a good idea to find out why he survives them like he does." The general said as he looked at Harry. "On my world I was trained in the muggle art of warfare, and was the lead strategist in my training. That is one reason that I became a general because I could command my forces with a well laid out plan. I am telling you this because I think if we work a plan around your gift you could defeat the enemy of this world."

"General I am willing to hear anything that might aid me in completing my task here and on my world, however right now I think it is best if we hold off firing any more killing curses or other ones at me." Harry said in a weak voice that clearly proved that he was exhausted from everything that he had been through.

"Quite right you are Harry and I think it is about time for some food. Time might have frozen on this world, but my stomach still knows when it is dinner time." The headmaster said with a slight chuckle.

"Headmaster, if I may be relieved for a bit I will have some Unspeakables come here and take Miss Evans to Azkaban to serve out her sentence." Remus said and at the nod of the headmaster said goodbye and left to do what he said.

Harry walked over to Major Evans and grabbed the timer she stole off of him, which she had hidden in her robes. He then walked back over to the rest of the group in the room without saying a word.

The headmaster led everyone in the room down to the Great Hall for a much needed meal. He sent word to all the teachers about what was happening and most of the students had elected to go home since they were offered the break. Those that chose to stay at the school were then instructed to come to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry and Tonks sat at the head table as the headmaster's guests, but they changed their identities a bit so no one would know who they were. This turned out to be a good thing as Harry watched Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry (his double), Neville, and Luna walk in and take their place at the Gryffindor table. Harry was also shocked when he saw James and Lily walk into the great hall and make their way to the staff table. He had seen doubles of his parents before, but it never stopped his urge to jump up and hug them, which he managed to fight back the urge.

Harry leaned over and whispered to the headmaster. "What do James and Lily teach?"

The headmaster fought not to laugh as a smile came to his face and the whispered back to Harry. "James teaches Transfiguration, and Lily teaches Charms."

Harry was in shock his double's parents were not only teaching at the school, but were teaching the two classes he never thought he would see anyone different teaching. "Professor if you don't mind me asking, what happened that Professor McGonagall isn't teaching Transfiguration, and Professor Flitwick isn't teaching charms?"

The headmaster looked at Harry for a moment with a slight frown on his face as he spoke lightly. "When Albus came into power as the next Dark Lord Minerva was by his side and never left it since, so she quit teaching to be with him. Filius was loyal to Albus, and it was this loyalty that ended up getting him killed."

Harry didn't know what to say and sat in silence as he ate his dinner trying not to think about how Flitwick might have died.

After having dinner in the Great Hall Harry and Tonks went with the headmaster back up to the room where the General had been when they arrived. The headmaster decided that Harry and Tonks would stay in the same area for their stay at the school, since they couldn't be put into a house without a lot of questions being asked, which none of them felt like answering.

Harry and Tonks were exhausted after having dinner and so they decided to relax for a while and then get a few hours sleep. General Riddle and Professor Riddle wanted to start their training first thing following breakfast, so they wanted to get enough rest for it. It was a bit weird with time frozen even the world around them didn't change, so the bright sun of the afternoon kept coming through the window even when it should have been dark out.

**Dream**

Harry found himself standing in the same pub that he had been in before in his dreams and once again was approached by Blade, but this time the man did not glare at him like before. He once again motioned for Harry to follow him into the adjoining room where they spoke when Harry had showed up twice before. Harry made no attempt to speak as he followed Blade into the room and watched as the man waved his hand sealing the door behind him.

"So it has begun." Blade said as he motioned for Harry to sit down.

"What? You know what is happening?" Harry asked as he sat down where Blade had motioned.

"I know enough of what is happening to know that time has frozen all over your dimensions and only the world you reside on remains half frozen in time." Blade said as he sat down by Harry.

"What else do you know, since you seem to know what lies ahead for me." Harry asked as he looked at Blade.

"I can only tell you that this is the first part of your training. This training will prepare you for all that will come, and will lay the groundwork for more training to follow. However now is not the time to know what else lies ahead of you because this is only one of many journeys that you will venture out on."

"Will you stop talking in riddles and just tell me what I need to know!" Harry said becoming some what enraged by Blade's statements.

"In time all shall be known, but until then Harry I can only tell you of what I am suppose to. That is why I give you riddles, because until you understand yourself, you will not be able to understand me."

"You said that the last time and yet you still will not tell me what it is that I need to know." Harry stated in a matter of fact of way.

"Alas Harry it is not my time to bestow upon you what it is that I so wish to. I will tell you this, there shall only be one, and only when the true one is found will your true power work. Two shall be one in the same, but then one shall be to form one from two. Only then shall the truth of your power be known, and that battle to follow shall only be the first in a line of battles yet to be fought in your war. Know now that your time on the world you reside will continue once you have completed the prophecy and when that comes you shall be trained in many forms of fighting, but you must also harness another power that is unknown to your enemy."

"Which power would that be Blade? What is the power that is spoken of in the two prophecies?" Harry asked totally enraged by the babbling riddles of Blade.

"Trust me Harry the power in the prophecy against the Black Phoenix is different than that of the power mentioned against your rival Voldemort. I can help you with the power against the Black Phoenix, but the power against Voldemort will have to wait for it is not time to reveal that yet." Blade said as he looked at with unyielding eyes.

"Fine if you will not tell me about Voldemort then tell me what you know about the power I am to use against Dumbledore!" Harry said starting to really get pissed off.

"You already know the underlining power that you possess against both rivals, but the one you must focus on is the power to vanquish the Black Phoenix. You can do more then be struck by a killing curse Harry it is merely a matter of focusing on what to do with your power." Blade walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Though I fear you have been blocked in a way that I can not help you from here. Ask your old rival's twins and they shall unblock your mind, but beware for your rage could hinder your abilities if you do not keep it in check once the block is removed."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked as he pulled away from Blade.

"You will now soon enough my friend, but now it is time for you to return for it is time for your training to begin."

**Reality**

Harry sat bolt right up in bed and could feel sweat pouring down him as he looked around into the blurry haze of the room around him. Harry grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and looked over to see Tonks still sleeping beside him undisturbed by his abrupt awakening.

Harry slid out of bed and made his way down into the common room of the quarters that he was in and sat down in a soft cushioned chair in front of the fireplace. Harry pulled out his wand and with a quick flick started the fire in the fireplace and just stared at the fire for a few minutes.

'_It has been so long since I had a dream about Blade, so why have one now? Did I go to him like he says I have before or did he summon me? He seemed to know I was coming, but then again he seems to know a lot about me._' Harry thought as he stared into the fire. '_How is it that he knows so much about me, but yet I know so little about him? What did he mean by unblocking power that I don't know about and what does my rage have to do with it? What did that statement about two becoming one mean and what would that have to do with my true power?'_

Harry was brought of his musing as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry looked back to see that it was General Riddle coming down from his room, though Harry silently wished it would have been Tonks.

"Hello Harry, I didn't think you would be up yet." The general said as he sat down in a chair by him.

"Morning General, I had a weird dream that woke me." Harry said absentmindedly as he stared at the fire.

"I suppose that would do it, and I suppose it is morning though without time to tell us it is hard to guess when it might truly be." The general said as he continued to look at Harry.

"General I know this might sound a bit off but I was thinking about what you said. About planning to use my gift for the killing curse against the Black Phoenix. I have reason to believe that there may be an ability blocked within me that would allow me to use it more effectively. I was wondering if you might be able to look and see if I have any blocked abilities?" Harry said without looking at General Riddle.

The general thought about it for a moment as he looked at Harry. "I could scan you for blocks, but depending on who put them on you and how effective they are I may not be able to undo them."

"Well at least I would know if I do have hidden abilities, so if you would please do your scan."

The general stood up and looked at Harry for a moment as he pulled out his wand. "This wont hurt I just have to scan your mind." The general said as he started to chant an incantation and slowly moved his wand in an arc around Harry's head. After a few minutes of doing this he stopped and looked at Harry again. "You're right Harry there are numerous blocks on your abilities. A few of them are foreign to me, and I can't figure out who put them or how to undo them. There are also a few others that seemed to have been done by Albus Dumbledore and one done by Tom Riddle. Since I know I didn't do it I am assuming that it was the one from your world."

"Dumbledore blocked some of my powers? How would Voldemort block my powers when he only fired a killing curse at me?" Harry asked still in a bit of shock by the news.

"The blocks by Dumbledore probably was put there when you were little to prevent you from doing something when you were young. As for the block by this Voldemort, it seems that it was in direct connection to the killing curse he used. Again I don't know this for sure, but it does appear that way to me."

"Can you undo the blocks by Dumbledore and Voldemort?"

The general looked at Harry for a moment as he thought about how to answer this question. "The one by my double I can undo by myself, but the ones by your Dumbledore will probably take him doing it."

"What about the headmaster? Could both of you together undo what Dumbledore has blocked?"

Again the general paused and thought about this for a moment. "Possibly, I will not say for sure we could do it, but there is a better chance if we both do it that it would be unblocked."

Harry sat in silence thinking about this for a minute and then heard the soft footsteps, which he knew belonged to Tonks as she made her way down the stairs. She walked over and sat down by Harry.

Tonks yawned slightly as she looked at Harry. "So this is where you disappeared to. When's breakfast I am starving?"

Harry smiled as he looked at Tonks. "You're always hungry my dear, but then I am too. How about we go see if breakfast is being served?"

"You two run along I am sure a house elf will bring along my breakfast soon enough. Then after we al eat we will start our training." The general said as he looked at Harry and Tonks with a grin on his face.

Harry and Tonks said their goodbyes and headed off to the Great Hall to see about breakfast after making sure their disguises were in place, so no one would get suspicious of them. They found that the Great Hall was almost deserted other than a few members of the staff at the head table. They sat down and quickly ate, so they would not keep the General and Headmaster waiting for them too long.

As they were finishing the Headmaster walked into the Great Hall and made his way over to them. "Great I see your both about done. I was just up in the room and was told you were down here. I will meet both of you in your quarters when you're done so we may go over a few things."

Harry and Tonks both nodded as they watched the Headmaster depart from the Great Hall once more. They figured he was heading up to the room they were staying in to speak with General Riddle until they arrived. They finished off their breakfast and then silently made their way up to the quarters that they were staying in.

The General and Headmaster were talking as Harry and Tonks walked into the common room of their quarters. They both smiled and waved them over to the table that they were sitting at.

"Harry the General has informed me about the blocks on your abilities, and we are in agreement to at least try and remove the ones that your Dumbledore placed on you. The ones by Voldemort we will have no problem removing from you." The headmaster said as Harry and Tonks sat down at the table with them.

"That's great headmaster, so when will you be able to start the process of removing them?" Harry asked as he looked at the headmaster.

Tonks looked a bit confused as she stared at them. "Would one of you please explain to me what you mean by blocks?"

"Sorry Dora I forgot to tell you about it. I asked General Riddle to scan my mind for magical blocks that might prevent me from using abilities that are locked away inside my mind. When he did the scan and he found that there were several blocks in place." Harry said as he looked at Tonks with a small grin.

"Harry we have decided that we will remove the blocks first before the training begins, so we can see how the blocks will effect your magical abilities." The headmaster said as he looked at Harry and Tonks. "We would also like to check Miss Tonks and see if there are any blocks in place within her mind."

"Good I was going to ask you about scanning Tonks as well since it is possible that she has abilities that have been blocked as well." Harry said as he looked at the Headmaster and then at Tonks with a grin.

"Well if we are going to get any training done today we should start." The general said as he stood up and looked at Harry and Tonks. He walked over and started his scan of Tonks to see if there were any blocks on her. When he finished he grinned as he looked at the headmaster. "It would seem that Miss Tonks has several blocks on her as well though most of them are from the same foreign source that placed the blocks on Harry. There is one from her Dumbledore, but it seems to be blocking a few abilities."

"Well we will start by removing the blocks that Voldemort placed on Harry and then we will see if we can get the ones Dumbledore has placed on him. If we can then we will move to and try to remove those on Miss Tonks." The headmaster said as he stood up and looked at Harry and Tonks.

The headmaster and the general spent a few minutes talking adamantly as they went over what they would have to do to remove the blocks that were put into place by Dumbledore. After they finished discussing the issue they drew out their wands and started to remove the block that Voldemort had put into place.

After a minute the block was gone and Harry felt a slight rush of magic fill his body all the way down to his core. After a few seconds the rush quit and Harry didn't feel it any more, but didn't feel any different now that it was done. "Well that stinks I felt a slight rush of magic and then as quick as it started it ended and now I feel no different."

The Headmaster and the General both grinned. "The magic you felt was the block unleashing the ability that it has blocked. Now it will be up to you to figure out what the ability was since we can't scan for it."

They once again went to work and tried the same spell they used to remove Voldemort's block, but it didn't work. They then decided to try a different version of the spell and after a long grueling ten minutes they finally managed to get the spell just right to remove the block.

Harry once again felt a rush of magic surge through his body much stronger than the first time and again it disappeared after a few seconds. Though this time Harry could still feel a twinge of magical energy still in his body, which went right to his core.

When Harry told them that it worked the Headmaster and the General went to Tonks and performed the same spell they used on Harry. Tonks felt the rush of power like Harry did though it was not as intense as Harry's was. After a few seconds the rush died down and she was back to normal.

"Headmaster why is it that I still feel a twinge of power within me? I didn't feel it when you removed the block by Voldemort." Harry asked as he looked at the Headmaster.

The headmaster and the general looked at each other for a moment and then they looked at Harry. The headmaster was the first to speak, as the general didn't really know. "Harry I must say that I have never heard of such a thing coming from having a block undone. Though it would have something to do with your magical core, and I suppose that only time will tell what it all means."

Harry stood silent, as he had no idea how to respond to the headmaster's comment. Instead he decided to think about it later. "Shall we start the training now?"

The general nodded and the headmaster stood up. "Yes we should start our training now that your blocks have been removed. We will begin with a basic over view of all that you should know and then we will move on to new things."

By time lunch had come around the Headmaster and the General had gone over everything that the two sixteen year olds had learned in their first five years at Hogwarts. The blocks didn't exactly give Harry and Tonks any added power, but Harry didn't need any added power since he was already becoming a powerful wizard.

After finishing a quiet lunch they made their way back to the quarters where the general was just finishing his lunch. They decided to speak with the general while they waited for the Headmaster to come back.

"General you said you was a strategist on your world correct?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"Ah yes I was, even if I was captured I was still a pretty good strategist." The general said in a low tone.

"Captured?" Tonks asked in a low tone much like the general had.

"Yeah I was taking a squad on an assault in America and was ambushed. I never saw it coming until it was too late. Once I was captured I didn't think I would ever get out of the POW camp until Major Evans exchanged a POW she had to get me out." The general said.

Harry now knew who Henry Bell had been exchanged for and knowing this meant that Major Evans hadn't lied to him though he wasn't about to fight to get her out of Azkaban after what she tried to do to Tonks.


	39. War Breaks Out on Earth Prime

A/N: Well after a lengthy wait here is the next chapter, though many of you will be upset to find it is an Earth Prime world, but I have no choice but to put it in now.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: MarianeMalfoy, Silverscale, Pleione, and jbfritz

jollander: Well all I can say is what I did with Tonks was a critical part of my story not a cliché, but I can see where you would think it was. However I write what I have to, so my story goes as I plan. I do not write something just because everyone else does it. Its okay though I can see your point of it, and I was not trying to be offending with my comment to you last time.

I would like to say thanks to Chelanzar for beta reading this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

The Death Eaters all bow to their lord then quickly leave the den. Bella walks forward and once again bows before Voldemort. "Raise my dear." Bella stands up and looks Voldemort in the eyes. "Bella I have a special task for you, I want you to get a team together and go to Egypt. There is a set of scrolls there that I require before we can attack those fools. I want you to bring them to me, and Bella; do not fail me or you will suffer!"

Bella bows down and then leaves from the den as Voldemort sits back down on his throne and laughs out in a sickening insane tone. "Soon, Albus, soon you will meet your demise!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Eight: War Breaks Out on Earth Prime

August 22, 1996: 12:30 pm

The small pudgy man known as Wormtail shuffled timidly into the throne room not wanting to see his master. He didn't want to speak with him, but he knew that he didn't have a choice about what he had to do. Wormtail proceeded towards the throne and kneeled in front of his master and kissed the hem of his robe. "Milord…"

Voldemort looked at Wormtail for a moment before he spoke. "What is it Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed as he looked at his servant.

"Milord I received a message that Spion wants to meet with you milord." Wormtail squealed as he remained on his knees.

Voldemort stared at Wormtail for a moment as he thought about what he said. Spion was the name that the man from Germany used, the man that gave him the spell to send Harry to his doom. 'What could Spion what to meet about now? Surely I have no need to speak with that man, then again he might have something I could use.' Voldemort thought as he glared at Wormtail. "Did he say when and where he wanted the meeting Wormtail?"

Wormtail sighed slightly thankful that his master wasn't mad about this, because if he was angry with this suggested meeting then it would be Wormtail who would have been punished. Voldemort never believed in the theory of not killing the messenger since he enjoyed punishing his servants when they did something he didn't like. "He… Spion wants to meet you in his safe house in an hour." Wormtail squeaked as he looked at his master.

Voldemort's red eyes flared for a moment and then a small sly grin came to his mouth. "I shall meet him alone now leave me!"

August 22, 1996: 1:00 pm

The light side wasn't having much luck every attempt to bring down Voldemort's force seemed to end the same way, they were always one step behind the Death Eaters. Dumbledore was beside himself wondering how he would be able to deal with so many failed attempts on capturing them. He decided to call all the members of the Order of the Phoenix to the school for a meeting. He had to find a way to solve this problem, a problem that only had one solution. There must be a spy in the ministry and they would have to find out who the spy was and prevent them from telling Voldemort what they were up to.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody were all brought in from the ministry for the meeting. Blade wasn't a member of the Order, so his presence was not required though Dumbledore had asked him to sit in on the meeting. Blade declined saying, "I have some business to handle and I am not at liberty to discuss what it is." Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley were all told to come to the meeting, though they were instructed not to mention anything to Ron or Ginny about Harry's disappearance. Remus Lupin was also instructed to attend though he would have rather stayed in the library looking for solutions to their other problems. Severus Snape was also called in for the meeting after attending a meeting with the Dark Lord. Other member that arrived for the meeting were Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, and Emmeline Vance.

Dumbledore looked at the gathered members of the Order who were all seated at a table in the Great Hall and he sighed before beginning. "As some of you have already been informed Harry Potter has disappeared."

A few of the members, the ones that knew already, just lowered their heads to look at the table while the ones that didn't know looked shocked and appalled. Elphias Doge an old wizard, with a wheezy voice and silver hair stood up and looked at Dumbledore. "When did he disappear and why are we just finding this out now?" the old wizard asked and then sat back down.

"Elphias I have not told all of you this because it would cause a panic that we could not afford to have happen. He disappeared some time after arriving home for the holidays and we have been working very hard to find him. I am telling you this now only because it seems that Voldemort." Most of the people in the Great Hall flinched at his name as Dumbledore said it. "Is gaining in power and his force is growing in size. I fear that he already knows what has happened to Mr. Potter and that is why he is massing such an offensive against us. If I am right then it will only be a matter of time before he tries to take over completely."

"Has there been any luck in locating Harry?" Molly asked while trying her best not to start crying again.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes brightened slightly. "We did have a visitor that seemed to be the only person who could find Harry and he assured us that he would do everything he could to bring him back to us. However we haven't heard anything in a long while about it though."

Hestia Jones a pink-cheeked black-haired witch looked at Dumbledore for a moment before speaking. "This visitor you say you had are you sure he can be trusted to bring Harry back?"

"Hestia this man is the only one who could bring young Mr. Potter back, and I am sure he will." Dumbledore said.

Moody's magical eye was scanning the room as his good eye locked on Dumbledore. "Albus I know you didn't call this meeting just to discuss the missing Potter boy, so could we get to the issue of how Voldemort knows what we are planning before we do it?"

"Ah yes Alastor we should probably speak about that since that is one of the main reasons I brought everyone here today." Albus said as he looked at Moody and then looked at Snape. "Severus have you learned anything about the spy within the Ministry that might be telling Voldemort what we have been planning?"

Severus looked down at the table for a moment and the sneered slightly as he looked at Dumbledore. "No Albus, so far I haven't learned anything about the spy. There was been some talk about someone known as Spion wanting to meet with Voldemort, but that is all I have heard. Since Spion is the person's cover name, I have no idea who he might be or anything about him."

"Alas that isn't much to go on, though I want those of you who can to check into it and see what you can find on this Spion character." Albus said, as he looked at all the members seated at the table.

The meeting drew on as they discussed about the attempted Death Eater raids that had failed and other issues pertaining to the order and its attempts to bring down Voldemort.

August 22, 1996: 1:30 pm

Voldemort Apparated into the darkened room of the safe house where he was to meet Spion. The windows were all magically sealed shut preventing any light from entering the room as well as blocking anyone from being able to see into the house. The only light source was the small flickering of a candle that was placed in the center of a table. Voldemort waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room and then looked around it looking for the man he was to meet.

"Spion! I am a busy man now show yourself!" Voldemort hissed not liking the games that he was subjected to by this man.

There was a slight laugh that bordered on demonic that seemed to come out of nowhere as a man draped in black stepped out of the shadows enough that a small outline of his being could be seen. "Right on time Voldemort, I like it when people are on time."

Voldemort didn't like the disrespect that he was shown by this man, but he remained calm as he stared at the man's outline. "What did you want me for?"

"I have some disturbing news for you Voldemort." The man hissed mimicking Voldemort's hiss. "That Potter boy is not as dead as I first believed he would be."

"What?" Hissed Voldemort very much enraged.

"It seems that I was miss informed about the spell I gave you. He is trapped in a dimension, but only just. He will soon return and when he does you must be ready for him." The man hissed back at him.

"When will he return and how?" Voldemort hissed still rather pissed.

"He will return in one week and when he does he will not be alone. There shall be two others with him. A man and a woman that will come along with him, but they are not your concern."

"If they are with Potter then they are!" Voldemort hissed even more enraged.

"Fine do as you wish with the woman since she isn't important anyway, but the man with Potter will not be an easy challenge to kill. As I said you must be prepared for their coming, and so I have a few things for you before I disappear."

"Disappear?" Voldemort asked though inside he was a bit glad the man was leaving. The man seemed too powerful for his own good and Voldemort was slightly afraid of him.

"Yes Voldemort I will not be contacting you anymore after this, so you best listen carefully to what I have for you." The man said as he waved his hand and caused rolls of parchment to fly over to the table by the candle.

"How do you know so much about things that haven't happened yet?" Voldemort asked as he watched the parchments land on the table.

"I told you I just know, and I can't tell you how I know. Now listen carefully because if you don't you will fail. Do not speak of me or anything I have given to you to your servant Severus Snape!"

"Why not? He is one of my best Death Eaters." Voldemort hissed getting a bit more irritated.

"Just trust me he doesn't always have your best interest in mind."

"And you do? What do you get out of all this? Why bother helping me when you will not serve me?" Voldemort hissed losing his patience even more with the man who would not join him even after Voldemort promised him he would be his right hand man.

The man laughed as he glared at Voldemort. "Voldemort as I have told you I serve no man! I do what I must to ensure things go as planned and that is all I do. I am not doing this for you I assure you that, but I am honest with you, which is more than you can say about a few of those servants you have. Fate has everything planned out and I am here to make sure that things go according to that plan!"

Voldemort didn't know what to say clearly the man knew what he was talking about and clearly everything he told him so far had been true. Well expect for the spell, but even he said he was wrong and was honest about his mistake.

"Now then Voldemort you see those rolls of parchment on the table?" Spion asked and when Voldemort nodded he continued. "Each of them contains spells that you will need to exact your revenge on Potter and the Light Side. One of the spells there will enable you to bring down all the wards surrounding Hogwarts. I have laid out the exact plan of attack for you and if you follow my instructions then you shall come out of this battle victorious. However if you allow your ego to get in the way and try to do it on your own you will fail and I assure you of that, so I advise following my plan. There is a spell in there that will do nicely for getting rid of the woman with Potter, that is if you are able to hit her with it. She is not going to be an easy target to hit though because she will be very well trained."

Voldemort was once again speechless, he didn't know to be offended by the ego comment or thankful for the spells he was being given, so in the end he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I assume you have already gotten the Scrolls of Death from Egypt." Spion said in a cold death tone that sent a shiver down Voldemort's spine.

"How? How did you know about those?" Voldemort hissed a bit shocked and scared that this man, a virtual nobody, knew so much about what he was planning.

"I know a lot Voldemort and by your tone I guess I was right that you indeed did send Bellatrix to get them already. This is good because you will need them to distract the Aurors enough before the Battle of Hogwarts."

Voldemort again became silent, which was a change for him since his ego never really gave room for him listening to someone else tell him what to do.

"There is also some plans in there for small battles that will weaken the forces of Light just enough to make them think you are not as powerful as you truly will be. After all you do not want to show off too much power before your major battles. There is also a potion in there that will make a lethal gas, which could come in handy for you in your planning efforts. Though I warn you if you have Snape brew it, be careful about telling him where you obtained it."

"What is your problem with Snape?" Voldemort hissed.

"Like I said he may be loyal to you, but I don't think he is as hell bent of mass murder as you are if you catch my drift."

Voldemort didn't know what to say again. He knew that Snape was a little weak when it came to killing muggles, but he also knew that Snape was completely loyal to him.

"That is all I have for you Voldemort, everything is explained in them rolls of parchment, so I will leave you to contemplate what you will do next." With that there was a slight pop and the man known as Spion was gone.

Voldemort stared at the spot that the man had been standing and then went to collect the parchments before heading back to the peacefulness of his lair.

August 22, 1996: 2:00 pm

Following the Order meeting Dumbledore kept a few of the members back to talk with them privately. Dumbledore looked at Snape with great intent the potions master had been quiet during the meeting only speaking when asked about his information on Voldemort. "Severus I want you to return to Voldemort and see what you can find out about Spion and any connection he might have to the Ministry."

"As you wish Albus." Snape said and then exited out of the Great Hall to go and see what he could find out.

Dumbledore turned to Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks. "I want the three of you to continue checking out the Ministry and see if you can find anything out about our spy. Until we know who it is no plans are to be given out to non order members."

All three nodded and started to walk off but Dumbledore told Tonks to wait behind as the other two Aurors left the Great Hall.

"Tonks my dear I have a special mission for you." Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face. "I need you to continue checking out Blade and find out what you can about what he does. I must say his unwillingness to join the order is most disturbing to me, and I would like to know why he is so stubborn not to join us."

Tonks nodded and then left the Great Hall to complete the missions she was given by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked over and sat down at the table. "It's times like this that I feel so damn old." Dumbledore muttered to Minerva McGonagall, whom was sitting at the table waiting for him.

"It will all work out Albus we will get Harry back and then we will be able to bring down Voldemort." Minerva said without looking at Dumbledore.

"I know my dear, it is just a bit unnerving when I am at such a loss. I do not like being in the dark and so far this summer I have been so far behind Voldemort! He seems to know everything that is going to happen even before we do."

August 22, 1996: 3:00 pm

Tonks Apparated to her apartment where she lived and made her way into the bedroom to see Blade sitting on her bed. She ran over and hugged him tightly and then smiled as she sat down by him. "I missed you." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too Tonks. Did everything go as planned?" Blade asked as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Yeah the meeting went as I figured it would and as you guessed Dumbledore asked me to check you out to see what your all about and why you are being so stubborn about not joining his precious order." Tonks said with a slight smile on her face.

"I knew that old fool would be bringing you in on his hunt to bring me under his thumb, but that will not happen any time soon." Blade said with a smug look on his face.

"So tell me did everything go as planned for you today?" Tonks asked still with the smile on her face as she buried her head into his shoulder even more.

Blade held her close to him and kissed her neck lightly. "Yes my dear it did. Everything is in place that needs to be now all we can do is sit back and wait. I think we should take tomorrow off and just stay in bed all day."

"Sounds good to me, I hate not being able to spend a lot of time with you. Between your secret missions for them and my ludicrous missions for the order we don't get many days to ourselves." Tonks said as she enjoyed snuggling close to Blade.

"I know honey, and things will only get more weird once Harry returns. I keep forgetting to tell you that you are a great actress Miss Tonks." Blade said with a slightly evil smile.

Tonks laughed slightly as she looked up at Blade's face. "I was trained very well in deception. Though I do still have a lot of concern for him even if I know he is well. Since you couldn't tell me everything that happens to him. It makes it a bit easier to come off as a concerned Auror when you do naturally are concerned."

"Yes I know and you know I can't explain everything that happens to him. If there is something you need to know then I tell you, but otherwise I must keep a lot outside of council secret. Though I must say if it wasn't for you, most of the plans I have in place would not have come off so well."

"Well let's just hope that everything continues to go as planned since we can't afford for anything to go wrong at this time." Tonks said as she slid over and laid out on the bed. "Now then I think we should get to know each other a bit better before I go tell Kingsley that I can't come to work tomorrow."

August 23, 1996: 12:00 pm

Snape rushed into Dumbledore's office with a very concerned look on his face. "Albus, Voldemort is going to attack Diagon Alley again!"

Albus Dumbledore looked up from his parchment at the excited Snape. "Are we sure they will be there?"

"Yes sir, Voldemort is gathering a small force to attack Diagon Alley in a half hour. I just managed to get away to come and warn you, though I really must get back."

"Very well Severus go back and I will get the Order and Aurors to Diagon Alley to catch them before too many get hurt." Albus said as he watched Snape quickly leave his office and Dumbledore went to his floo to call the order members and inform them what was happening.

August 23, 1996: 12:30 pm (Diagon Alley)

Dumbledore gather all the order members that he could, though he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't contact Tonks. Something about her going away with Blade, but he figured her services were best dealing with getting information from Blade and not going after Death Eaters. The Weasleys were all busy, so they were unable to assist him on this mission, which was understandable. The men in the family were busy working and Molly was busy watching Ron and Ginny.

Kingsley and Moody brought a small force of Aurors, only those that were totally trusted by the order. The small group of Aurors along with the small group of Order members met and then headed into Diagon Alley to await the attack.

At 12:30 right on the button several pops were heard as a small group of Death Eaters entered Diagon Alley. They instantly started to fire killing curses at the Aurors that charged at them dropping about five of them instantly.

The order members that included; Albus Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge,

Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Emmeline Vance moved out of their spot to help the Aurors as another round of pops were heard and a second group of Death Eaters appeared behind them.

Two of the Death Eaters instantly sent killing curses at the backs of the order members killing Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones on the spot.

Dumbledore swore under his breath. "Its an ambush!" he yelled as he turned and started to send stunners at the Death Eaters behind them.

August 23, 1996: 12:30 pm (Ministry of Magic)

At exactly 12:30 a large group of Death Eaters made their way into the ministry and started to kill all those that they could. Aurors rushed to where they were and were mowed down as they came running down the corridor.

"Get Bones and Mockridge and make sure they don't escape." Came a cold female voice as she fired curses at the Aurors.

The large group of Death Eaters quickly separated into three smaller groups. One group went after the Head of Department of Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. The second group went after the Goblin Liaison, Cuthbert Mockridge. The final group stayed where they were and continued to fight the Aurors that were coming at them.

August 23, 1996: 12:40 pm (Diagon Alley)

The odds weren't improving much for the Aurors or the Order members that were caught in the ambush in Diagon Alley. The Death Eaters had them pinned down and after the second set showed up they placed Anti-Apparation Wards around them so they couldn't Apparate out.

"We're surround by Death Eaters!" Emmeline Vance shouted as she sent stunners from her hidden location beside a building.

Dumbledore wasn't happy about his current situation, and there didn't look like there was anyway of them coming out of this alive.

Kingsley watched in horror from his position as the Death Eaters slaughtered three more of his squadron of Aurors. Moody's squad wasn't doing much better as he only had four left in his squad.

August 23, 1996: 12:40 pm (Ministry of Magic)

The group of Death Eaters that were fighting with the Aurors was winning without much effort. The Aurors kept using stunners, which gave the Death Eaters an advantage since they could just revive their fallen comrades. The Death Eaters were freely using the Killing Curse, so when an Auror dropped there was no way the Auror was getting back up.

The group that went after Amelia Bones ran into a group of Aurors, which the mowed down with Killing Curses, but when they got to Bones' office they found that she had already escaped.

The Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, was evacuated from the ministry along with all those that are members of the Wizengamot as soon as the attack had started.

The third group that was after Cuthbert Mockridge managed to find him right before he could escape and quickly nailed him with a killing curse dropping him to the floor. Once he was dead they headed back down to meet the others.

August 23, 1996: 12:45 pm (Diagon Alley)

At exactly 12:45 the Death Eaters sent one last round of killing curses and then dropped the Anti-Apparation Ward and Apparated out of the Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore was shocked as they all left and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think that his order would live through the ambush and in fact he had lost two members. Though the Aurors that had come felt the effects of the ambush the most as they were all about wiped out.

Dumbledore gathered all his members and used the Portkey he made to take them back to Hogsmeade were they proceeded up to the castle to discuss what had happened.

Kingsley and Moody were outraged by what happened. Moody looked at Dumbledore and spoke in a gruff voice. "We were set up and you know it Albus!"

Dumbledore didn't say anything as he believed it too, he didn't know what happened, but it seemed to the rest of the Order that Snape sent them all to their deaths in that ambush.

August 23, 1996: 12:45 pm (Ministry of Magic)

At 12:45 all the Death Eaters within the Ministry pulled out Portkeys and let the ministry after sending out on last wave of killing curses.

Bellatrix was the leader of the operation and went to the throne room to give her report to Voldemort. "Master we managed to kill over half of the Aurors and we killed Cuthbert Mockridge."

"What about Amelia Bones?" Voldemort hissed in a disapproving tone.

"She… she managed to get away with that blood traitor Weasley." Bella said in a low tone and waited for a punishment that never came.

"I should have known she would escape. We shall get her next time then and Bella do not fail me again." Voldemort hissed and then told her to get out of his sight.

August 23, 1996: 1:22 pm

Blade lay in bed holding on to Tonks as she continued to sleep. He looked at her and smiled. 'She survived the first attack, and now all I have to do is make sure she survives the next one.' Blade thought as he glanced at his watch and started to count down the seconds in his mind as he watched the time drawling closer to the time he was waiting for. 'Now we all stop without knowing it.' Blade thought as he watched his watch turn to 1:23 pm


	40. Half Frozen World Part Three

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait, but my beta is having computer problems and hasn't been able to get me the betaed chapter. That is why I am posting this chapter without it being betaed. Also it is a week later than planned since I have been unable to update any stories on FFN since they banned me from updating, but the ban is now lifted, and I am able to bring you the chapter even if it is unbetaed.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **Silverscale, jbfritz, Pleione, Just Me, marka, APS**, and **KnightFang**.

**Tom Bombadil**: The worlds Harry and Tonks are visiting are already planned out, so I hope you enjoy what worlds are yet to come. What do you mean by "is Harry ever going to find out what happened to Sirius?"? He already knows the Sirius on his world is dead, so please explain if that's not what you meant.

**sakura13**: Yes that has been brought to my attention and as I have said it is similar to Sliders, but isn't a cross over since I am not using Sliders' characters. I have also stated about the character in the story named Blade Claven. It is not me and I am not trying to insert myself into the fic. Blade is a character I use a lot in stories, and I use his name online since I don't use my real name much. Actually Real Earth Tonks isn't a traitor, just because she doesn't specifically work for Dumbledore she is still against Dark Lords just like the other Tonks is.

**carsonsheir**: Your the first to speculate about the "two in one" riddle, but I can't say as to whom the riddle is about since it is a key point to the story and the ending of this fic.

* * *

**Recap**

Harry now knew who Henry Bell had been exchanged for and knowing this meant that Major Evans hadn't lied to him though he wasn't about to fight to get her out of Azkaban after what she tried to do to Tonks.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Half Frozen World Part Three**

Harry and Tonks had talked with the General about random things and about his time in the battles on his world while they waited for the Headmaster to return to their quarters. Harry and Tonks knew they were in for a lot of training, and the sooner they were able to get through it the better they would be.

"Both of you have completed the overview of the basics and I must say that there are a few areas in which I feel you could improve though you both are very well off compared to some." The headmaster said as he looked at Harry and Tonks. "This is why I have decided that there is more of a need for more instructors than just me and the General. I am sure that we could teach you all you need to know, but that could become boring real quick."

The General grinned and then added. "Yeah I am sure they will get tired of looking at our faces soon enough."

They all laughed slightly at this and once the laughter subsided the Headmaster continued. "That is why I have decided to have you train with people who are good in different areas. Some of the people I have selected to train you may surprise you, but I assure you that they are the best for the job no matter what you might think at first."

At this Harry got an appalled look on his face. "Please tell me I do not have to suffer through one of Snape's potion classes."

The headmaster's eyes dropped a bit and then he returned them to meet Harry's eyes. "I take it that the Professor Snape on your world was not that good of a teacher then?"

"I am sure he could have been a good teacher if he wasn't so bloody determined to make my life a living hell." Harry said as he looked at the Headmaster.

"Well I am afraid that you will have to take potions with our Professor Snape, but remember two things. First this is not the Snape of your world and second you are not going to be known as Harry Potter to him on this world."

Harry smiled as he thought about what the Headmaster said and soon found that the man was right. The Snape of this world didn't know who he was and even if he did there was no telling whether or not Snape would be a bloody git like he was on his world. "You're right Headmaster, and I will do my best to tolerate him."

The headmaster smiled and nodded. "Very well, now then as you figured you will have potions with Severus Snape. I am sure that both of you could do well with some refresher courses in the fine art of brewing potions. You will also have James Potter teaching you the art of Transfiguration. Lily Potter will be teaching you all about charms, though Harry I know you are quite good that them already. She will be able to help you in getting to know more complex charms."

"Is that all we will be learning?" Tonks asked as the headmaster had abruptly stopped in telling them what they would be learning.

"School learning wise yes those are the three classes I will be having you focus on. However you will also be training with my special team." The headmaster said as he looked at them.

"Your special team?" Harry asked not knowing what he meant.

"Yes I have a special team here at Hogwarts that is my Defense League and they are very well trained if I might say. I am sure that you know all of those that are in it, well at least I am sure you know their doubles." The headmaster said and then paused for a moment before continuing. "It is for this reason that I have asked that you do not reveal your true identities to anyone in the school, but those in this room. You will be training with Harry Potter as he is one of the finest Defense Against the Dark Arts students that I have. He far surpasses that of most of the teachers in this school. Ronald Weasley and General Riddle will be handling the Arts of War and strategies of war. Mr. Weasley is a very good strategist and will be able to teach you some of the plans he has come up with. I know that General Riddle is also a great strategist and that is why they will teach this together. Hermione Granger is great with research and she will be helping you with general theories and book knowledge. Ginevra Weasley is excelling very well in the art of healing, so she and Madam Pomfrey will teach you all about healing when in battle."

"Sir when it comes time to fight the Black Phoenix will your Defense League be aiding us in our fight?" Tonks asked as she looked at the headmaster.

"If all goes as I believe it will, the Black Phoenix and his followers will try and come here for the final battle. When that happens you will have the support of the Hogwarts Staff, my Defense League, and if we can we will have Ministry Aurors here as well. Though all we will be able to do is keep his followers busy, it will be up to you and Harry to fight the Black Phoenix, because if I am right you're the only ones who can defeat him."

"Do not fear Miss Tonks when the final battle comes I will have a strategy in place, so that we will not all be fumbling over our own feet out there." The general said as he looked at Tonks and smiled.

Harry looked at the General and then at the Headmaster. "Headmaster I have a few questions I would like to ask you." The headmaster nodded indicating for Harry to continue. "Sir, you said that my double would be teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why isn't there a teacher helping us this that?"

"Well normally I would have a teacher do it, but as I said young Harry far surpasses the ability that our current DADA Teacher has, so that is why. I will also be helping out, so you will not be dueling against yourself the whole time."

"Oh I see, well I know that we aren't normally allowed to learn how to Apparate until we are seventeen, but I was thinking that it might be wise if we were taught how to Apparate and also how to make Portkeys." Harry said hoping that it didn't sound like he was begging to be taught things before he was allowed to.

"That is an excellent idea Harry and I will contact Mr. Lupin and get him to clear it, since he is the head of the Department of Mysteries not many questions will be asked."

"Thank you sir. My final question might seem a bit off or even dark to you, but I think it might help me on my world. Sir on my world Voldemort and I are both Parselmouths and I was wondering if there was any spells or anything that could be done with it?"

The headmaster laughed a bit as he looked at Harry. "I am assuming that on your world being a Parselmouth is a bad thing?" Harry nodded and the headmaster laughed even more. "Well I suppose I could see how that could be considered as dark to some, but I assure you that on this world great wizards have had the ability and not one of them was ever considered dark for it. I also assume from your question that you do not know any Parseltongue Magic?"

Harry looked a bit shocked but then frowned. "No sir, like you know on my world it is considered dark to be able to speak Parseltongue, so I have no way of knowing how to use any magic with it."

"Then I will just have to teach you in that art as well." The headmaster said with a grin on his face. "It is a bit complicated to use it in battle, because some times it takes a great amount of concentration to perform the magic. Though it might come in handy if your enemy doesn't know you possess the ability to do Parseltongue Magic."

Harry looked at the Headmaster and grinned when another thought came to mind. "Sir I know it goes against all that is normal, but in my fourth year at Hogwarts I had a DADA teacher that was willing to not only show us but use Unforgivable curses. I know now that he was a Death Eater, but sir if it was possible I was hoping that we could find someone with knowledge of the Dark Arts that could help us, because the best way to protect ourselves against them is to have them used against us."

General Riddle looked at Harry and grinned. "That is a brilliant idea Harry. I am sure that the headmaster must know someone who could help in that area."

"Actually I was considering bringing in a few Aurors to help, so they would be here if the major battle broke out like I think it will on our grounds. I will contact Madam Bones and see if she can send over some Aurors to help train you."

"Sir I think that the best choices would be Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Also while your contacting Remus Lupin maybe you could get him to come and look over from of the training as well since he was also a great Defense teacher on my world." Harry said as he looked at the headmaster.

The headmaster nodded and walked off to go make his floo calls to get things rolling for the training to begin.

**Preparing for Training**

Harry and Tonks found that they had about an hour of free time to kill before they would go into their first training session. Tonks wanted to relax and rest up for their training, and Harry wanted to do some reading that he had been intending to do for a while. They decided to head to the Room of Requirements where they both could do what they wanted.

Tonks made a bed appear beside the chair that Harry had wanted and she stretched out on it while Harry sat down in his chair. He been wanting to do some reading on Mages, and since he now had an endless amount of time on his hands he decided he would get to finally do some. He had a book appear in front of him that held the known history of the mages and started to read it with great interest. He wasn't a big fan of Professor Binn's history class, but given a chance to seat on his own and read about it was something he did take enjoyment in doing.

When their free time was up the headmaster entered into the room and told them that they needed to come with him. He led them to the Great Hall once they were in their disguises, and when they entered they saw why he had brought them.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, James Potter, Lily Potter, Severus Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, and a man they didn't know were seated in the Great Hall waiting for them. General Riddle walked in a moment later and took a seat though he no longer looked like the headmaster after some glamour spells were applied. Though he was still introduced as General Riddle. The man that Harry and Tonks didn't know was introduced as Unspeakable Dallen.

The Headmaster looked around at everyone in the room when the introductions were done. "These two are to be trained to the best of all our abilities for it is up to them to bring an end to the Black Phoenix as all of you have already been informed. We must set up a schedule now for the training, so that they can learn as much as possible, a quickly as possible. If we are correct and the Black Phoenix has already figured out that the person in the prophecy is here at Hogwarts it wont be long before he is here trying kill the person."

There was some hushed muttering around the room and then all went silent again. The headmaster looked around for a moment. "We have went over all the basics that they should know from their school, and I must say that they are both well taught school wise, but that wont be enough when it comes to battling. They are both powerful in their own way, but that power without proper training is meaningless against a man like the Black Phoenix, who is a fully trained wizard."

**Transfiguration and Charms**

It was decided after a lengthy debate that Harry and Tonks would start their training with Transfiguration. They went with Professor Potter to his room where he was going to give them a crash course in Advanced Transfiguration.

"I am not sure if you are aware of this or not but the Black Phoenix will use Transfiguration more than anything else in his arsenal of magic. That is why it is vital that you have a firm understanding of Advanced Transfiguration, so you will be ready for whatever he throws at you." James Potter said as he looked at Harry and Tonks.

The Transfiguration training was not as easy as Harry thought it would be considering it was a double of his father who was training him. He wasn't looking forward to his next training either, because he would have to face his mother's double and he didn't know how he would keep his emotions together.

Harry and Tonks made their way to the charms classroom where Lily Potter was waiting for them. She was going to be going over advanced charms with them and it was important that they get a firm understanding of what was happening.

Harry and Tonks were both worn out by time they had finished their charms training, and were glad that they were done for the day. They could have a quiet dinner and then go off to bed to prepare for the training they would face the next day.

**Training Continues**

After a quick breakfast the next day, which really was the same day, just to them it felt like the next one. They were off to continue their training. Unspeakable Dallen took them into Hogsmeade to a small place he had there, so they would be able to learn to Apparate. Unspeakable Dallen told them that they would spend two hours a day for a month training here, and by the end they should be able to Apparate. Once they had learned he would personally see to it that they were given their Apparation License.

"What good will it be to have a license if we aren't from this world?" Tonks asked when they were inside the house for their training.

"Well I am assuming that most worlds are similar and if you have to you could always retest if they don't accept your license from here. Once you have learned to properly Apparate there should be no problem in you passing the test on any world you have to." Unspeakable Dallen said before he started to go over what they would have to do to learn to Apparate.

When there time was up for the day they headed back to the castle and were free until after lunch was over. Harry decided to continuing reading now that he found the book he had been reading in the Room of Requirements. He found a copy of it in Hogwarts library, which allowed him to read it no matter where he was not just in the Room of Requirements.

After lunch they went back to their training session. This time they had to suffer through a potions lesson with Severus Snape. Riddle wanted them to know what potions did what and when best to use them in addition to knowing how to brew them. The lesson with Snape wasn't as bad as Harry remembered from his world, though Snape constantly hovering around him didn't help him do any better. Once Snape returned to his desk though Harry found that brewing a potion wasn't really all that hard. It was mainly a matter of reading the instructions and doing exactly what they say to do. Also knowing the all the ingredients helped too, since you had to make sure you were using the right ones when you needed to.

After their potions lessons they had a quick supper and then went to their first Healing lesson with Ginny Weasley and Madam Pomfrey. Harry was surprised at how much Ginny knew on this world about healing and wondered if the Ginny on his world would take an interest in healing as well.

The next day after breakfast they went to the library with Hermione Granger and were shown all the books that they would need for their study session. They were going over the theories of curses and counter curses before they had their first real dueling lesson later that day.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

After lunch Tonks and Harry were both tired of looking at books and were glad to finally be getting some hands on experience. It was decided that they would start their training in the Room of Requirements since it could be changed to suit their needs. When they walked in they expected to see Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, but they weren't the only ones there. Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody were also there waiting for them as they walked into the room.

"It is time to see how much both of you really know about defending yourselves. It is vital that you know exactly what to do and when to do it or else you could find yourselves on the nasty end of a killing curse." Tom Riddle said as he looked at Harry and Tonks. "Mr. Potter will duel against you using all light spells, so that we will see how you do against that form of attack though I doubt that you will see many of the Black Phoenix members using them too often. I will be using mainly transfiguration and some Legilimency to try and invade your minds because that is how the Black Phoenix will fight for the most part."

"Sir," Harry interrupted. "Sorry for interrupting but I think it is best that you teach us some Occlumency first. Last year I had a poor teacher for it, and lets just say his methods made it easier for Voldemort to enter my mind than hindering his attacks on it."

"You mean to tell me that neither of you know anything about Occlumency?" Remus asked as he looked at Harry and Tonks. When they both shook their heads no he shook his in disbelief. "Blimey headmaster you really do have your work cut out for you."

"Yes it would seem that I do, but how better to teach him Occlumency than me since it is my counter part that is trying to invade his mind on his world." The headmaster said in a low voice so only Harry, Tonks, and Remus could hear him. "Okay I will only use transfiguration today and we will start Occlumency lessons tonight following supper."

Harry and Tonks didn't like the idea of adding more to their schedule, but Harry knew better than anyone that it was best that they did learn it. "Sir while we are adding things to our training, would it be possible to also look into some Animagus training?"

"Hmm we will see, I am sure that James should be able to help since that is his area of teaching, but for now I shall continue with this training." The headmaster said and then paused to get his train of thought back on track. "A yes now I remember where I was. Auror Moody is here today because you asked about Dark Arts. As an ex-Auror he knows his fair share of dark arts and how to use them. Mr. Lupin has got it cleared by the ministry for Auror Moody to use whatever dark arts he needs to in order to train you for the battle to come. Though I suggest that we do not try using the killing curse since we don't want either of you to die. Mr. Lupin is also fully versed in the dark arts and will be also using them since him and Moody will be acting as followers of the Black Phoenix in our training. First though you both will face against us one at a time to see how you do, and eventually it will be both of you against the four of us at once."

The first duel was Harry versus himself, and he had a mental flashback to when he had to face himself in a duel once before. It seemed like it was so long ago to him and yet it had only been a few weeks after the start of his summer holiday. This time however it was different, this time he was fighting himself as part of training, not because he was provoked into fighting.

Harry and his double took their dueling positions and when the headmaster signaled that the shields were in place protecting the observers from stray spells the two bowed at each other from their dueling stances. (**A/N: For this duel I will refer to Harry's double as Mr. Potter since it will get confusing.**)

Mr. Potter quickly shouted "**Expelliarmus**, **Stupefy**, **Protego**!" as he stood looking at Harry.

Harry quickly cast the shielding charm to prevent the two curses coming at him and then sent a stunner at his double.

The stunner hit Mr. Potter's shield and didn't do anything as Mr. Potter moved slightly shouting "**Petrificus Totalus!**"

Harry rolled out of the way knowing that he could dodge just about all the curses that came at him, but he really needed to find a way to bring his double down. Harry stood up and muttered "**Reflecto**" and just stood waiting for a moment for his double to attack.

Mr. Potter thinking his enemy was taking a breather took the chance to attack. "**Expelliarmus!**"

The disarming charm hit the reflection shield Harry had in place and his double just barely dodged his own disarming charm, which gave Harry a slight opening. "**Stupefy!**"

Mr. Potter dodge to the other side quickly just missing the stunner as he sent a stunner of his own at Harry.

Harry dodged out of the way trying to think of a way to take down himself, but as he was thinking his double sent a disarming charm at him and he felt his wand be pulled violently out of his hand. His double smiled broadly as he held both wands in his hand and prepared to take Harry out. Before Harry even thought about what he was doing he shouted "**Accio Wands!**"

Mr. Potter laughed at first but then felt both wands being pulled out of his hands as they flew into Harry's awaiting hands. Harry was a bit shocked that it worked since he didn't even think he could do wandless magic, but then aimed both wands at his double. "**Stupefy!**" He shouted and sent a stunner out of both wands so as his double tried to dodge to miss one he was nailed by the second on and fell to the floor.

Those watching clapped as they walked up to Harry. The headmaster smiled as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Very nice son, I didn't think you could do wandless magic, but I see you did without much effort."

Tonks was excited for Harry but knew now she would have to face his double and that wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Tonks didn't last as long as Harry did, though she did well until she was nailed by a tripping charm. When she fell it was easy for Harry to take her out with a well-placed stunner.

Harry and Tonks then took their turns against Riddle, which it didn't take long for either of them to fall to him as he used his knowledge of Transfiguration to end the duel rather quickly against them both.

It wasn't much better with their duels against Moody and Lupin, though Harry did about beat Moody, but he still lost because he slipped when he went to dodge and was nailed by a stunner.

**Stealth and Strategy**

The next day Kingsley Shacklebolt was teaching them about stealth and how to use it to their advantage. It was a matter of being able to surprise your enemy when they didn't know where you were coming from. He went over invisibility charms, silencing charms, and other forms of magic that helped in the art of stealth.

After a grueling session with Kingsley they were both happy for the break for lunch, but they still had another training yet to do. They had to learn about strategies from Ron Weasley and General Riddle.

Ron being the best student strategist and chess master was more than eager to help. "When you think about a strategy for war and a strategy for chess you can see that they are both about the same. In both cases you must know your opponent and also be a few paces ahead of them in your planning or you will surely fall into a trap of being on the defensive instead of the offensive."

"Chess is a good example, but truly chess itself is to one-dimensional to be compared to the complex workings that made up a battle field." General Riddle said as he stepped up by Ron. "If you think about it a chess board only has sixty-four spaces, and is open to almost every piece on the board but a few. When you are on a battlefield you no don't have a board to guide you along nor do you have control over what the other combatants do out there. You can tell them what to do before the battle begins, but once the first spell is sent the gloves come off and you have to fight to stay alive. That is when the best laid out strategies can go to hell and you do what you have to too stay alive."

"That is true." Ron said, as he looked a bit disappointed. "Though you also much consider if everyone was to follow the orders given then things wouldn't get out of hand as quickly."

"You are right Ron and that is why we are going to teach them all about strategies and also devise plans for when we do actually get into a battle for our lives here at Hogwarts." General Riddle said reassuringly to Ron so he wouldn't feel as bad about his chess example.

The training went on for hours as the general and Ron both explained the best things about having a strategy and the downfalls that would come from not having one.

**Six Months Later**

Six months had passed for Harry and Tonks though really time itself never really changed. To the outside worlds it was still August 23, but to them it was February, though you couldn't tell it by the whether since time had stopped.

There training was progressing by at an alarming rate and they both managed to get their Apparation Licenses after their training with Unspeakable Dallen. They were also well underway in learning how to become Animagus from their training with James Potter. Harry found out that he was able to change into a large silver wolf and Tonks found that she could change into a black panther after James used a spell called Mutobestia, which turned them into the forms they could take if they were Animagus.

The Occlumency and Legilimency training was one of the toughest for Harry and Tonks, as they each had to be taken through it step by step. They both had a lot of painful memories and it made it even more intense and painful for them. After months of practice they both were proficient enough in their training that they were able to start battling with the headmaster and was eventually able to keep him out of their minds.

Their other studies were coming along nicely and were being even better at dueling. They had started to work as a team and found that they worked very well together and were able to take down all but Riddle when they dueled. Though by the end of the sixth month they had gotten to the point that they even were a challenge for the headmaster.

They were having lunch in the Great Hall when Remus came running in and made his way up to the headmaster. He quietly and quickly spoke to the headmaster and as he did Riddle's face went a bit pale. The Headmaster stood up drawing the attention of those in the Great Hall. "The Black Phoenix and his followers have been spotted in Hogsmeade and they are making their way towards the castle. It would seem that the time we have been training for is among us."

Harry stood up not sure what to do, but knowing now was when he would have to fight. Though he still didn't know what power he had that would enable him to defeat Dumbledore, and at the moment he didn't care. He would give the old fool the fight of his life or die trying. "If he wants a fight then we will give him a fight! Ron, General Riddle, you know the strategy and you are in charge. Let me and Tonks deal with the Black Phoenix while the rest of you keep his followers busy."

General Riddle and Ron ran off to get everyone in place as Harry and Tonks looked at each other. They hugged one last time and said "I love you" then headed out to prepare for what could be their final battle they would ever be in. They had all their things shrunken and in their pockets before they left and Harry made sure to have his timer. He had given General Riddle the coordinates to his world and the second timer. He told him that he should have it with him when the battle came because he would only have one minute once time unfroze. If he wanted to go home Harry would open his portal and send him home when the battle was over if they both lived through it.

Harry and Tonks made their way out and found Dumbledore and his army of followers standing in the middle of the walkway as they exited. Harry stood in front of Tonks as he stared at Dumbledore. "You must be the Black Phoenix I have heard so much about.

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked as he stared at Harry and tried to see who stood behind him. "I have only been called the Black Phoenix in the prophecy, so I will assume that you have heard it then. If you have then you know already that no one of this world can defeat me."

"Yeah I heard something about that." Harry said smugly. "However it also said that time would freeze when the chosen one arrived, so I guess you could call me the chosen one since time has clearly been frozen."

Dumbledore looked shocked, but kept his calm appearance in place. "That still doesn't mean you can kill me. There are far to many things you must be to be the chosen one."

"Well one says not of this world and since I am from a different dimension I think it makes me not of your world!" Harry said smugly as he changed his appearance into his natural appearance.

The shock and panic was now clearly written all over Dumbledore's old face. "That doesn't mean you are the chosen one!"

Harry laughed as he stepped forward and looked at Dumbledore. "Well I see you are not nearly as smart as you believe you are. Think about what the prophecy says and put the pieces together. Even you can't be dumb enough to be that deep in your denial to think that no one would ever show up to bring you down. Oh and before you think about running away with your tail between your legs like a scared puppy you might want to think twice since there are wards up preventing you from leaving until we are done!"

"**NO!** How could a mere boy out smart the smartest wizard of all time?" Dumbledore stammered.

"Guess by having the combined help of witches and wizards that surpass even you. Because I personally am not very smart, but I am pretty good at one thing." Harry said as he drew his wand. "An I think the time for talking is over!"

Before Dumbledore even knew what was happening Harry and Tonks unleashed twenty some spells each at him while the rest of the people on his side started to take on his followers.

Dumbledore was busy blocking all the spells flying at him that he didn't get much of a chance to get on the offensive, as Harry and Tonks were clearly keeping him on the defensive.

"Pretty bad that it takes two of you to take on one of me!" Dumbledore said as he transfigured a stonewall in front of a curse to prevent it from hitting him.

Tonks rolled on the ground and sent a leg locker hex at Dumbledore as he was distracted with Harry and Dumbledore fell down unable to stand with his legs locked together. Harry sent a stunner at Dumbledore, but he put up as shield from his prone position and it took the blunt of the stunner.

Dumbledore undid the leg locker and got to his feet enraged. "That's it, it is time for you to go down little girl!" Dumbledore stepped forward and aimed his wand at her and shouted "**Avada Kedavra!**"

Harry stepped in front of Tonks as the killing curse came hurling at him. "I don't think so!" Harry said feeling his rage build up inside him as the curse hit his hand and everyone froze in their place as the curse rebounded off of Harry's extended hand and went hurling back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared in shock as the green curse was hurled back at him and it nailed him dead on in the chest. Dumbledore's limp body fell to the ground with a slight thud.

Harry was in shock for a moment as he watched Dumbledore fall to the ground dead. Harry quickly came to his senses and pulled out his timer to find that it was done. Time was unfrozen and the timer was again counting down. Harry quickly grabbed Tonks and raced off to meet General Riddle.

The rest of those fighting were apprehended when they paused to watch their leader dropped dead on the ground. Harry made it to General Riddle and saw him standing with the timer in his hand.

"You ready to go General?" Harry asked as he looked at him.

"yeah it is time to go home." The general said as he held the timer out for Harry to hit the button for him.

The timer hit zero and Harry hit both buttons opening two portals. There were now two blue vortexes in front of them and after a quick wave goodbye Harry and Tonks went through their portal and General Riddle went into his vortex vanishing just like they had all came.


	41. Dream World

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but I have been rather busy lately. I am also sorry, but this chapter is once again done without the proofing of my beta since he is still MIA. I hope you can over look my mistakes and just enjoy the chapter all the same.

**WARNING:** HBP Spoiler, so if you haven't read HBP or heard things about it you may not want to read this chapter until you do.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **Silverscale, potterfanforever, jbfritz, APS, sakura13, Pleione, UberLutz, Lyfe.exe, benwa, **and** darthdrew1704**

**shadow of the black abyss**: The Tonks on Earth Prime is engaged to Blade, so that is who she is paired up with.

**JUst Me**: Harry is almost home, but he does have a couple more worlds first.

**rposter**: The six months they spent on Half Frozen World time didn't move anywhere, so it was still August 23 on Earth Prime. Do not worry he will make it home in time for school.

**PbookR**: Yeah I did have Arthur Weasley as Minister of magic and your point is?

**Merlin-dcsa**: Yes unfortunately I did miss my deadline, and that was for many reasons, but alas I shall continue writing and end it soon. As for him becoming super powerful he isn't becoming super powerful he is merely learning to use abilities that he has always had. He can be killed, but he can only be killed by the Earth Prime Voldemort, so right now he seems like a superman character, but he isn't like that.

Tom **Bombadil**: When Harry started to go to the veil it was in order to find out what happened to Sirius, but then he was sent to another dimension and has lost track of that mission. Now his only goal is to make it home alive.

* * *

**Recap**

The timer hit zero and Harry hit both buttons opening two portals. There were now two blue vortexes in front of them and after a quick wave goodbye Harry and Tonks went through their portal and General Riddle went into his vortex vanishing just like they had all came.

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Dream World**

It was weird going through the portal once again after what was a six-month lapse in time. Though it was still August 23 all around Harry and Tonks felt like it should have been later in the year. The ride through the vortex was not bumpy or jerky like it had been before, so when the portal opened on the other side and deposited Harry and Tonks into what appeared to be a giant tunnel they were greatly surprised.

Harry looked around at the scene before him bewildered beyond words. He stood in a giant tunnel made out of cement, which appeared to be ten or feet tall. It was wide enough to fit two muggle trucks in side by side. "What in the bloody hell? Weren't we just on the Hogwarts' grounds?"

Tonks too was confused because when they left the last world they were on the grounds of Hogwarts were the battle with Lord Dumbledore had taken place. Now though they weren't on the grounds, and if fact their true location seemed a mystery to her. "Well we have been off course before Harry, maybe the timer is still messed up."

Harry knew that Tonks was right the timer did have a way of sending them off to the wrong place, as he found out on the last world when they landed in the hallway of an American school instead of Hogwarts. "That could be, but it didn't seem any different when we went through the vortex. Whenever the vortex messed up before we could instantly tell something was wrong, but this time nothing strange happened."

Tonks looked around again at the strange surroundings. "It would seem that we did wind up somewhere strange again Harry, so maybe we are just getting to use to the vortex to feel the difference in it now."

Harry was about to say something with a red light on the wall started to flash and an alarm of sorts started blaring through the tunnel. "I think we should find somewhere to hide."

Harry and Tonks started to look around for some place to hide, but before they could find one a door opened in the wall of the tunnel and a metallic looking humanoid stepped out into the tunnel.

The humanoid looked at Harry and Tonks for a moment. "What are you doing here?" It asked in a monotone voice.

Harry positioned himself between Tonks and the humanoid as a human shield as he stared at the thing in front of him. "We just appeared here, wherever here is."

"You are currently in Access Tunnel A1." The metallic humanoid said.

Harry looked confused as he looked at the humanoid still not sure what to make of the world Tonks and him had landed on. "What are you?"

"I am Sam, Synthetic Artificial Machine, I am the watcher of this tunnel."

"You're a robot?" Harry asked though he knew that was a stupid question.

"I am an android designed and programmed by the Phoenix Foundation."

"The Phoenix Foundation?" Tonks asked as she looked around Harry at the android.

"The Phoenix Foundation was created back in 1979 during the height of the Dark Lord's rein of terror as a way to combat him and his forces. However it didn't start to make androids until 2000 when the Earth underwent a transformation at the height of the Second Age of Terror. That is when all lot of protective measures were taken to protect those that lived on Earth."

"Wait what year is it now?" Harry asked as he looked at the android.

"The current date is August 23, 2015." Sam said as he continued to examine Harry and Tonks.

"That means we are nineteen years in the future then." Harry said as he looked at Tonks. "We must really be use to the vortex because I didn't even feel the time displacement like I did the first time we traveled to a different time."

"You are not from this time then?" Sam asked as he continued scanning them.

"No, we aren't even from this world." Tonks said as she looked at Sam.

"That explains a lot." Sam said as he stepped forward a bit more. "Explain what you are doing here?"

"We are Inter-Dimensional travels that use a vortex to go to different worlds." Harry said not sure if the android would or wouldn't understand what he meant.

"Dimensional travel was outlawed in 2005 by the Dark Lord when he claimed control of all England." Sam said as he stopped moving and looked at Harry and Tonks. "You are both in direct violation of the law."

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered as he looked at the android wondering what would happen now.

"You must not be followers of the Dark Lord if you violate his laws." The android said as he looked at them.

"No we would never follow Voldemort!" Harry said defensively.

"Voldemort was the Dark Lord of old, he was destroyed years ago by the current Dark Lord." Sam said as he looked at Harry and Tonks a bit longer.

"What?" Tonks asked a bit surprised. "Who is the new Dark Lord?"

"His name is Lord Ragnarok, though he was once thought to be the savior of the world." Sam said as he looked at them.

"Wait a minute are you telling us that Harry Potter is the new Dark Lord?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"That was his name ages ago, but now he is only known as Lord Ragnarok. He has his Dark Queen whom sits beside him as well." Sam said.

"Who is his Dark Queen?" Harry asked fully interested in where this discussion was going.

"She is called Queen Shakira now, but she was once known as Nymphadora Tonks." Sam said as he looked at them.

Harry looked at Tonks and could tell that she was thinking the same thing as he was. He looked at Sam once again. "Let me get this straight at some point in your history Harry Potter fought Lord Voldemort, and then later became Lord Ragnarok?"

"Correct."

"This doesn't make sense why would Harry and Tonks of this world become dark and take over?" Tonks asked as she looked at Harry then at Sam.

"Lord Ragnarok and Queen Shakira were the last two people that anyone would have suspected to become evil, but the war against Voldemort changed a lot of people. Humans are weird in that they allow their emotions to take control of them and overrule their mind." Sam said in his monotone voice as he continued to survey Harry and Tonks.

Harry and Tonks were still confused as they looked at Sam not knowing what in the world could have drove their doubles into being so evil. It was weird to think that anything could cause them to be worse than Voldemort.

Harry had a concerned look on his face, as he looked at Sam. "Where are all the humans?"

Sam didn't reply right away as if he had to compute whether or not to tell them where the remaining humans were located. "That information is classified."

Harry looked at Sam with renewed announce for the android. "What do you mean that is classified? Tell me where our friends and families are!"

"I do not have access to that information. I am merely a watcher of the access tunnel and am not programmed to divulge that information."

Tonks looked at Harry and could tell he was about to curse the android. She stepped forward and looked at it for a moment. "Sam where does this access tunnel lead?"

"Access Tunnel A1 is the passage way in and out of Hogwarts." Sam said as he stared at them as if debating to tell them more.

"So if we follow this tunnel north we will come to Hogwarts?" Tonks asked as she looked at Sam.

"Yes, and south will take you to Hogsmeade."

"Why were the tunnels created?" Harry asked as he too looked at Sam.

"The tunnels were created to protect people from the acid rain attacks that were caused as a result of the Battle of Little Hangleton. That was a terrible battle where Voldemort and Harry Potter fought in full force, and their immense powers caused something to happen in the atmosphere that created the acid rain. It was unsafe for humans to travel outside when it rained, so it was decided by the Phoenix Foundation that cement tunnels would be created with magical reinforcement to protect those outside when it started to rain."

"No wonder the Harry of this world would go crazy if he indirectly caused it to start raining acid everywhere." Tonks muttered loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry looked down at the ground for a moment. If it was true and a battle between him and Voldemort caused it to rain acid he would feel guilty for doing it, but that wouldn't be enough to cause him to go evil. Something else even worse must have happened to cause such a change in his double. Though Harry was still worried because he was gaining so much power lately and his special training. Maybe it was this power that caused his double to go nuts. There were so many unanswered questions inside him that he didn't know what to do next.

Tonks placed her arm on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry we will figure this out, we just need to get to Hogwarts and find Dumbledore. He will be able to help us figure out this strange world."

"I am sorry miss, but Albus Dumbledore died eighteen years ago."

"What? How did Dumbledore die?" Harry asked filled once again with rage.

"Hogwarts was attacked and he was killed in the process. That is all I have in my date banks."

"We really need to get to Hogwarts and find out what in bloody hell is going on here!" Harry said as he looked at Tonks for support.

"You don't do have clearance to enter Hogwarts, so I can not allow you access through this tunnel."

"What? You need to explain this because you just said if we go north we could get to Hogwarts." Harry said full of rage now.

"That is correct following this tunnel will take you to Hogwarts, but you do not have proper clearance to enter, so it is my duty to make sure you do not enter!"

"We are going to Hogwarts!" Harry said now fully enraged.

"You will not enter Hogwarts." Sam said as the android moved to stand in place to try and prevent them from going forward. "You may return to Hogsmeade, but if you try to enter Hogwarts without clearance you will be taken care of."

"Lets just go to Hogsmeade maybe we can find out some information there." Tonks said as she tried to get Harry to go with her towards Hogsmeade.

"What! You are going to just give in and allow this machine to tell us what to do?" Harry asked fully enraged to the point of losing all control.

"Listen to me honey, we will go to Hogsmeade and get a drink. Maybe we can even stop off for some chocolate at Honeydukes." Tonks said and winked at the end of her statement.

Harry was so enraged that he didn't even think about the ways into Hogwarts other than this access tunnel. Luckily for him Tonks was staying calm and rational. "You're right hun, if we can't get to Hogwarts we should try to find something in Hogsmeade to explain this world."

Harry and Tonks turned to look at Sam. "We will be going to Hogsmeade, there is no need to fight."

They then turned and started to walk down the tunnel towards Hogsmeade. They were walking for about ten minutes down the tunnel, which told them that they were most likely closer to Hogwarts when they landed then they were near Hogsmeade.

"Harry it just doesn't make sense what could cause our doubles to become evil on this world?" Tonks asked as they continued to walk down the tunnel.

"I don't know, but I do know we need to find out, because every world we went too had some factor that caused it to turn out the way it did. I personally never want to become a dark lord, so we need to figure out the cause and prevent it from happening on my world." Harry said as he continued walking and thinking.

"Harry I almost forgot! How long do we have on this world? We were so wrapped up in talking to that android that we never checked the timer."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the timer and looked at it. "We have about twenty-six hours left on this world, so we have plenty of time to go hunting for some answers."

The remainder of the walk was silent as they both were lost in their thoughts about what could have happened to cause their doubles to turn evil. As they walked out of the tunnel into the village of Hogsmeade they found that it was different as well. With the acid rain being a major problem for people on Earth, there were now magical tunnels created all around Hogsmeade for people to walk in just in case it started to rain while they were out.

Harry and Tonks followed one of the tunnels to Three Broomsticks first in the hopes that they would be able to find out something and have a drink. They weren't in the mood for another big fight following the battle they encountered on the last world, so they figured taking a break in the pub would be best.

They walked through the door and were glad that they were still disguised from the last world, because it would have been a real problem making their way into a pub when their doubles were evil and out to control all of England.

They sat down at a table away from everyone, though there weren't many in the pub. Harry walked up and ordered two butterbeers and then headed back to the table to sit with Tonks.

They sat drinking for a bit in silence before Harry finally spoke. "What if the tunnel is blocked or guarded?" Harry asked in a hushed tone so no one else would hear him.

Tonks hadn't really thought about the possibility that the tunnel would be blocked or guarded since not many people knew about the tunnel. "I guess I didn't think about that, but if so then we will have to just find another way into the school."

"I am sure we will find some way in, but if we can't we best plan on spending some time here in town. I am still worn out from that battle on the last world." Harry said as he took a drink of his butterbeer.

They continued on drinking their butterbeers and silently talking about how they were planning to get into Hogwarts if the tunnel was blocked when the door to the Three Broomsticks was violently thrust open.

Madam Rosmerta looked over at the door as two people dressed in red cloaks with gold masks made their way into the pub. Harry and Tonks also turned their attention to the door as well when it opened and watched as the two people walked in. The two people that entered the pub had their wands drawn at their side as they stood in front of the door.

"Madam Rosmerta it is time to pay your tax for being allowed to stay in business." A male voice said as he aimed his wand at Madam Rosmerta.

"But it's been a slow week, not many people have been coming in. Most are staying in hiding." Madam Rosmerta said in a scared tone.

"Your Lord and Queen have been generous and allowed you to stay open, but if you do not pay the tax then we will have to shut you down." The second person said in a female voice.

"Just give me a couple of days I am sure I can come up with it." Madam Rosmerta said pleading with them, so she would be able to stay in business longer, though the cold hard truth was that there wasn't much business left since people stayed hidden away from the village.

"We are not unreasonable, so you have twenty-four hours if you do not have the money by this time tomorrow then we will shut you down!" The male said and then turned to leave with the woman right on his heels.

Madam Rosmerta sat down with a thud at a near by table as the two people left her pub. "How am I going to come up with the money in one day?" She muttered to herself not knowing that two people were listening to her.

Tonks leaned over and whispered to Harry. "We need to do something, it is our fault this world is in such bad shape."

Harry looked at her for a moment as her words sunk in. "We aren't to blame for what our doubles do, but I know what you mean."

Harry stood up and walked over to where Madam Rosmerta was seated. "Maybe I could help you Ma'am."

Madam Rosmerta looked at Harry though she didn't know who he was because of his disguise. "Thank you young man, but I doubt anyone can help me. It would take a miracle to come up with the tax money by tomorrow."

Harry looked down as he glanced around the pub, and it was true with the lack of business it would be impossible for her to get the money on her own. "If I may ask, how much do they want?"

Madam Rosmerta looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide what to do. "They want a thousand Galleons, which is more than I have made in months."

"You can tell me if I am out of line, but why is it that people aren't coming out much? I know that the Lord and Queen of Darkness want to control everything, but why do people allow them to?"

"You're not from around here I take it?" Madam Rosmerta said as she looked at him. Harry nodded slightly and she continued. "I am sure you familiar with what is happening, so I will just get to the issue. When Lord Ragnarok and Queen Shakira took control after the defeat of the other lord the Phoenix Foundation started to put measures into place that would protect people from the outside dangers and the danger of Lord Ragnarok and Queen Shakira. They created a way for people to enter into a dream world. Here people can live their lives in peace, and the system is set up, so people never have to leave the dream world."

"A Dream World? You mean people are not coming out because they are lost in their own world?"

"It is actually another realm, but in a sense yes. The Phoenix Foundation managed to set up places where people could connect into the realm and never have to worry about anything again. Only those that didn't have enough money or were still on the waiting list aren't connected."

"That explains the lack of people, and I assume they use androids to make sure everything is running correctly."

"Yeah that is what I understand, but I don't know a everything about it. What I do know is with so many people connected and everyone else too afraid to come out I am going out of business fast."

Harry knew that there wasn't much he could do, but he did have a few ideas. Though he knew that all the solutions were located inside Hogwarts and that was where he needed to be. "Madam Rosmerta I promise I will do everything within my power to ensure that you don't go out of business."

Harry and Tonks finished their butterbeers and headed out of the pub into the streets of Hogsmeade. "We need to get into Hogwarts and find out more about this Phoenix Foundation and also this dream realm."

"What if everyone in Hogwarts is located in this dream realm? Then we wont be able to find out anything." Tonks said as her and Harry made their way towards Honeydukes.

"There will still have to be some way of finding out what we need to." Harry said as they stopped outside the boarded up doors that once led into Honeydukes.

"No way! Honeydukes got driven out of business!" Tonks said as she looked at the doors.

"It wont be long before everyone is driven out of business." A familiar voice behind them said.

Harry and Tonks turned around and found that there was woman with long red hair standing behind them. Harry had to look at her for a few seconds before it dawned on him that the woman standing in front of them was an older version of Ginny Weasley.

"It looks that way does it?" Harry said though he wanted to say more he found it hard to express just what he was feeling.

"We have tried to help those we could, but the Lord and Queen just keep increasing the amount that they collect. Oh I am Ginny Weasley, and you are?"

Harry knew who she was, but thankfully she didn't see through his disguise. "I am Ludwig Arnold and this is Linda."

"Never saw you around these parts before." Ginny said, as she looked them both over.

"No we just came into this area, we are just traveling through." Tonks said hoping it would be enough information, so she didn't have to explain the whole thing.

"Probably best to keep moving then, because all of England is under their control. I would advise heading to America if at all possible." Ginny said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, you said that you were trying to help the people around here. How are you doing it? We would like to help as long as we are here." Harry said as he watched Ginny turn to leave.

Ginny turned back and looked at him. "I am part of a group that is looking to bring down this establishment, but we can't talk about it here. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in a half hour, room six if you're interested in knowing more."

Harry didn't know why she would trust him so easily, but was glad that she was at least trying to accept them. Though he knew better than to just blindly walk into the Three Broomsticks since it was possibly a trap. Even if Ginny on his world was a friend, the one of this world was older and unknown.

Harry waited until Ginny was out of sight and then proceeded to look for a way into the abandoned building that once housed Honeydukes Sweet Shop. It took a bit of time, but finally they managed to get into the building, though their entry was not legal. Harry and Tonks decided that there need for information was greater than their need to obey the law about breaking and entering.

Once they were inside the building they made their way down into the basement where they found the hidden trapdoor that led into the tunnel to Hogwarts. When they opened the door they found that the tunnel was in fact open, but that didn't mean it wasn't guarded.

"Well it isn't sealed up, but now we have to decide do we go through here or go and walk to Ginny?" Harry said as he looked down into the tunnel.

Tonks looked at him for a moment and then glanced down in the hole. "I say we check out the tunnel at least a little bit. Then if you want to go see Ginny we can, but I don't trust her."

Harry didn't like the idea of not trusting someone he called a friend, but this wasn't his world and she wasn't the Ginny he knew. "I know I don't trust her either, but we do need information."

"Yeah I know, and we may not find out what we need to at Hogwarts." Tonks said as she continued to peer down into the tunnel.

"How about we go check out what we can find out from Ginny? After all we might learn something useful from her, and if it is some sort of a trap we can handle our own, though I would rather not fight friends, even if they aren't my real friends." Harry said as he placed his hand on Tonks shoulder.

"I guess your right, it isn't like we haven't fought tougher people before. Though the last battle drained both of us a great deal and it wouldn't be good to have to fight again." Tonks said as she walked away from the trapdoor.

"I know, but as long as no one figures out who we are we should be fine. Its not like we are going to go looking for a fight to get into or anything."

"We don't usually have to look for a fight, they normally find us." Tonks said as they made their way up out of the basement.

"Yeah it hasn't been the best of trips lately. Seems like we always are finding the worst of worlds, and I can't wait to find one that is less hostile." Harry said as they entered the main floor of Honeydukes.

They made their way carefully out of the Honeydukes and concealed their entranceway, so they would be able to get back in when they finished at the pub. They made their way over to the Three Broomsticks where they were to meet with Ginny, and Harry couldn't help, but hope this wasn't a trap.

They made their way up to the room where they were to meet Ginny. Harry took one last look around and then knocked on the door. The door opened a crack and Harry could see Ginny peering out at him and then he watched as the door swung open. Harry glanced around the room quickly and didn't see anyone, so he motioned for Tonks to follow him.

They slowly walked into the room, but Harry kept looking around expecting someone to jump out at him at any minute. Ginny motioned for them to sit down as she locked the door with a sealing charm and placed a silencing charm in place. Harry was glad that Tonks and him had been trained on the world before this one as he put up an Anti-Apparation and Anti-Portkey ward in place without saying a word. He might have been eliminating their chance of escaping, but he was also eliminating the threat of people popping in to ambush them.

Ginny turned to look at them. "Before we go any further I must ask that I be allowed to check you for any tracking or surveillance charms, because I have to be extra careful."

Harry and Tonks nodded in understanding and allowed Ginny to check them and once she was sure they weren't spies, she sat down and placed her wand on a small night table beside her.

"As you know I am Ginny Weasley, and I work for a rebel force that is looking to bring down the establishment that is in place. To do this we need people who are will to help our cause, and do what they can to help eliminate the threat. Lord Ragnarok and Queen Shakira are not the only threat that needs to be eliminated, though they are in control of the whole establishment."

Harry looked at her not sure what to think, though he did have a lot of questions. "What establishment would that be? Do you mean the Ministry of Magic?"

"The Ministry of Magic is only one form of the corruption that is the establishment. It is only a single part of the problem. What do you know about the Phoenix Foundation?"

"Not a lot." Harry said honestly, though he did know some it was only a small portion of what he would like to know.

"Well the Phoenix Foundation was created in 1979 by James Potter and the Potter estate. It was his hope that the Phoenix Foundation and the Order of the Phoenix would be able to come up with enough power and support to bring down Voldemort and the corrupt Ministry of Magic. The problem was that on October 31, 1981 James and Lily Potter were both killed by Lord Voldemort. It was set up that Harry would own the company when he came of age, but until then control of the company would be entrusted to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't have time to run the company with his position at Hogwarts, so he placed Remus Lupin in the position as his filler. Though Dumbledore still held the role of being the owner of the company he left Remus run it in his absence. This worked out fine and Remus is a great man with great intelligence, so him being in charge did help the company grow after the lose of James. Things were going well until the end of the school year in 1997, which was my fifth year at school. That was when the first major event happened; a spy within Hogwarts killed Albus Dumbledore. His death shocked the world at large and also affected Harry in a way that none of us expected. Harry went over the edge and swore that he would kill not only Voldemort, but also the spy that killed Dumbledore." Ginny said as she looked at Harry and Tonks.

"Who was the spy?" Harry asked as she paused.

"The spy turned out to be Severus Snape." Ginny said as she looked at Harry and Tonks.

"Snape! That evil git! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Harry stated without even thinking about what he said.

Ginny jumped to her feet and had her wand in hand faster than Harry had ever seen the Ginny of his world move. "You know Snape? I thought you weren't from around here! You better start explaining right now or so help me I will hex you into next week!"

"Calm down Ginny, I know Snape from a previous life that is all." Harry said trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny said not convinced as she kept her wand aimed at him.

"We better tell her the whole truth." Tonks said as she looked at the irate Ginny Weasley.

"You're right love, after all she is telling us the whole truth." Harry said as he rubbed his eyes. "Ginny as you were told we are only passing through, but the reason we are here isn't because we came from another country. We actually came from another world…" Harry continued on to explain to Ginny where they came from, but was careful not to mention the fact that he was Harry Potter or that the woman beside him was Tonks.

Ginny didn't seem totally convinced at the end of the explanation, but it was enough to at least get her to lower her wand and sit back down. "So you know Snape from other worlds that you have been too and from your home world? Do you also know Harry and Tonks on the other worlds?"

"Yes we do, but they aren't like they are on this world. This is the first world I can remember where they were evil." Harry said as he looked at Ginny.

"Well they weren't always evil and I am sure that if things were different on this world then they would have turned out to be good like on the worlds you have been to."

"How about you finish telling us about what happened, so we will know what it is that made them so evil." Tonks said for the first time speaking since entering the room.

"Yes that is probably a good idea. 1997 was the year when things seemed to be all working out before Snape killed Dumbledore. Harry and I finally got together as a couple and Remus and Tonks started to date as well." Ginny said and then paused as if remembering what happened.

Harry looked at Tonks and had a half grin on his face as he looked at Ginny once again.

"Have you seen my doubles with Harry on other worlds?" Ginny asked as she looked at him with pure hope in her eyes.

"To be honest I don't know for sure because most of the worlds we have been to were in the year 1996, so Harry wasn't with anyone." Harry said though he knew deep down that Ginny was a great girl he just didn't like her like that on his world.

"Oh, well I guess there is still time on those worlds then." Ginny said as she lost the gleam of hope in her eyes. "Getting back to the story, after the death of Dumbledore things changed. Harry ended up quitting school, and Hermione and Ron also decided to quit with him. Harry broke up with me saying it was too dangerous to be with him. I was heart broken once again, but I figured if Harry managed to defeat Voldemort that I would once again get him back."

"Why did the Golden Trio quit school?" Harry asked.

"They were determined to go after Voldemort and destroy him once and for all. Harry knew that he was on his own when Dumbledore died, and he planned on heading out on his own to kill Voldemort, Snape, and Malfoy. However my brother and Hermione both decided on their own to go help him. Remus took over full control of the Phoenix Foundation since Harry still wasn't old enough to own it. Harry didn't care that Remus ran it because he had more pressing matters, which were to destroy those that took so much from him. I had to return to school for my sixth year while the man I love went off to fight for what he believed in. We found out shortly after school started just what Voldemort had in mind, and had his Death Eaters attack the Phoenix Foundation. Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange led the attack on the foundation, but it was Pettigrew that caused the biggest problem. He drove his silver hand right into Remus Lupin and in the end Remus Lupin died from the injuries suffered from Peter."

Tonks and Harry both were in shock by this, though the shock was more for Harry because he knew that Pettigrew was a traitor that got his father killed, and now he found out that he also killed his friend here too.

"This event drove both Harry and Tonks closer together because they both loved Remus, and that was when Tonks joined with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their fight to bring down Voldemort and his gang of thugs. October of 1997 was terrible because that was when Harry and Voldemort fought for the last time in what has become known as the Battle of Little Hangleton. When the battle ended Harry was left standing, but something happened where spells combined and caused the acid rains start. Harry took control of his family's company since Remus was dead, but he was never the same following Lupin's death and the Battle of Little Hangleton."

"So I assume that you and him never got back together like you had hoped?" Tonks asked as she looked at Ginny feeling bad for her.

"No instead he continued trying to comfort Tonks, and in the end they started to date. I for one wanted to be happy for them, but my heart was broken because I knew Harry was gone forever. Harry did what he could from his position in the Phoenix Foundation and went to the extremes to protect the people that he had caused so much harm to by being part of the cause of the acid rain."

"If Harry was trying so hard to protect the people of the world, then what could have happened to make him become evil?" Harry asked trying desperately to figure out what happened to cause his double to go bad.

"No one knows for sure what sent him over the edge, but I believe it had something to do with Don Quixote."

"Who is Don Quixote?" Tonks asked not sure who that was.

"I guess you wouldn't know about Don Quixote, but here he is known as the Dream Master. He controls the Dream Realm, which is where I believe he caused Harry to become evil by showing him all the horrors that have happened over the years. It was because of Don Quixote that the Phoenix Foundation created the first Dream Chamber." Ginny said as she once again looked off into the distance.

"Dream Chamber?"

"The Dream Chamber is where people enter it to go into the dream world where they can live their lives in peace. It seemed like a great way to have peace, but it started out as a way to escape life in general. I think it is more like prison, because once you enter the dream chamber you do not leave it."

"Do you think this Don Quixote has used Harry to make him put people into the dream world?" Harry asked as he looked at Ginny.

"I have thought about that, but Harry isn't one to be controlled by anyone. Though his change to the dark side was sudden and unseen coming."

"It would seem that something happened when Harry went to the dream realm, and I think that the only way we will find out what happened is to go to the dream realm." Harry said as he looked at Ginny.

"You can't access the dream realm itself without being a Dream Walker." Ginny said as she looked at them. "The dream chamber only takes you to the dream world, not the dream realm where Don Quixote is located."

"Well Harry must have been a Dream Walker then right?" Tonks asked as she looked at Ginny.

"I don't know if he was or if Don Quixote entered his dreams to force him into his realm. That is the other way into the realm is by the Dream Master entering the mind of the person through their dreams." Ginny said as she looked at them again.

"Ludwig it is getting late and I am hungry." Tonks said trying to find an excuse to be able to speak with Harry without Ginny being around.

"Yeah it is getting late. Ginny we will probably get a room here tonight, so can we meet with you tomorrow to figure out how to best help Madam Rosmerta?" Harry said as he stood up.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "We can meet back here tomorrow, and you two can use this room if you want since I am going to go to the Burrow tonight anyway. I just use this room for meetings."

"Thanks, and we will meet with you tomorrow." Harry said as he walked over to walk out with Ginny. "Linda you can stay here and I will get some food for us and bring it up if you want."

"Sure hun that would be great, I am going to get a shower anyway." Tonks said as she gave Harry a wicked grin.

Harry walked out with Ginny to get the food. It took about a half hour before Harry returned with a tray of food in hand for him and Tonks. As he walked in he saw that Tonks was dressed in a white T-shirt and short shorts. With all the fighting that had been going on he almost forgot what it was like to see Tonks in anything, but Wizarding robes.

They both sat down to eat and ate in silence for a while before Tonks stood up and cast a silencing charm on the door. "Harry I was thinking about all we have learned so far from Ginny and I believe that you're right. I think this Dream Master did something to cause your double to become evil."

"Whatever happened the root of it has to be within the dream realm, and whatever affected my double probably got to yours too." Harry said as he continued to eat and watched Tonks sit back down.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too. If the Harry of this world managed to contact this Don Quixote, then maybe there is a way for you to contact him."

"If there is I have no way of knowing how Tonks that is the problem." Harry said in defeat as he ate.

"So what we just give up and let them trapped like this?" Tonks asked as she looked at Harry with desperation in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know Tonks. I want to help them I really do, but without some guidance in how to do it…. that's it!"

"What's it?"

"All I need is some guidance, and I think I know just how to get some, though I don't know if it will work."

"Harry you're not making any sense."

"Remember how I told you that I had strange vision where I met a man named Blade Claven that seemed to know a lot about me?"

"I vaguely remember that yes, but what does… wait a minute your going to try and contact him for help aren't you?"

Harry grinned as he looked at Tonks. "Well I have managed to contact him when I didn't know I needed his help, so maybe I will get lucky and contact him again."

"What if you contact him then what? Do you think that he will know how to help you?"

"I really hope so because right now he seems like the only one that can help me with our current dilemma."

"Well Harry all I can say is good luck, because I have no way to help us, so maybe he will. Since it does seem that the man knows a lot about you."

Harry and Tonks finished eating in silence and it was true that this guy named Blade had helped Harry solve some problems in the past, but would he be able to help him this time? After they finished their supper they decided to get some sleep because they were exhausted from all they had been through.

* * *

**Dream**

Harry found himself standing in the same pub that he had been in before in his dreams and once again was approached by Blade, but this time the man did not glare at him like before. He once again motioned for Harry to follow him into the adjoining room where they spoke when Harry had showed up. Harry was glad that he managed to contact Blade though he never knew how he did it. . Harry made no attempt to speak as he followed Blade into the room and watched as the man waved his hand sealing the door behind him.

"I wondered when you would realize that you needed my help once more." Blade said as he looked at Harry.

"Then I take it you know what is happening and why I have come to see you again?"

"Of course I know of the events you found on what I call Dream World. I was most pleased with the way you been handling things so far on the other worlds, and I knew that once you learned of the true problem on this world that you would be visiting me."

"So please tell me how do I confront Don Quixote?"

"Don Quixote is a matter that is far beyond what your ready for, but I can help you nonetheless."

"How can you help me if I Don Quixote is far beyond what I am ready for?"

"You are not ready to face Don Quixote, but your double is. All you have to do is free your double and let him handle Don Quixote."

"So my double is being held captive by this Dream Master then?"

"Yes he is. Don Quixote tricked your double into allowing him to take over his body to open the portal to the dream world, so he could enslave the souls of the people of the world. Now it is up to you to save your double from the trap he is in on the Dream Plane or realm as some call it."

"How? It is impossible to access the Dream Plane."

"Difficult yes, but not impossible."

"I thought only Dream Walkers could enter that plane?"

"As I said it is difficult, but not impossible seeing as you have all you need inside you already. All you need is the key to unlock it."

"How do I do that?"

"You can't do it yourself without knowing how to, but luckily for you, you don't have to."

"What you're not making any sense again."

"Relax young one and allow me to touch your mind." Blade said as he walked over to Harry. "Do not worry I will not harm you in any way, I am merely going to unlock the ability that has been closed off from you." Blade placed his hand on Harry's forehead and held it there for a few minutes before pulling away.

* * *

**Reality**

Harry felt a rush of magic fill his body all the way down to his core as he sat bolt right up in bed and could feel sweat pouring down him as he looked around into the blurry haze of the room around him. Harry grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and looked over to see Tonks still sleeping beside him undisturbed by his abrupt awakening.

'_I guess whatever Blade did must have worked because I only felt that rush of magic when a block on my mind was released.'_ Harry thought as he quietly looked around at the darkness. Harry took off his glasses and lay back down beside Tonks and wondered if he would now be able to enter the dream realm, and if he could then how would he go about it.


	42. Dream World Part Two

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay this time, but my Internet been messing up badly on me. This story will be ending soon, so I hope you enjoy the final chapters of it.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **Pleione, Silverscale, APS, jbfritz**, and **scatter**

**sakura13**: Well thank you for not flaming since I ignore rude flames. As for the Blade Claven issue I have explained that many times and will not again. As for updating more quickly, well that all depends on how busy I get.

**Prometheus**: Sorry you couldn't read it, but I had to add the warning since I used a part that is known from HBP. If I wouldn't have then FFN would have kicked my story. I was merely trying to add some realism to my story.

* * *

**Recap **

'_I guess whatever Blade did must have worked because I only felt that rush of magic when a block on my mind was released.'_ Harry thought as he quietly looked around at the darkness. Harry took off his glasses and lay back down beside Tonks and wondered if he would now be able to enter the dream realm, and if he could then how would he go about it.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Dream World Part Two

**Dream **

Harry found himself in a grassy meadow, but he found that he wasn't exactly alone in the meadow. He looked over and saw that Tonks was lying on a blanket beside someone, but he couldn't make out who it was. Harry felt a slight rage build up inside of him for some reason as he slowly made his way closer to them. As he got closer he could hear Tonks laughing.

"It is so peaceful here." Tonks said as she looked at the person beside her.

Harry looked on and for a moment couldn't make out whom she was with until she moved and then it was clear whom she was with. She was lying on a blanket and Harry was lying there beside her. _'Wait a minute! Why would I be having a dream about Tonks and I together when I am standing away from us watching it?'_ Harry thought as he looked on.

"Harry it is so perfect here I never want to leave." Tonks said as she kissed Harry as he lay on the blanket. Tonks quickly looked up and saw the top of something black crouch down in the meadow trying to hide. She jumped to her feet and had her wand in hand. "Who's there?"

Harry remained crouch wishing that he hadn't moved when he had for Tonks saw him.

Tonks walked over slowly with her wand aimed where she saw the darkness. As she walked over she paused and looked very confused as she looked down at Harry crouching on the ground.

**Reality**

Harry and Tonks both sat up and looked at each other for a moment. Tonks finally broke the silence. "Harry I just had the strangest dream."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Let me guess you were in a peaceful meadow with me, when another me showed up."

Tonks stared at him for a moment. "How did you know that?"

Harry continued to laugh as he looked at her. "Well I saw Blade and he did in fact know how to help and it seems that I am a Dream Walker now on top of everything else."

"What? You mean you can just enter my dreams now?"

"Umm I guess so, but Tonks I didn't do it on purpose. I would never invade your dreams like that on purpose."

Tonks laughed as she smacked Harry. "I know you wouldn't and I don't mind could be interesting with the real you there." She winked at him and then blushed slightly. "So will this new ability get you into the Dream Realm?"

"I honestly don't know. I think it will, but then again it might not work. I still don't know how to control it, so the problem is I don't know how to get to the Dream Realm."

"Well you didn't know how to enter my dream either, but you seemed to manage that one lover boy." Tonks said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Yeah I did manage that, but truly I have no idea how I did it at all." Harry said as he looked at Tonks and smiled.

"Well luv I am going back to sleep, and maybe I will be visited by you again." Tonks said with a wink as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

Harry smiled as he too relaxed back in his position beside Tonks and hoped that sleep would overtake him and aid him in his dilemma.

**Dream**

Harry found himself surrounded by darkness and had no idea where he was or if he was just having his own dream. Thunder clapped above him and a flash of lightning lit up the sky above to show that Harry was outside in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Harry looked around, but it was once again total darkness so he couldn't see where he was. Harry grabbed his wand and used lumos to give him some light, but it didn't seem to help him see any better.

"That wont help you young one." A familiar male voice said, but Harry couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Blade?"

"Yes young one it seems that you left before I could explain about your new abilities, and I feared this might happen." Blade said sounding closer than before.

"Where are we?"

"We are currently inside your mind as it would be."

"Why is it so dark and stormy?"

"Because you are lost and confused. This is how your mind worked it out to be, and so you are stuck in complete darkness and storm of confusion rages above you."

"How did you know I would be trapped here?"

"Like I said I figured it might happen since I didn't get to explain how dream walking worked, and you were so determined to get to the Dream Realm."

"So how does it work?" Harry asked as another loud boom of thunder was heard overhead.

"The first thing you must do is calm the raging storm and come out of the darkness, only then will your path be lit for you to continue."

"How the bloody hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Concentrate on knowing feel the rage mellow out, and think of your destination as if you know where you are going. All it takes is for you to believe in your ability and the ability will take it from there."

Harry tried to concentrate on the environment around him, but the more he did the less it seemed to work. "Why isn't this working?"

"Do not fear the unknown! Focus on your destination and your desire to free your double. Do not fear the darkness embrace it!"

'_That's easy for him to say!'_ Harry thought as he once again tried to clear his mind to bring light to the situation, but still the darkness around him stayed. The storm started to grow in intensity as his rage and frustration increased. "This isn't working!"

"Try calming down Harry remember back to when you first started to learn to Apparate. Think about how it felt to focus on your destination and will yourself in the same way you would to Apparate. This ability is like Apparating in that it takes a clear mind, focus, and sheer willpower."

Harry took some calming breaths as he thought back to when he learned how to Apparate on the other world. He slowly started to calm down as he thought back to the weeks it took for him and Tonks to figure out how to Apparate correctly and as he calmed down, so did the raging storm. Harry continued to concentrate the same way he did when he learned to Apparate and slowly the darkness started to lift and soon he could clearly see Blade standing in front of him.

"It worked!" Harry shouted as he looked around at the now lit up space he was standing in.

"Yeah it did, and I knew you could get control of it. Now all you need to do is focus on where you want to go and your path will light up for you."

Harry stood thinking about his destination, which was of course the Dream Realm, but he wasn't sure how this was going to work. How could concentrating on his destination help him now? Then he thought about when he learned to Apparate again. Surely it worked something like that after all magic had a strange way of working, but since he only knew the name of his destination he couldn't figure out how it would help him.

He stood waiting and concentrating for about five minutes before a bright light appeared and below it there was a marble path that extended the length of the light and off into the distance well beyond the edge of his mind.

"Is that the path you spoke of Blade?"

"That it is young one, that it is. Follow that path and it will lead you right into the Dream Realm. Beware though young one as I have said before you are not powerful enough to confront the Dream Master on your own. You will need to find your double and free him before the Dream Master finds you." Blade said and then disappeared before Harry could get any more information.

"Bloody brilliant he leaves when I still have questions." Harry said as he made his way on to the marble pathway. "I will probably regret doing this, that is if I live long enough to regret it."

Harry starts walking down the marble path towards the unknown.

**Dream Realm**

When Harry reached the end of the path at the border of his mind he felt a slight tug as his was whisked away from his mind and into what he hoped was the Dream Realm. Harry looked around and saw that it was a bleak place without much of anything in it. It had a purple sky, which was kind of weird, but nothing else really stuck out that he could see.

"Where in the bloody hell could he be holding him?" Harry asked himself as he looked around at the bleakness that was the Dream realm.

Harry continued to walk along the marble path that continued on through the Dream Realm maybe it would lead him to where he needed to be. Though he thought it was only wishful thinking since he doubted it would work that way. As he continued to walk he came to a section in the dream realm that was different from the rest. This section was different because it looked normal. It had a blue sky and green grass that resembled something like the meadow he wondered into when he entered Tonks dream. Was he merely peering into someone's dream or was this where he needed to go?

Harry made his way into the meadow and soon found that it wasn't the peaceful meadow that the entrance had shown. Instead it grew darker the further that he walked into the meadow and looked more hostile than pleasant. The sky had turned a dark shade of gray and the grassy meadow was replaced by a rocky wasteland.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked aloud though he was asking himself since he was alone.

"You are getting closer." Said the familiar voice, which could only belong to Blade.

"Blade where are you?"

"I am in your mind Harry, but I will guide you as best as I can from here."

Harry continued to walk through the baron wasteland and as he walked a storm started to rage above him as it did inside his mind.

"Do not fear the storm Harry it is here to scare people away."

Harry wasn't afraid of the storm, but he didn't like the idea of walking through a thunderstorm in the middle of a strange realm that anything could happen in. When Harry reached what he believed was the center of the land he found that there was a shed sitting in the middle of it.

"Go inside quickly Harry!"

Harry raced towards the shed, but as he neared it he could tell there was something strange about the shed.

"Blade there seems to be something with this shed."

"It is probably protected by an invisible shield. You will have to will the shield down in order to access the shed."

Harry stood concentrating on the shield and after a few minutes there was a pop as the shield fell. He then continued towards the shed and reached for the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

Harry pulled out his wand and used an unlocking charm to get the door open and then made his way inside the shed. Once he entered he saw a large cage and found what appeared to be his double inside it.

"Harry Potter?" Harry asked feeling a bit weird about speaking to his double.

The double started to move slightly and looked up at Harry, but all he saw was the disguised form of Ludwig Arnold. "Who are you?" The Harry inside the cage asked in a weak voice.

"That isn't important I am here to free you." Harry said to his double as he looked over the cage that he was in.

"That is impossible, how did you even know I was here? The Dream Master took over my body, so no one should know I am not him."

"Let's just say I know you, and you wouldn't do half the things that the Dream Master is doing."

"How did you get here only Dream Walkers can access this plane, and the Dream Master said that I am the only Dream Walker on the planet other than Tonks, but I assume he captured her too."

"That is a long story, and if he does have Tonks here then we will have to find and rescue her too."

"I am sorry but I can not allow that!" Came a voice from behind Harry.

Harry turned to see a short bald headed man standing in the door way. "I guess you're the Dream Master?"

"Yes I am, and I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but I will not allow you to prevent me from acquiring all the souls of the world."

"What is it with you people? You get a little bit of power and you want to rule the world!" Harry said as he drew his wand and aimed it at the Dream Master.

The Dream Master laughed as he looked at Harry. "Do you really think that piece of wood is going to work here boy?" The Dream Master moves his hand and Harry's wand turns into a snake.

Harry quickly dropped the snake and told him to attack the Dream Master, but the Dream Master quickly made the snake vanish. "You are a gifted boy, but you will never be able to defeat me."

The Dream Master sent an energy ball at Harry, but he quickly dodged out of the way and the ball hit the cage that was holding his double.

"Keep it up Harry, if enough of those blasts hit the cage it will short out and your double will be able to escape." Blade said in Harry's head as he continued to dodge the balls sent at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Harry said as he once again dodged out of the way and a ball of energy hit the cage.

The Harry inside the cage seemed to know what was happening, whether he took was talking to Blade was unknown. However what was clear was he was now in a position to escape when the cage fell.

"If I kill you here boy you will die where you sleep!" The Dream Master said as he sent an even more powerful ball of energy at Harry.

Harry dodged again and the ball hit the cage again. "You actually have to hit me to kill me!"

The Dream Master quit sending quick balls of energy and started to focus his energy into one big blast. Harry knew that it was now or never. If that ball hit him it would definitely kill him, but if it hit the cage then it should be enough to short it out.

"Come on old man I don't have all day!" Harry said trying to get the Dream Master even madder so that he would use even more power in this ball.

The Dream Master finally had enough energy and sent the blast at Harry's head, and Harry instantly went down laying flat on the floor. The blast streamed over top of him and nailed the door of the cage dead on and the amount of energy in the blast melted the door off the cage.

The Harry inside the cage ducked as the blast continued through towards him and waited until it ended. When it did end he quickly sprang out of the cage and sent an energy ball of his own at the Dream Master.

"No this is impossible!" The Dream Master said as he dodged the energy ball.

"You tricked me into this place, but I am leaving now!" Harry's double said as he sent a wide rage of energy balls at the Dream Master making him take a fully defensive approach to the battle.

Harry watched the battle between his double and the Dream Master and found himself helplessly lost as to what to do.

"Get out of here I will handle him!" Harry's double said to him as he kept sending balls of energy at the Dream Master.

"We need to find Tonks." Harry said determined to help his double.

"I will find her now save yourself!"

Harry however wasn't listening to his double as he willed himself to form a ball of energy like his double was. It took him a good bit, but after a minute he managed it and sent it flying at the Dream Master.

"Impossible how can both of you do that?"

"Because brainiac we are the same person!" Harry said as he got the hang of using mental energy and sent more balls at the Dream Master. What he didn't expect was his double to paused shocked at this notion, but the shock didn't last long before he returned to bombarding the Dream Master with energy balls.

"You're me? How is that possible?" Harry's double asked as he sent more balls of energy at the Dream Master.

"Not now!" Harry said as he too sent energy balls at the Dream Master.

"This isn't working you will never hit him that way. You both need to grab him and wake up!" Blade said into Harry's mind.

It was as if both Harrys got the message at the same time because they both stopped firing energy balls at the Dream Master at the same time. The Dream Master didn't know what to think as he stared at them and was even more shocked when they both rushed at him. They both tackled him at the same time driving him to the floor and each held on to a part of him as they forced themselves to wake up out of the Dream Realm.

**Reality**

When Harry woke up he found Tonks standing by the bed with a worried look on her face. Harry looked down to see that he still was holding the lower section of the Dream Master where he had grabbed him in the Dream Realm.

"Harry what happened!"

"We won, or at least I think we did."

Harry had no idea what had happened or how he had managed to pull part of the Dream Master into the real world, but he did. It was also clear that his other half wasn't there as blood and gore poured all over him and the bed. He quickly threw the remains to the floor and looked at Tonks.

"How long I been out?"

"Hours! I have been so bloody worried. I thought you were having some terrible nightmare the way you were flapping around."

"I need to know if this is done. I have to see if my double freed yours."

"Harry there's no time for that. You have been out for so long that I got worried and pulled the timer out. We have only about five minutes left here."

"What? I couldn't have slept that long."

"You have and now we really need to get ready to go! Ginny was here and she was worried about you too. She went to try and find some help for you, so we need to get out of here before she gets back!"

Harry didn't like the idea of leaving without making sure, but he knew that his double would be able to handle things alone. He was way more powerful and trained that Harry was currently. Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand. He was glad that his real wand wasn't affected by what happened in the dream realm. He used it to vanish the remains of the Dream Master and then cleaned up the mess that was made by the remains. By time Harry finished all he had to do Tonks handed him the timer to go.

Harry was just about to hit the button when the door to the room flew open and Ginny was standing there with some people she found that she thought could help. Harry looked at her and then hit the button. The vortex opened and shimmered with hints of gold flowing within the blue.

"I am sorry Ginny, but it is time for us to leave this world. Go to Harry he needs you more now then ever before!" Harry said as he motioned for Tonks to go through the portal. Tonks went into the vortex and disappeared. "He is no longer possessed, so you have your old Harry back." Harry said to Ginny as he jumped into the vortex and vanished from the room.


	43. Paradise World

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy all month. **AN** at the end of the chapter.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **APS, jbfritz, Xmasgoose, Spiller Sonique, Cows r us**, and **Lee Swain**

**carsonsheir**: No the last chapter was not influenced by any movie since I have never watched Dreams May Come.

**Pleione**: Sorry that it seemed rushed, but I suppose this chapter will seemed rushed as well.

**Prometheus**: Well I am glad that you enjoyed the story, and as for owl results well I don't have my copy of HBP with me at the moment or I would give them to you. However I am sure you will find them somewhere. I may use them in my next chapter if I get my copy from my wife, that's if I get time to put them in since the next chapter is the big fight.

**Steve's Place**: I am glad you were able to look past my poor spelling and grammar and still enjoyed the story. That is what really counts right?

**KnightFang01**: Sirius Black is really dead on Harry's home world. As for my fics intersecting, well not really. I just like to use information I have in each one so I don't get confused on certain areas, but each has their own plots and storylines.

* * *

**Recap**

"I am sorry Ginny, but it is time for us to leave this world. Go to Harry he needs you more now then ever before!" Harry said as he motioned for Tonks to go through the portal. Tonks went into the vortex and disappeared. "He is no longer possessed, so you have your old Harry back." Harry said to Ginny as he jumped into the vortex and vanished from the room.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Paradise World**

The vortex opens and Harry and Tonks come out of it with a slight plop, but landed on their feet. As they look around they see that they are standing in the middle of a grassy meadow pretty much like the one in Tonks' dream. They could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore not far off from where they were standing.

"Harry?" Tonks said not sure what to really say, not sure if she believed what they were seeing. "I wonder if this is where Hogsmeade should have been?"

"I don't know hun I really don't. It seems like we landed on an island or something, but it might not be."

"Is it possible that we finally found a world with no problems on it?"

"It is quite possible that we found a world with no inhabitants again too, but right now I don't care. If it gets me a vacation with you then I don't care."

Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him close to her. "I love you, you know that?"

Harry turned while in her arms and wrapped his arms around her. "I have heard that rumor somewhere, but you know I love you too."

Harry and Tonks sat down on the ground and held each other close not wanting this pleasant vision to ever end. They found a world that was a paradise and they were free from any fighting. There weren't any dark lords looking to take control that they could tell and they didn't land in the middle of a war zone like they had done so many times before.

"It is so peaceful here." Tonks said as she held on to Harry.

"Yeah it is very beautiful here." Harry said as he continued to hold on to her.

"Harry it is so perfect here I may never want to leave." Tonks said as she kissed Harry.

"Well we can only stay until the timer runs out, and then we should continue looking for my world." Harry said after they finished their kiss.

"I know, but this place is a paradise."

"Yeah just like in your dream."

Tonks blushed a bit, but it was true the meadow they currently sat together in was like the meadow she had dreamed about so many times. It was more than a dream though it was more like a vision to her, because it seemed so real.

"How long do we have here Harry?" Tonks asked hoping they got more than one day on this world because it was very peaceful here.

Harry looked at the timer that was lying beside him on the ground for a moment. "Looks like we will be here for about two weeks." Harry got a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry? You should be happy about having two weeks in paradise."

"I am Tonks because I would rather be here with you instead of on a world where we are fighting for our lives. The thing is, school on my world, starts in a week and a day, so no matter what I do I wont be home to go to school with my friends."

Tonks held on to him tighter as she smothered him in a huge hug. "Don't worry Harry one day we will find our way to your world. It isn't like you need to attend school since you and I both know a lot more than we should. I doubt it will matter if we miss a week of school."

"Tonks I love you, and I know if we returned to my world your life would be in mortal danger."

"Like it isn't now? Look Harry I know how much it means to you to get back to your world and I honestly believe one day we will get back there. Right now though we are in paradise and for Merlin's sake we are going to have fun even if it kills us!" Tonks said as she released Harry and started tickling him, which worked wonders on his mood as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt the two of you." A voice said behind Harry and Tonks, which effectively startled them into stopping what they were doing.

Harry quickly jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand before the intruder could even blink. Harry saw that it was an older looking man in what appeared to be a muggle tux.

"No need to be aiming wands at me young sir, I mean you no harm." The old man said in a calm and gentle tone.

Harry slowly lowered his wand as he saw that the man did not have a wand in hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mr. Hannifin, but you can call me Jeffery young sir." The man said in what must have been his normal calm and gentle tone.

"Well Jeffery, mind telling us where we are? We thought that we were alone, but if you're here there must be more people here." Tonks said as her hand rested on her wand just in case the man made any sudden moves.

"Oh my yes there are more people here, it wouldn't be an island resort without the people here vacationing now would it?" Jeffery said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Island Resort?"

"Yes sir, this is island is part of Recurso Del Paraíso, which is an island resort for witches, wizards, and muggles alike."

"Wow Muggles know about magic on this world?"

"Why yes they do, but don't all muggles know about magic?"

"That is actually a long story Jeffery, and one we wish not to discuss while on our vacation."

"Oh yes, well I understand ma'am. If you will follow me I will show you to the hotel where you can register and get a room for your stay here on the island. I am sure that you will have the most enjoyable time of your life while staying with us."

Harry and Tonks followed Jeffery up along a path that led out of the meadow and towards the hotel he had told them about. They walked for fifteen minutes or so until finally came to the hotel, which was actually a large castle.

Harry and Tonks paused as they looked up at where they were going. As they looked up they couldn't believe that the hotel they were told about was actually the castle that they knew as Hogwarts.

"Jeffery is that the hotel?" Harry asked still a bit in shock.

"Ah yes it is young sir, and I must say that it is much nicer on the inside than it looks on the outside."

"It looks amazing from here to me." Tonks said in awe at the magnificent view that was Hogwarts. It was like she was seeing it for the first time, though she had spent so much time there. There was something about this time that made it so much more pleasant.

"Well if you think this is amazing young miss, then you will find the inside even more magnificent." Jeffery said as he continued to lead them towards the castle.

As they walked into the castle they knew as Hogwarts they found that it was even more wonderful than it was as their school. The entrance hall was now the main lobby and there was a splendid fountain in the center that had the statue of a wizard and muggle shaking hands. The water was magically altered so it would change colors each time it came out, so it added to the splendor of it. Jeffery led them up to the registration desk where a young lady sat looking at them.

"These two young people would like to register for a stay here at the resort." Jeffery said to the lady at the counter and then bided them farewell and walked back out of the castle.

"How long would you like to be staying with us?" The young lady asked as she looked at Harry and Tonks.

"We will be here for two weeks."

"Ah very nice, I am sure you will enjoy your stay with us." The lady said as she waved her wand and a registration book appeared on the counter. "Please sign in and we will deal with the matter of payment."

"How much will this cost?" Tonks asked a little concerned since she didn't know how much money Harry had on him.

"At the going rate it would be 1000 Galleons for two weeks or 1150 if your using muggle money."

"That is fine we will take it." Harry said as he pulled out his sack, which was growing lower with funds with each new world they came too. Harry handed the lady the 1000 Galleons and then went to sign in signing in by his alias since he didn't know how his double was on this world.

Tonks also signed in under her alias since she too never knew what to expect from her double any more.

"Okay you have been given a single room, and I must say that it has a wonderful view of the lake. I hope both of you enjoy your stay here with us."

Harry and Tonks were given a key to the room and the room number so they were able to head off and find it. Since the school was different as a hotel they didn't know where exactly their room was, but it didn't take long to find it up on the sixth floor.

"Here we are room 606." Harry said as he found the door to their room.

Tonks smiled as he opened the door and they made their way into the room, which was even more magnificent than the rooms they stayed in, in the normal Hogwarts. It was decorated in green and silver and looked wonderfully inviting. They made their way in and laid down on the bed beside one another.

"This place is absolutely brilliant." Tonks said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah this is a really nice place." Harry said as he pulled Tonks close to him and held on to her. "So what should we do first?"

Tonks sat up and looked at Harry. "I don't know about you, but I have spent enough time in a hotel room for a while. How about we go see what this resort really has to offer?"

Harry sat up beside Tonks and kissed her on the forehead. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me hun. I am sure we can find something in this place to entertain us for a while."

Harry and Tonks made their way out of the room and down to the lobby where they looked at a map that showed where different things were located within the resort. It became clear real quick that there was a lot to do within this resort and that they wouldn't have a problem entraining themselves for two weeks.

Where they remembered Hogsmeade being now was a meadow that led down to the shore and the ocean. There was also a muggle golf course located in that area as well further inland than where they had landed. They didn't know how this all came to be or how the area became an island, but they really didn't care either. The lake was now used for summer swimming and there was also an indoor pool that they could go swimming in, there were hot tubes, and exercise rooms as well. There was a muggle like theater inside the castle and all sorts of gaming that they could play. There were all sorts of Quidditch competitions down on the Quidditch pitch for recreation and entertainment.

Harry and Tonks found that this world was a lot better than any world that they had ventured to so far. They spent the first day exploring the island resort and checked out all the things that the island had to offer them. That night they returned to their room and for the first time in a long time they were excited to say that they were stuck on the world.

"Harry this world is amazing." Tonks said, as she got ready for bed.

"Yeah it is Tonks." Harry said, as he too got ready for bed.

The next day they went out again after a nice breakfast in the dinning hall, which was still a dinning hall like they remembered it, expect it wasn't decorated in the house colors of Hogwarts. Now it was well decorated in bright cheerful colors that made it even more inviting.

Harry and Tonks decided to continue their exploration of the island, and then after lunch they went down to the Quidditch pitch to check it out since they didn't get a chance to do it the day before.

As they walked in a man dressed in black robes met them. He was a tall and thin man, about forty years in age. "Welcome are you here to play or to watch?"

Tonks looked at Harry and smiled. "You should play hun, I know it has been a while since you been able to play."

Harry looked at the man. "How much does it cost to play?"

"It is free to our registered guests."

"Go ahead Ludwig, I will go and watch you play."

"You sure hun? We still have a lot of other things to look at."

"I am sure, now get going and quit making this nice man wait." Tonks said as she playfully punched Harry in the shoulder.

"Okay I will play then, just quit hitting me." Harry said jokingly as he looked at the man.

"Splendid, well young miss if you go through the right door it leads up to the stands, and if you will follow me sir, I will show you to the locker room where you can change."

Harry played seeker in the game and did an excellent job. Though he hadn't played for a while it was like he was born to fly as he went after the Snitch. The game went on until about time for supper, and when it was over Harry started out of the locker room to find Tonks when he was once again stopped by the man he met when he walked in.

"Ludwig that was some amazing flying you did out there today. I haven't seen such a natural on a broom since Harry Potter flew."

Harry was a bit shocked by the statement and found himself wondering why his double still didn't fly since the man's statement made it sound like his double gave it up. "Thank you sir."

"The name is Arthur Pendragon and I am in charge of the flying here at the resort. I would like to offer you a contract with the resort as a flying instructor if you are interested. I am always on the look out for new talent, but very few people are interested in the job, since they are normally only here on vacation."

Harry again was taken back by the man's statement, because he normally wouldn't have expected such a thing from someone he just met. "Thank you Mr. Pendragon, but I don't know."

"I understand, you probably are a busy man, and are only here on vacation. I would like you to consider it though if you would. The pay is a thousand galleons a week, and you would get free room and board here at the resort."

"I will think about it Mr. Pendragon, but I have to speak with my girlfriend first." Harry said without even really thinking about what he had said.

"I understand completely, and if you change your mind you know where to find me." Arthur said as he shook Harry's hand and then walked off.

Harry was quiet all through dinner as he was too busy thinking about what Arthur said. That night they returned to their room and once again were getting ready for bed. Though Harry seemed really distracted as he did it.

"You're not still thinking about the fact that you wont make it to your home world before school starts are you?"

"No, I know that I wont, and I have accepted that. I was thinking about many things, and how I left all my friends behind when I disappeared from my world, but what's more disturbing is the fact that I am thinking about not going home."

Tonks stared at Harry not sure what he was getting at, but had a small feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wasn't right. "Harry what do you mean your thinking about not going home?"

Harry sat down on the bed and motioned for Tonks to sit down beside him. He waited until she did and then he started to explain. "For the whole summer I have been jumping to different worlds, and have been away from those awful people that I live with. Tonks this has actually been the best summer I have ever had, and even though a majority of the worlds I went to was terrible. I would rather do this forever than have to return to the Dursleys."

Tonks pulled Harry close and held on to him. "Harry one day you will get to your home world and when that comes you will old enough to leave them anyway, so don't worry about it. You turn seventeen on your next birthday, and then you can legally leave them in the Wizarding world, so don't allow them to crush your hopes of returning home."

"It isn't just that Tonks. I am thinking about giving up the hunt for my home world. I am thinking about staying here. I am tired of always putting your life in danger with each new world we come to, and I think that this is a nice place to settle down."

Tonks was shocked to hear Harry say that, but in a way she knew that he meant the best by it. "Harry I have told you many times that we are in this together for the better or the worse. I know it means a lot to you to get home and we will when the time here is done we will go on to the next world in the hopes that it is your world."

Harry looked at Tonks and hugged her. "Hun, I have thought about this for a while, and I think this is the best world to stop on. I was already offered a nice paying job."

"What? When?"

Harry went on to explain to Tonks all about what Arthur Pendragon said to him. When he was done Tonks didn't know what to say about what he told her.

"If I took the job then we could stay here and be at peace for the rest of our lives. Tonks that is something I would do anything to have."

"I know Harry, but what about all your friends on your world? What about the fact that if you never return that they will go on forever never knowing what happened to you?"

"I am not saying I would never try to get home Tonks. All I am saying is that I would like to take a chance at peace when I have one. I want us to settle down on this world and make a life here."

"If that is what you want Harry then I am not going to stop you. I love you and I am with you no matter what choice you make." Tonks said as she hugged Harry and then laid back on the bed. "All I will ask is that you take some more time to think about this before you agree to take the job or work while we are here, but have it understood that you could leave at any time."

Harry laid back beside Tonks on the bed. "You're right hun and I will think about all that you said."

Harry thought about what Tonks said for hours that night and most of the next day. Finally Harry decided to talk to Arthur Pendragon about the job. He explained to him everything that had happened and the real reason that he was on the island. He didn't tell him that he was actually Harry Potter, but did explain the rest.

"Well I must say that is a hell of a story Ludwig, and I am sure it would make for a great book. However I understand your concerns and I will tell you what we can do. You can work for me until you plan on leaving, and then if you decide to leave I will not stop you."

Harry agreed and started that day to work for Arthur as an instructor for people who wanted to learn the game. Mainly he was to help teach muggles that were never on a broom before.

At the end of the their first week there Harry and Tonks were both glad that they were still there. Harry was happily working and Tonks was working in one of the clubs at the resort and enjoying herself immensely.

Harry finished his work on Friday August 30th and was making his way to meet Tonks at the club where she was working when he froze in his tracks. There standing at the registration desk was the one person he didn't think he would see on the world, or at least not run into while he was there.

"Maybe you can help me miss, I am looking for a someone. He is sixteen years old and is about as tall as I am. He may or may not look something like me depending on the appearance he is using at this time. He might be calling himself Ludwig Arnold."

The lady at the desk stares at the man before her. "You're Harry Potter! I was a big fan."

"Thanks miss, but right now I really need to locate Mr. Arnold." The man who looked like Harry Potter said as he looked at the women.

"Well Ludwig should just be finishing his shift at the Quidditch pitch, but what do you need him for?"

Harry slowly walked up to his double. "I am Ludwig Arnold how may I help you?"

Harry's double turned to look at him, and grinned. "Finally I have found you. You don't know how long I have been tracking you."

"Tracking me? Why would you be tracking me?"

"That is a long story Mr. Arnold, but I really think we should discuss this in private. It would be best to do this quickly as your friends are really worried about you."

Harry stared at his double and he knew there was something different about him. This guy surely wasn't the Harry of this world. He couldn't be since the Harry of this world wouldn't know about his alias and what did he mean his friends were worried?

"I was just on my way to get my girlfriend, so how about I meet you in ten minutes." Harry said still not sure what was happening, but knowing that he wanted Tonks there when he spoke with this man.

"That is fine, I will meet you in your room at your room in ten minutes then." The double said as he walked off.

Harry quickly went and got Tonks and walked quickly to their room. All he told her was that his double was meeting them and that there was something strange about him. They both had their wands ready as they reached their room where they found the double waiting for them.

"Finally, now maybe we could speak inside where we can have some privacy." The double said and then waited to see if Harry would unlock the door.

Harry didn't like the idea, but he knew if he wanted answers he would have to do it. So he walked over and opened the door. He then motioned for his double to enter the room first.

Tonks followed the double into the room and had her wand drawn as soon as she entered and had it aimed at him.

Harry quickly entered and cast a sealing charm and silencing charm on the door and then turned to aim his wand at his double. "Okay now you are going to tell me just who the hell you are and how you knew my alias!"

The double turned to see both wands aimed at him and gulped slowly. "There is no need for your wands. I am your double from an alternate world and I have been tracking you ever since I landed on your home world. Your friends Hermione, Remus, and Albus Dumbledore asked me to find you and bring you home."

"How do we know that is the truth and your not some possessed double looking to kill us?" Tonks asked as she continued to aim her wand at him.

"That is a valid question and after the worlds you been too I am sure you have all valid reasons not to trust me. However I had hoped after you spoke with Gorton that he would have filled you in about me."

"Gorton? You mean that red haired Planeswalker?" Harry asked as he looked at his double.

"Yeah, he was the one that taught me all about inter-dimensional travel. So you do remember meeting him, this is good. Well when I returned to my world I had just missed you and I used a tracking spell to track your vortex, but with the delay on the worlds I been to I have missed you by a day or so on each one. I am glad I finally found you safe on a world."

"So you can get us to Harry's home world then?" Tonks asked as she slowly lowered her wand, but kept it in her hand just in case.

"Yes I can and that is why it was important that I find you. I was losing hope that I would find you in time, but now that I have it is urgent that I get you back there Harry."

"Why? Why should I return to my world when I am happy here?"

"Because if you don't all your friends are going to die! Voldemort is planning a large attack on your world and if you aren't there then he will win and everyone is going to die!"

"Harry? This is your chance to get home you should take it."

"Tonks, I can't. I wont put you in danger!"

"Harry James Potter! I will not allow you to throw this away because you're afraid of losing me! Now listen to me Harry we are going to your home world and you are going to kick Voldy's ass like you have on many worlds already and then after words we are going to be together forever."

Harry stared at Tonks for a moment before finally agreeing with her. Harry's double gave them enough time to go and quit their jobs and then they gathered all that they needed for their trip home before returning to their hotel room to meet Harry's double once more.

"Smile Harry you are finally going home." Tonks said as she put her arm around him.

"Thanks hun, well shall we go?" Harry asked his double.

"Sure lets go." His double said as he hit the button on his special timer that was set to Harry's home dimension.

The blue vortex appeared before them and they all jumped in. Harry's double went through along with them, making it the double, Harry in disguise, and Tonks in disguise going to Harry's home world.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for the world jumping because the Double, Harry, and Tonks are now headed to Harry's home world. The next chapter is the official last one when they arrive on the home world.**


	44. Harry Arrives

**A/N: Well this is the final official of this fic, and it has been a long time in coming, but it is finally here. There will be an Epilog to follow this chapter, but it is an unofficial chapter. **

**I have decided to start this chapter off like any other Earth Prime chapter since there are a few events that need to happen before I get to the arrival of Harry's Double, Harry as Ludwig, and Tonks as Linda.**

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **jbfritz, Xmasgoose, gaul1**, and **APS**

**Silverscale**: Sorry to hear about your arm mate, hope ya feel better soon.

**carsonsheir**: It has been explained that Voldemort got a spell from Spion which he believed would kill Harry but instead it sent him to another dimension.

**J. Lerch**: I haven't gotten around to reading your fic, but as soon as I have a free minute I will.

**anti-thule**: Actually it wasn't a cliffy because I always end a world chapter with them leaving through the vortex ;)

* * *

**Recap **

**August 23, 1996: 1:22 pm**  
Blade lay in bed holding on to Tonks as she continued to sleep. He looked at her and smiled. _'She survived the first attack, and now all I have to do is make sure she survives the next one.'_ Blade thought as he glanced at his watch and started to count down the seconds in his mind as he watched the time drawling closer to the time he was waiting for. _'Now we all stop without knowing it.'_ Blade thought as he watched his watch turn to 1:23 pm.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Harry Arrives **

**August 23, 1996: 1:24 pm**  
Blade was still lying in bed holding on to Tonks as he looked once again at his watch. _'So time is back to normal now, which means Harry has finished the job of killing that old fool.'_ Blade thought as he held on to Tonks. _'Now all I have to do is hope everything plays out as planned and then the biggest event in Harry's life will happen.'_

**August 23, 1996: 2:00 pm**

Dumbledore paced around his office and looked like a wet hornet he was so mad about what had happened in Diagon Alley.

"How could this have happened? How could we be set up like that?" Dumbledore said as he quit his pacing and sat down at his desk.

"There is only one explanation Albus, Snape set us up!" Mad-Eye said as he looked at Dumbledore from the doorway.

"Alastor I can't believe that Professor Snape would purposely send us into an ambush."

"How else can it be explained then Albus? I lost a lot of good men out there today, friends that didn't deserve to die!"

"Death is unfortunate no matter how it happens, but Alastor we can't just blame Professor Snape for what has happened. Even if the evidence points to him, there has to be some explanation."

The door behind Alastor flew open and Kingsley stormed into the office. "Albus it is terrible!"

Moody looked at Kingsley. "Calm down, what has happened?"

"The Ministry… it's been attacked."

"What? When?"

"It seems while we were being ambushed in Diagon Alley, Death Eaters attack the Ministry of Magic. They wiped out all the Aurors that were on duty today, and also they killed Cuthbert Mockridge."

"That's impossible, how could Voldemort pull off such a plan without screwing something up? He isn't that patient of a madman to pull off just a well thought out plan!" Dumbledore hissed through clinched teeth.

"It all makes sense if Snape is helping Voldemort then he would know how to set up such a plan. First he sets us up in an ambush, which he thought would finish us off, then he helps Voldemort plan the attack on the Ministry." Moody said as he stared at Dumbledore.

**August 23, 1996: 2:00 pm**

"Everything has worked out just like he said it would." Voldemort hissed as he sat on his throne looking around at his servants before him.

"Milord if I may ask, who are you referring to?" Bellatrix asked from her kneeling position.

"No you may not ask Bella! I do not need to explain things to you; you just have to follow what I tell you to."

"Yes milord, sorry milord."

"The plan is set for us to finally bring down the light side once and for all!" Voldemort hissed as he looked at his servants.

**August 27, 1996**

Things seemed to quiet down as no more attacks had occurred following the ambush in Diagon Alley and the attack at the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore and his forces didn't know what to think about the silence they were receiving from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. To make matters even worse Dumbledore had not received any word from Severus Snape since the day when he came to tell him about the attack in Diagon Alley. Albus Dumbledore decided that he needed to call another meeting of his Order to see where everything stood with them.

"As most of you have realized Severus Snape has not returned since we were ambushed in Diagon Alley." Albus said as he looked over the people who were seated at the tables in the Great Hall.

"That should tell you something then Albus!" Moody said as he looked at Albus.

"I do not want to hear anymore about your theory that Professor Snape is a traitor to the Order." Albus said, clearly not in the mood to deal with the paranoid theories that Alastor Moody had.

"Mad-Eye is right Albus we have to accept the possibility that Snape has sold us out to You-Know-Who. That would explain why his Death Eaters are always one step ahead of us, and why we can't manage to capture them." Kingsley said as he looked at Albus.

"We have known there was a spy among us and this could very well be the case when it comes to Snape, but until we know for sure we can only assume that Severus has been caught by Voldemort! Now it has been silent for a few days and I want to know what is happening within the Ministry."

"Well Arthur Weasley has not been allowed to return to his office since the attack. Him and his family have been put under the protection of the Ministry to ensure nothing happens to him or his family." Kingsley said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Every good we can not afford for anything to happen to our Minister of Magic. As for Amelia Bones what has become of her?"

"She has also been put under the protection of the Ministry along with her family."

"Very good, what actions have been taken with the Goblins since Cuthbert Mockridge was killed?"

"The Ministry has been trying to negotiate with them and get a new Liaison in place, but so far the Goblins have been unwilling to listen to anything the Ministry has to say."

"That must have been part of Voldemort's plan. He is probably betting on the fact that the goblins will not trust us any longer, so that he can try to get them to side with him. Remus any word on the werewolves in the area? Have they decided to side with us in our fight against Voldemort?"

"I am sorry Albus, but it would seem that they wish to stay out of our fight. However the upside is that they aren't siding with him either. At least not as a whole, there may be a few rogue ones siding with him, but not large groups."

"Well as long as they remain neutral then we won't have to worry about them too much, though I wish they would have accepted our offer. Hagrid any word from the giants?"

"Half of em' are with us, I don't know about the rest."

"That is most disappointing because if they side with Voldemort then we will be at a lose. I already know that he has trolls in his service, which will add an extra advantage to him in this battle." Albus stood up and looked at all the people who were left in his Order. "Okay this meeting is dismissed, Tonks I would like a word with you before you leave."

Everyone stood up and left the Great Hall to return to what they were doing before the meeting was called, except for Tonks as she was instructed to stay behind.

"Miss Tonks have you been able to get anything out of Blade?"

"Not yet sir and I am afraid that I won't be able to for a while as he has left once again on a secret mission." Tonks said as she looked at Albus.

"Well keep at it Miss Tonks we need to find out what we can about him and these missions he goes on. For all we know he could be Voldemort's spy."

"That isn't fair sir! Blade has done nothing to warrant just suspicions!"

"Maybe so Miss Tonks, but neither has he did anything to prove to me that he isn't working for Voldemort."

**August 29, 1996**

Tonks was sitting on her bed in her apartment when she heard a slight pop in her living room. Tonks rushed out of her bedroom into her living room where she was tackled on to her couch by Blade.

Blade pinned her down on the couch and grinned as he held her there. "How many times have you been warned not to just run into a room when you hear someone in there. I could have been a Death Eater coming to attack you."

Tonks grinned as she pushed Blade off her and on to the floor. She jumped off the couch and pinned him to the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am a big girl and can take care of myself!"

Blade grinned as he moved to pull Tonks down and he kissed her. After the kiss he rolled her over, so she was lying beside him. "It's great to see you Tonks."

"I didn't expect you for a few days Blade, but I am glad your home I hate sleeping alone."

"Tonks you know I couldn't be away for tomorrow." Blade said as he stood up and helped Tonks to her feet.

"That's right I forgot all about tomorrow. Then again you haven't exactly told me what is going to happen tomorrow other than the fact that Harry will be returning."

"You also know that I can't tell you more than that my love. If I could I would, but as it stands I can't. All I will say is that you need to go away for a day or two."

"Mr. Wolf you are not sending me away! I will not be treated like a child by you or anyone else! I am as trained as you are, and I can handle myself in a fight, if in fact that is what is going to happen tomorrow."

"I know that Tonks, but I also know that I love you and I don't want you to be anywhere near Hogwarts when Harry arrives. It is important to me that you stay away from there for tomorrow. You can see Harry the next day, but not tomorrow!"

"Why? Tell me why I should stay away from there! What is going to happen tomorrow that you are so determined to keep me away from there?"

"I can't tell you Tonks, but something bad is going to happen and I know for a fact that you aren't suppose to be there. So I will ask you one last time, please go home for a few days. I will come meet you when it is all done tomorrow and then we can return to Hogwarts together to see Harry."

"Tell me this then Blade if I wasn't suppose to be there then why are you trying so hard to get me stay away? Why hasn't something happened to prevent me from being there?"

"Tonks please I am asking you to do this, which should be enough for you to stay away."

"Look if there is going to be a fight at Hogwarts, which I assume there is, then I should be there. I am second in command if you haven't forgotten, and that means I deserve to be there as much as you do when shit hits the fan!"

"Tonks I didn't want to have to do it this way, but if you will not willingly go home until I come for you then I will…"

"What Mr. Wolf you going to ORDER me to do it?"

"I don't want to Tonks, I don't want to have to order you to do anything, but you aren't leaving me much of a choice here! Dora you know I don't like fighting with you, and you know better than anyone what I have been through. You also know that if I say I have a good reason for you to not be at that school that you should listen to me, because I know what is going to happen tomorrow and it isn't going to be pretty!"

"Then why allow it to happen at all? Why don't I just inform Dumbledore about it and let him evacuate the school, so no one has to die tomorrow!"

"Because that isn't how it happened! That isn't how fate had it planned and we can't go against the plan! Now I will ask you nicely one last time Dora to go home, go back to our home where you will be safe until I come for you."

"And if I said no?"

"If you say no you will give me no choice but to either order you to do it or go to the council and have them make you stay there."

"You wouldn't…"

"Tonks I don't want to, but at this point I will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe."

"Fine Blade I will go to our home, but if you don't come for me I will hunt you done and kill you!"

"If all goes as planned I will be home to get you in no time, and if it doesn't then I want you to know how much I love you Dora."

Tonks slammed her fists into Blade's chest. "You better come for me! You better not die on me! I couldn't live without you!"

"Don't worry Tonks I will be coming for you before you even know it. Just promise that you will stay at our home and away from Hogwarts."

"I will promise, if you promise not to get yourself killed tomorrow."

"I do, I promise to come for you."

"Then I promise I will not go near Hogwarts."

Blade pulled Tonks close to him and gave her a loving hug. "Good, I am glad that you agreed." _'I could not allow you to suffer the same fate that most will endure tomorrow or the pain that Harry shall feel.'_ Blade thought as he held on to Tonks for dear life.

**August 30, 1996 10:03am**

"Milord everything is in place." Wormtail said as he kneeled before his master.

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed as he looked down at his loyal servant. "Today the light side shall feel the true power of Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort turned his attention away from Wormtail and toward one of his other servants. "Bellatrix is your team ready for their mission?"

"Yes milord, I have finished preparing them for this mission. Milord why do you wish to send new recruits though instead of veteran Death Eaters?"

"Because Bella my love I have a more important mission for them. This will be a good test to make sure that the new death eaters are as loyal as my most trusted ones." Voldemort hissed as he looked at Bella. It was clear that he was in good spirits on this day or else Bellatrix would have found herself on the end of a rather painful curse if he hadn't been.

"Yes Milord I understand and await your command to send them into battle."

"Soon Bella, soon the world shall feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort hissed as he climbed down off of his throne. "Everything will soon come together and when it is all said and done we shall be the ones that are victorious!"

**August 30, 1996 10:23am**

Severus Snape made his way through the gates of Hogwarts and slowly made his way towards the castle where he didn't know what to expect. He found out about the ambush in Diagon Alley from some Death Eaters when they returned to Voldemort's base. He couldn't believe it when he found out that he had set up the Order, and he knew that Dumbledore would not be happy. He continued to make his way up towards the castle and was surprised that there wasn't much in the way of Aurors guarding the school.

He made his way through the corridors of the castle and made it all the way to the gargoyle that blocked the staircase to Dumbledore's office without running into anyone. It was a bit unnerving the silence that met him when he walked through the corridors, but he figured this was due to the fact that it was almost time for school to start and most professors were in their offices planning for the start of term. He gave the gargoyle the password and proceeded to head up to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Dumbledore said through the door.

Snape opened the door and made his way into Dumbledore's office and he saw that Dumbledore sat alone at his desk.

"Severus I was beginning to wonder if you were going to return." Dumbledore said as he motioned for Snape to sit down.

"I am sorry Albus, but I have been unable to get away. The Dark Lord has had me brewing potions nonstop for days now."

"I see, so does Voldemort have any plans to ambush us again?"

"I am sorry about that Albus I didn't know that it was going to be an ambush. I only found out after the Death Eaters had returned. Had I known I would…"

"You would have what Snape?" Came the gruff voice of Alastor Moody from behind him.

"I would never have sent you there had I known Moody." Snape said in his defense.

"You expect me to believe that you had no idea Snape!" Moody said as he stood next to Snape.

Snape stood up and looked at Moody with a glare in his eyes. "I am not a heartless bastard Moody and I am no sale out!"

"Gentlemen settle down." Dumbledore said as he looked at both men in his office. "Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help matters."

Snape sat down and looked at Dumbledore. "You are right fighting with him isn't going to help. Albus all I can say is I had no idea about that ambush and I hope that you believe me."

"So why has the Dark Lord been so quiet following the attack on the order and the Ministry Snape?" Moody asked as he too sat down.

"Yes I have been wondering that too Severus, why has Voldemort been so quiet lately?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at Snape.

"All I know for sure is that he is planning something big, and that it is going to happen soon. He has had me brewing energizing potions and other potions for whatever he has planned."

"Doesn't it seem weird to you that he wouldn't tell you what he needed the potions for? Or maybe he did tell you and you just aren't going to tell us." Moody said as he continued to glare at Snape.

Snape stood up outraged by Moody's allegations. "Alastor you are mad! If I knew what in the hell that sick bastard was planning I would tell you, but I don't!"

"Calm down Severus." Dumbledore said as he looked at Snape.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down while this paranoid bastard sits here accusing me of helping the Dark Lord!"

"Just because I am paranoid it doesn't mean that people aren't out to get me."

"What in the hell does that have to do with you calling me a traitor?"

"Both of you calm down this fighting is getting us nowhere. Alastor I am sure you have some reason for coming here." Dumbledore said as he looked at Moody.

"Your right Albus I did have a reason for coming, but I will wait until later to speak with you." Alastor said as he stood up and left the office leaving Snape with Dumbledore.

"Now then Severus is there anything further you wish to tell me?"

Snape glared at the closed door that Moody went out of and then sat down in his seat. "Only that the Dark Lord has brought in a group of new recruits and has had them with Bellatrix for a few days now. Whatever it is that he is planning he is willing to sacrifice his new recruits to get the job done."

"Voldemort was always one to sacrifice those that were below him to get what he wanted. That is no shock to me, but what is surprising is the fact that he hasn't informed his most trusted Death Eaters what he is planning."

"That has me a bit disturbed too, because I know that he has told Bellatrix what he has planned since she is the one training the new recruits, but I do not know who else he has told."

"I suppose all we can do is wait and see what happens next, though I fear the worse."

**August 30, 1996 12:01pm**

A lone Death Eater Apparated into the Ministry of Magic on the floor where the Magical Law Enforcement office is located. He silently cast an Anti-Apparation ward before he proceeded down the hallway towards the offices.

Aurors inside the office were alerted to the intruder instantly and proceeded to move towards the corridor where the intruder was suppose to be.

As the Aurors made their way out into the corridor the Death Eater threw a purple potion down at the ground and it smashed releasing a purple smoke into the air. The Aurors who were in the front of the line were killed instantly by the smoke and those in the back tried to Apparate out of building, but weren't able to.

The killing potion didn't take long to kill all six of the Aurors found in the office, and also the Death Eater that had thrown the bottle. He was the first of the suicide Death Eaters to strike and he knew going into this that he had no chance of surviving it.

**August 30, 1996 12:31pm**

"Dumbledore it has begun the Second Dark War has begun and we still have no idea where Harry is or what to do to stop these attacks!" Elphias Doge said to Dumbledore as the order was collected together around a table in the Great Hall.

"I know Elphias, and it is most disturbing that we have been once again attacked with no warning and no way to protect ourselves."

"Albus reports are still coming in about Suicide Death Eaters that have struck all around. We lost six Aurors in the Ministry when it was attacked, there were twelve killed in Diagon Alley, and I have just learned that a group of six Death Eaters have attacked Hogsmeade." Kingsley said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"We should be prepared for them striking here Albus, if they have already started to attack Hogsmeade." Moody said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"I know you are worried as am I, but I assure you that the wards we have in place will protect those inside this castle. We need to worry about those in Hogsmeade who need our help, for it is them that are in the greatest danger." Albus said as he looked over all those in the Order.

"I would not believe that Dumbledore, for that would not be wise." Came the cold voice that belonged to Blade.

Dumbledore turned to see Blade standing in the shadows of the Great Hall. "Blade I didn't expect to see you here."

Blade stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the Great Hall. "I am merely here because Tonks was unable to be here."

"Where is Tonks?" Kingsley asked as he looked at Blade.

"More importantly why do you think the wards won't protect us in here?" Moody asked as he too looked at Blade.

"Tonks has some family matters that needed attending to, and left yesterday. As for the wards on this place, well lets just look at that shall we. Dumbledore you know better than anyone that I have been able to access this castle with your precious wards in place, and yet you feel no concern that a man like Voldemort wouldn't be able to do the same?"

Dumbledore stared at Blade for a moment not too sure what to say. The fact was that Blade was able to appear and vanish from the castle without the wards having any effect on him what so ever, the problem was he had no idea how Blade was gaining access to the castle. "What do you suggest then Blade? How can I better protect the people that I have sworn to watch out for?"

"You can start by not filling them with false hopes of survival from the wards you have so far mentioned. Also it would be wise if they weren't huddled in one location to be attacked in. As you have stated Voldemort's forces have already descended upon Hogsmeade, which means it won't be all that long before they arrive here."

"That is the issue we have been discussing here Blade. The fact is that even with all of us here we are still greatly out numbered." Kingsley said as he looked at Blade.

"Especially considering the fact that all the Aurors, except a few loyal to the Order have already been killed by Death Eaters. What we need is more time to gain allies in this war, time that we clearly do not have." Moody said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"You have allies out there, ones that have not shown themselves yet, but when the time comes they will come here and help you. Until then I have other matters to take care of, so I will be seeing you later Dumbledore!" Blade said as he walked over into the shadows of the Great Hall and vanished.

Dumbledore stared at the spot where Blade had stood and pondered what he had said, though he wasn't too sure what he had meant.

**August 30, 1996 2:30pm**

The Death Eaters that attacked Hogsmeade continued their assault but didn't move from that position. They took control of Hogsmeade and those that were pureblood were allowed to leave without any harm coming to them. Those that fought back were killed when it came to fighting the Death Eaters. The muggle-born witches and wizards were all taken into the Three Broomsticks where they were held as hostages during the siege.

The Order of the Phoenix weren't unable to do anything from their position held up within the walls of Hogwarts. They were waiting in wait for an attack on the castle, they knew that their limited numbers didn't serve them well against the force of Death Eaters that were in Hogsmeade.

The Death Eaters held their position in Hogsmeade and made no effort to move towards Hogwarts, which confused the Order, because they didn't know what was going to happen. All that was clear was the fact that the Death Eaters were preparing for something, but none of the Order knew what, including Snape who was completely in the dark about the Dark Lord's plan.

**August 30, 1996 5:03pm (Great Hall)**

Dumbledore stood in the Great Hall where he held the meetings with the Order when he felt a surge of magic. The magic felt was unlike any that he had ever felt before within the walls of Hogwarts. After he felt the rush of magic he then felt the wards surrounding the school fall, which only meant one thing. "The attack on Hogwarts is beginning!"

**August 30, 1996 5:03pm (Hogsmeade)**

Lord Voldemort looked at his forces that had gathered within the village. "Now is the moment that we have all been waiting for. Now is the time that we strike the school with our full force!" Voldemort hissed as he started to read from the Death Scrolls and as he did skeletons started to rise up out of the ground. Those killed in Hogsmeade rose as zombies to serve their lord and master Voldemort! "Go my minions go and attack the school! For after today I shall rule as the Emperor of England!"

Voldemort then pulled out a second scroll of parchment and started to read the spell that was inscribed on it. The spell that would drop the wards surrounding the school and make it possible for him to gain entry into the school.

**August 30, 1996 5:03pm (Classroom on the Sixth Floor)**

Magic pulsated through the school as a large blue vortex appeared within the classroom, which was once the hotel room for Harry and Tonks when they were on the other world. Harry came out first in disguise as Ludwig and he landed on his feet. Tonks came out next in disguise as Linda and landed on her feet. Finally Harry's double came through and landed on his feet.

"Well it looks like we made it." Harry said as he looked around.

Before anyone could say a word however there were popping sounds heard as Death Eaters Apparated into the room along with Voldemort himself. "Finally I get to finish off the Potter brat! Eliminate the other two, but Potter is mine!"

Voldemort laughed as his Death Eaters sent curses at the unknown man and woman with Harry. Harry's double didn't have time to open a portal off the world before Voldemort sent a curse right at him.

Harry's double looked at Ludwig and Linda. "Looks like we fight now!" Harry's double sent a stunner at Voldemort, which was reflected by his shield.

"Really Potter you have got to do better than that if you wish to defeat Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort hissed as he sent a killing curse at Harry's double, which he just barely missed being killed by.

Harry saw that Voldemort was occupied with his double, which meant that he believed his double was the real Harry. All he needed was to find an opening and then he could get a shot at Voldemort. Harry shouted "**Acidica Mentala!**" as he sent a stream of acid flying at a Death Eater who sent a killing curse at him. The Death Eater was so shocked by the spell being used that he didn't react fast enough and got hit in the mask by the acid, which it ate right through. The Death Eater screamed out in pain as the acid reached his face and he fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"That isn't a spell a light warrior should be using!" Voldemort hissed as he watched his Death Eater roll on the floor in pain until he died.

Harry didn't say anything in reply as he sent stunners at another Death Eater after realizing that he had killed a Death Eater with the acid.

Harry's double was shocked that he would use such a violent spell against a Death Eater, but he realized that they were at war; it was one thing he didn't have on his world.

Tonks was a bit surprised, but she knew that Harry was only doing what needed to be done, though she could not bring herself to kill the Death Eaters, so she sent stunners at them.

Voldemort kept sending killing curse after curse at Harry's double. Harry's double fired back, and soon there were curses filling the air with various colored lights. He tried an Impedimenta charm, then an Expelliarmus, and various other charms and hexes, to no avail.

Harry wasn't fairing much better against the Death Eaters, whom kept sending Killing Curses at him. Harry sent the Mollicion curse at one of the Death Eaters. A Death Eater behind Voldemort screamed as his body turned to a screaming mass of goo with no real form, because all of his bones had disappeared. The Death Eater ended up dieing the curse, which Harry had not totally expected when he used it.

Tonks managed to stun a few Death Eaters, but was disappointed that they kept being brought out of their stun by other Death Eaters. '

Harry's double got distracted when he went to dodge a Cruciatus Curse from Lord Voldemort and ended up running into an empty desk. He fell to the floor and Voldemort stood over him.

"Time to die Potter!" Voldemort hissed as he sent the killing curse at Harry's double at point blank range.

Harry's double had no way to dodge the attack and was struck right in the chest killing him instantly!

Harry and Tonks both were shocked that his double had died on this world, a world that wasn't even his own.

"Victory is mine!" Voldemort hissed as he turned to face Tonks. "Now to deal with you!" Voldemort sent an unknown curse at Tonks, which he had been given by Spion. Harry acted quickly and banished a Death Eater in front of Tonks, which the curse ended up hitting the Death Eater in the chest. The Death Eater's eyes went wide with fright and then vanished from the room.

Voldemort turned to Harry still not knowing who he was. "I was told you would be a problem! KILL HIM!"

The small group of Death Eaters that were left sent killing curses at Harry, which he didn't even try to dodge. Instead he left his pure rage come out and reflected them back killing all those that sent the curses. Just like he did on the world where Dumbledore was the evil Dark Lord.

Voldemort watched in horror as the killing curses rebounded and hit his own men. He had been told that this unknown man was very powerful, but he didn't expect this type of power. "NO! How can this be possible?"

"It's over Riddle, time for you to die!" Harry said as he looked at Voldemort and made his silver eyes turn red.

"I don't think so!" Voldemort said as he sent a killing curse at Harry.

Harry ducked behind a desk just avoiding being hit by the curse, but as he came back up he could only watch in horror as Tonks was struck by the mysterious curse that caused the Death Eater to vanish. Tonks too vanished from sight, and Harry fell to his knees as he felt a pain unlike any he had ever felt before.

Voldemort smirked when he hit her with the curse and turned his attention back to Harry. "Now I kill you!"

As Voldemort moved to attack Harry there were pops heard in the room as men dressed in black robes appeared and sent stunners at Voldemort. He quickly Apparated away from the room leaving before he was struck by the curses.

A man walked over to Harry as he laid there on the floor numb with pain. "Time for you to rest my boy." The man said as he moved his hand and put Harry asleep with an unknown spell.

Another of the men in the room quickly grabbed the body of Harry's double and vanished from the room taking with him the timer that was used to get Harry home.

**August 30, 1996 7:06pm**

"Albus I am telling you that the boy lying on that bed in there is Harry Potter." Blade said as he looked at Albus Dumbledore.

"It doesn't look like him." Albus said as he looked at the door to the Hospital Wing.

"Of course it doesn't he is in disguise! Look you know I can't tell you everything, but this much I can tell you. That boy is your Harry, and when he wakes up from his sleep he is going to need a lot of help. He has been through some really emotional things today and he lost someone very close to him, so he will need the love and support of his friends."

"Blade I don't know what you do when your not here, or why you wont join my Order, but I do know I can trust you. You proved that today when you and your people showed up and helped us detain those Death Eaters. For that I am thankful, and I shall believe you when you tell me that is our Harry lying in there."

Blade grinned at Dumbledore and then walked into the hospital wing to find that Harry was still asleep. "Rest well Harry for this is going to be one of the hardest roads you have been down to date, but I will be around to check on you." Blade walked to the shadows and disappeared.

**August 30, 1996 7:16pm**

Blade arrived outside of a house and made his way inside to find Tonks sitting at a table waiting for his arrival. She jumped up from the table and hugged him tightly. "Is it all over?"

"For today it is my love, but the war is only beginning." Blade said as he held on to Tonks.

* * *

**A/N: That's it, that is the end of this fic, but the next one in the series will pick up where this left off since Harry will be starting his Sixth Year at Hogwarts. I know I am going to get flames for this ending, but I did what had to be done for the overall series. Be sure to keep on the look out for the sequel The Magi Order, which will be coming out as soon as I get time to start it.**


	45. Epilog

**A/N: **Thanks to the following for reviewing; **APS** and **jbfritz**

**Matt1989**: Yeah I made a mistake a few chapters ago on the Earth Prime chapter and I said that Fudge was still minister I forgot that I made Arthur the minister when I did that chapter.

**J. Lerch**: Thank you, but the fic is done now, but I hope that you will enjoy the sequel as much as you have this one.

**gaul1**: You will find out what happened to the 16 year old Tonks at the end of this chapter as for Harry running into the real world Tonks that will come in the sequel.

**NiyaniyaAkuma**: I am sorry you didn't like how it ended, but the fact is I had to do it that way because of the story. I knew not everyone would be happy, but I can't please everyone.

**This is an epilog chapter, which means that it is not an official chapter of this story since it has already been finished with the last chapter. So you might be wondering why I am putting this chapter in here if it is an unofficial chapter.**

**Well the answer to that is you! That's right I am putting this chapter here because of my readers (fans) that have asked me to put this here to explain what effect Harry had on the worlds that he visited during his travels. **

**So for all of you out there that have asked for this chapter here it is. Hopefully this will explain a bit about some worlds and help you get a better understanding of the impact that Harry and eventually Tonks played on the worlds that he/they visited.**

**I would like to apologize right now for this chapter, because this is the first time I did something like this and don't really know what the hell I am doing. So if it isn't what you excepted or wanted then I am sorry.**

**Hating World**

This was the first world that Harry visited (Chapters 1 and 2). You didn't learn a lot about this world from the story, so I suppose I should give you a little insight to the world, just so it will hopefully make more sense to you.

First thing I should say is that on this world Voldemort never came to power, and that meant that many things on the world were changed. For instance a library replaced the Department of Mysteries for the Ministry. Another change was that James and Lily never died, so Harry grew up with them. However the down fall of this was that he also became an arrogant jerk and as such was sorted into Slytherin. Which explains why Hermione reacted the way she did when the Alternate Harry wrote to her.

When Harry wrote to her the effect was that she became even more enraged with the Harry of her world. When school started on that world she used her knowledge of spells to help the twins to improve their pranks that they used on Harry and the other Slytherins.

If you're confused as to why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia reacted the way they did this explanation should help. After all if Harry's parents alive he never went to live with them and so they didn't know whom he was. Even if petunia did know that her sister had a kid, she didn't want any Potter at her door, so she acted like she didn't know him at all.

**Parents Alive World**

This was the second world that Harry went to (Chapter 4,5,6, and 7). This was the world where everything really started and where Harry found out that he was actually beginning an adventure that he would not soon forget.

Just so everyone remembers this is the world where again Voldemort didn't exist and everyone was alive, James, Lily, and even Sirius. This world I believe caused some confusion with you, because some readers believed that Sirius of Earth Prime was in fact still alive. Well I would like to clear that up right now if I haven't already, Sirius Black of Earth Prime died when he went through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. This is also the first world where Harry ran into his double, and as some of you may recall their meeting wasn't the best ever. They ended up dueling each other, which led to some major effects on the world.

The effect that Harry had one the world at this point was to change the way his double acted. His double started out as a spoiled brat who was arrogant and jealous of everyone getting more attention than him. However after his duel with Alternate Harry, he learned a valuable lesson. He started to actually learn how to duel correctly and he also learned never to lie again.

**Dimensional Travel is Born**

This is actually still the same as the above world, but I forget they were the same world. (Chapter 9). The effect of this event though was different from the world than what the previous ones were.

Effect: The first effect Harry had in this portion of the world was on Ginny. When he spoke to her about her double on his world. It gave her hope that the Harry of her world would think the same of her. In the end it did and they ended up getting together.

The second effect was that Hermione went on to learn even more about dimensional travel as did Remus. Together they published many books on the theories of dimensional travel and also managed to make another vortex that was more stable than the timer that Harry was given with the timer. In effect it was his visit to the world that truly founded dimensional travel, so it was truly born on this world because of him.

**Halloween World**

This was the first of a Three-World Trip that Harry went through after getting the timer. (Chapter 10).

Summary: This is the world where Harry landed on October 31, 1978, thus I called it Halloween World. This is the world where he got to speak with James, Remus, and Sirius about their futures.

Effect: After Harry left the three marauders were left in the room of requirements to think about what he had said.

**James** was more excited about the fact that he was to get with Lily have a son, than the thought that one of his best friends was going to betray him.

**Remus** couldn't believe what he heard, but he knew if Harry was right then he didn't want the same events happening again.

**Sirius** was outraged by what he heard and went over the edge of sanity.

James went to find Lily and did his best to ask Lily out, and in the end he did start dating her.

Remus went to the library to try and figure out a way to help protect his friends from their enviable future.

Sirius went to find Peter, and was determined to make the rat pay for what he had done even if he hadn't done anything yet.

James and Lily continued to date all through their sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts and eventually went on to marry after the graduated.

Remus ignored Peter and soon he quit being friends with him entirely.

Sirius found Peter and beat the hell out of him in a muggle style fight, and when he finished he moved his robes to see that Peter did in fact bear the Dark Mark.

Peter was turned into the Ministry for being a Death Eater and was sentence to Azkaban where he couldn't be a spy for Voldemort.

Without Peter there to become a traitor Voldemort never found out the location of the Potters and so James and Lily continued to live.

The Harry of this world got to grow up with his parents and eventually had to fight Voldemort.

Since Voldemort never lost his body by trying to kill Harry as a baby, he was even more powerful when the attack occurred thus resulting in the death of Harry James Potter. With the savior of the world dead there was no one that could stop Voldemort, and he just continued to gain in power. He eventually attacked Hogwarts resulting in massive deaths, which thus gave him even more power as he killed all of the Order of the Phoenix one by one. Voldemort eventually declared himself the ruler of all England, and then eventually the entire world.

**Bug World**

This was the second of the Three-World Trip that Harry went through after getting the timer (Chapter 11).

Summary: This was the world that was void of most life except for the monster bugs and a select few humans. Harry wasn't on this world long, but it was long enough for him to learn a valuable lesson. When you have a chance to learn something new do it because it may one day save your life.

Harry didn't really have an effect on this world, since it was already a mess to start with. However some of you may be wondering a bit about this world. Well Hogwarts was never created here because of the swamp that was filled with evil spawns, that mutated into bugs hungry for human flesh.

As for the man that save Harry, that was actually his double. His double grew up in the world not plagued by Voldemort, but instead plagued by these monsters. So he grew up to become a fighting of these beasts and was trained in many forms of fighting and how to use muggle weapons, mainly swords. Which is how he was able to fight off the monster to allow Harry to escape.

Harry's double continued on his quest to kill the monsters and then trained others who lived in small villages away from the swamp. The battle waged on until the day Harry's double died and it still continues on to this day on this world.

**Non-Magic World**

This was the third of the Three-World Trip that Harry went through after getting the timer (Chapter 11).

Summary: Basically this world was one where magic did not exist. Hogwarts was a normal muggle school, so there isn't a lot to explain here.

Effect: The effect that Harry had on this world was unknown to him. When he transported that slug to this world he brought fourth the evil spawn to a world with no knowledge of magic.

The slug had mutated into a larger scorpion and made its way down into Hogsmeade, where he started to feed on the inhabitants of the village. After it consumed enough "food" it began to multiple, and soon the village was being overran by these evil creatures which went on to devour everyone in the village and soon it turned the village into one just like on the world where they came from.

With all the deaths that occurred the Prime Minister was forced to close down the school and quarantine the whole area, thus preventing any more people from being able to be killed. The monsters were unable to leave the area they were in because of the water, and so they eventually started to eat each other until finally they were all eliminated because of the lack of food.

**War World**

This was the fifth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 12).

Summary: Well what can I say this world was just like the name implied it was a War World. This was the first world that Harry encountered that Dumbledore didn't exist on and to make matters worse his double was dead as well. The odds of surviving this world didn't look good for Harry or any of the people living on it.

Effect: Well the effect Harry had on this world was limited in the amount of time he actually had to fight. The major effect was that he saved Tonks life by bringing her through the vortex with him. He also had an effect when he killed Draco Malfoy preventing him from killing anyone else after he had killed Arthur Weasley. Also Harry took out two other Death Eaters, but in the end it wasn't every effective.

Both sides continued to fight after Harry and Tonks left the world. The dark side outnumbered the light side by large margins and it didn't take long for Voldemort and his forces to plow through them thus killing the last of the resistance against him.

This is another world where Voldemort became super powerful and without anyone to stop him he became the ruler of the world just like on the other world.

Dead World or Virus World 

This was the sixth world that Harry had come to, and the first where Tonks was with him (Chapter 14 through 16).

Summary: This world was one of the more confusing worlds I have written in that this was the first world where Harry experienced a dream realm type of event. The world itself was pretty dead, or undead as it so happened, but the fact that this world was important is what really matters.

The first of the visions or dreams was when he was with Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron. This event was important to Harry in a way that not many know. This is because I didn't really explain the importance of it to you, but I assure you that the man in the black hood does play a vital role in the story.

The second vision he had was another sign, something that should help explain the mystery to you, but if not you may want to read the section again.

The third vision showed you that Harry was transparent in the vision and much like a ghost. This was an added effect on him that he wouldn't soon forget as he thought he was dead.

The final vision was a clue to the whole thing, which hopefully people got or they will have to wait until a later story to find out what it all meant.

Effect: Harry didn't have a great effect on the world, but the world did have an effect on him. He learned a few things or at least started to learn some things. The end results will come out later for Harry, but right now he has gotten closer to Tonks and also is learning to take care of himself and her.

**Witchcraft World**

This was the seventh world that Harry visited in his adventure (Chapters 17,19,20).

Summary: This was the world where magic was outlawed and anyone found using magic was sentenced to death or tortured for using it. This was the first world where Tonks had to deal with the fact that her double was dead. This was also the first world where Harry got to use his necklace to convince Dumbledore to trust him. This is also the world where you got your first real look at the relationship between Harry and Tonks. After all the Harry of this world was to marry Tonks, but then she was killed for he could marry her. This is also the first world where Tonks and Harry had to disguise themselves from the people around them. Which their disguises would prove useful on other worlds that they go to along the way. There was another important event on this world, which I can not elaborate on, but if you read the battle carefully in chapter 20 you will see what I mean hopefully. If not you will find out more later about it.

Effect: Well the effect that they had on this world should be self-explanatory because if they hadn't arrived on this world then the fight that broke out would not have ended the way that it had.

Harry Potter (Of the World): He recovered from his injuries and underwent many sessions trying to help him cope with all that had happened. In the end he was charged with the two murders, but wasn't give death as his punishment since the deaths were a result of a war. He was to undergo more mental health sessions at St. Mungo's hospital to help him with his issues. Though they didn't seem to help as a year later Harry encountered Vernon Dursley and killed him. This murder could not go unseen by the Ministry and so he was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy: He was found guilty for being the leader of the wizards aiding the muggles in the war and as such he was given the Dementor's Kiss for his involvement.

Dudley Dursley: He came out of his coma about a month following the battle, and was killed a year later by an unknown murderer. The ministry believes that it was a member of the rebellion that pulled off the murder, but no one knows for sure.

World: It took Albus Dumbledore and his order two more years to finally bring down all the wizards supporting the muggles, and it took another year before peace was brought between the two worlds. Though peace didn't last long since Voldemort was still out there to cause problems.

**Half-Breed World**

This was the eighth world that Harry went to on his adventure (Chapter 21-22).

Summary: Well what can I say about this world. It was in the past, in 1976 to be exact and was messed up because of the fact that Hermione was back in that time when she wasn't suppose to be. On this world Voldemort recruited Half-Breeds to be part of his force of darkness, which led the Ministry into creating the Half-Breed Law on this world. Harry and Tonks wind up on this world around the time that things are really heating up and you get the first glimpse at another prophecy, which is in place on this world. Also this was the first world where Harry came face to face, so to speak, with Blade Claven. This world was also the first world where you found out a lot of vital information in. not to mention that you got to see Voldemort finally lose in a world.

Effect: Well the obvious affect Harry and Tonks had on this world was that Voldemort was destroyed before he could kill more innocent people. Also the early death of James Potter was a result their arrival, though it was written for him to die in a few years anyway, so it was his fate to die on this world. Some effects you know from the Half-Breed Intermission portion of this fic. If you didn't read it I suggest that you do, because there were some vital things in there that will be needed to solve a mystery I have put into this story.

Hermione Granger: Hermione remained in the past even though she wouldn't have normally came to the past. This was due in part to the fact that Albus Dumbledore knew that she would be needed in the past if they were to have a future, so he still sent her to the past without telling her why. Her and Remus ended up getting married after graduation and they had a son and daughter. Their son was born on July 28, 1980, two days before Harry was born. Their daughter was born on August 15, 1981.

Remus Lupin: With Voldemort gone the Ministry overturned their Half-Breed law, and Remus was no longer restricted in what he did. Thus he was able to marry Hermione after graduation and they had a son and daughter. Their son was born on July 28, 1980, two days before Harry was born. Their daughter was born on August 15, 1981.

Sirius Black: It took Sirius a long time to cope with the lose of James, but eventually he did. He also was able to forgive Severus as did Remus and Peter. He went on to be a godfather to both Lily and Hermione's children.

Lily Evans: Lily took some time to heal after losing James, and with Hermione's help she was able to once again start living. Lily found that she would always love James, but she also found that she loved Severus Snape as well. They eventually got married, and had a son, which they agreed to name Harry James Snape. They named him this in honor of Harry Potter, the boy who saved them from a life of torment and also in memory of James Potter for the sacrifice he made that day against Voldemort. They also had a daughter a year and a half after Harry was born, which they named Jane Lily Snape.

Severus Snape: After the death of James and Voldemort he became a nicer Slytherin. He kept his promise to Harry and kept an eye on Lily. He also befriended Hermione, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. He eventually married Lily (See Above) and went on to teach at Hogwarts as the Potions Master. Though he was changed from the git he was, because of his new friends. He no longer hated Gryffindors, and actually liked teaching more than he had in the alternate future. Thus his teaching was better overall and students actually learned from him instead of just fearing him.

**Destruction World**

This was the ninth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 24)

Summary: This is the first world that Harry traveled to that was in the future, 2021 to be exact. Though what he saw of this future was nothing that he would ever want to come true. This was also the second world where you got to once again meet the mysterious Blade Claven (No comments about the name lol).

Effect: Overall their presence on this world had no effect on the world since it was destroyed. Though the world had an effect on Harry and Tonks because it brought them closer together as a couple and also helped Harry to understand how it felt to love someone.

**Unfriendly Reunion**

This was the tenth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 25).

Summary: This was the first world that Harry truly believed that he was home on. Even though the welcoming party wasn't the best the world did seem to fit to be his. Though he eventually found out that it wasn't his world at all.

Effect: Well the effect that Harry and Tonks had on this world was self-explanatory in the events that happened. Bellatrix was killed, Wormtail and many other Death Eaters were captured because of them being there. If they hadn't arrived on that world the death count would have been higher and the Death Eaters would probably have gotten away.

**Reverse World**

This was the eleventh world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 26).

Summary: Well I must say that this world was as confusing for me to write as it was for all of you to read. Especially since everything was going in reverse from the previous world. It is like watching a tape in rewind the whole time.

Effect: The effect Harry and Tonks had on this world was that they saved countless deaths from occurring by ambushing the Death Eaters. They were all captured on this world, except for Wormtail, which was killed.

**Godfather of Dimensional Travel**

This was the twelfth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 27).

Summary: This is the world where Harry and Tonks found the Planeswalker named Gorton. This is also the world where they learned of Harry's double who was able to travel to different dimension because of knowledge he gained from Gorton. This was also the first world where Harry found out that Tom Riddle was the Minister of Magic.

Effect: To most it would appear that Harry and Tonks had no real effect on this world. However by landing there and meeting with Gorton they gained an ally in their travels.

Aftermath: Harry's double returned to his world following his visit to Harry's home world (Chapter 28). That was when he learned from Gorton about his double's arrival and having just missed him by a day. The Harry of the world then set up a tracking spell that enabled him to track the vortex that they used, so he could locate them. Thus starting his adventure to find Harry and Tonks.

**Mall World**

This was the thirteenth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 29)

Summary: This was the world where the whole London area and Hogwarts area where converted into a large shopping mall.

Effect: The effect that Harry and Tonks had on this world would be minimal, but the biggest effect that Harry had was when he left the money for his double, which paid his debt off. However the people of the world don't have the luxury of being out of debt for long, so it wasn't long before Harry's double was once again in debt and working as a slave for the mall heads.

Hermione Granger: Hermione swore off of Fire Whiskey after the night with Harry and Tonks, though she did find that she liked the experience that they shared. Thus she found out that she was a bisexual and started to date Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley.

**Demon World**

This was the fourteenth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 30 through 32).

Summary: This is the world where demons were attacking Hogwarts. This is also the world where Harry and Tonks met the Mages of the past. Harry and Tonks needed the help of the mages to battle against the demons on the world they were on. There are some vital points that came out on this world, which will impact Harry's life for years to come.

Effect: They helped the people of this world in a limited way with their demon problem.

Aftermath: The snake demons stayed out of the rest of the war and went looking for their Demon Lord.

The other demons regrouped and once again tried to attack Hogwarts the next day, however Dumbledore and Harry returned and weren't unarmed. They had specially designed spells to kill the demons with, and with these spells they were able to bring down the wave of demons that attacked the school.

Voldemort: He was never rescued from the cage and was still imprisoned within it when the final of the demons he summoned was vanquished. Harry and Dumbledore left him in the cage as a way to control him, since he couldn't case any trouble from there. They then sealed the cave he was inside, so no one would be able to ever rescue him.

**Science World**

This was the fifteenth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapters 34,35).

Summary: This was the first world where Harry's double was not a male like on all the other worlds. On this world his double was a female, named Major Rose Evans. On this world she was out to find out how Harry's timer worked, because all her attempts at opening a vortex had failed. This world there was a war going on not between light and dark, but the United States and England. This was also the world where Tonks got to show off her seductive side.

Effect: Harry and Tonks affected this world in that they enabled Major Rose Evans to learn how to travel to different dimensions. Tonks had a major affect on Evans as well in that she enraged her beyond compare.

Aftermath: Major Rose Evans and General Riddle used the timer that they stole from Harry to go to another dimension, which ended up being the same dimension that Harry and Tonks went to.

**Half Frozen World**

This was the sixteenth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapters 36,37,39).

Summary: This was the world that had a prophecy about Harry being the chosen one to bring down the evil Lord Dumbledore, or Black Phoenix. When they arrived on this world all time froze on all other dimensions, but only half froze on this world. Harry found out that until he defeated the Black Phoenix time would remain frozen and he would be unable to leave the world. Major Evans and General Riddle also wound up on this world, and Major Evans tried to kill Tonks for what she did on Science World. Harry and Tonks spent six months here training with General Riddle, Headmaster Riddle, and the rest of the Hogwarts Staff and some students.

Effect: If it were not for Harry and Tonks arrival on this world the prophecy would have never come true and the Black Phoenix would still be a threat on this world.

Major Evans: She went to Azkaban and lost her rank as Major. She was sentenced to life in Azkaban for attempted murder and the use of an Unforgivable Curse. She only spent three years of her sentence before she died from self-inflected wounds.

General Riddle: He returned to his home world (Science World) and used the knowledge of inter-dimensional travel to bring peace between the two nations and they worked together to get the technology to work for them without Harry Potter's DNA.

Aftermath: With the Black Phoenix dead and most of his supports in custody the world found peace. The smart witches and wizards started to work more with the less brainy and helped to educate them, so they weren't so diverse.

**Dream World**

This was the seventeenth world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapters 40,41).

Summary: This was the first world that Harry and Tonks went to where they found their doubles were the bad guys. Most of the people of this world where stuck in a dream state, where they were unable to leave once they went into it. This was all part of the Dream Master's plan to collect all the souls of the people on this world. He possessed Harry's and Tonks' doubles so he could use them to force people into entering the dream world.

Effect: When Harry found out how to Dream Walk he was able to go and help his double and free him from the possession. If he hadn't done this then the world would have lost their battle with the Dream Master and they would have became his slave.

Harry Potter: Once Harry help free his double from the prison he was in on the dream realm he was able to over come the Dream Master. After he did he was able to get to Tonks and free her as well. Harry had a lot to make up for since his was no longer possessed. He was no longer Lord Ragnarok he was back to being plain ole Harry Potter.

Tonks: She recovered from her possession after being saved by Harry's double. She was no longer Queen Shakira and she felt bad about being turned into her. She also had a lot to make up for.

Ginny Weasley: Ginny took the rebellion and went to find out if Harry was actually back to himself. When she found that he was and learned about all that had happened. She agreed to help him get his life back. She had the rebellion aid her in the efforts to make people understand that Harry wasn't to blame and soon he was a free man. Ginny and Harry never did get back together, but they did remain friends through it all.

**Paradise World**

This was the eighteenth and final world that Harry visited on his adventure (Chapter 42).

Summary: This was the perfect world where Harry wanted to remain forever with Tonks. This came to be after he learned that the odds of getting home were slim and that he wouldn't be home for school any way. Everything seemed perfect for the couple until Harry's double showed up and offered to take them to Harry's home world. In the end they agreed to go with him leaving this perfect world behind.

Effect: They didn't really have an effect on this world, except for the friends they made. Other than that there was no major effect.

Aftermath: The world continued on the same way it would have with or without Harry and Tonks being there.

**Alternate Tonks**

Well that is all of the worlds and what has happened as a result of Harry and Tonks going to them. Though I am sure some of you are now wondering what happened to the Tonks (Linda) that has been your favorite Tonks along on the adventures. Did she die or what?

Well when she was hit by the spell and vanished she was sent back to the paradise world that she had just left. She was not killed by the spell, since it was designed as a dimensional teleportation spell.

She wasn't happy when she arrived on the world and found a very confused Death Eater there. She killed him on the spot, and went back to the resort trying to find a way back to Harry. She didn't know why she was sent to the world she was on, but she knew that she would have to do whatever she could to get back to Harry's home world.


End file.
